Et pourtant il faut vivre
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Les espoirs des peuples libres se sont écroulés quand la volonté de Frodon a failli. Sauron a récupéré son Anneau et marche sur la Terre du Milieu, plongeant le continent dans le chaos. Dans l'apocalypse qui se prépare, Jarod, soldat engagé dans la guerre d'Indépendance, n'a pour seul choix que de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui -ou de mourir.
1. Prologue

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter au résumé, à part que la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants appartiennent à JRR Tolkien. Les personnages de Jarod et Nerwen, et peut-être quelques autres qui apparaitront plus tard, sont le fruit de ma propre invention.**

**Si vous avez cliqué sur le lien pour lire cette fiction, c'est que le résumé a dû (je pense) vous intéresser, ou à défaut titiller votre curiosité. J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Et pourtant, il faut vivre…

* * *

Partie I: La Louve du Bois Doré

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Avancer, toujours avancer. La terre grise, brûlante des effluves ardentes de la montagne, le faisait trébucher sans cesse. Son fardeau également. Les yeux à demi clos, aveuglé par les flammes dansantes au bout de sa route, il grimpait. Sans tenir compte des larmes de sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues, aussitôt évaporées par la fournaise ambiante, il continuait. Un pied. Puis l'autre. Le premier. Le second.

Quiconque l'aurait vu de loin aurait juré qu'il portait un cadavre encore chaud dans le but de l'enterrer quelque part. Ses habits déchirés, sa salopette retenue uniquement par une bretelle sur le point de céder, la peau couverte de suie et de sang, les pieds nus écorchés par la roche noire, une petite épée passée à la ceinture, il avait tout de l'assassin cherchant à camoufler son dernier méfait.

Mais n'importe qui connaissant son nom, celui du corps qu'il portait, celui de l'épée qu'il tenait, celui du fardeau qu'il supportait, saurait que ce petit homme était bien loin d'être un tueur ordinaire. Il cherchait à tuer, oui. Mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant que lui. Quelque chose qui tenait dans la paume de de la main.

_Un Anneau, pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les Ténèbres les lier._

_Au pays de Mordor, où s'étendent les Ombres._

En cet instant fatidique, les espoirs de tous les peuples libres étaient tournés vers le semi-homme qui grimpait la montagne. Samsagace Gamegie, ancien jardinier de la Comté, et soutien inconditionnel de Frodon Sacquet, qu'il portait sur ses épaules et qui était chargé de détruire l'Anneau. La source du pouvoir de Sauron, le seul moyen de réduire à néant la menace qui pesait sur ce monde depuis le commencement des temps.

Tandis qu'Elrond, Thranduil et Galadriel mettaient toutes leurs forces à profit pour contrer l'offensive de Dol Guldur sur la Forêt Noire, le roi Daïn d'Erebor tentait envers et contre tout de survivre à l'assaut des orientaux de Rhûn sur la Montagne Solitaire. Aragorn, l'héritier d'Isildur, et Eomer, le roi du Rohan, menaient leurs hommes contre la Porte Noire, entrée du sombre royaume de Mordor. Mais tous faisaient ceci dans un seul et unique but : distraire Sauron et donner aux hobbits le temps de le vaincre. Définitivement.

Sam posa un genou à terre, exténué. Non pas que son maître était particulièrement gros et lourd, cette description convenant sans doute mieux au jardinier, mais la privation, les jours passés sans boire ni manger, les combats contre les orques et les araignées, et surtout contre ce petit vicieux de Gollum l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. L'entrée de la crevasse du Destin était là, tout près, il le voyait, mais il ne pouvait pas se relever. Ses poumons peinaient à respirer l'air brûlant et souillé des terres des Ténèbres, et sans air, la vie est impossible. Il le savait bien, lui qui avait passé sa vie à s'occuper des plantes de tous poils poussant à travers la Comté.

La Comté… Un pays paisible, aux paysages verdoyants, aux habitants accueillants. Des terres verdoyantes, où il faisait bon de vivre. Sam fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête fatiguée. Ils étaient en mars quel jour, il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. Mais mars, cela signifiait le début des fraises, mangées avec la crème fouettée de Rosie, la serveuse de l'auberge du Dragon Vert. La belle Rosie, aux joues si roses et à l'air si joyeux… Il ne la verrait plus jamais désormais. Il ne reviendrait pas, il le savait, même s'il l'avait compris plus lentement que Frodon qui se l'était mis en tête dès le début de sa quête.

- Malins les hobbits, d'être montés si haut !

Sam se retourna juste à temps pour voir la frêle silhouette de son ennemi juré, Gollum, lui sauter à la figure. Il ne réussit qu'à moitié à l'esquiver, mais le « puant » ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Ramassant une pierre grosse comme son poing, il se jeta sur Frodon qui peinait à se relever. Le hobbit roula sur lui-même pour éviter le coup mortel de son ancien guide, qui ne se découragea pas pour autant et se retourna, prêt à tout pour récupérer son _précieux_.

_**Et c'est là que tout bascula.**_

Trop faible pour se défendre de façon classique, Frodon opta pour un pouvoir qui le tentait depuis qu'il était entré en sa possession. Profitant de la diversion que Sam lui offrit généreusement en attrapant Gollum par derrière, le hobbit dégagea une petite chaînette cachée sous sa chemise en lambeaux. Il la souleva, plaçant au niveau de ses yeux l'objet de sa convoitise, et de celle de bien d'autres êtres de ce monde.

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous._

Du haut de sa tour sombre, Sauron détourna le regard de la bataille qui se déroulait devant sa grande-porte. Il avait senti une présence familière. Mais c'était impossible, il devait encore être à Minas Tirith… à moins que ?

_Un Anneau pour les trouver._

Frodon approcha lentement le petit anneau à son doigt. Avec lui, il serait en sécurité. Oui, invisible, introuvable, invulnérable. Il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, il le méritait bien. C'était son trésor, le cadeau de son oncle Bilbon. Il était à lui, et à lui seul ! Il le passa à son doigt, et il disparut de la vue des deux combattants.

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous._

Sauron hurla en constatant que son Anneau était ici, en Mordor, sur les flancs de la Montagne du Destin. A son appel, les nazgûls dirigèrent vivement leurs montures ailées vers le volcan. Guidés par le l'aura impie de la relique, les spectres se dirigèrent droit vers Frodon, qui redescendait la montagne au pas de course. Mais l'apparente invisibilité que lui conférait le port de l'Anneau ne pouvait duper que les vivants… et les nazgûls ne l'étaient pas. Dans un seul ensemble, leurs montures se posèrent sur la trajectoire du hobbit. Les huit spectres en descendirent, et ils avancèrent lentement vers Frodon, qui dans sa folie croyait pouvoir leur échapper. Son erreur ne lui apparut que quand il ressentit la froide morsure de l'acier qui le transperçait de toutes parts.

_Et dans les Ténèbres les lier._

* * *

_Saratoga, empire Britannique américain, 1777._

La bataille avait éclatée il y avait plusieurs heures déjà. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre d'Indépendance, les Américains avaient une chance de battre les Anglais. Les deux armées étaient de force égale, mais les premiers avaient pour eux la connaissance du terrain, tandis que les seconds attendaient des renforts imminents du sud, du nord et de l'est. C'est pour cette raison que Livingston, commandant des forces québécoises alliées aux Américains, avait donné l'ordre à plusieurs de ses bataillons de tout faire pour stopper les nouvelles troupes anglaises. Tandis que certains prenaient place au fort de Stanwick au nord, d'autres attendaient à Brandywine au sud. Enfin, une centaine de soldats se tenaient en embuscade à l'est. De leur efficacité dépendrait l'issue de la bataille.

Comme tous ses compagnons, Jarod Wyrmslayer le savait. Il ne cessait d'y penser tandis qu'il se tenait tapis dans les broussailles bordant la route, en attendant les Anglais. Contrairement à ce que son nom laissait penser, il ne venait ni de Grande-Bretagne ni d'Amérique. Il était français, mais n'ayant jamais connu son père et ne pouvant porter décemment le nom de sa mère, il avait choisi un nom d'emprunt inspiré de la chevalière qu'il portait à l'annulaire de la main droite. Le motif du bijou représentait Saint-Georges, le saint tueur de dragon. Trouvant que ça sonnait mieux en anglais, il s'était approprié la légende pour s'en faire un nom. Lorsque la guerre d'indépendance avait éclatée, il s'était joint sans hésiter aux Français qui partaient aider les Américains. Depuis tout petit, il avait soif d'aventure et de combat, et les Anglais étant les ennemis attitrés de la France… Après plusieurs batailles il s'était retrouvé sous le commandement des Canadiens, et il ne s'en plaignait pas : tant qu'il tuait de l'Anglais, ça lui convenait.

Physiquement, Jarod n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il possédait des cheveux d'un brun des plus commun, qu'il se plaisait à attacher en catogan à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu quelconque. Il avait des yeux bleus, et le fait qu'il soit mal rasé ne faisait qu'ajouter au charme qu'il exerçait sur toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait. De taille moyenne, approximativement un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il était assez svelte, bien que possédant une assez bonne musculature, acquise grâce à des années d'entraînement à l'épée dans sa jeunesse. Il avait à peine vingt ans, mais se considérait comme un homme accompli après tout ce qu'il avait vu durant la guerre, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. En fait, c'était malheureusement surtout en mal.

Un bruissement à ses côté le fit se retourner. Un autre soldat arrivait en rampant, et il reconnut un des Français qui étaient partis avec lui. Le nouvel arrivant lui offrit un petit sourire crispé. Jarod constata qu'il était au moins aussi tendu que lui. Mais qui ne le serait pas à leur place ? Il resserra sa prise sur son fusil. C'était un mousquet tout simple, auquel il avait apporté ses propres modifications. En temps normal, aucune fantaisie n'était tolérée sur les armes appartenant à l'armée, mais avec la confusion qui régnait depuis le commencement de cette guerre, plus aucune vérification ne se faisait sur le matériel. Il avait donc rajouté deux petits crans au-dessus du canon, ce qui permettait une meilleure précision au tir, et le bas de la crosse avait été taillé pour permettre l'ajout d'une lame de couteau pour le corps à corps.

Il vérifia une dernière fois son équipement. Il avait abandonné l'uniforme réglementaire pour adopter une tenue discrète, grise et brune, qui se confondait plus facilement avec le paysage, mais il avait gardé son tricorne, sur lequel il arborait fièrement une fleur de lys bleu roi brodée. En plus de son fusil, un grand couteau était attaché à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'un pistolet et quelques bourses pleines de poudre. Pour compléter le tout, une longue rapière était accrochée dans son dos, ce qui permettait une plus grande liberté de mouvement pour se déplacer et tirer l'arme. Rassuré quand il tata le pommeau en passant sa main derrière son dos, il reprit son observation de la route. A côté de lui, le soldat respirait bruyamment, sous l'effet de l'attente interminable qu'ils menaient depuis le matin. Tous commençaient à désespérer de voir arriver les Anglais.

- Ils arrivent ! fit un chuchotement un peu plus loin à sa droite.

Jarod respira un grand coup et tourna son regard aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, vers la lisière de la forêt. Et en effet quelques instants plus tard, un petit convoi fit son apparition. Il s'agissait d'un chariot, mené par un soldat en uniforme rouge, et protéger par cinq autres. On était bien loin de l'armée annoncée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas bon, lui répondit son voisin sur le même ton.

Jarod était bien de cet avis. Il se mit néanmoins en joue, attendant l'ordre qui lui intimerait de tirer. Quand le convoi fut à mi-chemin du petit bois, en plein milieu du groupe embusqué, la première détonation retentit, et le conducteur du chariot s'affaissa en criant. Aussitôt, les autres se mirent en position défensive, mais c'était inutile. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous étalés dans leur sang, criblés de balles. Deux embusqués sortirent de leur cachette et entreprirent de dégager les corps, en prévision de l'arrivée imminente de l'armée. Jarod et quelques autres les rejoignirent, et l'un d'eux abattit les chevaux qui tiraient le chariot, afin d'éviter qu'un éventuel hennissement ne les trahisse. Jarod tira, avec l'aide de son voisin qui l'avait suivi, la carriole désormais toute seule au milieu de la route et la cacha du mieux qu'il put avec des branches et des feuilles mortes à quelques pas derrière son propre emplacement. Mais alors qu'il finissait de la recouvrir, il aperçut un petit coffre parmi les tonneaux et les caisses de nourriture. Puisque l'ennemi ne se montrait pas pour le moment, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il récupéra le coffret et retourna à sa place. Il plaça son fusil juste devant lui, de façon à le récupérer facilement en cas de besoin, et brisa le cadenas du coffre avec la crosse de son pistolet. Il allait soulever le couvercle quand le bruit de tambours se fit entendre. Il posa précipitamment sa trouvaille sur la mousse à côté de lui et se remit en position de tir. Des cliquetis de part et d'autre de la route l'informèrent que ses compagnons avaient aux aussi entendu les Anglais. Et ils arrivèrent.

Les Anglais se déplaçaient en une parfaite colonne, marchant au pas des tambours placés à intervalles réguliers le long de leur troupe bien visible en rouge écarlate. Jarod déglutit difficilement quand il vit s'étendre l'armée ennemie. Ça allait être un combat à dix contre un, voire pire. Un ordre retentit. Instinctivement, il pressa la détente, en même temps que la centaine d'hommes cachés dans les fourrés. La panique envahit les Anglais, mais ils se mirent à riposter en moins de temps que ne l'espérait Jarod. Après une première salve tirée au hasard sur les broussailles, les premiers rangs se lancèrent à l'assaut des embusqués.

Sans attendre d'être surpris en étant encore allongé, le jeune homme se leva et sortit son pistolet. La tête de sa cible éclata comme un fruit trop mur quand la balle traversa son crâne au niveau du nez. Un anglais se jeta sur lui, baïonnette au canon, et il eut juste le temps de tirer sa rapière en se décalant d'un pas en arrière. Il transperça rapidement son adversaire et se mit à en chercher un autre. Autour de lui, la confusion régnait en maître, autant parmi les assaillants que les assaillis. Il vint en aide à son voisin, qui contrait tant bien que mal les coups d'un Anglais, et esquiva aisément l'assaut brutal d'un second qui arrivait par derrière. Sa rapière à la main, il ressentait une impression d'invincibilité jouissive.

Mais l'abus de confiance nuit. Tandis qu'il parait un coup de baïonnette, il trébucha sur une racine et tomba en arrière en criant de surprise. Roulant sur lui-même pour éviter de se faire embrocher par son adversaire qui comptait bien en profiter, il percuta le coffre qu'il avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Un globe noir de la taille d'un melon en sortit, et dès qu'il se fut immobilisé sur un épais lit de mousse, il commença à briller de l'intérieur, d'une lumière si vive que Jarod dû se couvrir les yeux. Une exclamation derrière lui l'informa que son adversaire n'y voyait goutte, lui non plus. Profitant de ce moment de répit, il le transperça sans hésiter, dirigeant son bras grâce aux cris d'étonnement lâchés par l'Anglais. Le danger momentanément écarté, il saisit le globe, les yeux plissés. Prenant conscience de l'avantage que cela pourrait lui procurer, il le lança de toutes ses forces au beau milieu de la colonne anglaise. A son grand désarroi, au lieu de continuer de briller en aveuglant tout le monde, la sphère se brisa.

Une formidable onde de choc projeta tout le monde à terre.

Jarod se cogna la tête contre un tronc d'arbre abattu et aperçut du coin de l'œil un fragment du globe voler à toute vitesse vers lui, projeté par le souffle de l'explosion.

Puis tout fut noir.

* * *

La Terre du Milieu allait s'écrouler. Sauron était revenu, et tous les espoirs des peuples libres venaient de s'éteindre. Le seigneur elfe Glorfindel ruminait ces pensées en chevauchant à bride abattue vers Fondcombe. Si le continent devait tomber, la demeure elfe serait la dernière à se soumettre, et il comptait bien se battre jusqu'au bout. Il se retourna sur sa selle pour vérifier que ses hommes le suivaient. Tous avaient la même mine sombre que lui, mais ils tenaient le rythme. Tant mieux. De toute façon, ils mourraient tous ensemble d'ici quelques semaines.

A ses côtés chevauchait une jeune elfe. Thranduil l'avait prié de veiller sur sa fille, car il savait que la Forêt Noire serait le premier royaume elfe à tomber, suivi de peu par la Lorien. Le seigneur de la forêt l'avait prié de la mener aux Havres Gris alors qu'il était encore temps, et dans ce but Glorfindel était parti avant ses autres compagnons. Malheureusement il doutait que la voie maritime soit encore viable… Une semaine après la reprise de l'Anneau par Sauron, rien n'était moins sûr. Les cavaliers étaient déjà en Rhudaur, ancienne partie du royaume d'Arnor, et d'ici quelques heures il allait se scinder en deux. Nerwen, la fille de Thranduil, continuerait vers l'ouest avec quelques autres, tandis que Glorfindel bifurquerait vers l'est. Il se demandait où était le frère de Nerwen, Legolas. Sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était. Comme ils le seraient tous bientôt.

Une flèche siffla à ses oreilles, suivie d'une dizaine d'autres. Plusieurs de ses compagnons tombèrent, mais Nerwen était intacte.

- Fuyez ! Partez d'ici ! lui ordonna-t-il. Allez aux Havres !

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser là ! protesta la jeune elfe en tirant son épée.

Des orques sortirent des arbres.

- C'est un ordre ! Allez !

La rage au cœur, Nerwen tourna bride et lança sa monture au galop sur la route. Glorfindel la regarda s'en aller, puis se joignit au combat que menait déjà les autres. Ce qu'il ne put voir, ce fut les orques qui se jetèrent sur la fille de Thranduil une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

* * *

La première chose que Jarod constata en se réveillant, c'était qu'il était toujours dans la forêt. Par contre, l'odeur de poudre et de sang avait disparu, ce qui était pour le moins intrigant. Il se força à bouger ses membres un à un, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous en état de marche. Il se releva ensuite, et se rendit alors compte que plus aucun corps ne jonchait le sol.

Ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Il avait toujours son couteau, son pistolet et sa rapière, mais son fusil avait disparu. En fait, plus il regardait autour de lui et plus il se dit qu'en fait, c'était lui qui avait bougé. Ilse trouvait dans une petite clairière, sans route à proximité, alors qu'il était tombé tout au bord de celle-ci, et il ne reconnaissait pas les arbres qu'il avait pourtant scrutés pendant des heures. Il n'avait jamais eu réellement peur de sa vie en dehors des batailles, mais à cet instant son ventre commença à se nouer. Qu'est-ce que cette explosion avait provoqué ?

Une odeur infecte lui emplit les narines, et il se couvrit le nez avec sa main. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de la décomposition. Non, c'était… pire. Un cri guttural le fit se retourner, et il fit quelques pas en arrière, effaré. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, se tenait devant lui, un cimeterre rouillé au poing. C'était un être à la peau verte et crasseuse, vouté, doté de deux yeux jaunes injectés de sang et portant des morceaux de vêtements mêlés à des fragments de cotte de maille. Avec un autre cri, la créature l'attaqua.

Il sauta de côté et la transperça en prenant un air dégoûté. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça ne lui voulait sans doute pas du bien. Du sang noir lui gicla dessus, et il recula précipitamment.

- Mais tu es quoi, toi ? s'écria-t-il tandis que la chose s'effondrait.

D'autres silhouettes sortirent du couvert des arbres, et il prit rapidement son pistolet tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa rapière. A son grand soulagement, ce furent des hommes qui apparurent, et il baissa les bras en laissant retomber la pression.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il y avait plus d'une centaine d'hommes, et tous portaient des habits rapiécés et de multiples sacs, et ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir en passant devant lui. Certains ne lui adressèrent même pas un regard. Effaré, Jarod les regarda fuir, avant qu'enfin un vieillard ne s'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? lui demanda le vieil homme. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? s'étonna Jarod.

- Sauron a récupéré l'Anneau ! Tout est perdu !

Sauron ? L'Anneau ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Quel jour ?

Le vieillard le dévisagea, puis se remit à courir en lui lançant des dernières paroles par-dessus son épaule.

- Le 3 avril, et vous êtes en Rhudaur !

Le groupe de fuyards parti, Jarod se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la clairière, avec le cadavre de la créature qui inondait encore la terre de son sang noir comme de l'encre. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler du Rhudaur, ou d'un quelconque Sauron. Mais où était le reste de son détachement ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage.

Une dizaine d'autres choses jaillirent du bois. Deux d'entre elles trainaient un corps inconscient, et elles s'arrêtèrent toutes en le voyant devant eux. Elles semblaient au moins aussi surprises que lui. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'avança prudemment, épée au poing. Jarod pointa son pistolet en direction de sa tête, et la créature regarda l'arme avec étonnement, mais s'arrêta tout de même.

- Vous comptez vous battre ? susurra-t-elle. Votre peuple a perdu, et vous ne fuyez pas ?

- La guerre n'est pas terminée, s'étonna Jarod. Les Anglais n'ont pas gagné.

- Les… Angles Gays ? répéta la chose. Pff… de toute manière, vous allez mourir. Tuez-le ! ordonna-t-elle.

Jarod pressa la détente et la tête de la créature explosa, ce qui le rassura un peu. Au moins, ça mourait comme les humains. Les autres se précipitèrent sur lui, saufs les deux qui tenaient le prisonnier. Il n'eut aucun mal à les tuer, car ils favorisaient la force brute à la technique, et leurs coups étaient très peu précis. Voyant que leurs compagnons n'arrivaient à rien, les deux derniers lâchèrent leur fardeau et attaquèrent également. Ils moururent tout aussi facilement.

Toujours sous le choc de l'apparition d'humanoïdes qui lui étaient inconnus, Jarod rejoignit la seule chose qui lui disait quelque chose : la silhouette humaine inconsciente qui était leur prisonnière. Il retourna le corps sur le dos, et se rendit compte que c'était une femme. Un très belle femme. Mais aux oreilles pointues.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ?

Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il n'aimait déjà pas ça.

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, je vous invite expressément à m'en informer par le biais d'une review. Si quelque chose vous a déplu, j'espère tout autant que vous m'en ferez part via le même moyen, afin que je puisse tenter de le corriger par la suite.**

**Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Peaux vertes

**Un accueil des plus chaleureux pour mon premier chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: la guerre d'indépendance ne fait malheureusement pas partie du programme de terminale S :P Donc non, je n'ai pas appris tout ça en histoire ^^ c'est bien dommage, ça m'aurait arrangé de tomber dessus au bac ;) je précise aussi que je n'avais pas lu la fic en question avant d'écrire le premier chapitre, donc que la ressemblance (plus que troublante, je dois le reconnaître!) est purement fortuite!**

**Emy: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir ^^**

**Naomie622: Merci de dire (enfin d'écrire ^^) ça, ça encourage énormément pour la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 2 : Peaux-vertes

**'-'**

Jarod se laissa tomber au sol, abasourdi. Tout laissait à penser qu'il avait été transporté en cet endroit pendant qu'il était inconscient, mais comment, il n'aurait su le dire. Après avoir vérifié que leur prisonnière était toujours en vie, il avait tenté de déterminer la nature des monstres qui l'avaient attaqué. Il dut malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne portaient aucun masque ou maquillage, et la couleur verte de leur peau était donc naturelle. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, il rassembla toutes les informations qu'il possédait pour le moment sur cette étrange forêt. Les arbres étaient semblables à ceux de son monde (car il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus en Amérique), et l'air était respirable, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Il se trouvait en Rhudaur, mais que ce soit le nom de la région ou de la forêt elle-même il n'aurait su le dire. Il y avait des humains ici, vraisemblablement pourchassés par les créatures vertes qui l'avaient attaqué, ainsi que des êtres semblables à des hommes mais aux oreilles pointues. De plus, il était fort probable que ses assaillants fussent sous les ordres du « Sauron » dont le fuyard lui avait parlé. Et enfin, ils étaient en avril, alors que l'embuscade avait eu lieu en septembre. Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'explosion du globe luminescent, à moins qu'il n'ait été transporté dans l'espace _et_ le temps.

Il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Paniquer était forcément normal dans ces conditions, mais cela ne lui apporterait rien, et il devait être prêt au cas où d'autres peaux-vertes n'arrivent. C'est cette pensée qui le fit se relever. La disparition d'un groupe chargé du transport d'un prisonnier ne passerait pas inaperçu, et les recherches aboutiraient forcément ici. En clair, il fallait quitter les lieux au plus vite. Non pas qu'il eut peur d'en affronter d'autres, mais il ne pourrait pas faire face à un trop grand nombre, et il n'était pas assez sot pour penser que sa fine rapière serait assez solide pour bloquer un coup de cimeterre. Le surnombre ennemi empêchant l'esquive, il se ferait tout bonnement massacrer sans même pouvoir se défendre.

Jarod se releva donc tant bien que mal et hissa la captive toujours inconsciente sur ses épaules. Avec un peu de chance, elle le renseignerait sur sa localisation à son réveil. Et de toute manière, il ne consentirait pas à la laisser retomber entre les mains de ses ravisseurs. Après tout, il avait risqué sa vie pour la sortir de là, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel… Rapière en main, il commença donc à se frayer un passage dans les bois, ce qui n'était pas si difficile après le passage des fuyards, qui avaient tout piétiné sur plusieurs mètres de large. Une heure s'écoula ainsi, puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Il se serait sans aucun doute écroulé si l'épaisse frondaison ne le protégeait du soleil. Confort à double-tranchant : il ne pouvait pas se repérer pour déterminer l'heure qu'il était.

Il s'était résolu à marcher tout droit jusqu'à ce que la luminosité baisse assez pour annoncer la tombée de la nuit quand il arriva dans une deuxième clairière, où se tenait un spectacle qui le laissa coi : postés au centre de la prairie derrière une barricade circulaire formée de corps aussi bien verts que blancs, trois hommes tenaient en joue un autre groupe de peaux-vertes armés d'arcs qui se tenaient à l'orée du bois, à la gauche de Jarod. A en juger aux uniformes tachés de sang et de boue, deux hommes étaient anglais et le dernier prussien. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire : il était fort possible que les mêmes tenues soient monnaie courante ici aussi. Néanmoins, Jarod posa son fardeau à terre et arma son pistolet. A ce qu'il pouvait en voir, les peaux-vertes étaient plus d'une dizaine autrement dit, la première salve passée, les assaillis seraient à la merci d'une charge au cimeterre. Celui qui semblait être le plus haut gradé, à en juger par les décorations accrochées à sa poitrine, lança un ordre bref, et les trois relevèrent le chien de leur arme, prêts à faire feu. Une peau-verte grogna. La tension était presque palpable, et seul parmi tout ça, Jarod n'avait même pas été remarqué d'un seul des deux camps.

- God save the queen ! lança un des anglais.

Les trois fusils lâchèrent leur pluie mortelle. Quatre peaux-vertes tombèrent, deux tués d'une même balle, mais les autres ne perdirent pas de temps et se ruèrent à l'assaut de la barricade de fortune. Jarod soupira en levant son arme.

- Et voilà que j'en suis réduit à aider des rosbifs…

Une tête d'un assaillant explosa littéralement sous sa balle. Désorientées, les peaux-vertes ralentirent un instant, ce qui permit étonnamment au présumé prussien de recharger et de faire une victime de plus, tandis que les deux anglais attendaient déjà baïonnette au canon. Jarod passa son pistolet dans la main gauche et dégaina sa rapière de la droite. D'un entrechat, il esquiva l'attaque maladroite de la peau-verte qui courait vers lui, l'assomma du pommeau de son pistolet et l'étripa proprement, avant d'en embrocher une seconde qui se précipitait vers lui. Deux autres s'empalèrent sur les baïonnettes, et une fut scalpée par un lancer de hache provenant du prussien. Tandis que Jarod accourait pour aider à l'élimination des derniers assaillants, l'un d'eux balança son cimeterre dans un mouvement descendant qui prit au dépourvu le gradé, qui s'acharnait à débloquer son couteau coincé sous un cadavre. La peau-verte n'alla pas plus loin, transpercée par le second anglais, et Jarod abattit la dernière qui tentait de s'enfuir. Au final, treize morts verts pour un blessé blanc.

- You came just in time ! applaudit l'anglais indemne. I don't see your shield. Which is the unity you're link to?

- Je suis français, connard, répliqua Jarod.

L'anglais prit une mine paniquée et releva son fusil, mais le prussien posa sa main sur le canon et l'abaissa lentement en passant son regard d'un homme à l'autre.

- On est tous dans la même _scheiße_. On _halt_ son _ruhig_. Ich bin Veit von Tollkhün, Grenadier im das Preußen Armee. Und du?

- Jarod Wyrmslayer, soldat de l'armée française sous les ordres du capitaine de La Fayette aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- The United States doesn't exist ! vociféra l'anglais. They'll never be born !

- Shut up ! coupa le blessé. Veit is right. For the moment, we must fight together to come back in our world. 'Cause I suppose we're not in, are we ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Jarod. Par contre ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si on ne vous soigne pas, vous allez vous vider de votre sang.

L'anglais baissa les yeux vers son torse et grimaça autant de dégoût que de douleur. Son compatriote s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés et appuya sur la blessure, faisant jaillir un trait de sang qui traça une traînée rouge sur sa pommette. Jarod se retourna pour aller récupérer la prisonnière, mais à mi-chemin une main se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Merci d'être intervenu, lui dit Veit dans un français à peine teinté de l'accent guttural germanique. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait réussi sans ça.

Jarod prit le temps de l'observer. D'une trentaine d'années, il devait mesurer à peu près la même taille que lui, avec peut-être un ou deux centimètres de plus. Brun également, ses cheveux s'arrêtaient aux épaules, et une petite barbe soulignait ses joues et son menton. Son visage avait les traits anguleux caractéristiques de la plupart des prussiens, mais sans lui conférer l'aura de brutalité que cela donnait à certains officiers. Pourtant s'en était sans conteste un, les grenadiers étant une unité d'élite réservée aux meilleurs des meilleurs, à la fine fleur de l'armée prussienne.

- Comme tu l'as dit, je ne pense pas que j'avais le choix, répondit finalement Jarod. Je ne survivrais sans doute pas longtemps seul ici. Tu sais où l'on est ?

- Aucune idée, fit Veit en haussant les épaules. Mais ces créatures, là, elles sont pas normales. Un conte que me racontait mon père, et son père avant lui, en décris des semblables, mais je ne croyais pas que ça existait en notre monde.

- Reste à savoir si l'on est dans notre monde, termina Jarod.

Le prussien le fixa d'un air étonné, puis hocha la tête. Ils rejoignirent l'orée du bois, où l'ancienne captive n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Veit.

- Elle était portée par deux peaux-vertes accompagnées d'un petit groupe quand je l'ai trouvée. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis.

- Peau-verte ? Un nom bien trouvé, approuva le prussien. L'entraînement de grenadier comprend une base de formation en médecine. Je peux… ?

- Pas la peine de me demander, je n'ai rien à voir avec elle, répondit Jarod en souriant.

Veit s'accroupit à côté de la jeune femme et lui tâta le front, avant de soulever ses paupières l'une après l'autre afin d'observer ses yeux. Il posa ensuite son oreille contre sa poitrine, et resta les yeux clos quelques secondes.

- Ça ira, annonça-t-il enfin. Elle a juste été… comment vous dîtes déjà ? Ah, oui ! Elle a reçu un choc qui va la laisser _betaübt_… _stonned_…

- Assommée.

- C'est cela. Elle est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Au moins trois heures.

- Elle est bonne pour une ou deux de plus.

Jarod la hissa de nouveau sur son dos et ils repartirent vers la barricade qui commençait à dégager une odeur franchement infecte sous le soleil.

- C'est la nuit dans combien de temps ? demanda Jarod.

- Le soleil se couchera dans une heure tout au plus, je pense.

- Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à parler français comme ça ?

- J'ai passé quatre années dans vos geôles après la guerre de Sept Ans, répondit Veit en riant. C'est largement suffisant quand on sait que j'étais le seul prussien de la prison.

- Et comment t'en es parti ?

- En prenant la porte.

- Hilarant.

- Je te jure que c'est exactement ça ! Je me suis rendu compte un jour que le rebord de ma fenêtre, qui donnait sur le sol au-dehors, était un lieu de passage de termites. Patiemment, j'en ai attrapé plusieurs, et je leur ai aménagé un coin tranquille derrière ma paillasse. Elles se sont mises à chercher de la nourriture et, comme je l'escomptais, elles ont rongé la porte. Plusieurs jours plus tard, de nuit, j'ai foncé dessus. Le bois pourri a cédé d'un coup, et je me suis dépêché de partir, non sans emprunter un pistolet et un sabre au garde qui dormait à l'étage. De là, j'ai rejoint la Prusse, puis la Grande-Bretagne, et enfin les Amériques avec un corps expéditionnaire prussien pour aider les Anglais dans leur guerre avec les insurgés américains.

- Nous sommes donc ennemis.

- Pas ici.

- Exact.

Jarod déposa la jeune femme sur l'herbe, et s'allongea à côté.

- Il faut dormir ici, déclara Veit. Je ne pense pas que le blessé soit en état de marcher, et je doute que nous puissions trouver un endroit plus favorable avant que la nuit ne tombe. Et comme nous devons rester groupés…

- You take the control ? demanda hargneusement l'anglais indemne.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je resterai ici.

L'anglais maugréa mais se remis à psalmodier des prières en tenant la main de son supérieur, qui gémissait, les yeux clos et le visage couvert de sueur. Veit et Jarod s'occupèrent donc de rassembler les nouveaux cadavres pour compléter la barricade, puis allèrent chercher du bois pour allumer un feu. S'ils n'avaient de rations de nourriture, au moins avaient-ils tous une gourde, et ils avaient décidé de ne pas se refuser le luxe d'un peu de chaleur durant la nuit. Ils récupérèrent une couverture miteuse sur le corps d'une peau-verte, et arrachèrent quelques lambeaux de tissus aux uniformes des cadavres humains afin de composer un bandage pour le torse de l'officier et le crâne de la femme aux oreilles pointues. La nuit étendait son ombre quand les trois rescapés se regroupèrent autour des flammes, laissant les blessés un peu plus loin. Ils dinèrent de quelques mûres cueillis au pied des arbres, puis se murèrent tous dans un silence pesant, entrecoupé du craquement du bois en train de brûler et des petits cris de l'officier.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Jarod à l'autre anglais.

- I think that, the… le foie, je crois, il est touché. Je ai pas… I haven't the capacity to treat that. Il va mourir, doesn't he ?

Veit hocha gravement la tête.

- On pourra pas rester ici un jour de plus. D'autres peaux-vertes viendront surement à la recherche des leurs. Il faudra l'abandonner.

- And the woman ?

- Ça dépend si elle se réveille et si elle peut nous être utile, répondit Jarod. Et, au fait, tu t'appelles… ?

- Sean Naeb. From Bornemouth.

- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ?

- On faisait partie des renforts pour la bataille de Saratoga, mais on est tombé dans une embuscade des insurgés. Il y a eu un grand flash, et puis on est tombé ici, au milieu des cadavres de nos compagnons, répondit Veit. On les a empilé en guise de défense quand les peaux-vertes sont arrivées.

- J'étais parmi les embusqués, avoua Jarod. L'explosion a été provoquée par un globe noir que des anglais transportaient en avant de votre colonne. Il s'est brisé et je me suis retrouvé un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

- Ces corps, là… reprit Veit. Ils étaient déjà morts avant d'arriver ici. Je reconnais certains visages que j'ai vus à terre durant l'escarmouche. Selon toute logique, le reste de la troupe a été transportée ailleurs dans les bois. Reste à savoir s'ils sont tous ensemble, et si c'est le cas, pourquoi nous avons été séparés des autres.

Un gémissement étouffé franchit les lèvres de l'officier, qui toussa un peu. Mais faute de salive, c'est une buée rouge qu'il recracha. Il essaya de parler, mais ne put que murmurer. Les trois compagnons se rapprochèrent dans le but de saisir ses paroles, et le blessé agrippa Jarod par le col, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

- Les palantiri… Si un est détruit… must… _destroy the others_… I know French are honorable men… Promise me… _Promise me_…

- Promettre quoi ?

- Meet Elrond… He'll explain you… Save… Middle-Earth !

Il cracha de nouveau du sang, obligeant Jarod à reculer. Après quelques toux de plus, son regard se troubla, mais il parvint à souffler :

- Promise me…

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

- De… votre mieux ? Losers… always whine about their best! Winners go home… and fuck the prom queen! Don't try, just do it! Promise me!

Jarod baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il faire une promesse sur l'honneur à un mourant ? Anglais, qui plus est ? Lui s'en fichait, il ne risquerait pas sa vie à faire ça. Alors que Jarod avait toute sa vie devant lui… en admettant qu'il s'en sorte. Mais cet homme, qui se vidait de ses tripes et qui parvenait malgré tout à s'accrocher à la vie pour une simple promesse, l'impressionnait. Quel genre de personne refuserait de se laisser tomber dans le soulagement de la mort pour une bagatelle ? La promesse était donc d'importance, ne serais-ce que pour le repos de son âme.

- Je vous le promets.

Veit se baissa et tâta le pouls de l'officier. Il se signa ensuite d'un rapide signe de croix.

- Inutile. Il est mort. Qu'est-ce que vous avez promis, au juste ?

- D'aller voir un certain Elrond. Ça ne me parait pas bien compliqué.

- De toute façon, parole donnée à un mort a bien piètre valeur.

- I agree, fit Sean en hochant la tête. The most important is about to find something which could bring us back home.

- Et de trouver le groupe, ajouta Jarod. Avec armes, munitions et nourriture, on augmentera sensiblement nos chances de survie, surtout si les peaux-vertes sont nombreuses, ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être le cas si elles se permettent de s'éparpiller dans la forêt.

- Et si jamais on ne peut pas retourner chez nous ? demanda Veit.

Tout le monde se tut. Avant que le prussien ne le dise à haute voix, Jarod n'avait pas sérieusement pensé à cette possibilité. Il se mordit la langue pour se réprimander. Un bon soldat devait envisager toutes les possibilités s'il voulait vivre longtemps. C'était pourquoi les vétérans paraissaient souvent paranoïaques aux yeux des nouvelles recrues. Malgré tout, la question était problématique. Effectivement, que faire si jamais ils étaient coincés ici ?

- Tant que l'on n'a pas de renseignements sur ce monde, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'on peut y faire, répondit-il enfin. On devrait attendre le réveil de la captive des peaux-vertes et lui extirper des informations.

- We must sleep, assena Sean totalement sans rapport avec le reste de la conversation.

- C'est vrai, approuva Veil. En une seule journée, on a traversé la moitié de l'Etat de New York, on a été pris en embuscade, on a été projetés ici, et on s'est fait assaillir par des créatures vertes. On doit se reposer. On enterrera nos morts demain.

- Je prends le premier tiers, proposa Jarod. La captive ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, et j'aimerais être le premier au courant.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin, histoire de ne pas dormir au milieu des cadavres. Jarod recouvrit le visage de l'officier avec la couverture, se releva et massa un peu ses jambes ankylosées à force de rester accroupi, puis ramassa un fusil et entrepris de vérifier la culasse. Cela fait, il l'accrocha dans son dos et en récupéra un autre qu'il garda à la main. Il fouilla un instant dans la bourse de sa ceinture et en sortit un petit sachet de poudre, qu'il déchira avec ses dents avant de le verser dans le canon de son pistolet. Tassant la poudre avec une fine baguette, il chargea l'arme et la replaça à son côté. Il était fin prêt à accueillir des invités indésirables et, le cas échéant, à les renvoyer dans la caverne puante qui devait être leur foyer. Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que c'était la seule explication possible à leur odeur infecte. Même les ruelles de Lorient, qui n'étaient pourtant jamais nettoyées et croulaient sous les tas d'immondices formés par les déjections et les restes des mendiants qui y habitaient, sentaient meilleur.

A la pensée de son pays natal, une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il était né dans le village de Ploemeur, non loin du port de Lorient, et y avait passé toute son enfance. Son père ayant disparu avant sa naissance, la seule présence masculine de la maisonnée était son grand-père, un vieil homme affublé d'une épaisse barbe blanche qui lui donnait un air particulièrement sévère. Ancien mercenaire au service de seigneur de Lorient, il avait appris à Jarod à tenir une épée dès son plus jeune âge puis, quand il eut grandi, d'un fusil. Il avait toujours soutenu son petit-fils quand ce dernier avait annoncé vouloir s'engager dans l'armée, et ce contre l'avis de la mère et de la grand-mère. Jarod ne se leurrait pas : sans son grand-père, il n'aurait jamais pu être envoyé en Amérique. Seuls les soldats accomplis étaient partis avec La Fayette. Les jeunes étaient pour la plupart des nobles, ce qui expliquait leur formation à l'escrime. Quant aux vétérans, s'ils savaient se battre, ils l'avaient acquis avec l'expérience, dans le sang et la douleur.

Un gémissement lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il se retourna et s'approcha de la captive, qui commençait à s'agiter un peu. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et, dans l'attente de son réveil, il la détailla un peu. Son visage était paisible, mais ça, c'était imputable à son inconscience. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules et rayonnaient des reflets du feu. Elle avait des traits très fins, comme ciselés par un sculpteur particulièrement doué et persévérant. En plus de ses oreilles en pointe, ce qui la différenciait des humaines « normales », c'était l'absence d'imperfection sur son visage. D'habitude, une femme avait taches de rousseur, grain de beauté, ou encore petit cicatrice. Elles arrivaient à les cacher en se maquillant, mais à en juger par la saleté et la terre qui lui recouvrait la face, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Déjà qu'elle était belle comme cela, Jarod n'osait même pas l'imaginer propre et bien coiffée. Il commençait à baisser les yeux pour jauger le reste du corps quand elle ouvrit brusquement les siens et darda sur lui un regard des plus accusateurs.

- Ne vous gênez pas, surtout, persiffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'excusa précipitamment Jarod.

- Dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est jamais ce que l'on croit !

Elle porta sa main à son front et sembla constater le bandage.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Et… Les orques ?! fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, un air terrifié se peignant sur ses traits. Glorfindel ? Où sont les autres ? Où sommes-nous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Calmez-vous, dit calmement Jarod en la poussant par les épaules pour la forcer à se rallonger. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais j'espérais que _vous_, vous pourriez répondre à _mes_ questions. Mais vous avez raison, je suppose que nous devrions commencer par les salutations d'usage. Je suis Jarod, soldat au sein de l'armée française. Je vous ai trouvée inconsciente et prisonnière de deux étranges créatures à la peau verte qui ne semblaient pas vous vouloir de bien.

- Les orques ? Vous les avez tués ?

- S'ils s'appellent ainsi, alors oui.

Elle lâcha un soupir, soulagée, puis ses autres problèmes durent lui revenir en mémoire, car elle reposa ses premières questions, ce à quoi Jarod lui répondit par un hochement de tête significatif. Veit et Sean arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, réveillés par les cris quasi hystériques de la jeune femme.

- Je ne dirais rien tant que je ne saurais pas où je suis et qui vous êtes, reprit Jarod. Ou bien _ce que_ vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi, humaine ? Chercheriez-vous à m'insulter ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis Nerwen, fille de Lena, princesse du royaume elfique de la Forêt Noire !

- C'est ici, la Forêt Noire ? demanda innocemment Veit.

Nerwen le dévisagea, tentant sans doute de déterminer le sérieux de la question. Quel être de la Terre du Milieu pouvait ne pas savoir où se trouvait son royaume ? Surtout en des temps aussi sombre, puisqu'elle abritait une des forteresses de Sauron…

- Qu'est-ce que l'armée française ? Une tribu des Haradrims ?

Ce fut au tour de Jarod d'être interloqué.

- L'armée de France, une des plus grandes puissances de notre temps !

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas.

- Bon sang, mais on est où, ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit à la con ?!

Il lui débita l'histoire de son arrivée, de bout en bout, sans omettre un seul détail, allant même jusqu'à répéter les dernières paroles de feu l'officier anglais. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, le visage de Nerwen se fit plus grave, bien qu'il sembla à Jarod entr'apercevoir une lueur impressionnée au fond de des yeux de la jeune femme. Quand il se fut tu, celle-ci prit son temps pour répondre.

- Nous sommes en Terre du Milieu. Ce monde est tombé sous le joug de Sauron, le seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a de ça deux semaines. Les autres peuples, hommes, nains et elfes -dont je fais partie-, fuient depuis ce jour en direction de l'ouest en espérant pouvoir partir. Mais quelques-uns restent pour offrir un tout dernier défi aux orques, et se rassemblent dans quelques forteresses éparses. A ce que j'en sais, les nains et les hommes de l'est ont rejoint mon peuple dans la Forêt Noire. Les hommes de l'ouest et les nains des montagnes bleues sont à la Chaussée des Morts. Les elfes de l'ouest sont à Imladris, la demeure d'Elrond, à l'est d'ici. Quant à nous…

- Nous sommes en Rhudaur, la coupa Jarod. A combien de jours est la côte la plus proche ?

- Je dirais une semaine.

- One week ?! s'exclama Sean. Too long, too long…

- Mais vous n'irez pas loin ! reprit Nerwen. Les orques sont partout !

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

- Aller à Imladris.

Thranduil et Glorfindel voulaient l'emmener aux Havres Gris, mais ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Le port été à coup sûr bloqué, et y aller ne servirait à rien. Autant mourir en combattant.

- Chez Elrond ? dit Veit. Eh bien, s'il peut nous apporter des réponses…

- Il le pourra, acquiesça Nerwen.

Elle s'était décidée à tout faire pour qu'ils acceptent d'y aller. Seule, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance d'y arriver.

- A combien de temps ?

- Deux ou trois jours.

- C'est déjà mieux, fit Jarod en hochant la tête. Mais ne risquons-nous pas d'y rester bloquer si votre… Sauron l'assiège ?

- C'est un risque à courir.

Les trois soldats s'entre-regardèrent. Nerwen sentit monter en elle un espoir fou. Elle pourrait rejoindre son peuple et mourir avec lui…

- C'est d'accord, conclut enfin Jarod. Je respecterais les dernières paroles de l'officier, et j'irais à Fondcombe.

- Moi de même, approuva Veit.

- You're crazy, soupira Sean. We should join the group and take a ship. But I suppose I'm equally insane than you. I come. Alea jacta est.

**'-'**

**Oui, je sais. J'ai décris Jarod, j'ai décris les orques, j'ai décris Veit, j'ai décris Nerwen, mais je n'ai pas touché à Sean et à l'officier. Le deuxième, c'est parce qu'il meurt. Le premier... ben regardez un peu le nom, pas la peine de donner une description détaillée ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, tout comme a du vous plaire le précédent si vous avez cliqué sur "chapitre suivant"! ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review pour commenter ou encourager!**


	3. Chapitre 3: Survivants

**Troisième chapitre que vous attendiez tous! (moi, modeste? bien sûr que oui!) Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**H0lyhead: merci à toi :)**

**P'tite mimi: pour ton plaisir, voici le "bordel" qui commence x) quant à Lena, on ne connait pas le nom de la femme de Thranduil, alors il a bien fallu que j'en invente un ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 3 : Survivants

**'-'**

Plus Jarod avançait, et plus il avait l'impression qu'il s'était fait embobiner. Nerwen n'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils seraient à Fondcombe en trois jours ? C'était déjà le quatrième que le groupe passait à marcher à travers bois et collines, et il n'y avait toujours pas quoi que ce soit digne d'être appelé ne serait-ce que « village » en vue. A la fin du troisième jour, elle avait répondu qu'on atteindrait Fondcombe tôt le lendemain. Quand on s'était arrêtés pour déjeuner, l'elfe avait prétendu qu'on y serait au soir. Et maintenant que le soir venait elle ne disait plus rien. Si Sean gardait magnifiquement son calme (alors que Jarod aurait juré que l'anglais serait le premier dont les durites sauteraient), Veit montrait de plus en plus de signe d'impatience et d'énervement. Quant à Jarod lui-même, s'il essayait de cacher sa fatigue, sa colère et son exaspération, il se rendait compte aux coups d'œil inquiets de Sean qu'il n'y réussissait qu'à moitié.

Après tout, c'était bien normal. Il était le plus jeune de la petit équipe, et de loin. Veit était de douze ans son ainé, et Sean de dix-sept. Et Nerwen… Il était discourtois de demander son âge à une dame, aussi Jarod s'en était-il abstenu, et l'elfe ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était bien plus vieille qu'elle n'en avait l'air : une lueur glacée dans son regard, sa façon de toujours voir les choses sous un angle rigoureusement méthodique, son habitude visible de la forêt, ses réflexes que ne pouvaient posséder qu'un homme accompli, tout cela mettait la puce à l'oreille. Et plus que tout, elle les traitait avec l'air suffisant qu'accordait d'habitude l'expérience de la vie, doublé de la condescendance propre aux nobles pompeux. Elle les avait à peine remerciés de l'avoir sortie des griffes de ses ravisseurs. Les peaux-vertes. Non… les orques.

Les _orques_. Quand il était enfant, son grand-père racontait à Jarod des histoires de marins qui naviguaient aux confins du monde connu. Là-bas, de grosses baleines noires et blanches, assez puissantes pour renverser un navire, étaient connues sous le nom d'orques. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun rapport entre les deux… à part peut-être leur férocité commune. Le deuxième soir de voyage, Veit leur avait conté une légende de l'est de la Prusse sur des gobelins, créatures vertes et humanoïdes, qui s'attaquaient aux humains la nuit, passant par des portes menant reliant leur monde à celui des humains. A n'en pas douter, les trois soldats avaient eux aussi passé une porte. Comment et pourquoi, ils ne le savaient cependant pas. Restaient les dernières paroles de l'officier, qui avaient dit qu'Elrond détenait les réponses à leurs questions. C'était cet espoir qui permettait à Jarod de continuer à placer un pas devant l'autre malgré la fatigue qui lui engourdissait les jambes.

Veit s'arrêta soudain, dégaina son couteau et, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de ses compagnons, marqua un tronc d'une croix. Sans aucune explication, il se remit en route, la mine renfrognée. Jarod voulu ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Sean le dissuada d'un signe de la tête vers le prussien. Ce dernier marchait d'un bon rythme, comme s'il avait une énergie redoublée. Par contre, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Nerwen, qui feignait de l'ignorer et continuait à marcher, son air hautain peint sur le visage. L'anglais ralentit un peu son rythme pour attendre Jarod qui était un peu à la traîne, et lui montra des traces de pas dans la poussière de la route forestière.

- Ces traces, _see it_ ? On est déjà passés ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Jarod. C'est impossible !

- C'est ce que Veit veut vérifier. Je crois que… hum… Nerwen nous mène en bateau. C'est bien ça votre expression en France, _isn't it_ ?

- C'est ça, confirma le breton. C'est étrange de constater qu'en quelques jours tu t'es mis à parler français alors qu'avant tu t'y refusais catégoriquement.

- Comme tu ne parles pas autre chose, j'en suis dans l'obligation. J'ai passé quelques années en France et j'ai appris là-bas, _you see_ ?

Jarod hocha la tête. En Bretagne, il éberluait tous ses amis en baragouinant quelques mots d'anglais appris de son grand-père. Il s'était vanté de pouvoir comprendre et parler cette langue, mais passer trois jours avec un anglais et un prussien polyglotte (Veit prétendait parler français, anglais, germain, russe _et_ espagnol) l'avait remis à sa place. Il ne se rendait qu'enfin compte à quel point il était inexpérimenté, lui qui se croyait auparavant un homme accompli et prêt à tout affronter. En attendant, Sean et Veit avaient remarqué qu'ils tournaient en rond, alors que lui n'avait rien vu. Une désillusion d'autant plus cuisante qu'il la subissait face à un anglais. Force lui était de reconnaître que Sean était loin d'être le stéréotype de l'adversaire qu'il se représentait quand il imaginait une tunique rouge. C'était un homme sympathique, qui avait atteint le grade de capitaine avant d'être destitué pour avoir perdu tous ses hommes, sauf un, dans une embuscade iroquoise. Il n'avait pas pour autant quitté l'armée, désirant continuer à servir son roi, et il proclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'existait personne de plus loyal que lui dans tout le royaume de Grande-Bretagne. Jarod n'avait aucune peine à le croire, après s'être rendu compte qu'il priait tous les soirs pour la santé de la reine et du prince héritier. Du point de vue du breton, ça frisait la folie, mais il gardait ses commentaires pour lui.

Une petite heure de marche plus tard, Veit s'arrêta de nouveau, et pointa un arbre du doigt. Un arbre marqué d'une encoche en forme de croix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! vociféra-t-il en se tournant vers Nerwen. _Was ist das_? Vous avez tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Il tira sa hachette de sa ceinture et avança sur l'elfe, qui recula pas à pas, cherchant du regard un soutien chez l'un des deux autres hommes. Mais ni Jarod ni Sean ne bougèrent, tout aussi furieux que le prussien de savoir qu'ils n'avaient marchés que dans leurs propres pas toute la journée, et peut-être celles d'avant.

- Trois shillings sur Nerwen, souffla Sean à son compagnon.

- Tenu, répondit Jarod sur le même ton.

Le soir du deuxième jour de marche, alors qu'ils se reposaient près d'un petit feu de camp, l'elfe avait clamé être une redoutable guerrière. Jarod avait alors posé la question fatidique : « Comment donc cela se fait-il que les orques vous aient capturée ? ». Elle s'était vexée et l'avait défié. Le breton avait accepté, mais après trois passes exécutées à une vitesse hallucinante, sa rapière lui avait été arrachée des mains et il gisait à terre, la lame de l'elfe sur la gorge. Depuis, les trois soldats avaient appris à ne pas la sous-estimer en combat. Logique donc que Sean propose un pari : les anglais étaient réputés joueurs. En attendant, Nerwen s'était retrouvée acculée contre un arbre, et Veit continuait d'avancer en brandissant sa hache. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, l'expression de l'elfe passa d'un masque de peur à un sourire féroce. Elle se jeta dans les jambes du prussien, qui tomba à la renverse sans pouvoir réagir, totalement pris au dépourvu. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux belligérants qui roulaient dans la poussière avec force cris et injures, chacun cherchant à prendre le contrôle de l'arme, mais finalement Nerwen immobilisa le prussien par une clé de bras bien serrée.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas oublier qui je suis, assena l'elfe à sa victime.

Jarod grimaça en sortant sa bourse.

- Combien ça fait de louis, un shilling ?

Alors qu'un petit sourire suffisant s'inscrivait sur la face de Sean, Veit bascula sur le côté malgré son bras que l'elfe tenait toujours fermement. Il y eut un craquement assez glauque suivi d'un cri de l'homme, mais celui-ci jeta Nerwen à terre et s'assit tout bonnement dessus, lui plaçant la lame de sa hache sur la gorge.

- Un Grenadier se bat jusqu'au bout du bout, gente dame, railla-t-il. Vous avez perdu, et j'ai gagné une explication, si je ne m'abuse.

Nerwen se pinça les lèvres en rougissant. Sean grommela dans sa barbe et tendit trois petites pièces cuivrées à Jarod, qui les empocha en souriant.

- Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit, non ? lança-t-il.

Le visage de l'elfe rosit de plus belle, tandis que Sean laissait tomber un petit rire nerveux. Comment lui en vouloir ? L'humour n'avait aucune place quand on découvrait qu'un compagnon de voyage vous trompait en vous faisant tourner en rond.

- Jarod, une corde, demanda calmement Veit.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama Jarod en écarquillant les yeux. On ne va tout de même pas la ligoter !

- Sean, une corde.

L'anglais délaça sans protester la corde de chanvre qui pendait à sa ceinture et la lança au prussien, qui parvint tant bien que mal à attacher les mains de l'elfe dans son dos et ses chevilles entre elles. Puis il se releva, la laissant à terre, et se tenant l'épaule en grimaçant. Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais dû s'appuyer sur un arbre pour ne pas tomber, et Jarod se précipita pour le soutenir le temps que le malaise passe. Sean les rejoignit, non sans lancer un regard un peu pervers à la femme ligotée, et attrapa fermement le bras de Veit. Sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, tout le monde se mit en place : Veit sortit un petit carnet de cuir de sa veste et mordit fermement dedans pour éviter de se couper la langue ; Jarod maintint le prussien en le prenant à bras le corps ; Sean prit précautionneusement le bras au niveau du coude et de l'épaule ; Nerwen les regardait faire sans mot dire. Et puis d'un coup, sans aucun avertissement, l'anglais ramena le bras du blessé vers le haut. Un gémissement étouffé traversa les lèvres du prussien, et il se débattit tellement que Jarod dût lutter fermement pour le maintenir immobile.

- C'est bon, annonça Sean, l'épaule est remise en place.

- Fait un peu attention prochain coup, le prévint Jarod. Ç'aurait pu être pire qu'une épaule déboitée.

- Mais ça ne l'est pas, grimaça Veit. Bon dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal.

- Parce qu'en plus tu l'as déjà fait, soupira Sean.

Il releva l'elfe en la tenant par un bras, mais elle se dégagea dès qu'elle fut debout. Elle ne tenta néanmoins pas de s'enfuir, ce à quoi Jarod lui fut reconnaissant : qui savait quelle réaction aurait Veit le cas échéant ? Le grenadier avait largement démontré qu'il était intraitable dès qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Alors comme il avait décidé d'interroger Nerwen poings liés… Il était inutile de discuter.

Ils quittèrent la route pour se mettre à couvert des arbres et éviter les mauvaises rencontres la nuit, et allumèrent en hâte un feu de camp après avoir dégagé un petit espace dans les broussailles. Sean jeta l'elfe à terre près du feu. La jeune femme cracha un peu de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre, qu'une pierre avait fendue lors de sa chute ; n'y eut-il eut que lui, Jarod aurait agi avec tout de même un peu plus d'égard. Mais en l'occurrence, il se fia à l'expérience de ses aînés et ne protesta pas. Ils entassèrent tous les fusils qu'ils avaient récupérés sur les corps de la clairière à la limite du cercle de leur camp, en plus des quelques sabres dont jusqu'à présent la seule utilité avait été de découper la viande lors des repas. Le grenadier chargea son fusil et annonça qu'il partait chasser le dîner.

- Mais il fait encore jour, remarqua Sean.

- Raison de plus. De nuit, je ne trouverais rien.

- On ne trouverait rien. Jarod, _stay here_, surveille-la.

Il ne laissa pas au breton le temps d'acquiescer, qu'il partait déjà dans les pas de Veit qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Jarod s'assit en face de l'elfe et s'empara de son pistolet. Il entreprit de vérifier s'il était chargé et si tout était en place. Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa rapière, qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures avant de se mettre à l'aiguiser. Il avait récupéré une petite pierre prévue à cet effet sur l'officier anglais. Ce dernier n'en aurait de toute façon plus l'utilité, et les bons aiguisoirs coutant chers, Jarod n'en possédait pas auparavant. Il se contentait d'emprunter ceux de ses compagnons d'armes autant dire qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion d'en avoir enfin un à lui. La nuit tomba ainsi. Alors qu'il se laissait bercer par les criquets qui jacassaient inlassablement autour du feu et par le crissement régulier de la pierre sur la l'acier, il remarqua un phénomène qui l'obligea à se détourner pour ne pas éclater de rire : à chaque fois que l'aiguisoir passait sur la lame, les oreilles pointues de Nerwen frémissaient. Il arrêta sa tâche pour vérifier ce fait, et effectivement les oreilles s'immobilisèrent ; mais sitôt qu'il reprit, elles recommencèrent à frétiller. Tout à sa découverte, il ne remarqua même pas que l'elfe avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte seulement quand elle lui adressa la parole.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Alors que les trois soldats s'étaient tutoyés dès leur rencontre, l'elfe continuait à utiliser le vouvoiement. Politesse oblige, ils étaient obligés de lui répondre de la même façon.

- Assez, s'amusa Jarod. Vous le faîte consciemment, ou c'est juste histoire de vous occuper en comptant mes aller-retours ?

- Vous êtes décidemment bien un humain, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Toujours prêt à rire sur le dos des autres, mais lâche dès qu'il s'agit d'affronter un danger.

- Je vous demande pardon ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui aurait pu charrier des glaçons.

Une détonation dans les bois, suivie d'une seconde. Sean et Veit avaient sans doute trouvé le dîner. Alors que Nerwen allait répliquer, il y eut un troisième coup de feu. Jarod s'immobilisa et intima à l'elfe de se taire en levant une main. Ni l'anglais ni le prussien n'avaient de pistolet, et chacun n'avait pris qu'un seul fusil. L'intervalle de temps entre les différents tirs était trop court pour que l'un des deux ait pu recharger. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il ne leur voulait pas forcément du bien. Jarod rangea rapidement l'aiguisoir et dégaina son couteau. Le voyant venir vers elle, Nerwen eut un mouvement de recul, mais le breton se contenta de trancher ses liens.

- Pourquoi… ? demanda-t-elle.

- Prenez votre arme. On va avoir de la visite.

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier. Elle ramassa son espèce de longue épée courbe posée parmi les sabres et se mit en garde, dos au feu. Pistolet et rapière à la main, Jarod s'empressa de l'imiter en se plaçant de l'autre côté. Tous sens en alerte, il guetta de longues minutes le moindre signe d'intrusion. Le bois était redevenu silencieux. Silencieux comme la mort. La peur commença à s'emparer de lui, lui faisant voir des ennemis partout dans les ombres que projetaient les flammes sur les buissons. Il se remémora les conseils de son grand-père._ La peur est plus tranchante qu'aucune épée. Laisse-là prendre position en toi, et là, tu seras certain d'échouer dans ton combat_. Jarod raffermit sa prise et attendit le plus calmement possible. Un bruissement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête et pointer son arme vers le bruit. Quelques instants plus tard, une respiration rauque jaillit à son tour des buissons, et enfin Veit apparut. Son uniforme vert sombre, propre à la Prusse, était souillé d'un sang noir et épais. Il en était recouvert pratiquement de la tête au pied, sauf au niveau du cou où c'était du rouge vermeil qui était visible. Il se tenait d'ailleurs la blessure avec sa main libre, l'autre tenant fermement un sabre dont la lame s'était brisée à six pouces de la garde. Mais même s'il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas vu Jarod et Nerwen, il ne s'arrêta pas et se pencha dans sa course pour saisir un fusil et une autre épée. Il se retourna juste avant de disparaître à nouveau, leur fit signe de déguerpir et reprit sa course vers la route.

Interloqué, Jarod n'eut pas le réflexe de partir. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Sean ne revienne à son tour. Lui aussi était imbibé de sang noir et il boitait sévèrement de la jambe droite. Une flèche empennée de ce qui ressemblait à des poils de loups dépassait encore de sa cuisse. L'anglais avait un air effaré plaqué sur le visage, et s'arrêta devant Jarod pour reprendre son souffle.

- Il… Il arrive. Cassez-vous ! hurla-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou après un regard derrière lui.

Cette fois, Jarod n'hésita pas et le suivit immédiatement, tout comme Nerwen, non sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Mais alors, pas dû _du tout_.

La chose était énorme. Elle faisait au moins trois fois sa taille, et dix fois son poids. Brandissant une massue de bois cloutée de piques en fer dans une de ses mains massives, elle traînant avec l'autre un corps inanimé. Et pour cause : il lui manquait une jambe et la tête. La jambe, pas la peine de la chercher longtemps : elle dépassait de la bouche de la créature. La peau verdâtre de celle-ci était couverte de traces sanguinolentes, par lesquelles suintait du sang aussi noir que celui qui recouvrait Veit et Sean. Son énorme tête plate, avec en lieu et place de nez deux fentes emplies de morve, beugla quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un cri de douleur. On aurait plus dit un cri de guerre. C'était peut-être ça, tout compte fait, étant donné qu'elle chargea dès qu'elle vit Jarod tétanisé.

**'-'**

_Avec un petit cri de douleur, il recula précipitamment et porta sa main à son bras. Une tache rouge s'étendit, recouvrant bientôt toute la manche de sa chemise blanche auparavant immaculée._

_- Ce sont les gosses qui crient comme des fillettes ! lui lança son instructeur. Tu as treize ans maintenant, Jarod ! Alors debout et _bas-toi_ !_

_Le petit garçon lui lança un regard noir mais se ramassa sur lui-même en prévision d'une attaque. Le vieil homme l'esquiva aisément, mais Jarod bloqua la riposte puis contre-attaqua. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait, enchaînant tous les coups qu'il avait appris. Mais sans jamais parvenir à atteindre son adversaire._

_Un véritable escrimeur ne voit pas avec ses yeux, Jarod ! Il voit avec tous ses sens !_

_Le petit garçon s'étonna alors lui-même : il ferma les yeux. Il sentait tous les brins d'herbe qui chatouillaient ses pieds nus, il respirait l'air frais de la campagne, il entendait les pas de son adversaire qui contrait toujours ses coups, il goûtait au sel porté par le vent du large. Et puis il toucha au but._

_C'est bien, mon garçon, haleta le vieil homme. Tu as enfin compris. Promet-moi de te souvenir de ceci : sers-toi de tout. Tes yeux ne demandent qu'à te tromper. Par les yeux vient la peur, et _la peur est plus tranchante qu'aucune épée_._

**'-'**

Il ferma les yeux. Le sol tremblait sous lui, de par l'impact des larges pieds de la créature. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom derrière lui, mais il resta immobile. Inerte comme un rocher, disait son grand-père. Le moment était venu de tester ses enseignements. L'air devint fétide, annonçant la proximité de la chose. Un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'un bref grognement. On lui criait de partir. Il n'en fit rien. Rouvrant les yeux au dernier moment, il roula sur lui-même et tira vers la tête de l'énormité. Elle proféra cette fois un vrai cri de douleur, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle abaissa sa massue à l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il avait déjà roulé vers les sabres. En saisissant un, il se précipita vers le feu et l'y déposa, prenant soin de laisser la garde hors des flammes. Conséquence de son immense taille, la créature était lente, et le rata encore. La massue creusa un profond sillon dans le sol recouvert d'aiguilles de pin et de feuilles mortes, ne touchant que du vide. Une deuxième détonation provenant du faîte d'un arbre, et la chose hurla de nouveau. Elle se détourna de Jarod, lâcha sa massue et _déracina un chêne_.

- Merde, lâcha simplement le breton.

L'arbre le balaya, et il s'assomma à moitié contre un tronc. Alors que la créature avançait vers lui, deux coups de feu l'atteignirent à la jambe, et elle s'immobilisa le temps de crier sa fureur vers le ciel… et de laisser Jarod se remettre debout. Une corde jaillit des buissons, et s'enroula autour du cou de la bête. Quand celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête pour s'en défaire, Nerwen grimpa sur son dos en s'aidant du cordage, et lui planta son épée dans le côté du coup. L'énorme main de la chose saisit l'elfe et l'envoya balader, mais ce court répit avait au moins permit à Jarod de recouvrer ses esprits. Esquivant un coup de tronc, il courut vers le feu et ramassa le sabre incandescent. S'aidant de la corde toujours passée au coup du colosse, il grimpa à son tour, couvert par un nouveau tir. La chose hurlait encore et encore, incapable de choisir sa cible entre le grimpeur et les tireurs invisibles. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à la nuque, Jarod alla jusqu'à la tête, et avec un cri rageur, il enfonça le sabre dans une des fentes du nez. Un dernier cri, la chose cracha toute une rivière de sang noir sentant la chair grillée, et tomba en avant, expédiant Jarod dans les broussailles.

Il se releva péniblement, tomba à genoux et cracha un peu de sang. Tout titubant, il parvint il ne savait comment à retourner dans la clairière. Veit était descendu de son arbre, et pressait un bout de tissu rouge sang sur sa blessure béante au cou. Sean était lui aussi revenu, et entreprenait d'extirper la flèche de sa cuisse. Quant à Nerwen, elle semblait sonnée, mais en bonne santé. Jarod s'assit lui aussi, totalement vidé de ses forces. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait été expédié deux fois dans les bois, une fois par un tronc d'arbre et une autre en tombant d'un cadavre. Mais quel cadavre…

- Je savais que les Français étaient fous à lier, souffla Sean tout en cassant la pointe de la flèche. Mais pas à ce point.

- Dieu de Dieu, Jarod, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? demanda hargneusement Veit.

- Ce truc allait nous suivre, répliqua le breton.

En fait, il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Il était probable que la créature ne les poursuive pas et s'arrête pour achever son dîner, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché de tout le combat.

- On a entendu trois coups de feu, annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- C'était lui, lui expliqua Sean en montrant le cadavre décapité. Un des hommes de mon unité. On a trouvé le reste du groupe… enfin, des anglais.

- Et ils ne vous ont pas aidés ?

- Un mort ne peut pas aider à grand-chose, assena Veit. Ils ont tous été massacrés. Il n'en restait qu'un debout quand on est arrivés.

- Il y avait une dizaine de peaux-vertes, continua Sean. L'un d'eux m'a mis ça dans la jambe.

- Et il y avait ce monstre. On lui a tiré dessus, mais c'était comme s'il ne sentait rien. Alors on est parti.

- Vous avez fuis, vous voulez dire, accusa Jarod.

- Et tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ?! On est pas tous timbrés comme toi !

- C'était un troll, fit Nerwen d'une petite voix.

- Tiens, je l'avais oublié, celle-là soupira Veit. Aussi folle que le français.

- Non, Jarod est pire, vu qu'il est resté à attendre la chose et lui est _aussi_ monté dessus, remarqua Sean. Les Français remportent la palme là-dessus, sans doute ni contestation possibles.

- On a des trolls aussi, dans nos contes, raconta le prussien. Ce sont les amis des gobelins, et on menace nos enfants de se faire enlever par eux s'ils ne sont pas sages. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi monstrueux !

- Et ça bouffe des humains, crut bon de rajouter la tunique rouge.

- Les trolls mangent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main, leur apprit Nerwen. Des hommes, mais aussi des gobelins et des orques, des nains et des elfes.

- Parlons-en, des elfes ! _Où est-ce qu'on est ?_ demanda Veit avec un regard assassin.

Nerwen baissa piteusement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard interloqué. Si elle ne savait pas, qui le saurait ?

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? susurra le prussien.

- Les bois de Rhudaur sont réputés pour être maudits. Le sang des premiers hommes a été versé ici, car ce fut le lieu des premières luttes entre les dùnedains eux-mêmes. On dit que ceux qui y entrent n'en sortent plus jamais.

- Ma-gni-fi-que. On est deux à se vider de notre sang, et on ne peut pas sortir de ce bois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Rien ne pourrait être pire.

- Peut-être ça, à la limite, souffla Jarod.

A la limite de la clairière aménagée, à peine éclairés par les flammes vacillantes du feu sur le point de s'éteindre, les regardaient huit cavaliers. Noirs. Sur des chevaux noirs. Encapuchonnés de noir.

- Venus vous joindre à la fête ? demanda Jarod en se relevant, rapière en main.

Veit et Sean se placèrent à ses côtés, fusils levés. Mais aucun des intrus ne bougea, même quand l'elfe vint compléter les rangs des défenseurs. Puis, avec un calme mortel, sans prononcer un mot ou faire un geste superflu, ils dégainèrent les épées qui pendaient à leurs selles.

- Il faut bien mourir un jour, philosopha Sean, et je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service, _motherfuckers_. Qui sera le premier ?

Et il appuya sur la détente.

**'-'**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de m'avoir lu :) j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre bientôt, mais avec la tonne de travail que je vais me taper (c'est à peinela rentrée et j'en ai déjà je ne sais combien...), je ne vous promet rien.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4: Entre gris clair

**Quatrième chapitre. Maintenant, vous savez à quoi je passe mes journées quand je n'ai pas cours ;) Et puis bon, trois reviews en une journée à peine, ça encourage ^^ Merci à tous!**

**P'tite mimi: comme je te l'ai dit, je crée pas des pesonnages pour qu'ils meurent au chapitre suivant xD et toute ressemblance avec le personnage d'Arya dans Eragon (maintenant, "Arya" ne m'évoque plus Eragon mais le _Trône de Fer_ xD) est purement fortuite, vu qu'avant ce chapitre je n'ai pas trop bossé le caractère de Nerwen :)**

**Edd: Merci à toi :)**

**Poing d'Acier: voilà de quoi te contenter un peu avec un nouveau chapitre x)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 4 : Gris clair et gris foncé

**'-'**

Jarod n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus inquiétant : que l'homme n'ait pas bronché quand Sean avait tiré, ou bien que l'on voyait nettement le trou de la balle derrière le capuchon. Donc que la cible n'avait pas de tête. Veit pressa à son tour la gâchette, sans plus de succès. Les cavaliers démontèrent lentement, dans un synchronisme parfait.

- Ce sont les nazgûls, souffla Nerwen. Nous sommes perdus.

Les spectres noirs avancèrent vers eux à pas mesurés. Précautionneusement, les quatre compagnons reculèrent au même rythme, veillant à ne faire aucun geste brusque. Le silence était oppressant, et c'est seulement là que Jarod se rendit compte que la forêt entière s'était tue, jusqu'au vent qui ne soufflait plus dans les branches.

- Deux adversaires chacun, j'ai vu pire, lança Veit.

Le prussien tenait toujours un lambeau de sa tunique pressé sur son cou, et de l'autre main le fusil désormais inutile. Il le jeta à terre et sortit sa hachette de sa ceinture, prêt à la lancer.

- Pas ce genre d'adversaire, répliqua Nerwen. Les armes ne peuvent les atteindre. Je m'étonnais que quelques orques aient pu tuer tous vos amis, mais voilà l'explication.

- J'avais cru le remarquer, qu'ils étaient immortels, grommela Sean.

Inexorablement, les spectres les acculaient contre la barrière d'arbre qui bloquait le passage à l'opposé de la route. Ce fut quand ils dépassèrent le feu presque éteint qu'il fut visible qu'ils ne projetaient aucune ombre. _Normal, puisque ce sont eux, les ombres._

- On les tue comment, alors ? demanda Jarod.

- Comme on peut, grogna l'anglais. Vous savez monter ? Moi pas, annonça-t-il quand les trois autres eurent acquiescé, et j'ai une jambe en moins de toute manière. Mon frère faisait partie de la troupe que ces _bastards_ ont massacrée. Il m'attend dans l'au-delà, à n'en pas douter. Alors je fais diversion et vous vous barrez, c'est compris ?

- Ils ne sont pas sourd, vous savez, critiqua Nerwen.

- Hors de question que tu restes derrière, dénia Veit. Et vu les dents de leurs montures, je ne m'en approcherais pas à moins de deux mètres.

Un cheval hennit, révélant effectivement deux rangées de dents en pointe, entre lesquelles pendouillaient encore des lambeaux de chair. De la viande de quoi, Jarod préférait ne pas chercher à le savoir. Les nazgûls se séparèrent en deux groupes pour contourner le cadavre du troll, et se placèrent en arc de cercle pour piéger leurs futures victimes. Quelques instants plus tard, et celles-ci se retrouvèrent dos à dos, encerclées par les spectres.

- Quelqu'un peut réciter nos prières ? implora Sean. On a plus beaucoup de temps pour recommander notre âme à Dieu.

- Fais-le donc toi-même, rétorqua Veit. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune divinité pour me guider dans le grand enfer qui nous attend tous.

- Vous n'avez qu'un seul dieu ? s'étonna Nerwen.

- Un seul enfoiré avec un seul putain de clergé, c'est amplement suffisant, cracha le prussien. On a déjà bien assez de mal à vivre avec ça.

- Dire ça sur son lit de mort n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, remarqua Jarod.

- Quitte à choisir, j'aurais effectivement préféré mourir dans mon lit.

Les spectres levèrent leurs épées, toujours tous en même temps. Veit rugit et planta de sa main libre sa hache dans l'ombre du capuchon d'un d'eux, qui ne broncha même pas. Ce fut au tour de Jarod d'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde sa rapière dans le torse d'un de ses adversaires, sans toutefois plus de succès. Les nazgûls s'immobilisèrent, épée levée. _Qu'ils les abaissent, et s'en sera fait de nous_. Mais ils ne bougèrent plus. Une voix sépulcrale jaillit alors du plus grand d'entre eux, bien que leur différence de taille se joue à un centimètre à peine.

- Donnez-nous le palantir. Je le sens sur vous.

- Le quoi ? s'étonna Sean.

- Le globe qui nous a amené ici, lui souffla Jarod. Allez vous faire voir, dit-il plus haut, il s'est brisé en tombant par terre. Dommage, hein ?

- Surtout pour vous, susurra la voix.

Les spectres abaissèrent leurs lames. Jarod tenta bien d'en stopper une, mais sa rapière se brisa comme une brindille sèche face à la large épée du nazgûl. Son geste eut au moins le mérite de dévier le coup, qui lui laissa « seulement » une longue estafilade le long du bras. Un cri dans son dos l'avertit que tout le monde n'avait pas eu cette chance. La pointe d'une épée dépassait dans le dos de Sean, et la lame d'une autre était coincée dans l'épaule de Veit. Le prussien avait lâché le bout de chiffon qu'il utilisait pour étancher sa blessure au cou et avait saisi le tranchant de l'arme du spectre pour l'empêcher de la dégager. D'un bon coup de pied, il repoussa son adversaire, qui recula en sifflant. Nerwen tenait deux spectres en respect, ayant paré leur coup avec son long sabre, et Sean attrapa la garde de l'arme qui le perçait de part en part pour l'attirer vers lui, avec force grognements et gémissements. Une fois son adversaire à portée, il tira son sac de poudre de sa ceinture, en renversa tout le long de l'acier, et l'enfouit dans le capuchon du spectre, qui tenta de reculer. L'anglais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il saisit son aiguisoir et le frotta vivement sur l'épée. Des étincelles jaillirent, qui embrasèrent la poudre pour aller enflammer tout le manteau noir du nazgûl.

Profitant de la diversion ainsi acquise, Jarod jeta sa propre poudre sur les deux spectres les plus proches, avant de reculer précipitamment en voyant que plus loin Veit avait saisi un fusil. Les deux nazgûls finirent en flammes dès que le prussien eut pressé la détente. _Plus que cinq_. Sean gisait sur le flanc, à même le sol, mais sa poitrine se soulevait encore, bien qu'irrégulièrement. Le premier spectre brûlé tomba à la renverse sur le cadavre du troll et roula dans les aiguilles de pin sèches. Le sol prit immédiatement feu, et Nerwen repoussa de son épée ses deux adversaires pour les envoyer directement dans l'incendie qui se répandaient déjà. _Plus que trois_.

Veit ôta l'épée de son épaule en criant, et la jeta droit sur son propriétaire, sans doute dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, la fit un instant danser entre ses doigts, puis marcha droit vers Jarod qui avait pour seule arme sa rapière brisée à la garde. Mais même la poignée d'une épée peut se révéler utile, et les spectres n'étaient pas des bretteurs de haut niveau : ils se pavanaient en faisant de grands gestes en combattant, mais rien de tout cela ne valait véritablement quelque chose en duel. Le breton coinça l'épée de son adversaire entre le reste de la lame et la garde, et avec un mouvement tournant tenta de la lui arracher des mains. Véritable échec, puisqu'il ne parvint qu'à se tordre le poignet. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il lâcha son arme et fonça sur le nazgûl. Tous deux tombèrent à la renverse dans le feu, et Jarod courut sur le spectre pour en sortir avant de finir lui aussi cuit à point. _Plus que deux._

Nerwen ramassa un brandon enflammé qui traînait à moitié dans les flammes et le jeta dans les jambes d'un spectre. Le feu lui lécha les jambes, mais celles-ci étant protégées par des plaques d'acier, il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et continua à avancer vers sa cible. S'emparant d'un autre fusil, Veit ajusta rapidement son tir et la balle percuta le spectre au niveau du poignet, faisant sauter l'épée. Ainsi désarmé, il fit une proie facile pour Nerwen qui le poussa lui aussi dans le feu. _Plus qu'un._

Jarod ramassa une des épées tombées à terre et se plaça près de Sean qui gisait toujours à demi-inconscient. Le dernier spectre avança vers eux à pas lent. Isolés par les flammes, Veit et Nerwen ne pouvaient intervenir, aussi Jarod devrait-il l'affronter seul. Il était très bon au maniement de la rapière, mais l'épée bâtarde du nazgûl était autrement plus lourde et encombrante, limitant ses mouvements et ralentissant ses gestes. Le spectre leva son arme, et le combat commença. Jarod para le premier coup du mieux qu'il put, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut provoquer un garde-à-garde. Son visage à quelques pouces du capuchon vide du nazgûl, il pesa de tout son poids sur sa lame. Malgré cela, il recula pas à pas, puis se trouva forcé de se pencher en arrière, avant de tomber à la renverse, à la merci de son adversaire. C'est alors que Sean sortit de sa léthargie et balaya la jambe du spectre qui s'étala par terre de tout son long. L'anglais tendit sa main derrière lui et cria quand elle rencontra les flammes, mais il ne la retira pas avant d'avoir trouvé une branche, qu'il jeta sur le nazgûl. Poussant un hurlement strident à vous vriller les tympans, la silhouette enflammée déguerpit en courant dans les bois. C'est seulement à ce moment que Veit parvint à placer un morceau de bois pourri dans le feu en guise de passerelle.

- On se tire, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu.

- Le feu va bientôt nous cerner, les prévint Nerwen en relevant Sean.

L'elfe ôta l'épée qui se trouvait toujours en plein milieu du torse de l'anglais et lui passa son bras sur les épaules. Jarod fit de même avec Veit, qui menaçait de s'effondrer, malgré le fait que son propre bras saignait lui-même abondamment. Autour d'eux, le feu continuait effectivement d'avancer. Les flammes léchaient déjà les troncs des arbres qui entouraient la clairière. Du plus vite qu'ils purent, les quatre compagnons sortirent du cercle infernal et se dirigèrent vers la route. Tout compte fait, ils y seraient peut-être plus en sécurité. Tous les orques du coin n'allaient pas manquer de remarquer l'incendie et de foncer dans sa direction… Arrivé à la route, Jarod n'en pouvait plus. Il lâcha Veit qui se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'allongea, imité par le breton exténué et l'anglais agonisant. Seule Nerwen n'était pas blessée, et elle seule resta debout.

- Il vous faut vous lever, les exhorta-t-elle. Les nazgûls reviendront d'ici peu ! Veit ! appela-t-elle en espérant que le jusqu'ici meneur du groupe réagisse.

- Qu'ils reviennent, j'en ai plus rien à foutre, murmura Veit les yeux clos.

- Sean ! Allez !

- Dormir, lâcha seulement l'anglais. Laissez-moi dormir.

- Jarod… dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- On pisse tous le sang, répondit Jarod. On a besoin de repos. Personne ne tiendra bien longtemps si on bouge maintenant.

Lui-même avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout s'il bougeait. Nerwen s'assit au sol en sanglotant.

- J'ai ma famille qui m'attend à Fondcombe, lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je dois y arriver. Je dois les rejoindre !

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour partir, alors ? demanda Veit. Ayez l'esprit tranquille, personne ne vous reprochera de nous avoir laissé.

- Ma conscience le fera.

- Parce que vous avez une conscience, vous ?

Veit s'esclaffa. Tellement que son rire finit par s'étouffer dans le sang, et qu'il dut rouler sur le ventre pour vomir un mélange de nourriture à moitié digérée, de sang et de salive. La blessure de son épaule détachait son bras de son torse sur une hauteur de quelques quatre pouces, et sa plaie béante au cou continuait de saigner abondamment. De minutes en minutes, son visage se faisait plus blême.

- Je ne sais pas quels sont vos dieux, souffla Sean, mais recommandez-moi à eux. Je doute que le tout-puissant s'occupe de ces terres, étant donné les monstres qui y habitent. Priez, par pitié.

Jarod hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais cru véritablement en un Dieu, mais il était persuadé qu'il existait un être qui avait donné la vie –et qui la reprenait. Nerwen commença alors à chanter, d'abord tout bas, puis plus haut au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait en assurance. Le chant s'éleva rapidement au-dessus du grésillement des flammes dans les bois, jusqu'à ce que les trois blessés n'entendent plus que cela.

_"Adar nin i vi Menel, no aer i eneth lin, tolo i arnad lin,_

_Caro den i innas lin bo Ceven sui vi Menel._

_Anno ammen sir i mbas ilaurui vin. Ar diheno ammen_

_i ugerth vin sui min I gohenam di ai gerir Ugerth ammen."_

- Amen, souffla Sean quand elle eut terminé.

Quand le silence revint, survolé de-ci de-là par le craquement du bois brûlé porté par le vent, Jarod se décida. Déchirant ce qui restait de la manche de sa chemise autrefois blanche, il l'enroula hâtivement autour de sa blessure. Le peu de tissu qui n'était pas encore imbibé de sang vira immédiatement au rouge écarlate.

- Nerwen, aidez-moi à les relever, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant péniblement.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard étonné, mais exécuta sa demande en soulevant Veit. Le prussien grogna encore une fois qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il voulait se reposer, mais la jeune femme lui prit tout de même le bras pour le repasser au-dessus de ses épaules. Jarod ceignit l'épée du spectre qu'il avait rapportée avec lui, replaça son tricorne correctement sur sa tête, puis fit de même avec Sean, qui ne réagit en tout et pour tout qu'avec un gémissement rauque.

- Si la route ne mène à rien, alors il faut prendre par les bois, annonça Jarod.

- Nous allons sans doute rencontrer des orques, objecta Nerwen.

- C'est ça ou crever ici à petit feu.

Elle hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans les arbres à l'opposé de l'incendie, suivie de près par Jarod. Combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi droit devant eux, aucun n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il que quand la lumière revint avec le soleil, ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint l'orée du bois, et chaque pas se faisait plus pénible que le précédent. De temps à autre, des clameurs sortaient de la forêt, derrière eux, ou bien une odeur de bois brûlé leur parvenait aux narines. Les flammes ne devaient toujours pas s'être taries, et ce alors qu'elles étaient nées au début de la nuit. Ce ne semblait pas être une bonne idée d'avoir quitté la route, après tout. Jarod n'en pouvait plus, et Sean se faisait de plus en plus lourd, ses forces l'abandonnant. L'anglais ne marchait même plus, et Jarod le traînait plus qu'il ne le portait. Devant lui, il voyait bien que Veit non plus n'avait pas la force de placer un pied devant l'autre. Tant et si bien que, après une heure de plus à marcher dans les bois, Jarod réclama une pause. Nerwen sembla soulagée qu'il en fasse la demande. _Elle attendait que je m'arrête avant elle_, comprit-il. C'était la seule elfe qu'il connaissait, mais si toute leur race était aussi hautaine, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir se rendre chez eux…

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber sur l'épaisse mousse qui recouvrait une racine.

- Si l'on ne trouve pas du secours rapidement, ils vont y rester, protesta l'elfe en désignant les deux blessées graves.

- Et où est-ce que vous comptez en trouver, du secours, hein ? vociféra Jarod. On tourne en rond depuis des jours, et vos putains d'elfes sont à perpette !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous ne pouvons sortir de ce bois !

- Vous auriez pu au moins nous prévenir, bordel de dieu ! Vous auriez pu ravaler un peu votre stupide fierté à deux balles et prendre sur vous pour nous le dire ! Mais non, il a fallu que mademoiselle garde tout pour elle et ne dise rien ! J'aurais très bien pu vous laisser aux mains des orques ! J'aurais dû, en fait.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna un peu plus loin.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Me soulager, ça vous va, ou vous voulez un dessin ?!

Il ne s'arrêta que plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Au fur et à mesure que sa vessie se vidait, sa colère retombait. Quand il en eut fini, il en vint à regretter ses paroles. Même si l'elfe ne les avait pas prévenus sur la malédiction de la forêt, elle avait au moins pu les renseigner sur ce monde et ce qui y vivait. Et surtout, elle leur avait indiqué un endroit où aller. De plus sans elle, les spectres n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée des trois soldats… sans parler du troll où sa corde avait été décisive. Quand il revint à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés, Nerwen avait rassemblé du bois et allumé un feu, au-dessus duquel était suspendu un sac en toile empli d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? demanda le breton.

- Ils ont besoin de bandages propres alors je fais bouillir de l'eau, répondit-elle les lèvres pincées.

- Ecoutez, soupira Jarod, je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et la fatigue plus les émotions de ces dernières heures… Ce monde n'est pas le mien, et mes nerfs me lâchent.

Nerwen ne dit rien, se contentant de remuer un peu le feu. Jarod soupira derechef et entreprit d'enlever la tunique et la chemise de Sean. L'épée du nazgûl était passée entre ses côtes, légèrement en-dessous de poumon, à ce qu'il en savait. Malheureusement, il n'était pas plus chirurgien que médecin, et il n'était sûr de rien, en plus de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus que de bander la plaie. Son bras le fit souffrir le martyr quand il retira ses propres vêtements, mais au moins il constata sans déplaisir que Nerwen jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son torse dénudé.

Le cas de Veit était autrement plus impressionnant que celui de l'anglais, malgré la main brûlée de ce dernier. Du même côté, son épaule et son cou étaient gravement lacérés, et à chaque battement de cœur, ses artères expulsaient une quantité conséquente de fluide vital. Sa respiration ne cessait d'ailleurs de s'accélérer puis de ralentir brusquement, au rythme des pics de souffrance démultipliés par la fièvre. Le prussien avait les yeux dans le vague, et fixait quelque chose que Jarod ne pouvait voir. Parfois, il babillait quelques phrases sans aucun sens, avant de murmurer une petite prière, lui qui jurait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas croyant. Nerwen arriva en portant de grands lambeaux de tissus découpés dans tel ou tel habit des blessés puis laissés dans l'eau bouillonnante assez longtemps pour les désinfecter. Sans dire un seul mot inutile, les deux valides pansèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les blessés, et Jarod utilisa les bandages restants pour entourer son bras d'un linge plus propre que sa chemise ensanglantée et couverte de sueur. Nerwen en préleva également quelques-uns pour refaire son pansement au crâne.

- Nous devrions dormir, dit-elle une fois sa tâche achevée.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, proposa Jarod.

- Il n'est pas question de tours de garde. On a pas assez de temps pour dormir chacun notre tour, et de toute manière si jamais les nazgûls reviennent nous ne sommes pas en état de nous battre. Inutile donc de chercher à les repérer. La nuit étant leur élément, ils pourraient s'approcher sans que nous ne les voyions.

- Il fait jour.

- Mais nous dormirons au moins jusqu'à la nuit, non ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, oui. Mais on doit trouver du secours pour Veit et Sean.

- Nous ne sommes pas en état de continuer à voyager ! Dormons le temps qu'il faudra. Si nous tombons nous aussi de fatigue sur la route, cela ne les soignera pas.

Jarod acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et se chercha un coin recouvert de mousse pour dormir. Le seul espace de la sorte disponible étant aussi le terrain d'une fantastique racine qui jaillissait du sol, il dut opter pour dormir à même la terre, bien que branches et cailloux lui labouraient affreusement le dos. Nerwen s'assit contre un tronc et ferma les yeux. Un instant, Jarod crut qu'elle dormait déjà, mais il se rendit compte que ses paupières restaient en partie ouvertes.

- Je croyais que nous étions sensés dormir, remarqua-t-il.

- Les elfes ne dorment pas au sens où vous-autres humains l'entendez. Nous nous contentons de rêves éveillés, qui nous permettent de réagir rapidement en cas d'alerte, tout en régénérant notre corps et notre esprit.

- Ça peut être utile, reconnut Jarod. Mais ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous demander ce dont un sommeil sans rêve peut avoir l'air ?

- A quoi cela sert-il que je me le demande, étant donné que si l'on dort sans rêves, on ne se souvient pas de s'être endormi à un moment ou à un autre ?

_Elle marque un point._ Il se retourna, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable, et grimaça quand une pierre appuya sur son bras blessé. Un peu plus loin, Veit continuait à parler tout seul, tandis que Sean ne disait plus rien. Et des deux cas, c'était sans doute celui qui était le plus inquiétant. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, le sommeil réclamant son dû.

**'-'**

Il fut réveillé par un long et sinistre hurlement. _Le hurlement d'un loup._ Il se redressa en frottant ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, à en croire le nombre d'étoiles qui scintillaient déjà à travers le feuillage des grands chênes. Il remarqua que Nerwen était déjà debout, et se tenait auprès de Veit… qui agitait encore ses lèvres sèches mais sans plus émettre aucun son. Au moins était-il toujours en vie. Quant à Sean, il avait ouvert les yeux, et semblait s'être remis un peu, car il sourit faiblement à Jarod en le voyant réveillé. Le loup hurla de nouveau, faisant se dresser les poils sur la nuque de breton, qui frissonna tout le long de la plainte. Chose étrange, aucun autre loup n'y répondit.

- Les loups attaquent-ils les hommes, en Terre du Milieu ?

- Un loup reste un loup, je suppose, où que l'on soit.

- Magnifique.

Jarod se remit debout et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer multiples articulations. Son bras ne le faisait plus trop souffrir comparé aux courbatures qui l'accablaient de partout. Il tâta sa ceinture et fit la moue en se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé couteau et pistolet à la clairière. Sa seule arme consistait désormais en une épée trop grande qu'il ne savait manier qu'à moitié. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui, plus de doute possible. A peine eut-il fait trois pas que quelqu'un l'attrapait par derrière et lui plaquait un couteau sur la gorge. Trois autres hommes, tous encapuchonnés et habillés de couleurs sombres, firent de même sur Nerwen et les blessés, et une dizaine d'autres sortirent des arbres, arc au poing et flèche encochée.

- Sauron ou renégats ? lui susurra son ravisseur à l'oreille.

De sa réponse dépendait sa survie. Mais que dire… ? C'est alors que l'un d'eux poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Dardan, celle-ci, c'est une elfe !

Aussitôt, la lame s'abaissa.

- Excusez-nous, dit le dénommé Dardan en relevant sa capuche. En ces temps noirs, il est de notre devoir de faire attention aux inconnus qui rôdent dans les forêts.

C'était un homme grand, dépassant allègrement le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, muni de longs cheveux noirs et crasseux, et affublé d'une barbe de quelques jours lui donnant un aspect féroce, associée à des yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

- Bienvenue en Arthedain, continua-t-il, dernier refuge des rôdeurs du Nord.

**'-'**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me suivre :)**

**Et laissez une p'tite review, ça fait super plaisir!**


	5. Chapitre 5: Minas Malloth

**Salut à tous! Petit oubli à la fin du chapitre précédent: la prière de Nerwen est tout bêtement un "Notre Père" traduit en sindarin. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: Oui bah hein, il fallait bien que deux restent à peu près présentables pour porter les autres! :P espèce de sadique, tu te plais à voir les pauvres personnages de fictions souffrir et mourir pour ton bon plaisir x) et tu vas être déçue, pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre là :P ni d'explications véritables sur les rebelles x) pour le prochain promis ^^**

**Edd: merci :)**

**Poing d'Acier: tu veux les faire fuir comment sinon? xD**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 5 : Minas Malloth

**'-'**

Quand Jarod ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé confortablement sur ce qui ressemblait fort à un véritable lit, ou du moins un moelleux matelas. La douleur de sa blessure au bras avait disparue, laissant place à un bien-être reposant. Même sa fatigue s'était envolée, comme si une seule nuit de sommeil avait permis à son corps de reprendre toutes ses forces. De fait, la seule chose qui le retint de penser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il était dans son camp à Saratoga, ce fut de voir une épée grise posée contre le mur, à côté de sa tête, et non pas sa fidèle rapière. Il cligna des yeux pour en chasser les derniers relents de sommeil et s'assit en s'aidant de son bras valide, afin d'éviter de réveiller la douleur dans le second, entouré de bandages blancs et propres qui maintenaient une compresse sur sa plaie. Il se trouvait dans une petite salle dont la vocation première n'était pas d'être une chambre, à en croire les quantités de barils de flèches et les tréteaux emplis de lances ou d'épées. Un feu finissait de se consumer dans la cheminée en face de son lit, et il constituait la seule source de lumière, d'épais rideaux élégamment décorés occultant totalement la lumière d'au-dehors. Trois autres couchages étaient placés de part et d'autre du sien. Tous étaient en bois, et semblaient sculptés dans une seule et même pièce de bois, bien qu'il fût impossible qu'un tronc puisse atteindre de telles dimensions. _Impossible en mon monde, mais ici… ?_ Une seule porte de chêne permettait de sortir de la pièce, et Jarod était seul.

Des vêtements étaient posés sur une des chaises qui entouraient la cheminée : la même sorte que ceux portés par les rôdeurs qu'ils avaient rencontrés, soit des habits simples et discrets, permettant de se fondre facilement dans la nature. Cet avantage n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il préféra laisser la cape grise en place. Ce genre de fioritures était passé de mode depuis longtemps… par contre, il passa l'épée ébréchée volée au nazgûl à sa ceinture, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de fourreau lui convenant. Il constata sans déplaisir que son tricorne avait été nettoyé et était posé à côté de l'épée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut fin prêt qu'il se demanda comment il avait atterri là. Il ouvrit grand les rideaux et aussitôt un courant d'air frais lui caressa le visage. Il était dans une tour, cela sautait aux yeux, mais le panorama ne lui donnait aucune indication supplémentaire, car c'était des bois qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. S'accoudant au rebord, il entreprit de retracer leur voyage.

Après qu'un des rôdeurs se soit rendu compte que Nerwen était une elfe, il n'y avait plus été question de « renégats » ou d' « ordure à la botte de Sauron ». Des brancards avaient été confectionnés pour Veit et Sean, portés par les rôdeurs, tandis que Jarod et Nerwen continuaient à pied, tous deux assurant qu'ils pouvaient allégrement marcher. Ce fut au bout d'une heure de marche environ que la fatigue rattrapa le breton, qui se souvenait juste avoir trébuché. Se pouvait-il donc qu'il se soit bêtement assommé sur une racine ? _Ce serait vraiment stupide. Si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas dû se gêner pour se foutre de moi._ Au-dehors, la nuit n'allait plus tarder à tomber, à en croire les nuages multicolores qui couvraient l'horizon, cachant le peu de soleil qui transparaissait au-dessus des arbres. Baissant la tête, il découvrit qu'une étroite corniche de pierre taillée en escalier tournait encore et encore autour de la tour, permettant sans doute l'accès aux autres salles. Ce lieu était donc essentiellement défensif, et non résidentiel. Rassurant, quand on voyait la hauteur à laquelle la chambre se situait, et qu'elle n'était même pas au dernier étage… Aucun rôdeur n'avait intérêt à être atteint de vertige.

La porte s'ouvrit en émettant un grincement strident, qui fit sursauter et se retourner Jarod. Un homme qui faisait visiblement partie des rôdeurs entra, suivi presque immédiatement d'un vieillard chauve mais doté d'une barbe blanche atteignant sa ceinture. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre brune qui cachait ses bras, mais sans parvenir à camoufler les taches de vieillesse qui trahissaient son grand âge en plus des multiples rides qui plissaient son visage. Sa démarche était également irrégulière et pataude. Le premier arrivant lui offrit son bras pour le soutenir et le mener jusqu'à une des chaises. Une fois assit, le vieil homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna enfin la tête vers Jarod.

- De retour parmi les vivants, jeune homme ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ses yeux blancs semblaient dépourvus de pupille, mais Jarod sentait qu'il voyait très bien : il arrivait presque à ressentir le poids de son regard. Le rôdeur tira à son tour un siège et tisonna le feu avant d'y tendre ses mains.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'être jamais mort, rétorqua Jarod.

Son ton ne se voulait pas méchant, mais le vieillard lui inspirait un malaise étrange. _Comme s'il voyait à l'intérieur de moi._

- Oh, vraiment ? Et pourtant, sachez que vous n'en êtes pas passé loin. Venez donc vous asseoir près de moi, que je vérifie l'état de votre bras.

A contrecœur, le breton s'exécuta. Le vieillard remonta sa manche et défit le pansement. En-dessous, la chair était propre, légèrement rose, et la plaie totalement refermée. Avec un sec hochement de tête, il remit le bandage en place.

- Ça me semble parfait, mais il vaut mieux que vous le gardiez pour le moment. Simple précaution, bien entendu.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que cela m'a fait frôler la mort, déclara Jarod. J'ai vu des hommes atteints de maux bien pires et qui y ont tout de même survécu sans mal.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas votre vulgaire griffure au bras qui vous as mis dans cet état, s'esclaffa le rôdeur toujours occupé à se réchauffer les mains. C'est le souffle noir.

- J'imagine que vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est, conjectura le médecin. Eh bien, continua-t-il quand Jarod eut confirmé, la princesse Nerwen nous a raconté ce que vous avez affronté. Je tiens à vous féliciter, peu de gens ont affronté un nazgûl en duel et sont là pour s'en souvenir. Toujours est-il que selon sa version, votre combat s'est terminé en garde-à-garde, n'est-ce pas ? Le souffle des spectres de l'Anneau est un puissant poison pour n'importe quel être vivant qui le respire. Ce doit être à ce moment que vous en avez été la victime, à mon avis. Le souffle noir vous a plongé dans un profond coma, et si Dardan ne vous avait amené ici ne serait-ce que deux heures plus tard, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous sauver. Vous êtes chanceux, mon jeune ami, très chanceux, et vos compagnons aussi.

- Comment vont-ils ? s'empressa de demander Jarod.

- La princesse n'avait rien à part quelques contusions, et les elfes récupèrent vite. Les deux hommes m'ont donné plus de fil à retordre. Le dénommé Vite…

- Veit.

- Veit, oui, c'est cela. Il avait la clavicule et l'omoplate fracturées, et la lame de l'épée qu'il a empoigné s'est enfoncée jusqu'à l'os. Je doute qu'il puisse réutiliser sa main gauche aussi bien qu'autrefois. Toujours est-il qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang, et son état était pratiquement pire que le vôtre. Néanmoins à force de repos et de décoctions, il a fini par se remettre sur pied. Quant au second… Bien que la plaie ait été impressionnante, le coup d'épée qu'il a reçu n'a fait que des dégâts bénins. Bien plus difficile à soigner fut sa brûlure. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont tous les trois en bonne santé, et depuis quelques jours ils se relaient constamment à votre chevet. Ils seront sans doute heureux de vous savoir sain et sauf.

Mais Jarod n'entendit pas la dernière phrase, bloqué qu'il était sur celle d'avant. Il tiqua, et ne put s'empêcher de reprendre le vieillard.

- Vous voulez sans doute dire quelques heures.

- Vous dormez ici depuis une semaine et demie, lui apprit le rôdeur.

Bien qu'il soit assis, il fut pris de vertiges. Il était impossible de rester aussi longtemps sans manger ni boire, mais on l'avait sans doute nourrit à la becquetée durant tout ce temps. Il devait tirer une tête épouvantable… Et puis pourquoi se sentait-il en pleine forme alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé durant dix jours ? Lorsqu'il posa la question au médecin, celui-ci commença par se plonger dans le silence avant de répondre sur une voix basse et lasse.

- Je ne saurais vous amener de réponse convenable avec le peu d'information que je possède sur vous, mais il est une personne qui vous contentera sans doute. Malheureusement, elle ne se trouve pas ici, et je doute que vous ne puissiez partir avant un moment. Nous sommes en pleins préparatifs de départ, vous voyez. Ce pauvre avant-poste en ruine ne peut constituer une forteresse suffisante pour tenir tête aux orques de Sauron. Damrod, j'ai besoin de repos. Soyez assez aimable pour m'aider à descendre ces interminables escaliers.

Le rôdeur se frotta une dernière fois les mains au-dessus des flammes et vint prendre le bras du vieillard, qui semblait encore avoir pris dix ans en quelques secondes. Mais n'était-ce pas simplement l'effet de la perte de luminosité ? Le soleil avait fini par disparaître totalement, laissant à la lune et aux étoiles la tâche d'éclairer le monde. Jarod se leva pour saluer et remercier le médecin, qui l'en dispensa d'un geste de la main.

- Vous ne me devez rien. Je ne puis plus me battre depuis longtemps, et ma seule vocation depuis est de soigner nos blessés. Vous et votre souffle noir avez représentés un vrai défi, et vous m'avez offert de rentrer dans l'histoire comme l'un des seuls guérisseurs de ce mal. C'est moi qui vous remercie.

- Le dîner ne devrait pas tarder à vous être apporté, signala le rôdeur Damrod. J'avertirais les cuisines de votre réveil, histoire que vous n'ayez pas à avaler une fois encore de la soupe de légumes. J'imagine que vous devez être affamé. Du pain, du beurre et un peu de viande vous conviendrait-il ?

- Ce serait parfait, convint Jarod.

- Ne sortez pas tout de suite de votre chambre, le pria le médecin. Il serait regrettable que vous tombiez de fatigue dans les escaliers, et il est malaisé de les descendre de nuit. Ils sont bien plus longs et retords qu'ils ne le laissent paraître…

Une fois ses deux visiteurs partis, Jarod déposa son tricorne sur le bord de son lit. Il l'avait mis dans l'intention de sortir, mais force lui était de reconnaitre que le vieillard avait raison : après une semaine de coma, mieux valait ne pas risquer de se briser l'échine aussi stupidement. Il aurait néanmoins voulu rendre visite à ses compagnons, mais tant pis… Le breton s'assit près du feu et tira son épée. Logiquement, elle était effectivement à lui, dans la mesure où son propriétaire originel avait déguerpi en flammes, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de se battre avec. Longue de cinq pieds, la lame était aiguisée et coupante malgré les nombreuses dentelures qui en crevassaient le tranchant. A la moitié environ, elle présentait un cran diminuant le poids de la pointe et permettant un arrêt en cas d'estocade, afin d'éviter que l'épée ne se coince dans un cadavre. La garde, bâtarde, laissait le choix en combat entre des coups rapides portés d'une main et des coups plus puissants utilisant les deux bras. Elle était d'acier brut, ce qui ne devait pas gêner les spectres outre-mesure, mais Jarod se promit de penser à la recouvrir de cuir pour l'isoler un minimum.

Avisant un mannequin de paille entassé parmi les armes du fond de la salle, Jarod se défit de sa tunique. Il préférait rester torse nu lors des entraînements ne nécessitant pas de protections particulières, ce qui lui permettait plus de liberté de mouvement qu'entravé par un bouclier ou une tenue intégrale. Redressant l'épouvantail, il se mit en garde en face de lui. L'épée était plus lourde que son ancienne rapière, mais Nerwen lui ayant appris que ce genre d'arme n'existait pas en Terre du Milieu, autant faire avec ce qu'il avait. Son premier coup transperça le mannequin de part en part, mais il peina à dégager la lame : la rapière était si fine qu'elle ne présentait quasiment aucune résistance à ce qu'elle touchait, alors que la largeur de cette épée-là ne procurait pas ce genre d'avantage. Par contre, son poids améliorait la puissance, dut-il admettre quand il eut tranché le bras de sa cible d'un seul coup descendant. Jamais il n'aurait obtenu un tel résultat avec une rapière faîte pour frapper uniquement d'estoc.

- Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si mal… dit-il en regardant son arme.

On toqua à la porte, et il rengaina l'épée avant l'aller lui-même ouvrir. Mal lui en prit : il tomba immédiatement à la renverse, percuté de plein fouet par une jeune femme qui se révéla n'être personne d'autre que Nerwen. Des rires se firent entendre dans l'encadrement de la porte, Veit et Sean les regardant en se tenant les côtes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tomber comme ça en pleine forêt ? le gronda gentiment l'elfe. T'aurais pu tomber sur une racine !

- Ou pire, sur elle, ricana Sean.

L'anglais semblait en forme, même si sa main droite était désormais cachée par un gant noir. Lui et Veit avaient eux aussi récupéré des habits de rôdeur, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec les fusils qu'ils portaient en bandoulière dans leur dos. Le prussien maintenait en plus son bras en écharpe, et un foulard cachait son cou. Jarod se releva tant bien que mal après que l'elfe l'eut relâché, mais il ne s'étonna pas d'un tel changement dans le comportement de celle-ci : il avait souvent vu des femmes adopter une attitude protectrice envers ceux avec lesquels elles avaient partagé des émotions diverses.

- Une belle frousse, que tu nous as fichue, commenta Veit.

- Tu peux parler, c'est pas toi qui t'ais coltiné deux blessés agonisants durant des heures de route en forêt, rétorqua Jarod.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, vite rejoins par Nerwen et Sean. Le prussien ayant apporté avec lui le repas promit, en plus des leurs, ils dînèrent tous ensemble devant le feu. Mais quand Nerwen se plaignit du froid entrant par la fenêtre, Jarod ne voulut rien entendre.

- J'ai vécu dix jours enfermé, il est plus que temps que je m'aère un peu.

L'elfe se renfrogna mais ne rajouta rien. D'ailleurs sa bouderie s'arrêta soudainement dès que le sujet de l'emplacement de la chambre fut abordé.

- Les rôdeurs nous ont accueillis à Minas Malloth, expliqua-t-elle. C'était anciennement un des plus grands fort d'Arnor, avant que le Roi-Sorcier ne détruise le pays. Il n'en quelques baraquements à moitié écroulés à ses pieds.

- Et que sont exactement ces rôdeurs ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le breton, sachant que tous les autres devaient être au courant depuis longtemps.

- Les anciens habitants d'Arnor. Ils mènent une vie d'ermite depuis des générations, mais protègent l'ouest des Monts Brumeux contre les orques sans même que ceux qui y vivent ne le sachent. Le sang des Premiers Hommes coule en leurs veines. A présent, ils se préparent à résister à Sauron.

- Je persiste à dire que vous êtes tous un peu stupides, se désola Veit. Pourquoi vos différents résistants ne se rassemblent-ils pas en un seul et même lieu ? Pourquoi ne pas vous allier contre votre ennemi commun ?

- Aucune forteresse au monde ne saurait tous nous accueillir, répondit Nerwen.

- Et vous ne fuyez pas ? demanda Jarod.

- Les pirates à la solde de Sauron gardent tous les ports existants. Nous sommes coincés ici, tous autant que nous sommes.

_Tous autant que nous sommes_. Cette formule rappela amèrement à Jarod qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas de moyen pour rentrer chez lui. Sa peine s'empira quand Sean lui apprit qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le mauvais sens dans les bois, et s'étaient donc écartés de Fondcombe. Or, chaque jour qui passait rapprochait les orques des terres de l'ouest, et bientôt il serait impossible de voyager sans tomber sur tout un contingent de peaux-vertes. Les rôdeurs avait néanmoins apparemment promis de leur donner des montures pour le voyage, des provisions et des armes. Ils étaient même allés rechercher les fusils en Rhudaur, même s'ils n'en avaient retrouvés que six utilisables. De plus, la seule poudre qui restait était celle de Veit, ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup, à peine de quoi tirer deux fois par arme.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, conclut Nerwen, nous sommes en sécurité tant que nous ne partons pas. Une fois sur la route, la donne sera différente, mais les rôdeurs ne laisseront personne passer dans l'enceinte de ces murs.

- Quand partirons-nous pour Fondcombe ? lâcha Sean.

- Quand on le pourra, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, c'est certain.

- Pour moi le mieux serait de dormir, grinça Veit. Mon épaule m'a fait souffrir le martyr toute la journée, et Mestre Aemon prétend qu'il lui faut du sommeil.

- Mestre Aemon, c'est le médecin ?

- L'aveugle à moitié fou qui leur sert de chirurgien, oui.

Veit se leva, suivi des deux autres. A se raconter les évènements qui avaient eu lieu les uns durant leur transport dans les bois, les autres pendant la semaine écoulée à Minas Malloth, ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Et quand Jarod leur proposa de rester pour la nuit, seul Sean accepta à cause de sa jambe toujours un peu folle, tandis que les autres arguèrent que leurs chambres respectives n'étaient qu'à un ou deux étages plus bas. Ce fut donc sur le grincement de la porte que l'anglais et le français se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pseudo-armurerie. _C'est étrange de voir comme nos relations ont évoluées_, pensa Jarod. _Il y a deux semaines je l'aurais tué sans hésiter, et voilà que je ne peux même plus lever la main sur lui._ Sean se jeta avidement sur le premier lit à sa portée, marmonna un vague « good night » et ferma immédiatement les yeux. _Espérons qu'il en soit de même pour lui envers moi_. Mais quand il se coucha à son tour, Jarod se surprit à avoir les paupières lourdes de sommeil. Ce fut quand il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil qu'un hurlement retentit au-dehors.

Un hurlement de loup.

**'-'**

**Par pitié ne m'écorchez pas vif, ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition, normal qu'il soit plus court que les autres! Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long et avec plus de rôdeurs (peut-être même celui que tout le monde connait, pourquoi pas? ^^) Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Et... reviews?**


	6. Chapitre 6: dunedains

**Sixième chapitre, comme promis plus long que le précédent! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: NOOON, "attitude protectrice" ne veut pas dire "les femmes tombent amoureuses en un rien de temps"! :P c'est fou ce que tu peux interpréter ce que je dis (enfin, ce que j'écris...) parfois xD et si si, Minas Malloth existe (enfin a existé, ce ne sont plus que des ruines), elle est au sud de Bree :P par contre tu vas pas être contente pour les rôdeurs...**

**Edd: encore merci :)**

**Poing d'Acier: eh je fais des clichés si je veux x) euh... oui comme le Targaryen :P ça allait tellement bien avec l'endroit et tout, avec les rôdeurs correspondant aux Gardes de Nuit xD**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 6 : Dùnedains

**'-'**

Le lever de soleil sur la forêt de Rhudaur était tout bonnement exceptionnel. Les rayons de l'astre semblaient se refléter par milliers sur chaque feuille de chaque arbre, et comme les bois s'étendaient à perte du vue, toute la région s'illuminait dès l'aube. L'éclat en était tel qu'on ne pouvait rester à la fenêtre plus de quelques secondes sans détourner les yeux. Jarod y resta néanmoins un bon moment, profitant de la chaleur du matin qui s'appesantissait sur son visage. Derrière lui, Sean dormait encore à poings fermés, ronflant à n'en plus s'arrêter. Le breton n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, d'une part à cause de son voisin de chambre, d'autre part avec les hurlements lointains d'un loup solitaire, entrecoupés, il l'aurait juré, de cris de terreur et de douleur. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que le loup était parti en chasse, cette nuit. Restait à espérer que ce n'était pas des rôdeurs qu'il avait attaqué, mais une bande d'orques comme il y en avait tant.

Jarod se détourna du spectacle captivant de la forêt maudite ensoleillée pour fouiller un peu les réserves d'armes et d'armures qui s'empilaient au fond de la salle. Sans pistolet, couteau ou rapière, il se sentait aussi nu qu'à son premier jour, et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire. Certes, il avait l'épée du nazgûl, puisqu'il ne savait s'en servir qu'à moitié, comment ferait-il si elle lui échappait des mains en plein combat ? Il se dégota une paire de mitaines de maille doublées de cuir, qu'il enfila sans tarder, en plus d'une dague de la taille de son avant-bras, conservée dans un fourreau d'acier gravé. La lame elle-même était couverte de runes étranges, qui lui firent penser aux arabesques des livres conservés dans la bibliothèque de l'abbaye de Lanvaux, à quelques lieues de Lorient. Il y accompagnait souvent son grand-père qui se plaisait à rester des heures assis à lire, malgré les avertissements du médecin lui disant que sa vue baissait de plus en plus.

A force de déplacer des barils et de se faufiler derrière les tréteaux, Jarod tomba sur un coffre massif couvert de poussière et sur lequel étaient posés quantité de lames aussi ébréchées que celle du nazgûl –mais sans conserver le même tranchant. Des toiles d'araignées reliaient le coffre au mur, donnant l'illusion qu'il faisait partie intégrante du donjon, et non pas qu'il était un simple objet. Se rappelant le désastre qu'il avait provoqué la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert une boîte, le breton dépoussière précautionneusement celle-ci et la libéra du poids des vieilles épées. Sous les six pouces de poussière accumulés, le coffre était marqué d'un blason représentant une tête de loup hurlante. Quand il saisit le cadenas pour l'examiner, la rouille rongeait tellement celui-ci qu'il s'effrita sous ses doigts en une fine poudre rouge. Jarod se frotta les mains pour les nettoyer un peu et ouvrit le coffre du bout des doigts, craignant une quelconque autre sorcellerie.

De fait pour seule et unique contenu, le coffre recelait une épée dans un fourreau sobre, uniquement constitué d'un métal inconnu du breton, aussi blanc que de l'ivoire et présentant de fine veinures rouge et or. Ses deux extrémités étaient doublées de cuir rouge. Le pommeau de l'arme était forgé en forme d'une tête de loup semblable à celle présente sur le coffre, et la garde représentait deux têtes de serpents gueule ouverte, prêtes à mordre. Elle était faîte du même métal blanc que le fourreau, et les yeux de chaque bête étaient de rubis. Quand Jarod la prit à pleines mains, il faillit basculer en arrière : s'étant préparé à soulever un poids consistant, il y avait mis toute sa force, alors qu'en réalité l'épée ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un fusil. Il se leva et la tira hors de son étui. Longue de cinq pieds et demi, large de deux pouces, la lame était forgée encore une fois du même métal. Son âme voyait l'entrecroisement de courbes rouges et bleues qui s'élevaient en spirale jusqu'à se rejoindre à la pointe. Des runes de la même facture que sur la dague qu'il avait récupérée étaient gravées à la base de la lame, mais encore une fois il ne put les déchiffrer.

Il rengaina sa trouvaille mais la garda à la main pour s'extirper de la réserve. En passant devant un tréteau, il bouscula une lance qui tomba sur une autre et, par effet domino, fit tomber tout le contenu du présentoir dans un fracas de ferraille à se percer les tympans. Crispé, Jarod regarda vers les lits, mais Sean dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, ses ronflements rivalisant d'ardeur avec le vacarme qui avait retenti quelques instants plus tôt.

- Au moins n'as-tu pas essayé de me tuer pendant la nuit, railla Jarod.

Il ne se préoccupa pas outre mesure de remettre les armes en place, mais ouvrit la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le résultat fut plutôt mitigé, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait réveiller l'anglais… Dehors, malgré l'altitude à laquelle était située sa chambre, pas un seul souffle de vent ne se faisait sentir. Les escaliers ne comportant aucune rambarde ou protection de ce genre, Jarod se colla contre le mur le temps pour descendre. Il n'était pas particulièrement sensible au vertige, mais voir autant d'écart entre le sol et lui n'allait pas sans un certain malaise. Il mit quinze bonnes minutes à atteindre la terre ferme, tout plaqué qu'il était contre le donjon. Une fois en bas, il inspecta celui-ci : la tour était en fait de forme conique, les escaliers faisant partie intégrale des murs et s'élevant en spirale autour de la structure principale. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu d'édifice semblable auparavant, Jarod en comprit tout de suite l'intérêt : si jamais l'ennemi prenait position d'une salle, celle-ci ne lui permettrait pas d'accéder à l'étage supérieur pour autant, et il devrait continuer à grimper jusqu'au faîte de l'édifice, sous le tir des archers postés sur les marches d'au-dessus.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix derrière lui.

A quelques pas de lui se tenait un rôdeur qui levait lui aussi la tête vers le donjon. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris coupés courts alors que la plupart de ses semblables les laissaient pousser jusqu'aux épaules. Un bandeau noir lui couvrait un œil, et une cicatrice barrait l'autre, se prolongeant jusqu'au menton en passant de façon oblique par le nez et en se traçant un passage dans la barbe argentée qui lui rongeait les joues. Sa pupille d'un bleu océan scrutait attentivement la tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur Jarod, le détaillant de haut en bas tout comme venait de le faire le breton. Le rôdeur eut un hochement de tête satisfait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'épée que Jarod tenait toujours dans sa main. Son œil s'écarquilla, et son regard passa successivement du breton à la lame. Il finit par le gratifier d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Jarod, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- C'est un honneur dont je n'ai pas eu droit à votre égard, repartit poliment le breton.

- Je me nomme Bregalad, et je suis le chef des dùnedains résidants à Minas Malloth. Une rumeur circule comme quoi tu as vaincu un spectre de l'Anneau en duel, puis-je me permettre de t'en demander confirmation ?

- L'épée à mon côté ne vous le montre-t-elle pas ?

Le rôdeur parut seulement alors s'apercevoir que Jarod arborait une seconde lame. Il resta quelques secondes à observer celle-là, puis son regard revint au breton.

- Tu dois être un bretteur redoutable. Un homme de ta trempe serait bienvenu dans les rangs des résistants, si cela t'agrée un jour. Pour le moment, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais te rendre à Fondcombe, c'est cela ?

- C'est exact, monseigneur. Je dois y rencontrer le seigneur Elrond.

- « Monseigneur » ? répéta Bregalad en éclatant de rire. Je ne suis pas plus seigneur que vous. Je ne suis qu'un capitaine parmi tant d'autres, voué à la défense des peuples libres. Malheureusement, continua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, je crains que Fondcombe ne nous soit inaccessible pour le moment. J'ai certes promis montures et armes à tes amis, en plus d'une escorte pour la princesse Nerwen, mais votre départ ne peut se faire d'ici. Accompagne-moi donc jusqu'aux remparts.

Une enceinte assez large pour accueillir trois hommes de front entourait le donjon et les quelques bâtiments accolés, bien que de nombreuses brèches ne soient visible en son sein. Chacune était soit gardée par des rôdeurs, soit comblée par des gravats et des barricades. Dessus patrouillaient quelques hommes, arc au poing, prêts à signaler n'importe quelle présence d'orques dans les bois. Une fois les minces escaliers de pierre montés, Bregalad désigna la forêt d'un geste large.

- Regarde-moi ça. Une forêt magnifique, en pleine effervescence devant le printemps naissant. Mais elle est vouée à disparaître, aussi surement que nous disparaitrons tous un jour. Penses-tu que nous puissions tenir un endroit tel que Minas Malloth ?

- Ça me parait difficile, répondit Jarod après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Les arbres cachent toute avancée ennemie si elle se fait en petits groupes.

- Exactement. Maintenant, imagine que vous partiez d'ici : vous tomberiez sur des orques avant même de vous rendre compte de leur proximité. C'est comme cela que la princesse Nerwen a été capturée malgré la vigilance de ses compagnons elfes. J'ai reçu un corbeau il y a deux jours. Tous les dùnedains sont appelés à se rendre à la Chaussée aux Morts, à quelques lieues au nord-ouest. Le gros de nos forces s'y trouve déjà. De là, vous pourrez rejoindre Fondcombe sans risques, et en emmenant avec vous un appel à l'aide aux elfes.

- Si je puis me permettre, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps à tourner en rond dans ces bois maudits, et un retard plus conséquent pourrait être fatal.

- La forêt n'est pas maudite, loin de là ! Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Nerwen, s'étonna Jarod. Elle avait elle-même l'air d'y croire.

- Je suppose que ce sont les racontars de l'est des Monts Brumeux, fit Bregalad en haussant les épaules. Le chemin intérieur tourne en rond, c'est exact, mais c'est là tout ce qui peut inciter à se perdre. Ça et les loups. Veux-tu entendre la légende des bois du Rhudaur ?

- Avec plaisir, accepta Jarod.

Il avait toujours adoré écouter les histoires chevaleresques et les légendes anciennes que contait son grand-père au coin du feu. Elles le faisaient voyager dans d'autres mondes, et quand il était petit il espérait de tout cœur avoir le plaisir de voir ces mondes de ses propres yeux. Maintenant qu'il y était, il se rendait compte que c'était vraiment une idée stupide…

- Lorsque les Premiers Hommes s'installèrent ici, commença le rôdeur, ils passèrent un pacte avec la divinité qui régnait sur les lieux. En échange de sa bienveillance, ils devaient veiller à ne jamais s'attaquer aux arbres du cœur des bois. Mais quand le Roi-Sorcier attaqua l'Arnor, les rebelles liés à sa cause brisèrent ce serment et coupèrent tous les arbres qu'ils trouvèrent pour en faire des armes et des engins de siège. La divinité entra dans une colère folle, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, car chaque arbre coupé l'affaiblissait. Elle demanda alors à un jeune homme lui étant resté fidèle de se battre pour elle, et elle lui insuffla la force de stopper le carnage. L'armée du Roi-Sorcier ne put avancer plus loin, et ce retard permit à l'armée d'Arthedain d'arriver à la rescousse. L'homme se vit anobli, et il prit pour blason une tête de loup, car c'était, disait-il, la véritable forme de la divinité de la forêt. Et même quand les orques revinrent pour dévaster tout le pays, ils ne s'approchèrent plus jamais du cœur de la forêt.

- C'est une belle histoire, commenta Jarod.

- Une légende, simplement, tempéra le rôdeur. En vérité, plusieurs centaines de personnes se liguèrent pour arrêter les rebelles. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité historique qui est importante. Vois-tu la morale de cette histoire, Jarod ?

- Qu'il faut respecter les dieux ? avança le breton.

- Non, répondit Bregalad en souriant. Malgré sa détresse et sa faiblesse, la divinité s'est battue. Elle a rassemblé tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour sauvegarder sa forêt. Sauron a gagné, et les espoirs des peuples libres ont disparus. L'ennemi avance. Notre race va vivre les prochains siècles dans l'esclavage et la douleur. _Et pourtant il faut vivre_, Jarod. Il nous faut nous battre, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, car ce que la légende nous apprend, c'est que la nature reprend toujours ses droits quoi qu'il arrive. Les orques sont des créatures contrefaites, et leur maître corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Les hommes, les nains, les elfes, sont des créatures originelles des Valars. Tôt ou tard, les générations futures réussiront là où nous avons échoué. Et aujourd'hui, nous combattons non pas pour notre liberté, car nous l'avons déjà perdue, mais pour que lorsque nos enfants se relèverons, ils ne se souviennent pas de nous comme des pleutres, mais comme des hommes courageux ayant fait face à leur destin.

Un silence s'installa après sa tirade. Pas un souffle de vent ne vint le troubler, ni même le chant d'un oiseau. Rien ne vint troubles les pensées de Jarod, fixée sur ce que le rôdeur venait de dire. Jugeant vraisemblablement qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé, Bregalad reprit.

- Oui, vous irez à Fondcombe voir Elrond, mais sache qu'il ne pourra vous renvoyer chez vous. J'en suis sincèrement désolé, crois-moi. Tout au plus pourra-t-il vous apprendre comment vous êtes arrivés là.

- Par un palantir, je le sais déjà, rétorqua Jarod.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une pierre de vision faisait dans ton monde, ça, personne ne le sait, à part peut-être le seigneur elfe. C'est là ce qui est important.

- L'épée blanche que j'ai trouvée dans vos réserves, dit Jarod en changeant soudain de sujet, elle est gravée du loup de la légende, non ?

- Exact, répondit Bregalad. Je me demandais quand tu aborderais le sujet. On dit qu'elle appartenait au héros de la divinité des bois, mais les dùnedains l'ont égarée il y a longtemps dans un de leurs avant-postes. Si j'avais su qu'elle était là… Elle est entièrement forgée de mithril, l'or blanc des nains, plus résistant et léger que l'acier trempé. Plus esthétique aussi, soit dit en passant. Elle se nomme Geragan, comme les runes de la lame l'indiquent. Garde-là si tu veux, elle n'appartient plus à personne depuis des lustres, et ça fera une arme plus convenable que l'épée ébréchée d'un nazgûl, dut cette épée rester tranchante en toute circonstance.

- C'est gentil à vous, dit le breton en accrochant le fourreau à sa ceinture. C'est une très belle lame.

- La princesse Nerwen m'a rapporté que la tienne avait été brisée, il est naturel que je veille à la remplacer. Regarde ça, fit-il en tendant le doigt vers l'horizon.

La mince silhouette d'un oiseau se dessinait à contrejour. S'il était impossible de deviner à quelle race il appartenait, il se voyait par contre au premier coup d'œil qu'il venait vers la forteresse. D'autres rôdeurs l'aperçurent, et la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, un dùnedain s'exclama « corbeau », et bientôt il fut visible à tous qu'il disait vrai. L'oiseau se posa en croassant sur le merlon juste devant Bregalad, qui détacha vivement le message accroché à sa patte droite.

- Vous utilisez des corbeaux pour communiquer ? s'étonna Jarod.

- Qui se méfierait d'un corbeau sur un champ de bataille ? Et ils sont aussi faciles à dresser que des pigeons voyageurs.

Le rôdeur s'abima dans la lecture de la missive, puis la déchira en deux avant de jeter les morceaux par-dessus le mur. Il fit un signe à une des sentinelles, qui s'empara de son cor et lança une grande plainte qui retentit dans tout l'avant-poste. Aussitôt, tous les rôdeurs convergèrent vers la place centrale, à part ceux qui étaient de garde. Malgré tout, leur nombre ne devait pas dépasser la cinquantaine, estima Jarod. Bregalad lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils se dirigèrent eux aussi sur la place. Le capitaine monta alors sur une estrade de pierre qui avait dû anciennement être une fontaine et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Mes frères, une nouvelle de première importance vient de nous arriver. Deux nouvelles, en fait, dont une comprise dans l'auteur du message lui-même : louez les Valars, mes amis, car Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, est en vie !

Une ovation suivit la déclaration. Bien qu'il ne sache pas qui était exactement cet Aragorn, Jarod devina facilement qu'il devait être cher aux rôdeurs. Peut-être même était-il leur chef, puisque Bregalad avait affirmé que celui-ci n'était pas à la Chaussée aux Morts.

- Il est actuellement en route pour nous rejoindre, accompagné des restes de la Communauté ! Tous, sauf deux semi-hommes et le capitaine Boromir, ont survécus et reviennent vers nous ! Ils se rendront à Fondcombe sans passer par Fornost, et Aragorn demande à ce que les rôdeurs les y rejoignent directement. Le même message a été expédié au Mont Venteux et à la Chaussée aux Morts, aussi nous-mêmes traverserons donc le Rhudaur pour nous rendre chez les elfes !

Nouvelle ovation.

- La seconde nouvelle est, hélas, moins bonne. L'Erebor vient de tomber, et les nains des Monts du Fer avec. Les rescapés essayeront sans doute de passer par le nord des Monts Brumeux pour rejoindre l'ouest, et ils ne seront pas poursuivis, car Sauron s'attaque déjà aux elfes de la Forêt Noire. J'ai le malheur de vous apprendre que le peuple de Thranduil est assiégé.

Cette fois, ce fut un silence désolé qui suivit la nouvelle. Jarod se demanda comment réagirai Nerwen quand elle l'apprendrait. C'était son père qui allait devoir se battre à présent, et lui aussi ne tarderait pas à tomber, sans nul doute.

- Je vous demande donc de préparer les chariots, en vue de notre départ prochain pour Fondcombe. Que tout soit terminé avant demain. A l'aube, nous incendierons ces ruines avec tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas emporter !

Il y eut des hochements de têtes et des cris d'approbation, et les rôdeurs se dispersèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés. Jarod repartit en direction du donjon, ne sachant pas si ses amis faisaient partie de la foule. Il entreprit de grimper le long des escaliers, gardant les yeux fixés sur le mur et s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas. Quand il arriva à sa chambre, ce fut pour constater que Sean et Veit essayaient en vain de réconforter Nerwen en pleurs sur un lit. En le voyant entrer (ou plutôt en l'entendant grâce au grincement affreux de la porte), l'elfe se retourna, mais ne se calma pas pour autant. Veit haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et d'incompréhension, et Sean se massa sa main brûlée, sans doute plus par tic que par douleur réelle. Jarod referma la porte, ce qui le crispa encore plus, et déposa ses deux épées contre le mur avant de les rejoindre.

- Nous partons pour Fondcombe demain matin, crut-il bon d'annoncer.

- On sait, rétorqua Veit. Et on sait aussi pour le reste, fit-il en désignant Nerwen du menton. Ç'aurait été mieux de ne rien savoir, sans doute, mais la voix de leur capitaine porte loin. C'est un atout précieux pour un officier, une voix comme ça.

- Aussi primordial que de savoir se battre, si ce n'est plus, acquiesça Sean. Sinon, ses hommes n'entendent pas ses ordres sur le champ de bataille, et des soldats sans consignes se désistent à la première difficulté.

- Nerwen, votre père n'est pas condamné, dit Jarod. Il peut encore partir pour Fondcombe. Je suis sûr qu'il nous rejoindra là-bas.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! cria l'elfe avant de redoubler de sanglots.

Veit soupira, saisit son pistolet, et lui assena un bon coup sur la nuque. Elle s'effondra sans un cri, sous les yeux ronds de Jarod qui n'en revenait pas.

- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Elle sera calmée quand elle se réveillera, répondit le prussien en tout et pour tout. Aide-moi à la mettre correctement sur le lit.

Jarod s'exécuta en soupirant. Veit avait beau être un soldat d'élite, il manquait singulièrement de savoir-vivre et de galanterie. Quoique, Sean ne s'était pas offusqué plus que ça de son geste, et paraissait même l'approuver. C'est alors qu'un cri d'alarme retentit sur le mur. Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour constater avec horreur que le fort était encerclé d'orques vociférant, et que les rôdeurs affluaient déjà à leur poste. Veit défonça pratiquement la porte pour sortir et, délaçant l'écharpe retenant son bras, se mit en joue dans les escaliers. Sean l'imita, et Jarod se contenta de crier sur le prussien.

- Super idée de l'avoir assommée, vraiment ! T'es franchement le dernier des cons !

- Chut. Va y avoir des pourparlers.

En effet, ce qui ressemblait à un orque monté sur une hyène se détacha de la horde toujours hurlante et cria quelques mots. Bregalad, facile à reconnaitre avec son bandeau sur le visage, passa par une brèche et se planta devant lui. Les orques se turent, et dans le donjon les trois soldats retinrent leur respiration de peur de rater quelque chose.

« Rendez-vous », dit l'orque. « Et vous serez épargnés. »

« Vas te faire voir, immondice verte. Repars avec ton troupeau de crapauds purulents et c'est _toi_ qui seras épargné. Allez, casse-toi. Je ne le dirais pas deux fois. »

« Je reconnais bien là l'imbécilité et la stupide fierté des dùnedains. Pour la dernière fois, remettez-moi vos armes, et vous serez emmenés comme esclaves. Sinon, nous attaquerons, et il n'y aura pas de survivants, vieil homme. Et n'espérez pas de renforts arrivant à point nommé, nous avons abattu deux de vos oiseaux de malheur qui partaient vers le nord. Nous savons tout de la situation et de vos ordres, mais eux ne le saurons jamais. »

« Partez », répéta Bregalad.

- Ils ne partiront pas, commenta Veit. Très bien. TIR DE SEMONCE ! hurla-t-il.

En contrebas, l'orque leva les yeux, alerté par le cri. Le prussien ajusta son tir et pressa la détente, faisant voler la tête du parlementaire.

- Allez vous faire foutre, bande d'ordures ! cria Sean. Il n'y a que la mort pour vous ici !

Bien loin d'obéir, les orques se ruèrent à l'assaut. Bregalad fut leur première victime, transpercé de flèches avant d'avoir pu dégainer. Une pluie de projectiles répondit depuis le mur, creusant de profonds sillons dans les rangs ennemis, mais les orques jaillissaient toujours plus nombreux du couvert des arbres. Jarod quitta son observation et hissa Nerwen sur son épaule après avoir ceint ses deux lames.

- On doit partir ! ordonna-t-il aux deux tireurs.

Veit cracha dans le vide mais se releva, suivi de l'anglais, et ils se mirent à dévaler les escaliers aussi vite qu'il leur était possible. Plusieurs traits ennemis vinrent se fracasser contre la pierre, plus ou moins loin d'eux, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Damrod, l'aide de mestre Aemon. Le rôdeur avait la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière fendues, mais semblait intact pour le reste.

- Vous partez, leur annonça-t-il. Mestre Aemon vous attend de l'autre côté de la forteresse. Venez !

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à courir pour contourner la tour. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas sans hésiter, mais déjà les orques avaient passé le mur. A cinquante contre des centaines, peut-être des milliers, que pouvaient faire les dùnedains ? Ils passaient devant une baraque en ruine quand en jaillirent cinq orques. L'un d'eux assomma Damrod d'un coup de massue, et les autres s'en prirent aux compagnons. Jarod dégaina Geragan et coupa en deux une peau-verte au niveau de la taille, ce qui l'étonna lui plus que tout autre. Veit décapita l'orque qui s'en était pris au rôdeur, et Sean en empala un troisième. Jarod s'occupa du quatrième, et le dernier se vit abattu par une flèche de dùnedain. Veit releva rapidement Damrod et la course reprit, à zigzaguer entre les ruines et les cadavres. Mestre Aemon les attendait bel et bien sur une carriole attelée, mais Jarod jura quand il vit l'empennage de deux flèches dépasser de son dos. Le visage de Damrod vira au blanc, et il se précipita vers le vieil homme. Jarod allait le suivre quand Veit le bloqua soudainement tout en saisissant son fusil. Un archer orque menaçait Damrod, agenouillé auprès du mort et sanglotant. La flèche partit en même temps que la balle, et l'orque s'écroula en même temps que le rôdeur.

- Putain de merde ! s'exclama Veit. Jarod, détache les chevaux ! Sean, on le couvre !

Le prussien rechargea tout en courant vers le chariot. Jarod déposa Nerwen à côté de lui et monta sur la carriole. Dégageant vivement les corps de mestre Aemon et de Damrod, il dégaina son couteau et commença à trancher la première lanière de cuir qui attachait les chevaux. Deux orques qui venaient vers lui depuis le mur en tombèrent, et les deux soldats rechargèrent. La première lanière céda, et le breton s'attaqua à la deuxième. Veit engagea un corps-à-corps avec une peau-verte, Sean en abattit une autre. Troisième lanière. Deux orques morts de plus. Dernière lanière.

Veit souleva Nerwen et enfourcha le premier cheval. Jarod sauta directement sur le second et tendit la main à Sean pour lui permettre de monter. Une fois l'anglais en selle, Veit s'empara d'une hallebarde à l'arrière de la carriole et se tourna vers Jarod.

- On fonce. Si l'un des chevaux tombe, l'autre ne s'arrête pas. Compris ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il talonna sa monture et passa par la brèche, secondé par Jarod. Sean s'accrochait désespérément à lui, car il n'avait jamais monté, ce qui ne facilitait pas la chevauchée, mais au moins cela montrait-il que l'anglais était encore vivant et non percé de quelque flèche traitresse. Les deux chevaux renversèrent nombre d'orques, mais les autres s'écartèrent du passage en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de face. Par contre dès qu'ils eurent franchi le blocus, des flèches sifflèrent de part et d'autre de chaque cavalier.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? hurla Veit pour couvrir le bruit du vent et des sabots sur le sol.

- A Fornost ! décida Jarod sans hésiter. Au nord-ouest ! Les rôdeurs doivent être prévenus maintenant que les corbeaux ont été abattus !

Veit hocha la tête, et les deux chevaux accélérèrent sous les coups de talon de leurs cavaliers.

Derrière eux, le donjon commençait à brûler.

Et au loin, un loup hurla.

**'-'**

**Voilà voilà :) Merci à tous de m'avoir lu!**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir :)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Balade en foret

**Septième chapitre! Je tiens à vous dire que je vous suis réellement reconnaissant pour vos reviews :)**

**Edd: merci ^^**

**P'tite mimi: j'espère que tu remarqueras que j'ai mis plus d'une semaine à publier... c'est maintenant que le travail de la prépa commence à se faire sentir x) Je te rappellerais que cette fic se passe après la victoire de Sauron, normal que les dùnedains ne survivent pas comme si de rien n'était (a) et puis ils sont pas tous morts... pas encore :P**

**Poing d'Acier: on est pas chez les bisounours, tout le monde peut pas survivre xD merci :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 7 : Balade en forêt

**'-'**

L'ambiance était pour ainsi dire lugubre, et le mutisme obstiné de Nerwen n'allait pas pour arranger les choses. Alors que deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, l'elfe en voulait toujours à Veit pour l'avoir assommée, mais au moins elle ne se lamentait plus sur le destin de son père, tout comme le prussien l'avait prédit. Elle et Sean voyageaient sur les chevaux tandis que Jarod et Veit allaient à pied : l'anglais les ralentissait avec son pied-bot, et pour la princesse c'était une affaire de galanterie. Jarod n'avait pas voulu en démordre, même devant les vigoureuses protestations du grenadier qui, décidemment, avait dû recevoir une éducation exclusivement guerrière pour négliger autant tout ce qui tenait de la courtoisie élémentaire. Tous les quatre avaient les nerfs à vif, et pour cause : ils se dirigeaient bien vers le nord, le soleil et la mousse sur les arbres le prouvaient bien assez, mais à quelle distance se trouvait Fornost, ça, aucun ne le savait, et Veit ne se gênait pas pour morigéner Nerwen sur son manque de connaissance de sa propre terre. A chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle, la princesse démarrait au quart de tour, et Sean ou Jarod devaient les séparer, souvent de force. Inutile donc de préciser la teneur de la tension qui régnait parmi eux.

Des sujets de contentements, ils en avaient pourtant : Sean avait réussi à récupérer les quatre autres fusils qui avaient été déposés dans la charrette de mestre Aemon, triplant du même coup leur nombre d'armes à feu… mais malheureusement pas de poudre. Avec tout ce qui avait été tiré à Minas Malloth, il en restait à peine assez pour deux ou trois tirs, voire moins, donc même pas de quoi alimenter toutes les armes. La route était régulière, ce qui fatiguait moins les jambes que de marcher en pleine forêt, et Nerwen certifiait que celle-ci ne tournait pas en rond, ce à quoi Veit avait répliqué que si elle en était aussi certaine qu'elle l'était en disant que les bois étaient maudits, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Cette remarque avait marqué le commencement d'une nouvelle querelle. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, cela tenait du miracle qu'ils ne soient pas encore tombés sur une patrouille d'orques. Sean était donc une fois encore en train de tenter de les calmer quand les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber.

- Manquait plus que ça… grommela Jarod.

- Mais quelle superbe idée de se trouver en forêt pendant un orage ! railla Veit.

- Les arbres valent mieux que la plaine en temps de guerre, répliqua Nerwen.

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'abriter sous un arbre au cas où un éclair surviendrait ? Pitoyable.

- _Shut up,_ siffla Sean. T'aurais sans doute préféré crever avec les dùnedains ?

- On en serait pas là sans toi, renchérit Jarod. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tirer en plein milieu des négociations ? Bregalad est mort par ta faute !

- Ils auraient attaqué de toute manière ! se défendit le prussien. Mieux valait porter le premier coup avant de se faire avoir par surprise !

- Les rôdeurs n'étaient pas prêts !

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient pris la peine de parlementer ? dit Sean en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Bregalad gagnait du temps pour que ses hommes se mettent en position et couvrent les failles.

- Et préparent notre fuite également, rajouta l'elfe.

Veit se tint coi. A cet instant, rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Jarod que de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure –sauf peut-être rentrer chez lui. La tension accumulée des dernières semaines demandait son tribut à tout le monde, et particulièrement à lui qui ruminait sans rien dire depuis leur fuite. Il s'efforça de se contrôler, d'autant plus que le grenadier lui mettrait sans doute une raclée en cas d'affrontement, et conduisit à la place le cheval de Sean jusqu'au couvert des arbres. L'anglais sauta à bas de sa monture et tituba le temps de reprendre l'équilibre précaire qui était son lot depuis sa flèche dans la cuisse. Ils attachèrent le cheval dans les sous-bois, pour éviter un trop grand risque de mort ou de fuite en cas d'attaque par la route. Ils s'assirent ensuite tous les deux contre un tronc, attendant que l'averse ne passe –ce qui n'allait pas arriver tout de suite à en croire le grondement du tonnerre un peu plus loin. Quant à Veit et Nerwen, ils se livraient à une de leurs sempiternelles querelles au beau milieu de la route, sans se soucier de la pluie battante. L'elfe avait mis pied à terre et invectivait férocement le prussien qui ripostait de temps à autre soit par une insulte bien sentie soit par une tirade tout aussi longue que celle de son interlocutrice. A ce moment, les rôles s'échangeaient, et la discussion sauvage continuait inlassablement. En temps normal, Sean ou Jarod les aurait séparés, mais aucun des deux ne voulait s'exposer outre mesure à la pluie.

Lassé des cris de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, Jarod ramassa une branche qui traînait à terre et commença à la tailler en pointe. Comme elle n'était pas trop tordue, une fois étayée et solidifiée au feu, elle pourrait servir de javelot. Une arme de jet ne serait pas un luxe si la poudre venait à manquer… Suivant son exemple, Sean se saisit d'un bout de bois un peu plus grand et large et l'attaqua lui aussi à coup de couteau. Mais quand il se rendit compte que l'anglais ne le taillait pas de la même manière, Jarod lui demanda ce qu'il comptait en faire.

- Quand j'étais en service dans les forêts du Canada, répondit-il, il a fallu que j'apprenne à utiliser des armes silencieuses, pour attaquer sans éveiller l'attention. Les indiens nous ont montré comment fabriquer des arcs, mais les leurs étaient petits. Ils les disaient plus pratique à cheval, mais comme nous ne montions pas, on a privilégié la portée, et on a repris le modèle anglais du Moyen-Âge.

- Celui qui donnait tant de fil à retordre à nos arbalétrier, maugréa le breton.

- Exactement. Dommage que les armes à feu nous aient remis sur un pied d'égalité…

Ils continuèrent donc leur besogne, sans parler, se contentant pour toute discussion des injures occasionnelles de leurs compagnons. Quand il eut fini la pointe, Jarod s'attaqua à la hampe, tandis que Sean continuait à raboter sa branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une planche épaisse d'un pouce au centre et d'un quart aux extrémités. Au vue du travail accompli, Jarod estima qu'une bonne demi-heure devait déjà s'être écoulée depuis leur arrêt. Il se leva et attrapa la gourde d'eau accrochée à la selle de son cheval. Il en but quelques gorgées, quand tout à coup les cris cessèrent sur la route. Il se retourna précipitamment, mais ce ne fut que pour voir que Veit avait saisi Nerwen par les poignets et la maintenait immobilisée. Prêt à intervenir, il s'offrit une dernière gorgée… et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

Au lieu de la frapper ou de débuter un combat comme le breton le craignait, Veit venait _d'embrasser_ l'elfe. Tout aussi surpris, Sean avait cessé de tailler son bout de bois et les regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme s'il voulait parler mais sans y parvenir, et Jarod eut lui-même le plus grand mal à ne pas rester bouche bée. Après quelques secondes, le prussien recula, saisit la bride de sa monture et se mit lui aussi à couvert des arbres, laissant Nerwen sans un mot de plus. Quand il eut attaché sa monture à côté de la sienne, il fixa Sean et Jarod tout à tour avant de donner une explication.

- Elle m'a accusé de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec les femmes.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu appelles savoir s'y prendre, ça ? demanda Sean.

- T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Elle a eu la démonstration qu'elle demandait. Jarod, secoue-toi un peu, t'as l'air con à rester comme ça.

- T'es sûr qu'elle l'avait demandé ? insinua l'anglais en tendant le doigt vers Nerwen.

Veit se retourna, et ce fut pour se prendre un magistral coup de poing, suivie d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre et d'un avertissement de l'elfe :

- La prochaine fois mon pied ira plus bas !

Le prussien tomba par terre en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle tourna les talons et s'assit contre le même arbre que Sean, toute rouge, autant de colère que de honte. Jarod hésita un instant à aider Veit à se relever, mais finit par le laisser comme il était pour se remettre à tailler son javelot. Il n'en eut cependant pas le loisir, car le crissement de l'acier tiré au clair le fit de nouveau se retourner, la main sur la garde de l'épée du nazgûl. Il avait cédé Geragan à Nerwen après que celle-ci se fut plainte que ses propres armes aient été abandonnées à Minas Malloth. Il avait bien tenté de lui donner la lame du spectre, mais elle avait expressément refusé, le condamnant à l'utiliser lui-même. Veit se tenait debout, bien que légèrement plié, un sabre à la main, dardant sur l'elfe un regard féroce et haineux. Un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue, mais il l'essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Son bras blessé pendait mollement sur le côté, mais du valide il tenait fermement son arme, visiblement prêt à s'en servir.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, le prévint Sean avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Laisse-le, intervint Nerwen, je serais plus qu'heureuse de l'humilier et de l'émasculer de mes propres mains, s'il compte m'affronter.

- C'est ainsi que parlent les princesses en Terre du Milieu ? demanda Jarod.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se releva, dégainant Geragan tout en fixant Veit d'un regard qui était tout sauf bienveillant. Sean s'agrippa à l'arbre pour se mettre sur pied et bloqua son avancée de son arc à demi-taillé, tandis que Jarod resserrait sa prise sur sa propre arme, prêt à empêcher toute tentative d'attaque de la part du prussien.

- Tu es infirme, fit remarquer l'anglais, et seul face à nous trois. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas t'affronter, mais si tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde, sois en sûr.

- C'est moi que tu traites d'infirme ? rétorqua Veit en louchant sur la jambe de la tunique rouge. Les grenadiers ont le meilleur entraînement de toutes les armées d'Europe et d'Asie. Qu'espérez-vous faire ? Je suis rompu à ce genre de situation.

- Ton fameux entraînement ne comprend-il pas la maîtrise du sang-froid ? lança Jarod.

Le prussien le tança d'un regard noir et rengaina lentement. Il cracha à terre un mélange de salive et de sang, puis tourna les talons. Sous l'œil attentif de ses compagnons, il délesta un cheval d'une outre d'eau et de deux fusils, qu'il se passa à l'épaule, s'empara d'un second sabre et s'enfonça dans les bois. Avant de disparaître totalement, néanmoins, il s'arrêta un moment et se retourna brièvement.

- Les orques ont sans doute plus d'honneur que vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais pas les trouver. Ils me répugnent autant que la princesse que vous vous trimballez. Je vais sortir de cette merde noire et retourner en Prusse, dussé-je traverser l'enfer et affronter Satan en personne.

Il avait lâché sa tirade d'un ton parfaitement calme et mesuré, et n'attendit aucune réponse avant de partir pour de bon. Désemparé, Jarod fixa les arbres, espérant malgré lui voir revenir le grenadier : c'était sans conteste le plus expérimenté d'entre eux et le plus habile aux armes, et aussi celui qui les avait toujours forcé à aller de l'avant. Mais il ne reparut pas, et la forêt demeura silencieuse.

- Il reviendra, assura Sean. Nous avons tous les nerfs à vif, et les siens ont lâché, c'est naturel. D'ici ce soir il nous aura rejoints. Je le sais d'expérience.

- Espérons-le, grimaça Jarod.

- Pourquoi ? On a pas besoin de lui pour arriver à Fornost.

Jarod prit le temps d'examiner Nerwen avant de répondre. Au début de leur périple à travers le Rhudaur, la princesse s'était comportée comme si elle leur était totalement supérieure, comme si elle n'avait aucun défaut tandis qu'eux en étaient bourrés. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant la semaine de convalescence du breton pour qu'elle en vienne à tous les tutoyer et à se comporter avec eux comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfance qui venaient de se retrouver ? Plus rien ne transparaissait de son attitude hautaine d'autrefois, si ce n'était sa façon de soupirer de découragement à chaque fois qu'ils disaient quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur éclat sous la boue de la route, et, si les habits que lui avaient prêtés les rôdeurs ne cachaient rien de ses formes, ils ne les mettaient pas en valeur non plus, contrairement aux riches vêtements qu'elle arborait lors de sa capture par les orques. Jarod n'était même pas sûr qu'un membre de sa famille puisse la reconnaitre telle quelle.

- Que cela vous plaise ou non, finit-il par dire, il est un des derniers liens qui me rattachent à ma terre natale. Et après ce que nous avons traversé, son départ m'incommoderait assez.

Il avait utilisé exprès le vouvoiement, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Nerwen fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos, prétextant aller s'occuper des montures et vérifier si elles n'avaient rien. Lui parler crument avait toujours le même effet : alors qu'elle pouvait se révéler exténuante en temps normal, elle vous laissait immédiatement tranquille. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour avoir la paix, après tout. Jarod ramassa son bout de bois et termina de le tailler, laissant dans le même temps ses pensées vagabonder. Si les orques étaient à leurs trousses, ils avaient dû être semés par la pluie qui avait effacé toute trace, et n'avaient plus aucun moyen de savoir par où les quatre compagnons étaient passés aux nombreux embranchements que présentait la route. Mieux aurait valu ne pas traîner tout de même, mais étant donné que Veit était parti, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de passer la nuit au même endroit. Et si au matin le prussien n'était pas revenu… Eh bien ils aviseraient.

- Le loup a encore hurlé la nuit dernière, lâcha Sean tout à coup. _I don't like it._ Ce fichu bestiau va finir par nous tomber dessus un de ces jours, c'est certain. Chaque nuit, son cri est plus proche. On dirait presque qu'il nous suit.

- Tu te fais des idées, le rassura Jarod. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un animal comme un autre. Il hurle pour prévenir sa meute qu'il chasse, c'est tout.

- Quelle meute ? répliqua l'anglais.

C'était vrai, jamais un seul loup n'avait répondu à l'appel de celui-ci. Chaque fois que son hurlement retentissait, il se perdait en échos dans les bois, mais pas une seule réponse ne lui revenait. C'était un loup solitaire, et qui _chassait_. De cela, Jarod en était sûr. Il avait bien souvent entendu ce cri dans les forêts bretonnes, et à chaque fois un berger retrouvait une de ses bêtes déchiquetée au matin, ou alors les chasseurs revenaient avec le cadavre d'un cerf déjà à moitié dévoré au lieu de ramener une belle bête entière. Et puis il y avait les cris, des cris d'hommes ou d'orques, qui retentissaient à la suite du hurlement. A chaque fois qu'il les entendait, Jarod sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Quel genre de bête s'attaquait seule à des groupes de soldats armés, et s'en sortait apparemment sans grand mal pour recommencer chaque soir ?

- On saura l'accueillir, de toute manière, dit-il enfin en souriant légèrement et en levant son javelot.

- Me faudrait juste des flèches, grommela Sean en retour.

- Et plumer des oiseaux pour l'empennage, rajouta Nerwen tout en délestant les chevaux de leurs selles.

- Comment t'attrape un oiseau sans arc, toi ? rit l'anglais. Des poils collés avec de la sève d'arbre, ça fera très bien l'affaire. Moins bonne précision mais ça suffira jusqu'à ce que je récupère de la poudre.

- Où tu comptes trouver de la poudre ? s'étonna Jarod.

- Aucune idée, mais la dernière fois que j'ai eu à recourir à un arc, je suis bien tombé sur une bourse pleine par hasard alors que je profanais des tombes, alors on ne sait jamais. Ne me demande pas ce que je faisais dans un cimetière alors que j'étais paumé en forêt, je n'oserais pas te le dire.

- Et je n'aurais pas osé le demander.

_- Thanks._

_- You're welcome._

- Ton accent est minable. Allume-nous un feu au lieu de massacrer mes oreilles.

Jarod eut un léger sourire et posa son javelot contre un arbre, avant de se pencher à la recherche de brindilles à peu près sèches pouvant servir à la naissance des flammes. L'épaisseur des feuillages était telle qu'il n'eut pas grand mal à en rassembler un tas assez conséquent. Plus délicate fut l'étape de l'allumage : il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs dizaines de fois avant de parvenir à tirer une étincelle en frottant sa dague contre son aiguisoir. La pluie cessa peu de temps après qu'il y eut réussi. A se demander si Dieu ne lui en voulait pas personnellement. A moins que ce ne fussent les dieux des elfes qui cherchaient à le faire détester encore plus le monde dans lequel il avait échoué ? Toujours était-il que le soleil avait disparu durant l'averse, et que ce fut la lune qui se montra à travers les nuages, comme l'attesta le hurlement lugubre qui retentit encore une fois.

- Plus proche qu'hier, je l'avais dit, siffla Sean. Beaucoup trop proche.

Cette fois, Jarod ne put s'empêcher d'être de son avis. On aurait presque dit que le loup les guettait, observant le feu derrière les grands troncs gris derrière lesquels se mouvaient les ombres des branches basses. Nerwen les rejoignit, tenant les chevaux par la bride, et les attacha plus près d'eux avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'ils ne se fassent dévorer, expliqua-t-elle.

- On ferait surtout mieux de ne pas dormir, cette nuit, proposa Sean. Le loup rôde et Veit est en cavale, ça va pas le faire.

- Si on commence à avoir peur des bêtes sauvages, on ira pas loin, répliqua Jarod.

Il gardait néanmoins sa main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, tout en scrutant les arbres. Il espérait à moitié y repérer la bête, qu'ils puissent l'abattre une fois pour toute, mais sans savoir pourquoi il redoutait également la rencontre. Trois guerriers contre une créature capable de se défaire de tout un bataillon d'orques, pas besoin d'être un génie pour en déduire que le rapport de force serait nettement déséquilibré. Mais alors que d'habitude, d'autres hurlements retentissaient, celui-là fut unique, et il n'y eut aucun cri d'orque pour signifier que la chasse avait commencée. C'était encore plus inquiétant quand on songeait qu'eux aussi étaient aujourd'hui dans le rayon d'action du loup, et plus que vraisemblablement ils formaient des proies de choix, avec les deux chevaux et les vivres accrochés à leurs selles. Le silence devenait pesant, chacun scrutant les ombres en restant dos au feu, mais rien ne se passa… jusqu'à ce que Nerwen lâche un cri de douleur. Jarod dégaina en se retournant précipitamment, mais l'elfe était juste en train de se masser la main, et il n'y avait aucun signe d'agression.

- Je me suis brûlée, se plaignit-elle.

Le breton laissa s'évacuer sa tension par le biais d'un long soupir, quand enfin un second hurlement se fit entendre. Il n'avait pas les mêmes intonations, cependant : il n'évoquait pas la chasse ou la soif de sang, mais plutôt la blessure et le désespoir. Et en lieu et place de cris d'orques, ce furent des ricanements lointains qui jaillirent des arbres. Jarod se dirigea vers eux, mais Sean le retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria l'anglais. Ça ne nous concerne pas !

- Si les orques rôdent dans le coin, c'est autant notre affaire que celle de ce loup.

- Cette bête est un plus grand danger que les peaux-vertes. Laissons-les s'occuper d'elle, et on finira le boulot en les anéantissant une fois affaiblies par le loup.

- Combien crois-tu qu'ils soient ? renchérit Nerwen. Pour avoir réussi à piéger une bête qui a ravagé leurs rangs durant des jours, ils doivent être plusieurs dizaines. Je ne mets pas en doute nos talents de combattants, mais le plus grand des guerriers peut être tué d'une seule flèche, et le meilleur des soldats finit toujours submergé par le nombre. On ne peut pas risquer ça.

- On ne risque rien à jeter un coup d'œil, répliqua Jarod.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de son ami et s'enfonça dans les bois. Malgré sa ferme résolution à aller voir ce qui se passait, il fut heureux d'entendre ses deux amis le suivre en maugréant. Au moins, il ne mourrait pas seul. Non pas que cette possibilité lui fasse peur, mais succomber de ses blessures avec ses amis penchés sur lui plairait plus que tout seul affalé contre un arbre. Et puis, comme disait son grand-père, _la meute survit et le loup solitaire meurt._ Une expression qui allait parfaitement avec les récents évènements. Derrière lui, Sean chantonnait distraitement. Jarod se retourna : l'anglais était blanc comme un linge, et il empoignait si fort son sabre que le sang avait déserté ses jointures.

- J'ai été attaqué par des loups, autrefois, raconta-t-il, trois fois. La troisième, deux de mes amis n'ont pas couru assez vite. Le hasard veut que je sois actuellement avec deux amis dans une forêt infestée de loups.

- La foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit, philosopha Nerwen.

- Je connais un homme qui a été frappé sept fois par un éclair, démentit Sean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ? demanda Jarod en se remettant en route.

- Les filles de Camaret.

Jarod s'esclaffa, alors que Nerwen ne semblait rien comprendre à ce que cela insinuait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- C'est une chanson de salle de garde, répondit Jarod en riant de plus belle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Cette fois, l'anglais accompagna le breton dans son fou rire, toujours sans que l'elfe n'y comprenne rien. Jarod se sentit mieux après avoir ri un peu, mais il lui fallut attendre un bon moment avant de reprendre assez de sérieux pour répondre à la princesse.

- Je m'en voudrais de ternir ta blanche pureté par des propos de ce genre… Mais où est-ce que t'as appris cette chanson, Sean ?

- Dans une taverne en Normandie. Comme tout le monde la chantait et que je devais me fondre dans le paysage, j'ai dû l'apprendre. La mélodie est très belle, faute de paroles glorieuses et élégantes.

Le reste du chemin se passa donc avec Jarod et Sean chantant à mi-voix, alors que Nerwen boudait derrière eux, mécontente d'être laissée à l'écart. Un bon quart d'heure passa, tant et si bien que le chant fut répété encore et encore, avant que les rires et les ordres des orques ne leurs parviennent plus nettement aux oreilles.

- Ma chérie si tu m'aimais tu me ferais des nouilles ! Et pendant que j'les mangerais, toi tu me chatouillerais les…

- Mais taisez-vous ! intima Nerwen. Ils sont juste là !

- Elle ne sait pas s'amuser, fit Sean à l'adresse de Jarod.

Néanmoins, ils se turent et continuèrent courbés, essayant de faire craquer le moins de branches possible. Une sentinelle orque était postée un peu plus loin, mais le javelot du breton prouva son efficacité en l'atteignant en plein torse. La peau-verte tenta de crier, mais avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps Nerwen se précipita pour l'achever. A quelques mètres de là s'ouvrait une clairière à peine assez large pour accueillir vingt hommes, et visiblement non naturelle à en juger par les souches qui la constellait. Des tentes grossières lacérées de partout gisaient par terre, ainsi qu'au moins trente cadavres de peaux-vertes. Une quinzaine d'orques encore en vie tenait en respect un loup gigantesque, l'encerclant et le piquant de la pointe de leurs lances chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de bouger. La fourrure auburn de la bête était tachée de sang, et deux flèches étaient fichées dans son flanc droit, mais ces blessures ne lui avaient pas été infligées sans contrepartie, au vue de ses griffes et ses crocs dégoulinants de sang noir. Le loup grognait, ses efforts réduits à néant par la plus longue portée de ses adversaires, et les orques ricanaient en le harcelant de quolibets plus insultants les uns que les autres –en considérant qu'une bête pouvait être en proie à la colère si elle se faisait insulter.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? murmura Sean.

- La sentinelle est morte, nous sommes donc obligés d'intervenir, répondit Jarod sur le même ton. Ils sauront que nous sommes dans les parages de toute manière.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Plus mauvaise encore serait celle d'aider le loup, dit Nerwen. Il fait la taille d'un cheval ! Les seuls bêtes de cette taille dont j'ai entendu parler sont les loups-garous qui étaient au service de Sauron avant sa chute.

- Loup-garou ou pas, il n'est pas plus du côté des orques que nous. Sean, tu pars à gauche. Tu charges dès que je sors des fourrés.

- Je ne m'approcherais pas de ce monstre, prévint l'anglais. Je préfère utiliser ça, dit-il en saisissant un fusil.

Jarod n'avait même pas remarqué que Sean avait emmené les quatre armes à feu restantes. Chacune étant chargée, ça lui faisait quatre tirs –et quatre morts.

- Très bien. Nerwen, à droite. A mon signal, on fonce.

- D'accord, soupira l'elfe.

Ils se dispersèrent. Avec de la chance, les orques penseraient qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que trois, et la panique les saisirait. Avec encore plus de chance, le loup profiterait de la situation pour contre-attaquer. Dans tous les cas, la partie serait ardue. Prenant une grande respiration, Jarod se releva, brandit son épée, et au cri de « La Fayette ! » il chargea les orques. Presque immédiatement, l'un d'eux s'affala après que Sean eut tiré, et Nerwen jaillit des arbres à son tour. Désemparés, les peaux-vertes n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit d'en finir avec le loup avant de faire volte-face. Cette distraction leur fut fatale, car la bête se jeta sur deux d'entre eux et les déchiqueta d'un coup de crocs. Deux détonations de fusil plus tard, tout était fini.

Jarod scruta le champ de bataille pour vérifier qu'aucun orque ne s'était échappé, quand Sean l'appela. Il se tenait debout auprès d'un corps, le dernier fusil chargé à la main. Nerwen se rapprocha elle aussi, avant de faire remarquer :

- Le loup est parti.

C'était vrai. Le breton n'y avait pas fait attention, mais la bête s'était échappée. Au moins ne s'était-elle pas retournée contre eux…

- Votre loup… commença Sean. C'est une louve.

A ses pieds reposait une femme aux cheveux auburn, deux flèches dans le flanc.

Et aucun hurlement ne retentit plus cette nuit-là.

**'-'**

**Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire faisant part de vos impressions ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8: Instincts

**Bon, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier que d'habitude, mais voilà le huitième chapitre! Merci à vous pour vos reviews!**

**Poing d'Acier: merci ^^en espérant que tu trouves Nerwen moins "effacée" ici ;)**

**Edd: merci :)**

**P'tite mimi: "pas super dispo", c'est pas une excuse xO xD Bah... Non j'ai rien changé ^^ c'est peut-être les évènements qui te paraissent mieux? et qui te dit que tu as bien deviné? x)**

**Lot' (oui, j'ai la flemme de l'écrire en entier x) ): je crois t'avoir déjà répondu pour la majorité de la review :P mais encore merci :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 8 : Instincts

**'-'**

La nuit fut très, très longue.

Tout d'abord, il y eut la question du loup –enfin, de la louve. A première vue, elle paraissait morte, mais un examen plus attentif leur appris qu'elle était en vie. A l'agonie, certes, mais en vie. Ce fut Nerwen qui, à son grand déplaisir, reçut la charge de s'assurer de sa santé, aucun des deux autres ne voulant la toucher… pas dans cet état, en tout cas. Pas _nue_. Aussi pendant que l'elfe arrachait les flèches du ventre de la louve, Sean et Jarod fouillèrent les cadavres à la recherche d'une quelconque carte pouvant leur indiquer leur localisation exacte. Quand la princesse en eut terminé, ils étaient bredouilles, et Jarod dut enlever son veston pour couvrir au maximum la nudité de la blessée toujours inconsciente.

Ce geste amena le second débat : celui de la survie de la louve. Alors que Nerwen affirmait qu'il valait mieux la tuer, puisqu'elle était sans aucun doute elle aussi une créature de Sauron, Jarod prit sa défense et refusa qu'on y touche. Sagement, Sean préféra ne pas donner d'avis. Ce qui mena tout naturellement au troisième problème : les premiers soins. Comme le fit si prestement remarquer l'elfe, ils n'avaient pas de quoi subvenir aux besoins d'une quatrième personne, maintenant que Veit s'en était allé avec une partie des provisions, et encore moins d'une blessée.

- Elle sera incapable de tenir sur un cheval, et aucune des montures ne tiendra longtemps en portant deux cavaliers, si jamais tu voulais l'aider à ne pas tomber de selle. On a pas de bandages propres, et pas assez d'eau pour se permettre d'en faire bouillir en vue de désinfecter un tissu quelconque !

- On va tout de même pas la laisser crever comme ça ! protesta Jarod. Si jamais elle meurt en chemin, alors on l'abandonnera, mais il est hors de question de la tuer nous-mêmes ! Nous ne sommes pas des assassins !

- Non, on vient juste de tuer une dizaine d'orques, fit remarquer Sean.

- C'étaient eux ou nous.

- Eh bien là, c'est pareil ! lança Nerwen. Si on la prend avec nous, on se fera rattraper par les orques avant d'arriver à Fornost !

- Rien ne t'empêche de partir de ton côté comme l'a fait Veit, répliqua Jarod d'un ton venimeux. Je ne te retiendrais pas.

Nerwen recula de quelques pas, comme si on l'avait frappée. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux, qu'elle refoula de son mieux, c'était visible. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction du campement. Jarod la regarda s'en aller d'un air ahuri. Il n'avait pas cru sérieusement un instant qu'elle partirait vraiment.

- Là, t'as foiré, lâcha Sean. Je vais tenter de réparer les pots cassés. Tu n'approches pas du camp avant que je vienne te chercher. Ou si je t'appelle à l'aide, ça marche aussi.

Il s'enfonça à son tour dans les arbres, laissant Jarod seule avec la blessée. Il s'assit dans un coin d'herbe pas trop aspergé de sang et s'exhorta à la patience. C'était clair, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour la louve pour le moment. Il lâcha un long soupir en la regardant. Il était si fatigué qu'il aurait pu dormir juste en fermant les yeux, mais dans une clairière où gisaient encore une quarantaine de cadavres d'orques, il préférait éviter. Et puis il avait à veiller sur elle. S'il y échouait maintenant, inutile de prétendre pouvoir le faire sur la route, sachant qu'en prime il aurait à supporter les sautes d'humeur de Nerwen et les remontrances silencieuses de Sean. En moins d'un mois en leur compagnie, il avait appris à connaître et à anticiper toutes leurs réactions. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas son monde, mais il ne s'y sentait pas plus mal que dans le sien –enfin, s'il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête et un bon pistolet à la ceinture, il s'y sentirait bien. Du moins le supposait-il : il y avait pas mal de trucs étranges qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir… comme la louve.

Car même sous forme humaine, il était impossible de ne pas deviner son appartenance aux loups-garous : si en majorité son corps et son visage étaient ceux d'une jeune femme, deux oreilles de loup sortaient de sa chevelure, et elle possédait une queue touffue ayant la même teinte auburn. C'était assez effrayant de remarquer ce genre de détail quand la France sortait à peine de l'épisode tragique de la bête du Gévaudan… Tiens, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être un loup-garou de la Terre du Milieu qui s'était égaré en Dordogne, en fait. Cette idée n'avait rien de rassurant, bien au contraire : si jamais un loup avait pu passer en France, qu'en était-il des orques ? Ils auraient très bien pu y aller eux aussi, et attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Et quelle meilleure occasion que pendant un conflit qui obligeait les forces de la moitié de l'Europe à aller se battre à l'autre bout du monde ? Jarod frissonna. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, si des orques trainaient en France, ils auraient forcément été aperçus…

La louve bougea un peu. Même si elle ne se réveillait pas, ça voulait au moins dire qu'elle n'était pas encore morte… Jarod se morigéna en pensée. S'il commençait à se dire qu'elle allait mourir, elle allait forcément finir par le faire. Il était quand même maudit, pour se retrouver dans l'obligation de sauver deux demoiselles en détresse deux fois de suite. Et encore moins de chance de devoir en sauver une de l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Nerwen : après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils entendaient les hurlements de la louve, et pas une seule fois elle ne les avait attaqués, sans compter qu'elle se battait elle aussi contre les orques. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez l'elfe ? A cause d'elle, ils avaient déjà perdu Veit, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle fasse tout pour compliquer la situation ? Question purement rhétorique. Les femmes compliquaient _toujours_ tout.

- Atchoum !

Jarod poussa un cri de surprise et sauta sur ses pieds, dégainant du même coup son épée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était légèrement assoupi, et la soudaine prise de parole de la blessée lui avait valu un brutal retour à la réalité. La louve avait ouvert les yeux, deux grands yeux violets légèrement moqueurs.

- Jarod, c'est ça ? Tu ne devrais pas utiliser une telle épée, dit-elle.

- Mais… bredouilla le breton. Je croyais que… Comment… ?

- Que j'étais morte ?

La louve éclata de rire. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins rapidement en se tenant les côtes, son sourire se muant en grimace de douleur.

- Ouaille, ça fait mal…

Jarod, lui, était bien loin de partager sa bonne humeur. Non seulement elle se fichait de lui, mais en prime elle ne semblait même pas se soucier du fait que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée et insisté pour qu'on la soigne. Il rengaina lentement, appuyant à outrance sur le pommeau pour que la lame crisse contre le fourreau. Les oreilles de la louve frémirent et elle releva la tête, le fixant cette fois d'un air fâché. Elle montra ses dents, et le breton se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle avait deux crocs en guise de canines.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas en état de donner des ordres, fit remarquer Jarod en se penchant.

Il laissa néanmoins son visage hors de portée des mains de la louve. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'elle soit réellement de leur côté. Elle fronça davantage les sourcils et les poils de sa queue se hérissèrent, montrant clairement son mécontentement.

- Tu te défies de moi, mais tu te permets de me provoquer ! Sais-tu au moins à qui tu as affaire ?!

Elle se releva et laissa tomber la veste dont Jarod lavait recouverte, ne se souciant apparemment pas de sa nudité. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère. Le breton recula de quelques pas, la main sur son arme, prêt à s'en servir si elle venait à reprendre sa forme animale et à l'attaquer. Jarod aurait voulu répondre, mais les yeux violets de la louve le tétanisaient totalement, et il ne put que rester là à soutenir son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après quelques secondes de cet affrontement silencieux, la louve tituba et menaça de tomber. Sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, comme mu par un réflexe aussi vieux que lui, Jarod se précipita pour la soutenir et l'empêcher d'heurter une des souches qui jonchaient le sol.

- Ah bah ça va, vous vous emmerdez pas. J'avais peur que tu te sentes seule pendant que je parlais à Nerwen, mais apparemment j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter… Au moins avez-vous fait connaissance.

La voix était légèrement réprobatrice, et Jarod eut le déplaisir de voir que Sean était revenu et se tenait juste en bordure de la clairière. L'anglais les dévisageait d'un air à la fois amusé et désespéré. C'est seulement à ce moment que Jarod se rendit compte qu'il serrait la louve dans ses bras –et qu'elle était nue. Il la lâcha et recula précipitamment, les mains levées en guise d'excuse.

- Elle allait tomber, je n'ai fait que la rattraper ! se justifia-t-il.

- Pff, pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas à ton ami que tu voulais juste me faire un câlin ?

Les deux soldats jetèrent un regard ahuri à la louve, qui regardait Jarod d'un air taquin, un sourire faussement innocent collé sur les lèvres. Sa queue frétillait derrière elle, et elle n'avait plus du tout l'air défaillant. Jarod fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as entendu arriver et tu m'as piégé, l'accusa-t-il.

- Moi ? Nooooon !

Le breton s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et rejoignit Sean qui patientait en s'efforçant de ne pas abaisser trop les yeux sur le corps de la louve.

- Tu pourrais au moins la présenter, dit l'anglais d'un ton acide.

- Mais je ne la connais même pas !

- Tu te comportes comme ça avec tous les gens que tu ne connais pas ? s'étonna Sean. C'est dommage, tu avais presque réussi à me convaincre que tous les français n'étaient pas timbrés.

- Pitié, Sean…

- Ça va, ça va, je te fais marcher. Holà, toi tu bouges pas !

Il saisit son fusil et se mit en joue, visant la louve qui venait de faire un pas dans leur direction. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné, qui passa à l'air choqué, avant de terminer sur un air colérique.

- Tous les humains sont-ils aussi ingrats ? siffla-t-elle.

- En quoi le suis-je ? On ne t'est redevables en rien. Ton nom, et ce que tu fais ici.

- Quoi ?! Mais va te faire voir espèce de sale… Ouille !

Elle tomba à genoux en gémissant, pressant ses mains sur son bandage. Le blanc du tissu commençait à virer au rouge. Sean baissa son arme, et Jarod s'empressa d'aller la relever.

- On devrait pouvoir soigner ça au camp.

- J'ai réussi à calmer Nerwen, mais si tu la ramènes elle, elle ne va peut-être pas apprécier, le prévint Sean.

- Tu crois qu'on a le loisir de se poser la question ?

L'anglais soupira et souleva la louve en la prenant par le second bras. Ensemble, ils la trainèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'aux cendres de leur ancien feu de camp, le breton ramassant au passage sa veste et son javelot qui était resté jusque-là fiché dans la poitrine de l'orque qu'il avait abattu. Seules quelques braises éclairaient encore faiblement les lieus, et Nerwen se distinguait à peine près des chevaux. Elle était occupée à les nourrir, aussi Jarod ne crut pas utile (ni intelligent) de lui adresser la parole tout de suite. Néanmoins, il se promit de lui présenter ses excuses dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Pour l'heure, il défit le bandage de la louve, ce qui ne se fit pas sans difficulté, étant donné qu'il se refusait tout coup d'œil un peu plus bas –ou un peu plus haut. Et quand il demanda de l'aide à Sean en espérant que celui-ci le relaie, il se heurta à un refus inattendu.

- Tu as voulu qu'on l'emmène, c'est à toi de veiller sur elle. J'ai mon arc à terminer.

- Saleté de rosbif, grommela Jarod en se remettant à sa tâche.

Les deux plaies s'étaient bel et bien ouvertes, et si elles n'étaient pas bien larges, elles n'en étaient pas moins profondes et susceptibles de rapidement s'infecter sans soins corrects. Malheureusement, comme avait si bien su le faire remarquer Nerwen, le groupe ne possédait pas assez d'eau pour se permettre de faire bouillir des pansements pour les désinfecter, et ils n'avaient pas assez de temps devant eux pour attendre que les averses ne remplissent un quelconque récipient. Et si le tissu d'une chemise convenait très bien pour panser une plaie, il n'en allait pas de même avec les épais habits de rôdeur qu'ils portaient tous à présent –tous, sauf la louve toujours nue.

- On n'a pas de quoi l'habiller un minimum ? s'enquit Jarod.

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, on peut la laisser ici, railla l'elfe.

- Elle n'était visiblement pas de mauvaise humeur et semblait n'être pas prête de lui pardonner, mais au moins lui adressait-elle la parole.

- C'est surtout qu'avec ses blessures, le froid et la pluie pourraient se révéler dangereux pour sa santé, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus urgent de l'habiller que de rechercher Veit, par exemple.

- Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, il a le temps de revenir.

- Parce que tu crois encore qu'il va nous rejoindre de lui-même ?

Cette remarque prit Jarod totalement au dépourvu. Après tout, Sean n'avait-il pas prétendu que le grenadier ne tarderait pas à revenir ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais l'anglais se contenta d'un hochement d'épaule évasif. Le breton ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Si Veit ne reparaissait pas, ils perdraient tout autant un compagnon qu'un combattant hors pair. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait gagner face à un elfe en combat singulier, ce qui n'était pas à la portée du premier venu, Jarod n'ayant pas tenu cinq minutes face à Nerwen. Et malgré ses sautes d'humeur et son caractère constamment renfrogné, il restait sympathique et rassurant. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était lui qui avait mené le groupe, et ni Jarod ni Sean ne s'y étaient opposés. Même la princesse elfe avait été obligée de reconnaître que le grenadier était, d'entre eux, le plus susceptible de parvenir à Fondcombe sain et sauf, et cela sans doute même s'il était seul. En ce moment, peut-être était-il déjà en route, les laissant seuls, eux qui l'avaient laissé les guider. Au moins leur avait-il laissé les chevaux.

- Il va revenir, assura Jarod. Sa conscience ne lui laissera pas de répit avant qu'il n'ait fait demi-tour pour nous rejoindre.

- Les humains sont tellement naïfs quand il s'agit d'espérer… se plaignit l'elfe.

- Peut-être, mais au moins espérons-nous.

Nerwen fronça les sourcils mais se tourna de nouveau vers les chevaux. Visiblement, elle ne désirait pas plus que lui relancer un débat qui accentuerait la tension déjà palpable. Il se remit donc à son auscultation sans approfondir davantage la question du prussien. Le matin dirait s'il reviendrait, et en attendant, il avait à faire. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun pansement valable sous la main, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les plaies cicatriser avec le temps. Il recouvrit donc la louve d'une couverture pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid en attendant qu'il ravive les flammes. Sean le regarda faire, un air curieux au fond des yeux. _S'il savait ce que je faisais, il m'en empêcherait sans doute_, songea Jarod. Lorsqu'il jugea que le feu était assez vif, il plaça son épée dans les flammes, en prenant garde de laisser le pommeau à une distance respectable de la chaleur. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin que toute la lame soit incandescente.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant que l'acier ne soit chaud, lança Sean. Je doute qu'elle accepte ce traitement sans broncher.

- Et toi, tu ne vas pas m'arrêter ? s'étonna le breton.

- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais déjà fait. J'ai déjà été cautérisé deux fois comme ça, dont une fois par moi-même. J'en connais la nécessité.

- Alors prie pour qu'elle continue de dormir…

L'anglais haussa de nouveau les épaules et se remit à tailler consciencieusement son arc. Jarod s'assit à côté du feu et prit son mal en patience, attendant à la fois que le soleil se lève et que l'épée soit prête. Après un moment, Nerwen rejoignit l'anglais et commença à lui prodiguer ses conseils sur l'élaboration de l'arme, comme quoi il devait l'étayer de cette façon et non pas de celle-ci, ou qu'il serait mieux qu'il le durcisse au feu quand il en aurait fini. Sean se contenta d'hocher la tête à chaque remarque, mais ses yeux en disaient long sur son ennui. Il connaissait assez son affaire pour ne pas avoir à subir les explications de l'elfe, seulement son sens de la galanterie l'empêchait de la faire taire. Soit la princesse ne s'en rendait pas compte, soit elle faisait comme si de rien n'était car cela lui faisait une occupation, mais dans tous les cas elle ne stoppa que quand elle se jugea satisfaite de la forme des encoches qui allaient servir à fixer la corde de l'arme. Cela mit tant de temps que l'épée du nazgûl fut d'un beau rouge vif avant qu'elle n'en eut fini, mais Jarod préféra attendre qu'elle se taise avant de passer à l'acte. Il doutait fort qu'elle eut déjà assisté à pareil spectacle, et les mots risquaient fort de lui manquer après l'avoir vu.

Dès que l'elfe coupa son monologue, il baissa la couverture de la louve au niveau de son nombril et saisit l'épée ardente. La garde n'étant pas isolée par des bandelettes de cuir comme c'était habituellement l'usage, elle était tout aussi chaude que la lame, et il dut l'enrouler dans sa veste pour éviter de se brûler en la brandissant. Il s'accroupit à côté de la louve et approcha doucement l'arme, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Sean, il vaudrait mieux que tu la tienne.

L'anglais acquiesça et vint se placer derrière la tête de la blessée, lui maintenant les bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse en se réveillant trop brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? s'enquit Nerwen. Tu t'es enfin décidé à la brûler comme elle le mérite ? Ou bien comptes-tu la marquer comme ton chien de chasse ?

- Ça devient exaspérant, siffla Jarod. Tu pourrais t'arrêter là, s'il te plait ?

- C'est vrai, après tout, ce serait déshonorant pour toi de la traiter comme un animal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfères sans doute la garder pour d'autres usages, et comme elle est nue… Remarque, au fond, ça revient au même.

- J'ai dit _s'il te plait_, pourtant.

- Elle passerait seulement du statut de « chien de chasse » à celui de « chienne ».

- Nerwen, stop.

- Elle n'a pas des formes si horribles, si ? Je suis certaine que tu pourrais en tirer quelque chose.

- Nerwen, _stop_.

- Tu n'aurais pas envie d'avoir des petits louveteaux ?

- Ferme-la ! explosa Jarod. Bordel, c'est pas toi ici qui est sensée avoir des centaines d'années ? T'es plus immature qu'un gosse de six ans !

- Mais même un enfant sait se débrouiller pour rester en vie, Jarod, répliqua l'elfe. Un enfant saurait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à des créatures mi-animales, qui n'attendent qu'une chose, qu'on leur tourne le dos, pour qu'elles puissent nous sauter dessus par derrière !

- Au moins un animal est-il fidèle envers ses compagnons, maugréa Sean. Ni toi ni Veit n'avez fait preuve d'une grande loyauté, pour le moment.

La princesse lui jeta un regard assassin qui laissa l'anglais de glace, mais resta debout près d'eux. Elle voulait vraisemblablement assister au réveil de la louve, et ça agaça d'autant plus Jarod, qui aurait préféré éviter toute altercation entre les deux. C'était encore trop tôt à son goût, d'autant plus que personne ne savait comment la blessée réagirait en sentant la brûlure. Après tout, si elle pouvait se transformer en animal, elle en possédait sans doute aussi les instincts, et toutes les bêtes sauvages exécraient le feu sous toutes ses formes.

- Essaie de cautériser les deux plaies en même temps, conseilla Sean. Elles sont assez proches pour qu'on puisse se permettre de cramer un peu de peau, et il vaut mieux ne pas avoir à réitérer l'action une fois qu'elle sera consciente.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Jarod souffla un bout coup et tourna l'épée de façon à ce que son plat puisse recouvrir les deux blessures qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de saigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'anglais, qui tenait fermement les bras de la louve, malgré son teint livide et ses efforts pour éviter de fixer sa poitrine. Là où Nerwen n'avait pas menti, c'était bien sur le corps de la louve, qui était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Jarod se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de toutes les pensées parasites de ce genre et se concentrer uniquement sur sa sinistre tâche. Et puis, d'un coup, il pressa la lame contre la peau. Aussitôt, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse telle qu'il mit un temps avant de parvenir à saisir tous les évènements : la louve hurla ; elle tenta de se redresser, mais Sean la maintint au sol ; une odeur écœurante de chair brûlée emplit l'air ; Nerwen recula expressément en se cachant la bouche de la main ; Jarod lui-même eut du mal à se retenir de vomir ; Sean cria quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas ; la louve stoppa ses cris et se mit à le regarder d'un air horrifié et douloureux ; Nerwen se mit elle aussi à lui parler, mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement.

- L'épée ! Enlève cette putain d'épée ! vociféra Sean. Jarod ! C'est bon ! Relève l'épée !

Le breton se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps, trop secoué par les cris et l'odeur pour réagir, avait laissé la lame en contact avec la blessure. Il releva précipitamment son bras, et l'épée quitta la chair noire et boursoufflée en grésillant. Il la jeta dans la terre et se releva sans attendre. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir du cercle de lumière que projetait le feu qu'il dut s'appuyer contre un tronc et vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Un bruit semblable derrière lui l'informa que son estomac n'était pas le seul qui n'avait tenu le coup. Nerwen aurait bel et bien dû partir pour ne pas assister à ça… Quand le sang qui battait sans relâche à ses tempes se calma, il entendit des pleurs de douleur et de peur en provenance du feu. Sans doute Sean essayait-il d'expliquer la nécessité de l'acte à la louve… Il valait mieux qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite. C'était quand même lui qui tenait l'épée, et lui qui l'avait laissée plus que de besoin sur la plaie. Il était sans doute la dernière personne au monde que la louve désirait voir en ce moment.

Jarod s'éloigna un peu plus se laissa tomber contre un chêne gigantesque dont la frondaison cachait totalement le ciel. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'éloigner ses pensées des derniers instants, sans trop y parvenir. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à sa fatigue pour reprendre ses droits et le plonger dans le sommeil, mais celui-ci fut loin d'être réparateur. Il voyait ses amis, ses compagnons, tous ceux qu'il avait connu au cours de son enfance et de ses voyages, ligotés sur un bûcher, et c'était lui qui tenait la torche. Puis il se voyait, lui, combattre aux côtés d'elfes en armure, une épée noire au poing, mais il finissait par massacrer non pas les orques mais les elfes eux-mêmes, avant de se planter la lame dans le ventre. Ce fut se second songe qui le réveilla, le front luisant de sueur et les membres tremblotants.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver en face de la louve, qui le regardait attentivement de ses yeux violets, ses oreilles animales dressées sur sa tête comme si elle entendait quelque chose de spécial. Au début, Jarod se dit qu'elle venait de tuer Sean et Nerwen et venait à présent pour lui, mais il remarqua le bandage noir qui lui couvrait le flanc. Une tunique sombre de rôdeur…

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait là ? lui demanda-t-elle, des éclairs dans le regard.

- Je n'ai fait ça que pour soigner… tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- SAIS-TU CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?!

Il tenta de reculer en prenant appui sur ses coudes, mais le tronc du chêne l'empêcha de s'écarter plus de quelques centimètres. La colère de la louve sembla s'éteindre, et elle baissa la tête.

- Tu viens de me sauver la vie deux fois de suite, et pour ça j'ai une dette envers toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle semblait triste en disant ça, et Jarod ne voulut pas y croire. Il l'avait consciemment brûlée, et elle prétendait lui devoir quelque chose ?

- Je déteste être redevable, continua-t-elle. Surtout envers un humain. Et un humain assez imbécile pour croire que j'allais le dévorer, finit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Comment avait-elle deviné ?

- Je suis Jarod, de Lorient, se présenta-t-il.

Il préférait couper court à tout quiproquo. Certes elle l'avait appelé par son prénom dans la clairière, mais elle pouvait très bien s'être trompée de personne. Et puis, c'était une façon un peu plus polie de lui demander son propre nom que de faire une demande directe.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant. Les hommes d'ici m'appellent Lilium, la Sage-Louve du Bois-au-Loups. Mais Lilium tout seul est suffisant.

Ça ne serait de toute façon pas venu à l'esprit du breton d'énoncer l'appellation complète à chaque fois qu'il voudrait lui adresser la parole. Il s'aida de l'arbre pour se relever, et tendit sa main à Lilium pour la redresser. Elle lâcha une grimace en se remettant sur pied, mais au moins ne tomba-t-elle pas à terre.

- Le soleil s'est levé, remarqua Jarod avec étonnement.

- Depuis plusieurs heures, railla la louve. Il serait bon de se mettre en route.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de Veit. Le grenadier n'était donc bel et bien pas revenu.

- Il y a plus urgent que ça, dit Jarod.

Lilium lui lança un regard intrigué. Elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, et le voir de haut avec cette expression peinte sur le visage donnait réellement l'impression de s'adresser à un enfant.

- Te trouver des vêtements.

**'-'**

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par une petite review! Merci de m'avoir lu :)**


	9. Chapitre 9: Au coin du feu

**Salut à tous et bienvenue pour ce neuvième chapitre, avec le retour-éclair de Mablung la Main Lourde! ;) Je dois avouer que je suis flatté de constater que cette fic en est déjà pratiquement à 1000 vues :) merci à tous de me suivre, et merci de vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: mais non tes dialogues sont très bien :P s'ils étaient nuls je te lirais sans doute pas x) et c'est quoi ces a-priori que tu as sur moi? xD mes tirades sont elles-donc si prévisibles? ^^**

**Edd: oui mais je me suis rattrapé non? ^^ merci à toi :)**

**Poing d'acier: eh non, et ici non plus pas de Veit... Merci ;)**

**Lot, Lotelemna, Mlle Nullame, je sais pas comment je dois t'appeler x) : TU ME DOIS UN CHAPITRE! Veille à ne pas prendre trop de retard sur ce point ;) je ne pardonnerais aucune entourloupe là-dessus! Je te donne une semaine! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 9 : Au coin du feu

**'-'**

- Je refuse de porter ça. On dirait un sac de détritus !

- Et cette tunique ? Elle pourrait t'aller si…

- Veille à ne pas dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Le ton voilait à peine la menace sous-entendue. Jarod lâcha la tunique de rôdeur qu'il tenait à bout de bras en soupirant. Quoi qu'il lui présente, Lilium refusait de s'habiller, en prétendant qu'elle accepterait de porter ce qui convenait à son rang ou rien. Et quand Sean avait demandé sans réfléchir quel titre de noblesse elle possédait, ils avaient eu droit à une heure et demi non-stop de remontrances où la louve avait répété encore et encore qu'elle faisait partie d'un des plus anciens peuples de ce monde, qu'elle en était parmi les derniers représentants, et que de ce fait elle devait être chérie et protégée à tout instant. L'anglais avait rarement autant regretté quelque chose que d'avoir posé cette question.

Ni lui ni Jarod n'avaient d'ailleurs osé après ça demander quel était ce fameux peuple. Nerwen s'était chargée de leur répondre en leur répétant que Lilium était un loup-garou, sans doute au service de Sauron, et les deux soldats avaient dû conjuguer toutes leurs forces et leurs efforts pour éviter le bain de sang. Apparemment, la louve prenait le fait d'être rattachée à Sauron comme une injure personnelle. Jarod n'avait au début pas compris pourquoi elle prenait ça tant à cœur, alors qu'elle pouvait simplement faire la sourde oreille, jusqu'à ce que Sean ramène la chose à son échelle.

- C'est comme si Veit te sortait que tu étais au service du roi Georges.

Après l'incident, ils avaient tous deux redoublé de précautions pour éviter une autre confrontation. Mais le fait que la louve continue à se promener quasiment nue, acceptant uniquement de se couvrir d'une cape de dùnedain –et encore, quand elle y pensait– ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'humeur de Nerwen, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de la provoquer en la traitant d'allumeuse ou de noms moins glorieux encore. Il avait fallu que Jarod la menace de l'assommer comme l'avait fait Veit pour qu'elle cesse son harcèlement. Néanmoins, force était aux soldats de reconnaître que la tenue de Lilium n'allait pas sans les distraire de temps à autre de leur observation des alentours. En effet, tandis qu'ils avançaient, ils étaient censés ne pas quitter la bordure de la route des yeux pour les prémunir contre une embuscade, mais avoir un tel déhanché devant soi n'allait pas en les aidant. Lilium avait catégoriquement refusé de monter sur un des chevaux, et ceux-ci étaient donc de nouveau revenus à Nerwen et Sean. Ce dernier ne cessait d'améliorer sa maîtrise de sa monture, malgré quelques écarts de temps à autre.

En trois jours de voyage, ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé âme qui vive –et Veit n'était pas revenu. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir qu'avait Jarod de le revoir en vie s'amenuisait. Au début, il ne doutait pas le moins du monde que le prussien avait la capacité de survivre seul, puis il s'était forgé un autre opinion : si un groupe de guerriers aussi doués que les rôdeurs n'avaient pas réussi à survivre, alors un homme seul n'avait aucune chance. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore rencontré d'orques. Pourtant, d'après Nerwen et Lilium, ils ne tarderaient plus à arriver à Bree, la ville humaine la plus influente des environs. En tant que telle, elle n'avait pas dû manquer d'attirer l'attention des orques, mais ceux-ci restaient invisibles. Ou bien la ville avait-elle résisté efficacement ? Jarod se raccrochait désespérément à cette idée, espérant trouver enfin des personnes de la même race que lui, qui connaîtraient les mêmes problèmes quotidiens, mais en ayant en plus la connaissance du pays. Ils seraient sans aucun doute plus facile à aborder qu'une princesse elfe ou qu'une louve espiègle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez tellement à rester habillés, vous, les humains. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il fait parfois un peu froid, mais avec un bon feu, il n'y a plus de problème ! Et puis l'été arrive, ces vêtements vont plus vous encombrer qu'autre chose. Ils vont vous coller à la peau, et je ne connais rien de plus désagréable.

La voix de Lilium sortit le breton de ses pensées. C'était le soir du troisième jour depuis qu'elle s'était joint au groupe, et Jarod tentait toujours de lui faire porter quelque chose. Sean venait d'allumer un feu, qui éclairait le visage de la louve d'une douce lueur ambrée. Nerwen restait avec l'anglais, un peu plus loin, en lui expliquant de quelle manière tendre son arc au-dessus du feu pour le durcir un peu. L'elfe n'avait pas lâché l'idée que Sean avait besoin de conseils là-dessus, surtout depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement essayé de l'utiliser pour en tester la souplesse avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait fini. Jarod reporta son attention sur Lilium, qui le regardait en souriant. D'un geste brusque, elle lui arracha la tunique des mains et la jeta dans les flammes.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria le breton en bondissant sur ses pieds.

C'était sa propre tunique, qu'il lui avait proposée en dernier recours. La queue de la louve frétillait de contentement, et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je te rends service en te délestant de ce qui ne ferait que te gêner dans quelques semaines. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu t'en remettras !

- Et en attendant, je fais quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il a cessé de pleuvoir qu'on ne va pas avoir droit à d'autres averses !

- Surtout en allant vers Fornost, railla la voix de Nerwen derrière lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les hauts situés à côté sont appelés Collines du Temps. Le ciel y est aussi instable qu'un loup apprivoisé mais affamé.

Jarod se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré autant par le geste de la louve que par la pique de l'elfe. Il se remit sur pied et alla fouiller dans leurs paquetages à la recherche de quelque vêtement de rechange. Quoi qu'en dise Lilium, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de voyager torse nu. Outre le fait qu'il attraperait la crève en quelques heures, porter un tricorne sans tunique serait d'un ridicule achevé. Malheureusement, la plupart des bagages que les dùnedains leur avaient préparés avaient été posée dans la charrette que les chevaux étaient censés tirer, aussi les bêtes en elles-mêmes ne portaient que quelques provisions sous forme de viande séchée et d'outres d'eau. Pas la moindre trace de vêtements.

- Si c'est de cette façon que tu comptes payer ta dette, lança Jarod à la louve, je crois que je préférerais que tu ne me rembourses pas.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Lilium avec une moue désabusée. Je ne sais pas comment je te rembourserais, mais je le ferais, et avec les intérêts.

- Les intérêts ? fit Jarod, intéressé.

- Puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de te rendre la pareille dans l'immédiat, il est juste que je le fasse plus tard avec un petit surplus pour le retard, non ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles « petit surplus ». Si c'est brûler toutes mes affaires pour me « délester »…

- Stupide.

Elle se retourna vers le feu, le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux violets. Jarod stoppa sa vaine quête et posa son tricorne sur la pile des sacs. Il était hors de question qu'il le porte avant qu'il ne se soit habillé correctement, et de toute manière, le couvre-chef était si sale qu'on ne distinguait presque plus la fleur de lys brodée sur le côté.

- Ecoute, Nerwen, si la fabrication d'un arc chez nous n'est pas la même que la tienne, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mauvaise pour autant. Je pense être capable de me débrouiller seul, d'accord ?

Jarod se releva et lança à un coup d'œil à Sean, qui faisait plus que visiblement son possible pour ne pas envoyer Nerwen se faire voir. Il tenait l'arc à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, de façon à ce que la princesse, trop petite, ne puisse pas l'attraper. L'arme commençait à avoir l'air vraiment dangereux, et l'anglais l'avait même décorée de quelques mots dans sa langue natale en la gravant tout du long. Le durcissement au feu représentait la touche finale avant l'accroche de la corde et la fabrication des flèches. C'était cette étape qui allait dire si l'arc était bien taillé. Dans le cas contraire, il se briserait lorsqu'il serait ployé au-dessus du feu, au lieu de prendre lentement sa forme définitive, légèrement courbe.

- S'il se brise, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, rétorqua Nerwen.

- Soit. Je te promets que je n'irais pas t'accuser, ça te va ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Parfait. Lilium, tu veux bien t'écarter du feu deux minutes ?

- Je vais prendre froid, objecta la louve en haussant les sourcils.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à t'habiller, railla Jarod.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se leva pour laisser la place à l'anglais, qui s'accroupit précautionneusement à la limite des flammes et plaça l'arc juste au-dessus, avant de commencer à le plier très lentement. Ses trois compagnons se placèrent de part et d'autre de lui, l'observant attentivement dans l'accomplissement du travail qu'il menait depuis plusieurs jours. L'anglais y avait mis tellement de cœur que Jarod espérait vraiment que l'arme tienne le coup. Et puis comme ça, ils pourraient enfin avoir un peu de viande fraîche. Chasser au javelot ne s'était pas révélé très pratique, en fin de compte.

- Quel genre d'habits accepterais-tu de porter ? demanda Jarod à la louve pour passer le temps. Ça t'éviterait de monopoliser tout le temps le feu.

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus seyant que ces défroques de mendiants. Une robe, peut-être. Ou bien des étoffes de Dale. Ce sont les plus confortables du continent, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas une tunique elfique ? proposa Sean.

Avant même qu'elle réponde, Jarod sut que l'anglais venait de faire une erreur. La queue de la louve venait de s'hérisser, et ses oreilles légèrement couchées en arrière n'annonçaient rien de bon. Sean lui lança un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. C'était devenu un passe-temps pour les deux soldats de deviner la teneur des répliques de Lilium en fonction de ses réactions.

- Si tu me sautes dessus maintenant, l'arc tombe dans le feu, et je t'en voudrais sérieusement, prévint l'anglais. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu expliques calmement ton refus.

- Je n'ai pas encore refusé, dit la louve d'un ton des plus froids.

- Si, tu l'as fait, convint Jarod en désignant sa queue.

Elle le tança derechef d'un air courroucé et sa queue reprit peu à peu sa position normale, en même temps que ses oreilles.

- Aucun elfe n'accepterait de lui vendre ou lui donner des vêtements, répondit Nerwen à sa place. Ni même de l'accueillir sous son toit.

Pour une fois, il ne ressortait aucune hostilité de ses paroles, mais seulement une constatation. Lilium hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Jarod, désorienté.

A ses yeux, la méfiance de Nerwen envers Lilium était personnelle. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle impliquait l'intégralité des deux races.

- Ça prendrait trop de temps à expliquer, éluda la louve.

- On est pas pressés, contra Sean.

Son visage avait viré au rouge sous l'effort, et ses bras tremblaient en maintenant l'arc bandé. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas devoir lâcher dans l'immédiat.

- Il y a deux sortes de loup-garou, commença Nerwen. Certains sous tout ce qu'il y a de sympathique. Ils sont les descendants des premiers loups, qui furent créés par les Valars en même temps que les humains. Leur forme humaine est tout à fait normale, et leur forme animale ne diffère d'un simple loup que sur quelques détails, comme leur taille juste légèrement supérieure. Ils se sont toujours battus aux côtés des elfes, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sauron ne les extermine pratiquement tous, et capture les survivants pour se créer une armée. Ce sont les Nauror.

Ce premier cas ne concernait évidemment pas Lilium, qui écoutait sans mot dire.

- Ces mêmes loups, continua l'elfe, Sauron les a corrompus et dénaturés pour les rendre sanguinaires et violents. Il y est arrivé avec un certain succès, bien que quelques Nauror parvinrent à s'échapper. Les prisonniers reçurent le même traitement que les elfes pour donner des orques, et au fil des générations leurs caractéristiques changèrent pour créer une seconde race, les Gaurothor. Leur forme animale, qu'ils gardent la plupart du temps, gagnèrent en taille, en endurance et en force. En contrepartie, ils ne peuvent plus se transformer à leur guise, et ils gardent des attributs lupins sous forme humaine. Pour passer à leur forme de loup, ils ont besoin de sang frais. Tout comme les Nauror, ils reprennent leur apparence humaine lorsqu'ils sont vidés de toute force, mais ils ne peuvent plus accéder à la réserve d'énergie de leur partie animale sous forme humaine. C'est donc à ce moment qu'ils sont vulnérables.

Le bois de l'arc craqua sinistrement, interrompant le récit. Sean écarquilla les yeux, mais l'arme tint bon, prenant peu à peu se courbure finale.

- Sauron a utilisé notre peuple à ses propres fins, reprit Lilium. Des siècles durant, les Gaurhothor ont dû le servir, pillant les villes humaines et elfiques et combattant aux côtés des orques et des démons. Les meilleurs, Sauron les gardait pour défendre sa forteresse, jusqu'à ce que Beren et Luthien parviennent à voler un silmaril à son maître Morgoth. Pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait, Luthien a s'est rendue dans le repaire de Sauron en compagnie de deux elfes de légende, Beleg Arc-de-Fer et Mablung la Main-Lourde. Pendant que Luthien parcourait la forteresse à la recherche de Beren, Beleg et Mablung affrontèrent tous les loups-garous, jusqu'à avoir affaire à Sauron lui-même. Beleg fut blessé, mais Mablung s'arrangea pour faire durer le combat jusqu'à ce que Beren et Luthien aient fuis.

- Sauron fut obligé de fuir lui aussi, ajouta Nerwen, car Mablung lui avait coupé le bras.

- Mais ce n'est qu'accessoire, dit Lilium après avoir acquiescé. Tous les Gaurhothor de la forteresse étant morts, seuls restaient ceux qui étaient absents à ce moment. Libérés de l'emprise de Sauron, ils reprirent leur liberté, mais leurs actions passées les rattrapèrent et tous les peuples libres les pourchassèrent. Leur seule option était l'exil. Mais la mémoire des elfes est tenace, et des siècles plus tard, ils nous considèrent encore comme au service de l'Œil.

- Non sans raison, protesta la princesse. Tu étais en compagnie d'orques quand Jarod a décidé de te prendre avec nous.

- Mais elle les tuait, remarqua Sean.

- Ce n'était sans doute qu'une manœuvre pour nous approcher, une simple feinte.

- Tu vois ? dit la louve en se tournant vers Jarod. Le passé de mon peuple me poursuit sans que je puisse m'en défaire.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir contre les sacs. Sean se releva enfin, tenant son arc à bout de bras, sans oser prendre le centre à pleine main. Après tout, il était resté pas mal de temps dans le feu. Presque aussitôt, Lilium sauta sur ses pieds et prit sa place, soupirant de bien-être sous la chaleur prodiguée par les flammes dansantes. Sa mélancolie de l'instant d'avant semblait s'être totalement envolée. Sean fouilla un instant dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit quelques lambeaux de cuir soigneusement coupés, tous de dimensions parfaitement égales.

- Je les ai préparés tout spécialement pour ce moment, souffla-t-il.

Il les enroula autour du centre de l'arc et maintint le tout avec une tranche du cuir un peu plus longue, qu'il fixa solidement en étalant de la résine sur le bois. Après quelques minutes à maintenir le cuir contre l'arme, il desserra sa prise et, au contentement général, la nouvelle poignée tint bon. Sean resta un instant à fixer son œuvre, et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- J'avais promis à mon petit frère que je lui apprendrais comment faire, murmura-t-il. Et moi je suis là, un nouvel arc en main, alors que lui ne tiendra jamais le sien dans sa paume. Les orques lui ont à jamais interdit ce plaisir.

- Ils paieront pour ça aussi, assura Jarod en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je te promets qu'ils le payeront de leur sang.

- Peu importe si nous trouvons un moyen de rentrer chez nous à Fondcombe. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ma mort, ou bien celle de leur _bastard _de seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ainsi je serais certain de ne jamais vous croiser, ni toi ni Veit, sur un champ de bataille, finit-il avec un sourire.

Ces dernières paroles touchèrent le breton plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait toujours considéré sa relation avec Sean comme ambigüe. Mais en cet instant, à la lueur du feu, dans la joie commune de l'achèvement du travail de l'anglais, sa vision des choses changea. Pour la première fois, il sut que ce n'était pas uniquement la nécessité qui faisait que leur groupe restait soudé. S'ils restaient ensemble, c'étaient parce chacun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses compagnons. C'étaient parce qu'ils _voulaient_ rester ensemble. Mais ce qui choqua Jarod ne fut pas uniquement cette révélation, c'était aussi le fait que l'anglais semblait bel et bien déterminer à demeurer ici lors même qu'ils sauraient comment rentrer chez eux. En y repensant, ce n'était pas si étonnant, car d'après ce qu'il en avait dit, la dernière famille de Sean était son frère, tué avec les autres anglais par le troll et les orques l'accompagnant. N'espérant aucun héritage, il n'avait plus rien à faire en Grande-Bretagne. Alors, le breton devrait rentrer seul.

- Et ton serment de fidélité envers la couronne ? demanda Jarod.

Sean haussa les épaules. Lui qui priait auparavant chaque soir pour la bonne santé et la longue vie de son souverain en était arrivé en un mois à dédaigner son pays natal… depuis que son frère avait perdu la vie. Depuis que le pouvoir soi-disant si étendu de l'Angleterre avait échoué à protéger ses soldats.

- Il me reste plus qu'à fabriquer des flèches convenables, reprit-il en passant du tout au tout. Il parait que les orques empennent les leurs avec des poils de loups…

Il lorgna délibérément Lilium en finissant sa phrase. Elle ne daigna même pas se retourner, continuant à se réchauffer ostensiblement en face du feu.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Ça me permettrait pourtant d'être près plus tôt et de ramener de la viande fraîche.

La queue de la louve balaya violemment le sol, montrant son irritation. Elle hésitait clairement, et n'aimait visiblement pas ça. Jarod sourit, amusé. Il attendait avec impatience la réponse.

- Je peux chasser moi-même, si j'en ai envie.

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Nerwen avait saisi la perche sans marquer une seconde d'hésitation. Les oreilles de Lilium se rabattirent vers l'avant et elle baissa légèrement la tête. Elle marmonna quelques mots, et quand ses compagnons attendirent qu'elle continue, elle ne dit plus rien.

- Pourquoi ? répéta doucement Sean.

- Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie.

- Il te faut juste un peu de sang, non ? Et tu n'as rien récupéré en trois jours ?

- Combien de temps te faut-il pour recharger ton arme par rapport à celui que tu mets pour tirer ? rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.

- Eh bien, quatre à cinq fois plus, je suppose…

- Considère la même chose pour moi. Je suis restée des années sans reprendre forme humaine. Tu penses que ça ne m'a rien coûté ?

- Ça veut dire que tu resteras vulnérable pendant des années également ? s'étonna Jarod. Il aurait été plus sage de quitter ta forme de loup de temps en temps pour économiser tes forces pendant que tu le pouvais.

- Je peux me transformer, si tu le souhaites vraiment. Mais comme Sean a si bien su le dire, il me faut du sang frais. Qui d'entre vous est prêt à en donner ?

- Parce qu'il faut du sang humain ?!

- D'une créature assez robuste, en tout cas. Pas un simple oiseau ou un stupide cochon.

- Les sangliers sont robustes, remarqua Sean. Ils peuvent sans problème éventrer un homme en armure sans plus de difficulté que s'ils jouaient avec un épouvantail.

- Parce que tu as souvent vu des chevaliers avant d'arriver ici, toi ? fit Jarod en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce sont des racontars, je n'ai fait que les entendre, pas les voir. Mais si on le dit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une part de vérité quelque part, comme pour toutes les rumeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir m'ouvrir les veines pour t'alimenter, Lilium. Mais je suis certain que Jarod en serait honoré, n'est-ce pas ? finit l'anglais avec un sourire sadique.

- Non merci, vraiment, dénia le breton.

- Même si je le demande gentiment ? minauda Lilium en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, ça, prévint Jarod en détournant tout de même le regard.

La louve soupira et replongea dans sa contemplation des flammes. Jarod avait eu en trois jours de multiples occasions de constater qu'elle avait souvent cette réaction lorsqu'on la mécontentait : elle s'abîmait dans l'observation de la première chose qui lui tombait sous les yeux, faisant ainsi semblant de se désintéresser de la conversation. En fait, elle continuait toujours à écouter, et mettait à profit la moindre parole de travers d'un des intervenants pour déstabiliser celui-ci plus tard. C'était une façon de faire des plus sournoises, et pourtant, à présent, il la comprenait parfaitement. Toute sa vie, Lilium avait dû être seule, obligée par le simple fait d'être née Gaurhoth de se méfier de tout le monde et de rester constamment attentive à ce qui l'entourait pour éviter de perdre la vie. La louve était sans conteste plus forte que lui, plus expérimentée aussi, et surement plus âgée qu'elle ne le laissait penser, tout comme Nerwen. Mais en quelque sorte, il la plaignait.

- Ne te fatigue pas à tailler des flèches, dit l'elfe à Sean. Que Bree ait été prise par les orques ou qu'elle tienne encore debout, il y en aura sans doute des quantités à ramasser, et probablement de meilleure qualité que celles que tu pourrais faire avec des poils de quoi que ce soit.

Tiens, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas attaqué directement Lilium, remarqua Jarod. Il aurait pourtant été facile de finir par quelque chose comme « des poils d'une qualité aussi médiocre que ceux de notre « amie » ici présente ».

- On y arrive quand, exactement, dans ce fameux village ? demanda Sean en accrochant une corde aux extrémités de son arc.

Quand l'anglais avait commencé à la fabriquer, Jarod lui avait demandé où il avait trouvé les boyaux dont il se servait. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire au début, mais en y repensant il avait bel et bien dû admettre que les seuls créatures susceptibles de lui avoir fourni leurs intestins étaient les orques qu'ils avaient tués pour sauver Lilium. Le breton n'avait aucune idée du moment où son ami avait éventré les peaux-vertes, mais il était heureux d'avoir refusé de manger la tambouille que Sean avait préparé ce même soir. S'il était capable de récupérer des entrailles d'orques, rien ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas aussi recycler le reste de leurs carcasses…

- Demain dans la matinée, vraisemblablement, répondit la princesse.

- Comme on devait arriver à Fondcombe en trois jours ? railla Jarod.

- J'avais compté le voyage à cheval ! Et puis je ne suis jamais allé en cette partie du continent. Je le connais uniquement par le biais des cartes que mon père possédait.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir une mémoire sans faille pour qu'on soit partis vers le parfait opposé de notre destination.

- La cartographie était loin d'être mon passe-temps favori.

- Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul, ironisa Sean. Jarod, tu comptes te rhabiller quand exactement ? Personnally, I don't mind, mais tu vas rendre folles nos deux amies si tu continues à exhiber tes pectoraux comme ça.

- Si tu n'as pas suivi, Lilium a jeté ma tunique dans le feu. C'est la petite boule noire qui finit de se consumer, là, au milieu.

L'anglais écarquilla les yeux et les tourna vers la louve, qui faisait toujours semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation. Il se gratta pensivement la tête.

- Et tu comptes entrer à Bree comme ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Nerwen à sa place. Il est mignon le petit Jarod !

- Je ne sais pas si ça marche différemment dans ce pays, mais en Angleterre, se balader armé mais torse nu dans une ville inconnue n'est pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu. Surtout avec les armes qu'on a.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit Jarod ? grogna le breton.

- Sans doute quelque chose de trop vulgaire pour être prononcé à haute voix.

- Surement, oui.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? lança Sean, exaspéré. Il faudrait qu'on se sépare pour entrer en ville. Un premier groupe y va ce soir et reviens avec des vêtements décents et si possible de la nourriture fraîche, puis y retourne demain matin. Le second groupe le rejoint dans l'après-midi.

- On se fera moins remarquer, effectivement, acquiesça Jarod. Tu n'as qu'à prendre les chevaux.

- Moi ?

- C'est toi qui es habillé, non ?

- Ton argumentation laisse amplement à désirer. Et vais-je devoir y aller seul ?

- Je ne monterais jamais sur un canasson, énonça catégoriquement Lilium en prouvant qu'elle était tout de même à l'écoute.

- Ce qui ne laisse que moi, soupira Nerwen. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le soleil ne se couche complètement. Les portes doivent être fermées la nuit.

Sean hocha la tête et alla seller sa monture. Il avait eu à apprendre à monter sur le tas, mais il se débrouillait assez bien pour ce qui était du soin apporté aux bêtes. Il n'emporta pour seule arme un sabre, le fusil risquant beaucoup trop de rester gravé dans la mémoire des autochtones, mais prit soin d'accrocher solidement l'unique bourse du groupe à sa selle. Les dùnedains avaient cru utile de leur fournir de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins si jamais ils étaient séparés, et bien leur en avait pris, au vue de la tournure des évènements. Nerwen rejoignit l'anglais et s'occupa de son propre cheval. Malgré son retard, elle eut fini bien avant Sean, et son harnachement semblait bien mieux ordonné que celui de l'anglais, mais ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur. C'était une elfe, habituée dès son plus jeune âge à s'occuper de chevaux, alors qu'il n'était qu'un militaire qui n'en avait jamais monté avant ces derniers jours.

- Si on est pas revenus avant la nuit, c'est que nos « courses » auront durées plus de temps que prévu, dit-il à Jarod. Si demain matin on est toujours pas là… Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à aviser. N'hésitez pas à venir nous sauver la vie, le cas échéant !

- J'aimerais autant ne pas risquer encore une fois ma peau, répondit le breton en souriant. Alors évitez de vous faire avoir.

- On va essayer, promit Nerwen.

Elle lança sa monture au trot vers la route, et l'anglais la suivit, quoique d'une manière moins assurée. Jarod les regarda s'éloigner, et ne se retourna vers le camp qu'une fois qu'ils eurent disparus de son champ de vision. Lilium s'était levée et avait ramassé son tricorne, qu'elle examinait attentivement. Le breton resta tétanisé, se rappelant le sort de sa tunique. Si jamais la louve s'avisait de recommencer…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chapeau, fit-elle d'un air dégouté. Il est encore plus sale qu'un orque centenaire, et puis il ne ressemble à rien !

- J'ai gagné ce tricorne lors d'une attaque de corsaires anglais sur le navire qui m'amenait en Amérique, expliqua Jarod. _J'y tiens._

Il accentua particulièrement ces derniers mots, mais Lilium lui lança un sourire machiavélique du plus bel effet et plaça le couvre-chef au-dessus du feu.

- Il te tiendra chaud, en été, fit-elle.

Et avant que le breton ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle le lâcha.

Encore une fois, il le sentait, la nuit allait être très, très longue.

**'-'**

**Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à commenter par le biais d'une petite review!**


	10. Chapitre 10: Bree

**Oui, oui, j'ai encore mis du temps à publier. Mais une semaine de vacances quand on est en prépa, c'est court, et j'ai essayé d'en profiter au maximum. Ce qui fait que les trois quarts de ce chapitre sont prêts depuis plus d'une semaine, mais que la fin a mis un peu de temps à arriver ^^**

**Nous voilà donc au mois de novembre, et au dixième chapitre de cette fic! Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi bon que les autres, mais je vous laisse en juger. Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Exceptionellement, aucune réponse au début de ce chapitre, la raison au paratexte de fin. Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 10 : Bree

**'-'**

Ce qui avait dû être auparavant une plaine fleurie et gaie ressemblait désormais à un carré de terre en jachère depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. L'herbe, qui se montrait encore par le biais de quelques touffes vertes éparses, avait été remplacée par diverses mauvaises herbes, elles-mêmes piétinées par le passage de milliers de réfugiés qui étaient allé chercher la sécurité au dernier endroit où elle pouvait encore relativement se trouver : Bree. La ville était construite de pierre et de bois, ce dernier largement majoritaire au sein des bâtiments à plusieurs étages qui bordaient la cité. Quelques habitations avaient été aménagées en creusant dans les collines avoisinantes, mais les plus éloignées du centre-ville avaient visiblement été abandonnées, tandis que des barricades avaient été élevées devant les plus proches, dont les portes et fenêtres avaient en outre été renforcées par nombre de planches de bois hâtivement clouées.

Sean et Nerwen n'étaient pas les seuls à approcher de l'enceinte de la ville alors que le soir commençait à tomber : des dizaines d'hommes en arme quittaient les collines pour venir à l'abri du mur durant la nuit, et quelques paysans continuaient à s'occuper des champs les plus proches, qui s'étendaient entre la rive de la Maresque et le Bois-au-Chet, comme s'appelait la forêt que l'elfe et l'anglais venait de quitter, à en croire une pancarte qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout. Le ciel commençant à se colorer d'orange et de rouge, le semblant de route qui menait à la porte était débordé, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sean de remarquer que certains habitants étaient touchés par une sorte de nanisme.

- Ne t'amuse pas à appeler un hobbit « nain », le prévint Nerwen quand il lui eut fait cette remarque. La plupart ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, mais d'autres risqueraient de s'offusquer, et plus que tout, de se poser des questions sur ta provenance.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir qu'on rencontrerait des trucs comme ça, maugréa l'anglais.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on en trouvait si loin à l'ouest. Je ne suis jamais passée de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux avant il y a quelques mois, je te rappelle.

- Et je ne suis même pas de ce monde, moi.

- Justement. Laisse-moi parler aux gardes en faction à l'entrée, et contente-toi de soutenir mes dires s'ils t'adressent la parole.

- On ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes, s'ils te traitent comme les rôdeurs.

- Les elfes sont réputés comme étant les pires ennemis de Sauron, en effet, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

L'anglais ne put qu'acquiescer. L'idéal serait que les autochtones ne leur prêtent pas du tout attention, mais ç'allait être délicat, avec leurs vêtements empruntés aux rôdeurs. L'un d'eux lui avait expliqué que les dùnedains n'étaient pas particulièrement bienvenus dans les hameaux humains, ceux-ci les prenant parfois pour des espions au service de Sauron. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que cette réputation soit erronée, où ils auraient de sérieux problèmes. Sean jeta un coup d'œil sur le mur en lui-même, qui était encore à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il n'était visiblement pas vieux, mais semblait tout de même solide. Il devait avoir une épaisseur d'un mètre pour une hauteur de quatre, mais grosse faiblesse, il était en bois. Une partie de la base était néanmoins en train d'être renforcée par des maçons, qui imbriquaient des pierres de bonne taille tout autour de l'enceinte. Leur travail terminé, la ville devrait avoir une bonne défense. Restait à savoir s'ils auraient le temps de l'achever.

Des tours carrées étaient placées à intervalle régulier le long du rempart, percées de quelques meurtrières d'où filtrait des lueurs jaunes indiquant la présence de torches dans la bâtisse –et donc qu'elles étaient opérationnelles. Quelques hommes armés arpentaient le chemin de ronde, équipés d'arcs ou de javelots. A première vue, leur présence couplée à l'imposante muraille rendait la ville menaçante, mais à première vue seulement. En y regardant plus attentivement, Sean remarqua que leurs arcs étaient beaucoup plus grossiers que le sien, dont la fabrication avait pourtant été assez difficile. Leur armure se résumait à un casque et une cuirasse, plus des épaulières pour certains. Autant dire qu'elles seraient tout bonnement inefficaces face à des flèches ou des lances. Mais les orques n'étaient sans doute pas assez perspicaces pour relever ce genre de détails.

La file de paysans et de réfugiés avançait lentement, et Sean eut tout le loisir d'étudier le déroulement de l'inspection des gardes en faction à l'entrée. Ils se contentaient le plus souvent de surveiller les passants, mais en arrêtaient certains et les fouillaient en leur posant des questions. L'anglais remarqua que ceux qui subissaient ce traitement n'étaient pas de la région, à en croire les blasons qui ornaient leurs armes, tous différents des deux poignards entrecroisés cousus sur les tuniques des soldats. Nerwen et lui y auraient donc droit aussi, conclut-il, et les gardes ne le détrompèrent pas. Quand les cavaliers furent à leur niveau, ils abaissèrent leurs hallebardes et leur ordonnèrent de mettre pied à terre.

- Des rôdeurs, hein ? grommela l'un d'eux. Ouvrez vos sacs.

Nerwen détacha la bourse pleine que les dùnedains leur avaient donné en rabattant un peu plus sa capuche, de façon à bien couvrir ses oreilles. Même si leur vue aurait vraisemblablement rassuré les soldats, elle aurait aussi gravé leur passage dans leur mémoire, et ça, il fallait l'éviter au possible. Sean tendit son arc au garde en face de lui, qui attendait visiblement aussi autre chose.

- Je n'ai pas de flèches, expliqua l'anglais. Je ne les ai pas encore fabriquées.

Le garde marmonna dans sa barbe noire mais se contenta de vérifier les poches accrochées à sa selle. Voyant qu'elles ne contenaient bel et bien aucun projectile, il passa à la fouille. Sean ne broncha pas, mais il vit du coin de l'œil que le soldat chargé de Nerwen ne voulait laisser passer aucun détail. Autrement dit, il en profitait outrageusement.

- Que venez-vous faire à Bree ? demanda un soldat une fois la fouille finie.

- Juste acheter de quoi… commença Nerwen.

- C'est pas à toi que je cause, la donzelle, coupa le garde.

Sean déglutit difficilement en comprenant que c'était lui qui allait avoir droit à l'interrogatoire. Si on lui demandait d'où il venait…

- Nous souhaitons acheter des provisions, des armes et des vêtements neufs pour continuer notre voyage, dit-il.

- Pour les armes et les habits, vous devriez pas avoir de problème. Pour les vivres… hésita l'homme en se grattant pensivement le menton. La ville est en état d'alerte, je doute que vous puissiez acheter grand-chose. Voyez quand même au Poney Fringuant, Prosper devrait pouvoir vous dégotter ça.

- Et où devons-nous aller pour le trouver, ce… Prosper ? questionna Sean, se doutant que le Poney était une taverne ou une auberge.

- Longez la rue principale, vous pouvez pas manquer la pancarte, sur la gauche. Et puis tant que j'y pense, vous êtes des rôdeurs, non ? Vous devriez trouver des potes à vous, là-bas. Sont arrivés ce matin, avec deux hobbits.

- Merci pour le renseignement.

Le garde fit signe à ses collègues qui relevèrent leur lance, libérant le passage. L'anglais et l'elfe remontèrent en selle sans tarder, trop contents de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas eu droit à des questions trop dérangeantes, mais en plus la réputation des rôdeurs n'étaient pas si mauvaise auprès des soldats. Le flux de la foule les entraîna jusqu'à une grande place au centre de laquelle un archer de bronze surplombait une fontaine depuis longtemps asséchée. A ce croisement, la populace se dispersait dans les différentes rues adjacentes, aussi purent-ils s'arrêter sans risque de se faire agresser ou bousculer. Sean se gratta sa main gantée, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait depuis qu'il s'était brûlé.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de se partager l'argent et de partir chacun de notre côté, proposa-t-il. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à tomber, et les portes à se fermer.

- Ça peut être risqué, remarqua Nerwen.

- La ville a l'air sécurisée. Faire des emplettes ne devrait pas être trop dangereux.

L'elfe hocha la tête et ouvrit leur bourse. Elle lui tendit une poignée de pièces dorées, et l'anglais fut tenté de mordre dedans, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une place. Montrer que l'on possédait de l'or véritable à tort et à travers n'était pas des plus recommandé, surtout quand on était en guerre.

- Je m'occupe des vivres, toi des vêtements pour Jarod et le fauve. On se retrouve ici, dans une heure, dit la princesse.

Sean acquiesça et tourna bride pour se diriger vers une échoppe qu'il avait repérée en arrivant. Ce n'était pas vraiment dur : sur la devanture s'étalaient d'innombrables sortes de tissu de toutes les couleurs, et une paire de ciseau était peinte sur le mur à côté de la porte, indiquant que la maison faisait aussi tailleur. Autant commencer par là pour trouver une tunique pour le français.

Sitôt qu'il se fut arrêté devant la bâtisse, un homme âgé affublé d'une calvitie envahissante se jeta pratiquement sur lui en lui adressant nombre de sourires qui sonnaient aussi faux que son air affable. L'anglais le comprenait : son commerce ne devait pas marcher au mieux ces derniers temps, contrairement à l'armurerie installée quelques maisons plus loin, et où se pressaient une dizaine de gens. Il posa pied à terre, et tenant son cheval par la bride, parcourut rapidement du regard les étoffes étalées devant ses yeux.

- Puis-je vous aider ? proposa doucereusement le propriétaire en se frottant les mains.

- Sans doute, répliqua Sean à qui l'homme ne plaisait pas du tout. Je cherche une tunique simple mais chaude, adaptée pour un long voyage.

- A votre taille ?

- On va dire oui.

Le vieil homme disparut quelques minutes dans les tréfonds de sa boutique et en revint en brandissant une chemise rouge sombre à col brodé de fils d'or, le blason de la ville cousu en son centre. L'anglais considéra un instant le marchand.

- J'ai bien précisé que c'était pour un voyage, dit-il d'un ton acide.

L'homme prit un air désolé, marmonna un vague « excusez-moi » et retourna dans sa boutique. Il ramena cette fois une tunique noire à manchettes. Sean était sur le point de refuser, le noir supportant d'habitude très mal les intempéries, quand il remarque les boutons qui fermaient les manches. Ils étaient de la taille standard, mais ce fut leur forme qui le frappa : deux têtes de loups argentées. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour faire enrager Jarod en lui rappelant à chaque instant de quelle façon il avait perdu sa précédente tunique.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il en examinant l'habit sous toutes ses coutures.

- C'est un tissu rare, qui vient des lointaines villes naines de l'est, mais qui a été travaillé ici, par moi-même, se rengorgea le vieillard. Observez la finesse de l'étoffe, et le soin qui a été apporté à sa réalisation ! Deux écus, à tout le moins.

- Un écu, tenta de marchander l'anglais.

Il ne connaissait rien aux valeurs marchandes de ce pays, mais s'il acceptait immédiatement le prix proposé, le marchand tenterait immanquablement de l'arnaquer sur son prochain achat, et il devait encore trouver de quoi habiller Lilium.

- Ce serait me voler ! s'offusqua l'homme. Un écu et trois pièces d'argent !

- Et deux pièces d'argent, rectifia Sean.

- Vendu, mais vous faîtes une affaire, soupira le marchand.

- Je cherche aussi des vêtements pour une jeune femme, d'un peu moins de vingt ans et d'un mètre soixante à peu près, continua l'anglais.

- Pour voyager également ?

- Oui. Et avec une capuche ou un bonnet assorti, rajouta-t-il au dernier moment.

Si Lilium devait entrer en ville, mieux valait couvrir ses oreilles. Le marchand hocha la tête et repartit encore une fois dans le fond de son échoppe. Sean s'occupa en examinant les boutons de manchette de la future tunique de Jarod, quand la voix du vieil homme le héla.

- Vous avez une préférence particulière pour une étoffe ou une couleur quelconque ?

- Non, aucune, répondit Sean avant de se reprendre rapidement. Du tissu de Dale, et surtout pas de fabrication elfique, si possible !

La tête du marchand jaillit d'entre deux tissus suspendus au plafond, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous pensez que les elfes vendent leurs habits à de simples tailleurs comme moi ? Ils les gardent pour eux ! M'auriez-vous demandé l'inverse, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de vous dire que je ne pouvais pas vous servir. Mais de l'étoffe de Dale…

Il rentra la tête et reprit sa fouille, avant de revenir, un air triomphant collé sur le visage. Il débarrassa la devanture des tissus qui la couvraient et déposa précautionneusement dessus un tas d'habits soigneusement pliés. La cérémonie avec laquelle il les manipulait impressionna l'anglais, qui attendit du coup que le marchand lui présente ses produits au lieu de les examiner lui-même.

- Les tissus de Dale sont reconnus pour leur solidité autant que pour leur résistance et leur solidité. Ceux-ci sont en outre très confortables. Ils m'ont été vendus il y a quelques mois par une dame de Dale qui cherchait à récolter assez d'argent pour continuer son pèlerinage vers l'ouest. Vous avez de la chance, elle faisait la même taille que votre amie. Mais je préfère vous prévenir avant de vous les montrer, je n'accepterais aucun marchandage sur ces produits.

- Entendu. Mais ils sont intérêt à valoir le prix que vous allez leur donner.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. L'ensemble est composé d'une tunique lilas à manches évasées, dit-il en saisissant la tunique en question et en la pointant sous le nez de l'anglais. Le pantacourt noir que voici sera maintenu par cette écharpe bordeaux nouée autour de la taille. Ces chaussures ne s'adaptent pas réellement à la marche, mais ce sont celles qui vont avec l'ensemble… fit le marchand en s'excusant.

- Je pense qu'elles feront l'affaire, le rassura Sean en étudiant les petites chausses de cuir que lui tendait l'homme.

- Parfait. Ce châle noir se met sur les épaules, comme ceci, et comme vous l'avez demandé, un bonnet blanc.

Le couvre-chef ressemblait étrangement à ceux portés par les paysannes du Moyen-Âge, mais Lilium n'en savait sûrement rien. Autrement, elle n'accepterait sûrement pas de le porter. Il était à priori assez grand pour couvrir ses oreilles de loup. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, mais le marchand n'avait apparemment pas fini.

- Pour les temps froids, j'ai aussi cette cape à capuche brune, idéale pour se protéger des averses et se garder bien au chaud.

- Ça pourrait être utile. La louve n'aurait plus d'excuse pour monopoliser le feu…

- Combien pour le tout ? demanda Sean.

- Avec votre tunique… Quinze écus.

L'anglais manqua de s'étrangler et faillit répliquer vertement, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que le marchand lui claque la porte au nez. Ce qu'il lui présentait semblait parfait, et il aurait tort de ne pas accepter pour une « simple » question d'argent. Après tout, Nerwen ne lui avait donné qu'une poignée de pièces, et la bourse en était pleine. Il porta la main à la poche de son manteau, où il avait entreposé l'argent, et en sortit le nombre de pièces demandé. Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea.

- Il… il y en a trop, bégaya-t-il. Quinze écus pour le tout, pas quinze pièces d'or…

Sean marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient en fin de compte riches ?

- Combien de pièces d'or, alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien… Une demi-pièce… Je vais vous chercher la monnaie…

Il avait l'air véritablement choqué et déçu. Il avait sans doute prit Sean pour un simple vagabond en voyant ses habits rapiécés et couverts de boue, et n'avait pas pris la peine de tenter de le flouer. A présent, il devait être tout au moins écœuré. L'anglais empocha les piécettes que lui tendit le marchand et rangea les habits fraichement acquis dans les sacoches de sa selle. Il repartit vers la place en tenant son cheval par la bride, sous le regard maussade du tailleur. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de l'heure impartie et le retour de Nerwen.

* * *

- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

Jarod ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester les bras croisés, à fixer la mousse à ses pieds. Il était assis entre deux grosses racines depuis un bon moment déjà, mais même s'il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, il ne comptait pas bouger de sitôt. Pas avant que Sean et Nerwen ne soient revenus, en fait. Une main lui tapota l'épaule, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Depuis qu'il avait vu son tricorne se consumer dans les flammes, il n'avait plus posé les yeux sur la louve et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Elle pensait qu'il boudait, mais en vérité, c'était juste le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et tenter de l'étrangler.

- Ce chapeau était immonde, avoues-le ! Et tu me remercieras quand tu sentiras le vent rafraichissant dans tes cheveux !

Pas que dans les cheveux, aurait-il aimé répliquer. Avec la nuit venait le froid qui se faisait rudement sentir sur son torse, et il se refusait d'avouer sa faiblesse en rejoignant le feu –et de ce fait, Lilium. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, la louve avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée près des flammes, et venait à peine de bouger pour secouer l'épaule de son compagnon. Devant le manque de résultat, elle alla se rasseoir et reprit son immuable activité. Jarod lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil, et elle tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction. Foutu instinct animal ! Il releva vivement la tête vers le ciel pour éviter que leurs regards ne se croisent et fit semblant d'observer le ciel qui allait s'assombrissant. Nerwen et Sean ne seraient sans doute pas là avant le lendemain, à présent. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit seul avec Lilium.

- Je t'ai vu, tu sais, fit la louve avec un air de reproche. Inutile de jouer l'innocent.

Jarod soupira mais ne bougea pas. Le problème avec elle, c'était qu'elle devinait pratiquement toujours ses intentions en fonction de ses gestes, paroles ou expressions. C'était d'autant plus exaspérant qu'elle ne manquait pas de s'en vanter à chaque fois qu'elle touchait juste. La seule contrepartie qu'il avait, c'était la possibilité de lui rendre la pareille grâce à ses oreilles et à sa queue plus que sensibles.

- Tu sais, il y a assez de place pour deux ici, même si le feu est petit. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver un endroit où t'asseoir.

Comme pour accentuer ses paroles, une subite bourrasque de vent frais arracha un frisson au breton. Mais il ne bougerait pas tant que la louve ne lui aurait pas présenté au moins un semblant d'excuse. Il aurait dû s'équiper d'une couverture avant de s'installer, il aurait eu l'air moins bête, et aurait nettement moins hésité à se lever.

- Inutile d'attraper froid pour un rien, soupira Lilium. Je m'en voudrais si tu meures d'un bête rhume, vraiment. Et je déteste plus que tout au monde avoir des remords.

- Encore plus qu'être redevable à quelqu'un ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher la remarque d'un ton venimeux, qui fit se dresser les oreilles de la louve. Néanmoins, un sourire éclaira le visage de celle-ci quand elle entendit enfin le son de sa voix. Elle se jeta pratiquement sur lui, manquant de le faire basculer, sa queue fouettant l'air sous l'effet du contentement. Jarod tenta de reprendre un équilibre précaire en se retenant sur les coudes, mais ses mains glissèrent sur la mousse humide qui recouvrait le sol forestier et il se retrouva dans une position des plus inconfortables, le dos barré par une branche morte et les jambes coincées sous une racine noueuse qui, il l'aurait juré, avait été forcément placée là exprès.

- Je savais que tu finirais par craquer ! lança Lilium d'un air victorieux. Je parviens toujours à mes fins.

Elle se tenait à califourchon sur lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et arborait un sourire carnassier mêlé à l'air supérieur qui la caractérisait. L'alliance des deux était loin de plaire au breton, qui se trouvait dans la totale incapacité de réagir comme il l'aurait voulu, à savoir l'envoyer bouler en se relevant brusquement. Mais avec ses jambes entravées et ses bras trop occupés à tenter de changer légèrement de position pour soulager sa douleur dorsale, c'était chose impossible. Il savait qu'il aurait dû continuer à la fermer… !

- Tu ne dis de nouveau plus rien ? fit semblant de s'attrister la louve. Je sais comment te faire parler, moi, continua-t-elle fronçant les sourcils tout en gardant son sourire.

Elle recula légèrement, ce qui permit à Jarod de se dégager suffisamment pour décaler la branche et la placer de façon à ce qu'elle massacre un peu moins ses lombaires. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour savourer cette petite victoire, car Lilium s'activait déjà à défaire sa ceinture. Pour le coup, il ne manqua effectivement pas de réagir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il en tentant de la faire lâcher prise.

Non pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était un peu trop soudain pour être honnête.

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, railla Lilium. Simplement je pensais que tu protesterais si j'essayais de brûler aussi ce ceinturon, et donc que tu parlerais de nouveau. J'avais raison, non ? Comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

Elle le libéra et retourna se chauffer, un air suffisant plaqué sur le visage. Jarod se hâta de réajuster sa ceinture et de dégager ses jambes avant que la louve ne revienne à la charge avec d'autres idées machiavéliques. Si son grand-père ne lui avait pas enseigné durement que la galanterie était sacrée, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à riposter, par exemple en faisant crisser son aiguisoir sur son épée juste à côté des oreilles sensibles sa compagne. Malheureusement, il était loin d'être aussi crû que Veit sur ce sujet, et était donc obligé de subir sans rien dire. Du moins pour le moment.

- J'ai froid, tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher un peu de bois pour raviver le feu ? demanda Lilium.

- Tu te fous de moi, répliqua calmement Jarod. Y'a des dizaines de branches mortes à deux mètres de toi, et tu viens de brûler la moitié de mes habits. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'exaucer tes désirs en ce moment.

- Mais ce bois-là est imbibé d'eau de pluie, se plaignit la louve. Il va se consumer en émettant une fumée noire dont l'odeur sera franchement épouvantable, même pour ton pauvre nez d'humain.

- Alors lève-toi et va en chercher un peu plus loin.

Elle renifla mais ne montra pas le moindre signe traduisant une attention d'aller chercher du bois sec. Elle se contenta de rester assise là, tremblotante, les bras recroquevillés autour de ses genoux et le menton posé sur ceux-ci. Jarod la considéra longtemps avant de se décider à faire quelque chose, restant plusieurs minutes dans l'expectative. Que la fierté de Lilium l'empêche de s'excuser, soit. Mais qu'elle soit si développée qu'elle refuse de se livrer elle-même à une tâche qu'elle avait dévolue à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était aussi admirable qu'effrayant. Le breton alla chercher une couverture sur la pile de bagages que Sean et Nerwen avaient ôtée aux selles des chevaux et la jeta sur les épaules de la louve, qui haussa les sourcils.

- J'avais demandé du feu, pas du tissu.

- Je ne vais pas aller au fin fond de cette foutue forêt pour ton bon plaisir.

- C'est pas confortable.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a.

- J'ai encore froid, reprocha-t-elle en serrant la couverture autour d'elle.

- Tu avais sans doute plus chaud quand tu as tenté de m'enlever ma ceinture, insinua-t-il.

La queue de Lilium balaya rapidement le sol, soulevant quelques feuilles mortes et envoyant des gouttelettes de pluie dans toutes les directions.

- Effectivement, il faisait meilleur quand j'étais sur toi.

La réponse déstabilisa le breton, qui s'était plutôt attendu à un reproche cinglant ou un silence buté. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut caresser le haut du crâne de la louve, juste entre ses deux oreilles. Elle leva sur lui des yeux étonnés et un peu fâchés, mais où brillait aussi une lueur de contentement. C'est à ce moment que le martèlement de sabots de fit entendre non loin, suivit par l'apparition de deux cavaliers d'entre les arbres quelques secondes après. Sean posa pied à terre et jeta une tunique noire à Jarod en souriant.

- Ça devrait t'aller, même si elle sera peut-être un peu grande. Et, surtout, n'oublie pas d'admirer les boutons de manchette !

**'-'**

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et en tous cas merci de m'avoir lu! Je termine de rédiger ce paratexte à 23h58 le 2 novembre 2012. Soit dans 2 minutes exactement, j'aurais atteint la majorité française légale! Je voulais que la publication coincide avec cette date. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11: Héros déchus

**Et voici, malgré la reprise des cours, le onzième chapitre, qui est même un peu plus long que le précédent! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: eheh encore une fois, me lirais-tu si je n'étais pas "moi"? ;)**

**Edd: merci :)**

**Lot: Pas de sang, pas de morts... mais peut-être un peu de bagarre ;) bon si je te promets que la prochaine fois qu'elle lui montera dessus ça ira plus loin, ça va? x)**

**Poing d'Acier: je me débrouillerais pour trouver l'armure alors ^^ merci :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 11 : Héros déchus

**'-'**

C'était étonnant de voir avec quel entrain les paysans retournaient aux champs une fois l'aube venue, alors que le danger se faisait plus menaçant chaque jour qui passait. En fait, Jarod aurait presque pu croire que Bree était dans la plus tranquille des paix si des soldats ne sortaient pas de la ville en même temps que les agriculteurs. Des archers se plaçaient dans les collines, à l'affut du moindre signe de l'ennemi, et d'autres armés de piques et d'épées se tenaient près des gerbes de blé pour assurer une intervention rapide en cas d'attaque.

Avec tout ça, le breton et la louve comptaient parmi les seuls qui _entraient_ en ville. Il avait été décidé que Sean et Nerwen les y rejoindraient plus tard dans la journée avec les chevaux et la plupart des bagages. Les gardes les ayant déjà fouillés la veille, il était probable qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps à réitérer leur manœuvre. Là où ils avaient été chanceux, c'était que Lilium avait accepté les vêtements que lui avait acheté l'anglais sans broncher, et avait même semblée assez satisfaite de sa nouvelle garde-robe. Quant à Jarod, il avait bien été obligé d'accepter la tunique, bien qu'il ait trouvé que la vanne des manchettes était de mauvais goût. Au moins lui tenait-elle chaud, d'autant plus qu'il avait passé sa cape de rôdeur par-dessus. La seule chose qu'il regrettait vraiment était son tricorne, mais comme avait su relativiser Nerwen, il était moins voyant sans lui.

Si le breton s'efforçait, alors qu'ils approchaient peu à peu des portes, de se détendre, Lilium ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problème. Elle avait enfilé sa cape par-dessus ses habits et rabattu le capuchon en plus d'avoir mis son bonnet. Elle disait avoir des arguments pour que les gardes n'insistent pas pour qu'elle enlève sa capuche, mais Jarod avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence et lui avait intimé le port du bonnet. A son grand étonnement, elle avait accepté, et à présent il se demandait si ce soudain revirement d'attitude ne cachait pas quelque chose. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

Comme il était prévu, les soldats abaissèrent leurs hallebardes pour les empêcher d'entrer quand ce fut leur tour de passer les portes. Voyant que les nouveaux venus ne comptaient pas se défiler, ils libérèrent le passage pour permettre aux derniers paysans de sortir, mais deux d'entre eux emmenèrent Jarod et Lilium un peu à l'écart.

- Encore un rôdeur ! Décidemment, ça n'arrête pas ces temps-ci, maugréa l'un d'eux. Laissez-moi deviner, vous voulez passer quelques jours de repos ici, acheter des armes et des provisions, et repartir en quête d'un endroit plus tranquille, hein ?

- C'est un peu ça, en résumé, sourit Jarod.

Mais ça ne fit pas rire du tout le soldat.

- Vous avez hanté Bree et ses alentours des années durant, et quand les choses se compliquent vous vous cassez sans demander votre reste ! On aurait dû vous pendre quand on en avait l'occasion !

Jarod déglutit d'appréhension. Sean avait assuré qu'ils avaient eu un assez bon accueil, mais la garde avait dû changer depuis la veille. Heureusement pour eux, le second soldat crut bon d'intervenir.

- Ils valent toujours mieux que les orques, Gawain.

- Pour moi c'est du pareil au même. Allez, ouvrez vos sacs, on a pas la journée !

Le breton posa par terre le sac de provisions qu'il portait jusque-là sur l'épaule et ôta le lacet qui le fermait pour le présenter grand ouvert aux gardes. Ils y jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil, mais s'attardèrent plus longtemps sur son épée qui pendait, nue, à sa ceinture.

- Pas une lame de rôdeur, ça, grogna le dénommé Gawain. Prennent trop soin de leurs armes pour ça. D'où tu la sors, mon bonhomme ?

- Où pensez-vous que je m'équipe alors que je courre les routes ? rétorqua Jarod. Sur les cadavres, évidemment. Ma précédente lame s'est brisée sur la cuirasse du premier propriétaire de celle-ci, alors je l'ai récupérée.

Ce n'était pas intégralement un mensonge, et il espérait que l'explication passerait sans anicroches, ce en quoi il ne se trompa pas. Par contre, le garde n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il soit un véritable rôdeur, ça crevait les yeux.

- Et elle, c'est qui ? demanda l'autre en désignant Lilium de la tête.

- Ma femme… Elewë, répondit-il en sortant le premier nom qui lui passait par la tête. Elle a été gravement blessée au visage et en a gardé des traces indélébiles, et pour ça elle préfère garder sa capuche rabaissée.

En accord avec ces propos, Lilium baissa encore un peu plus la tête, ne laissant voir que sa bouche sous l'ombre du tissu. Si les deux hommes avaient un soupçon de galanterie, ils n'approfondiraient pas davantage. Gawain chercha tout de même à apercevoir son visage, mais son compagnon le retint.

- Il ne convient pas d'agir ainsi, lui reprocha-t-il.

Jarod espéra un instant être sorti d'affaire.

- Bien que ce soit dans la nature humaine de vouloir découvrir les choses qui nous sont cachées, il faut le demander gentiment, continua le garde. Ma Dame, vous siérait-il de relever ce sombre capuchon qui cache votre, j'en gage, si belle figure ?

Eeeeeh non. Le breton chercha une autre excuse à toute vitesse mais avant qu'il n'ait proféré le moindre propos, ce fut la louve qui rompit le silence.

- Tout comme le voyageur est heureux arrivé au terme de son odyssée, et l'aboiement du chien est plus féroce que le chien en lui-même, une femme est toujours plus belle vue de dos. Montrer mon visage reviendrait à briser vos rêves, et c'est une chose que je ne me permettrais pas, finit-elle en souriant légèrement sous sa capuche.

Sa tirade laissa les trois hommes en présences totalement muets. Jarod tenta du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa surprise, puisqu'il était censé la connaître parfaitement en tant que mari, mais les soldats ne cherchèrent pas à masquer leur ébahissement. Gawain fut le premier des deux à se ressaisir en se tournant vers le breton.

- Eh bien… Votre femme, c'est quelque chose… Doit y avoir des amis à vous, des rôdeurs je veux dire, au Poney Fringuant, au bout de la rue principale.

- C'est là que nous comptions nous rendre, en effet, répondit Jarod. Mais je vous remercie de l'attention.

Le soldat grommela encore un peu, laissa les voyageurs récupérer leurs affaires et les redirigea vers la porte. Jarod força le pas sur les premiers mètres, tirant Lilium par la manche, pour éviter d'être rappelé au dernier moment. La louve souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fière de son petit effet. Dès qu'il jugea que suffisamment de passants se situaient entre eux et la porte pour qu'ils soient hors de vue des gardes, Jarod laissa éclater son soulagement en même temps que son ressentiment.

- Je te serais reconnaissant de me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu comptes improviser quelque chose de ce genre, siffla-t-il. Tu sais ce qui se serait passé s'ils ne t'avaient pas écouté ?

- Qu'importe, puisque ça a marché, non ? Et puis tu semblais un peu à court d'arguments. Si je n'avais rien dit, là, ils auraient insisté.

- S'ils avaient vu tes oreilles…

- Arrête de ruminer ! Tout est allé pour le mieux, alors profite un peu de ta visite !

Le breton tourna la tête à droite et à gauche sans pour autant ralentir. La plupart des habitations étaient construites en encorbellement, ce qui réduisait significativement la luminosité de la rue, et les murs tout comme le sol étaient couverts de boue. Plusieurs tas de détritus ornaient les coins de chaque ruelle, sans que personne n'y prête attention. Somme toute, c'était aussi sale qu'une ville de France au sommet de sa popularité.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi je pourrais profiter, là…

- Du fait que nous ne soyons que tous les deux et que nous allons louer une chambre en nous présentant comme des époux, peut-être ? fit la louve en souriant malicieusement.

Jarod leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Un jour, rien que pour faire enrager Lilium, il ferait semblant de prendre ses remarques au sérieux, mais alors qu'ils étaient en pleine rue, ça ne lui paraissait que peu raisonnable. Il lui expédia une petite tape sur la tête, ce qui valut à la capuche de frissonner sous la poussée des grandes oreilles qu'elle cachait et à la cape de balayer brutalement le sol sous l'impulsion de sa queue. Il n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin l'air de rien, le regard courroucé de la louve fixé dans son dos.

La rue principale était plutôt calme comparée à ce qu'en avait raconté Sean, aussi n'eurent-ils aucune difficulté à repérer l'enseigne de l'auberge où un soi-disant groupe de rôdeurs étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt. Le symbole de fer forgé suspendu au-dessus de la porte par une chaîne rouillée représentait un cheval blanc cabré qui battait l'air de ses sabots, sa crinière volant au vent. En-dessous, sur le linteau de la porte, était gravée la simple inscription « Au Poney Fringant » et, en plus petit, « Prosper Poiredebeurrée, bière maison ». Une écurie côtoyait l'établissement, comptant au total une vingtaine de box dont les trois quarts étaient vides.

Le breton s'avança dans la cour pour vérifier qu'il y aurait de la place pour leurs propres chevaux le soir venu, et que les box vides n'étaient pas déjà réservés par des clients de l'auberge. En fait, les seules bêtes abritées sous la toiture de bois étaient un poney rondouillard et trois chevaux comme Jarod en avait rarement vu. Si les montures des rôdeurs ressemblaient fortement à celles qu'on pouvait croiser n'importe où dans son monde, celles-là n'avaient rien à voir avec. Un étalon attira plus particulièrement son regard : d'une robe blanche immaculée, il possédait une musculature déliée sans un poil de graisse. Un tel cheval valait certainement une fortune. Son propriétaire devait être soit très confiant en la sécurité de l'auberge, soit complètement inconscient pour le laisser ainsi sans surveillance à la vue de tous.

Le poney renâcla nerveusement quand Lilium rejoignit Jarod. En retour, la louve montra les dents, dont les canines un peu plus longues et pointues que la normale auraient fait frémir n'importe quel être humain. Alors un animal… Le poney hennit, rendant deux des chevaux nerveux, mais le blanc resta de marbre, se contentant de poser sur eux ses yeux marron liquides. Jarod s'en approcha et tendit lentement la main, laissant à l'étalon le temps de le flairer avant de poser la paume sur son chanfrein. La bête se laissa faire sans broncher, laissant même au breton le plaisir de lui caresser l'encolure. Il serait bien resté là plus longtemps si Lilium n'avait brusquement toussoté dans son dos.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'entrer, non ? dit-elle. Je n'aime pas cette cour. Elle empeste trop le canasson mouillé.

- Sans « canassons », on n'aurait surement pas été au bon endroit au bon moment pour te secourir des orques, fit remarquer Jarod en flattant une dernière fois l'encolure de l'étalon.

- Parce que tu crois que notre rencontre est le fruit du hasard ? C'est mignon…

Elle eut un petit rire et revint devant la porte de l'auberge, attendant Jarod pour entrer. Ce dernier abandonna les chevaux pour la rejoindre. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Qu'elle les suivait bel et bien depuis des jours avant son sauvetage, comme Sean l'avait pressenti ? Il allait lui poser la question quand il repéra deux hommes en armes qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil depuis la fontaine asséchée qui trônait sur la place centrale un peu plus loin. Evidemment, deux personnes qui stagnaient devant la porte d'une taverne, allaient voir les chevaux, puis revenaient mais toujours sans entrer, ça pouvait paraître suspect. Désireux d'éviter d'avoir des ennuis d'une façon aussi bête, il poussa la porte de chêne cloutée et pénétra dans la salle commune de l'auberge.

L'ambiance était pire que lugubre. Jarod s'y était un peu attendu étant donné l'heure, mais il ne pensait pas que le silence serait présent à ce point. La salle, pourtant munie de nombreuses fenêtres, restaient mal éclairée du fait de la crasse accumulées sur celles-ci, et des chandelles avaient dû être allumée pour diffuser un semblant de luminosité. Un feu brûlait dans l'unique cheminée de pierre, réchauffant à peine l'atmosphère encore fraîche du début de printemps. Une quinzaine de tables plus ou moins grandes étaient disséminées dans la salle d'une façon qui avait tout de désordonnée. La plupart était en bois de mauvaise qualité, mais celle du fond, près des escaliers, semblait taillée dans un matériau plus solide, sans doute du frêne. La porte donnait directement sur un comptoir qui coupait littéralement la salle en deux, différenciant les cuisines et le bar des consommateurs attablés. Un hobbit (l'anglais les avait prévenus qu'ils risquaient d'en rencontrer) était occupé à essuyer un verre, debout sur une chaise pour pouvoir atteindre la cuve remplie d'eau qui faisait office d'évier. Il daigna à peine lever les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Plus sensible fut la réaction des clients. Trois hommes jouaient aux dés près de l'entrée, mais ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément pour dévisager le breton et sa compagne, avant de reprendre leurs paris tout en leurs jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Trois rôdeurs étaient assis à côté de la cheminée, deux fumant tranquillement de longues pipes de bois et un lisant tranquillement, et tous trois capuche rabattue. Elle ne cachait cependant pas la longue barbe blanche d'un des fumeurs, ni les cheveux blonds du lecteur. Jarod sentit leurs regards peser longtemps sur eux, même quand il se rapprocha du comptoir. Avec un peu de chance, ils connaîtraient Bregalad, et lui accorderaient la même confiance que le vieux dùnedain. Quant aux deux hobbits qui dévoraient leur petit déjeuner à quelques tables des rôdeurs, il ne daignèrent même pas lever les yeux de leur repas.

Un homme dans la cinquantaine, vraisemblablement le propriétaire des lieus ou un de ses gérants à en juger par le tablier crasseux passé par-dessus sa tunique délavée et surtout par le fait qu'il était de l'autre côté du comptoir, s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche chaloupée. Une calvitie naissante commençait à faire disparaître les cheveux du sommet du crâne, mais sa moustache brune poussait toujours drue, et il la frisait du bout des doigts tout en marchant. Ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'il s'arrêtait et s'appuyait sur le meuble poussiéreux.

- Monsieur, salua-t-il. Que puis-je pour vous ? Si vous voulez prendre votre petit déjeuner, j'ai des restes du ragoût d'hier soir, accompagné de la bière de la maison. Je vous garantis la qualité, je la brasse moi-même !

Ça, Jarod n'avait aucun mal à le croire. L'aubergiste avait la brioche caractéristique des consommateurs invétérés de bière, en plus d'un nez légèrement rouge. Et le breton aurait parié qu'il ne l'était pas à cause d'un rhume ou quelque chose du genre. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et aperçut du même coup le mouvement de recul des autres rôdeurs. Ils avaient dû remarquer son épée.

- Ma femme et moi cherchons une chambre pour la nuit prochaine, annonça-t-il à l'aubergiste. Ainsi que des conseils pour acheter des provisions en nombre suffisant pour tenir une semaine de voyage à pied.

- Votre… femme ? s'étonna l'homme en posant seulement alors les yeux sur Lilium.

- Oui. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais je n'avais vu un rôdeur marié jusqu'à présent, sauf votre respect. Nous disions donc une chambre ?

- Exact. Et des vivres.

Jarod tentait de rester digne, comme les rôdeurs avaient toujours l'air de l'être d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, mais il commençait à regretter d'avoir présenté Lilium comme sa femme. L'aubergiste n'était visiblement pas près d'oublier le passage d'un dùnedain marié dans son établissement, et la nouvelle risquait de faire le tour de la ville dès que les travailleurs viendront se restaurer le midi même. Leur passage ne risquait plus de passer inaperçu.

- Je devrais pouvoir vous trouver ça. Pour la chambre, vous préférez vue sur la rue ou sur les écuries, ou encore sans fenêtres ? Il n'y a pas énormément de voyageurs qui passent par ici en ce moment, alors vous pouvez choisir sans risque, monsieur… ?

- Aemon, répondit Jarod sans hésiter.

- Parfait, parfait. Je suis Prosper Poiredebeurrée, le propriétaire de cette auberge comme mon père avant moi et son père avant lui. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Prosper. Nob, va t'occuper des montures de…

- Inutile, coupa le breton. Nous sommes venus à pied.

- A pied ? Avec votre femme ? fit l'aubergiste en se grattant la tête. Décidemment, vous n'êtes pas banal, vous.

- En effet, lança l'un des rôdeurs depuis la cheminée. Surtout qu'un nom pareil ne court pas les routes.

Aie. Il aurait dû donner un autre nom. Jarod ne se retourna pas assez vite pour voir qui avait parlé, les trois dùnedains ayant déjà repris leurs occupations respectives et ne montrant pas le moindre de signe d'envie de reprendre la parole. Prosper toussota.

- La chambre ?

- Vue sur la rue, répondit Lilium.

- Très bien. Vous préférez payer demain matin, je présume? Pas la peine de répondre, tout le monde préfère ça. Mais bon moi, ce que j'en dis... Nob, lâche ce verre et va montrer leur chambre à nos nouveaux clients.

Le hobbit soupira, repose son verre et sauta de sa chaise. Il s'empara d'une clé parmi des dizaines d'autres dans un tiroir du comptoir et contourna celui-ci par le fond de la salle, indiquant d'un geste à Jarod et Lilium de le suivre. Ils ne se firent pas prier, la suspicion des rôdeurs commençant à devenir un peu trop lourde à leur goût. Ils montèrent l'escalier grinçant à la suite du hobbit et débouchèrent sur un étroit couloir qui s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres à gauche et à droite du sommet des marches. L'auberge devait vraiment être rentable pour que le propriétaire puisse entretenir autant de chambres en plus de proposer des repas et de brasser sa propre bière. Le hobbit leur ouvrit la troisième porte sur la droite et leur laissa le temps d'observer la chambre. Le mobilier était tout simple, puisqu'il consistait à un lit double et un bureau de bois mité, accompagné d'une chaise sans doute branlante. Un baquet vide était adossé à l'un des murs, et une cheminée vide était située le plus loin possible de la fenêtre pour éviter la perte de chaleur. Jarod se tourna vers la louve pour obtenir son avis, mais celle-ci grimaça.

- Je suppose que ça ira, pour une nuit.

Le breton leva derechef les yeux au ciel. Elle avait dormi sur la route durant des semaines, et ne se contentait pas d'une chambre largement assez spacieuse pour deux et dotée d'un lit qui avait tout l'air d'être douillet.

- Voici la clé de votre chambre, dit Nob en tendant une vieille clef en fer à Jarod. Voulez-vous que je vous monte un repas ? Vous n'avez pas dû avoir le temps de prendre le second petit-déjeuner sur la route.

- Un seul déjeuner suffira, répondit le breton avec étonnement. Nous n'avons pas mangé du tout, ce matin.

Le hobbit ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Visiblement, le concept du jeûne et de l'économie de vivres lui était inconnu. Il redescendit vivement les escaliers, comme s'il craignait que ses clients ne tombent d'inanition devant lui juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille au soir.

- Et de l'eau chaude ! l'interpella Lilium. Un bon bain me ferait du bien, dit-elle en direction de Jarod. Et à toi aussi. Tu empestes…

- Excuse-moi si me laver n'était pas mon premier souci quand nous devions fuir les orques, rétorqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

- Ce genre de chose devrait toujours être considéré comme essentiel.

Elle se débarrassa de sa cape et de son bonnet en les jetant dans les bras du breton comme s'il était un porte-manteau, et se jeta avidement sur l'édredon de plume qui recouvrait le lit en soupirant de bien-être. Jarod défit la lanière de cuir qui retenait son épée et la posa sur la table avec les habits de la louve, avant d'aller installer la cuve de cuivre en plein centre de la pièce.

- Il faudra penser à demander des bûches, remarqua-t-il en voyant la cheminée vide. Et une couverture de plus.

- Je ne suis pas frileuse à ce point… Un bon feu et cette couette suffiront.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas réellement que l'on dorme ensemble, si ?

- Ah, ça… Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

Elle se redressa et lui lança son habituel sourire malicieux. Il commençait à regretter que les groupes de se soient pas fait différemment, que Nerwen soit avec lui et Lilium avec Sean. Il aurait eu à supporter le caractère de l'elfe, mais sans les répliques sans cesse ironiques de la louve. Ça l'aurait reposé un peu. Trois coups se frappèrent la porte, et il alla ouvrir sans tarder. Le hobbit n'avait pas perdu de temps… Mais à peine eut-il tourné la clé dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'envoyant bouler et ouvrant le passage aux trois rôdeurs accompagnés d'un hobbit beaucoup plus gros et musculeux que tous ceux que le breton avait croisé jusqu'à présent.

Sans compter qu'il était revêtu d'une armure et qu'il tenait une hache de belle taille dans les mains.

Reprenant ses esprits plus vite qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable, Jarod se jeta sur la table et saisit son épée pour faire face à ses adversaires. Lilium avait déjà sauté du lit et s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre, prête à s'enfuir si besoin. Les rôdeurs avaient pu voir ses oreilles… Le gros hobbit n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas. Il grogna quelques injures dans une langue gutturale et s'avança en premier dans la pièce, faisant grincer les lattes du parquet. Les rôdeurs suivirent. Deux tenaient des épées, en plus d'un grand bâton de bois blanc pour l'un. Mais le véritable problème séjournait dans le troisième, qui avait déjà une flèche encochée sur son arc.

- Voici donc le véritable visage de nos « rôdeurs », lança l'épéiste imberbe en refermant silencieusement la porte.

- Je m'occupe du chacal, grogna le hobbit.

- CHACAL ?! hurla Lilium.

- Vu l'odeur, je serais assez d'accord, dit l'archer.

- Essayez donc de la toucher, prévint Jarod, et je vous abattrais l'un après l'autre sans une seconde d'hésitation ou de pitié.

- Tu ne manques pas de courage, gamin, mais tu es seul, repartit le hobbit.

- Les rôdeurs que j'ai connu étaient assez nobles pour ne pas attaquer un ennemi désarmé, ni pour refuser un duel.

Du moins l'espérait-il. Il n'avait pas assez longtemps côtoyé de dùnedain en vie pour en être sûr, mais ils lui avaient inspiré le sentiment qu'ils savaient encore ce que signifiait le mot « honneur ». L'heure était venue de s'en assurer.

- Aucun de vous n'est désarmé, remarqua le barbu. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, à me dire qu'un Gaurhoth a besoin d'une arme pour être dangereux.

- Alors laissez-moi au moins vous affronter avant de vous en prendre à elle.

Avec un peu de chance, Lilium pourrait profiter de la diversion ainsi offerte pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre et prévenir Sean et Nerwen de ne pas entrer dans la ville. Jarod serait le seul à y rester, ce qui tant qu'à faire n'était pas la pire option. Au moins ne verrait-il pas ses compagnons mourir si la louve échouait à fuir. Les rôdeurs ne répondirent dans un premier temps rien à son défi, jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste face signe à l'archer de baisser son arme.

- Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos raisons pour vous faire passer pour des dùnedains, dit-il, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que vous n'avez rien à voir avec eux. Aucun fils d'Arnor n'accepterait de combattre avec une abomination comme celle que vous tenez dans la main. Néanmoins avant de mettre fin à vos jours, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez acquis cette épée.

- C'est un trophée de chasse.

- De chasse ? s'exclama l'archer. On ne « chasse » pas les spectres de l'Anneau, ce sont eux qui le font !

- Pourquoi vous obstiner à mentir lors même que vous vous savez découvert? soupira le bretteur en relevant sa capuche.

C'était un homme qui devait être dans la trentaine, bien que ses yeux bleus-gris expriment un âge bien plus avancé. Une courte barbe noire recouvrait son menton, rejointe par une fine moustache de la même couleur. Ses cheveux sombres atteignaient ses épaules et ne devaient pas avoir été coiffés depuis des lustres. C'était indéniablement un des membres des rôdeurs. Alors pourquoi une telle agressivité ?

- Je répugne à mentir, même si quand c'est nécessité je sais feindre, rétorqua Jarod. Mais vous savez que je dis la vérité et vous ne voulez pas le reconnaitre.

- Je sais que vous avez menti sur votre identité pour entrer en cette ville, je sais que vous voyagez avec un membre d'un peuple plus que reconnu pour son long service aux ordres de Sauron, je sais que vous possédez une épée qui n'aurait jamais dut atterrir entre vos mains, mais j'ignore qui vous êtes et dans quel but vous faites cela.

- Surement le même que vous : survivre.

Le barbu partit d'un grand rire, mais qui sonnait tout de même un peu amer.

- Nous ne cherchons plus à survivre depuis que nos compagnons ont échoué.

On toqua encore à la porte. L'archer ouvrit rapidement, et le hobbit se jeta sur le nouvel arrivant, qui se révéla être Nob. Le pauvre semi-homme cria de terreur en lâchant le plateau qu'il tenait dans une main et en renversant la grande cruche d'eau chaude qu'il portait de l'autre. Profitant de l'instant d'inattention généralisé, Jarod se rua sur le groupe. Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé la vitesse du barbu. Il lui expédia un coup de bâton dans le ventre avant de le renvoyer en arrière, et l'archer visa à une vitesse inhumaine, le clouant au mur d'une flèche dans le capuchon de sa cape. Avant que Lilium ait pu lui venir en aide, l'épéiste l'attrapa et la maintint immobilisée en lui enserrant la taille. Elle tenta de le repousser en le tabassant à qui mieux mieux, mais sans aucun effet.

Jarod empoigna la hampe de la flèche et essaya de l'arracher du bois. Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas de cette manière, il dégrafa sa cape pour se libérer, mais se retrouva de nouveau face à face avec le barbu qui avait entretemps lui aussi relevé sa capuche, révélant le visage d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs comme neige. Encore vaillant pour son âge, s'étonna le breton. Il abattit son épée, que le vieillard contra de son bâton avant de riposter de sa propre lame. Jarod esquiva de son mieux, et l'acier lui frôla les cheveux, coupant quelques mèches éparses qui tombèrent au sol. Il allait retenter un assaut quand l'épéiste le coupa dans son élan.

- Arrête de bouger, où elle meurt !

Le breton stoppa net. Le rôdeur avait placé une dague ouvragée de la même manière que celle qu'il avait récupérée à Minas Malloth sous la gorge de la louve, qui semblait plus énervée qu'apeurée. Mais le dùnedain n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. Jarod déposa son épée à terre sans le quitter des yeux. L'archer s'en empara du bout des doigts et la jeta au loin, l'air dégouté. Ses cheveux blonds désormais libérés de son capuchon étaient soigneusement coiffés, et il y avait même quelques tresses. Quand il replaça les mèches qui lui couvraient la vue derrière son oreille, Jarod remarqua un détail qui remit en place toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il savait qui ils étaient, et il avait trouvé comment gagner leur confiance.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi, lança-t-il à l'archer. Mais votre sœur vous en voudra.

**'-'**

**Eheh oui, je stoppe maintenant. Mais de toute manière je suppose que tout le monde a deviné l'identité des nouveaux arrivants, non? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et... review!**


	12. Chapitre 12: Au Poney Fringant

**Hum... Oui, je sais. Je suis très en retard dans toutes mes publications. Je m'en suis rendu compte en voyant que plus aucune de mes fics n'apparaissait en première page de ce fandom. Mais j'ai des excuses. La fin du monde, tout ça... Mais merci de continuer à me lire, puisque vous commencez ce douzième chapitre. Et merci de vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: pour publier rapidement, c'est déjà mort, mais je ne compte pas abandonner la fic pour autant ;)**

**Edd: merci :)**

**Lot': je vais pas tout reprendre, alors un grand merci! :D**

**Poing d'Acier: la qualité de ce chapitre? Tu me flattes ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 12 : Au Poney Fringant

Guetter l'arrivée de Sean et Nerwen à la fenêtre était à s'ennuyer à mourir. Ajouté aux regards suspicieux des anciens membres de la Communauté, ça en devenait insupportable. Mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre sous peine qu'ils prennent n'importe quelle initiative pour une agression, Jarod s'exhortait tant bien que mal à la patience, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Oui, _sur_ la fenêtre, pas _à_ la fenêtre, étant donné que ce poste était déjà occupé par le rôdeur et l'elfe qui guettaient sans interruption l'arrivée de Sean et Nerwen. Quant au breton et à la louve… ils avaient été ligotés à un des piliers de chêne massif soutenant le plafond, surveillés étroitement par le nain (que Jarod avait pris pour un gros hobbit), qui gardait constamment ses sourcils broussailleux froncés sous son casque.

Et pire que tout, il s'était avéré que l'aubergiste était de mèche avec eux. Il n'avait pas rechigné à leur demande de corde pour attacher leurs prisonniers, et avait immédiatement accepté leurs excuses concernant leur attitude envers Nob, qui s'était d'ailleurs remis du poids du nain et avait tout de même apporté leur petit déjeuner à Jarod et Lilium. Ceux-ci avaient été libres de consommer leur repas… à condition de rester attachés. Et bien entendu, personne ne leur avait proposé de les aider. Lilium étant bien évidemment trop fière pour demander à ce qu'on la nourrisse, elle n'avait rien dit, et Jarod avait suivi, se rappelant qu'en ce pays inconnu, il était l'unique représentant du royaume de France, et en tant que tel se devait de faire bonne impression. Même si ça avait mal commencé. Tous les deux avaient donc dû supporter le supplice d'avoir un plateau garni d'œufs sur le plat, de tranches de bacon grillées et de tartines beurrées juste devant les yeux sans pouvoir y toucher, en plus d'avoir une odeur alléchante dans les narines.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu à subir ça longtemps, car deux hobbits s'installèrent à leur tour dans la chambre et se jetèrent sur la nourriture après que le rôdeur leur eut donné son accord. Jarod reconnu les deux goinfres qui s'empiffraient dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt. A croire qu'ils avaient un puits sans fond en guise d'estomac. Une fois leur énième repas avalé, ils se mirent à discuter avec animation de sujets qui étaient tellement décalés par rapport à l'ambiance qui régnait sur la salle que ça ne tarda pas à taper sur les nerfs du breton, qui n'en pouvait plus de les entendre jacasser sans interruption. Mais il aurait parié que s'il faisait la moindre remarque, il se ferait immédiatement rabrouer par leurs amis, alors il se tenait coi, bien que ça lui en coûtât. Et il regardait le temps passer, essayant de déterminer l'heure en fonction des quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à passer outre les hautes maisons en encorbellement et la couche de crasse qui recouvrait la vitre.

- Legolas, appela le rôdeur. Regardez par là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt un endroit qui était bien évidemment invisible à Jarod, qui ne put qu'espérer que ce soit ses compagnons. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, puis poussa une exclamation de surprise en même temps que le dùnedain, qui retira du même coup sa longue pipe de son bec.

- Ils ne se font pas fouiller, annonça-t-il. Ils sont donc déjà venus.

- Je l'avais dit, rappela Jarod. Ils sont entrés à Bree hier soir.

- Rien ne nous dit que ce soit bien vos amis, coupa Legolas. Ils portent tous les deux leur capuche rabattue sur le visage, et d'ici, je ne peux voir qui se cache en-dessous.

- Et vous ne reconnaissez pas la silhouette de votre sœur ? demanda innocemment Lilium. Je suis sûr que n'importe quel homme un peu observateur la différencierait d'un rôdeur normal. A moins que vous n'ayez pas ce qu'il faut pour ça, hum ?

- Tais-toi, lui souffla Jarod en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour tenter de croiser son regard. Fais preuve d'un peu de retenue, pour une fois, par pitié !

- Ecoute ton ami, chacal, lança l'elfe d'une voix glacée. Si tu ne veux pas que j'achève ce qu'Aragorn a commencé.

Le couteau du dùnedain avait en effet laissé une belle marque en travers de la gorge de la louve. Même si l'entaille n'était pas particulièrement profonde, du sang y perlait à chacun de ses mouvements et coulait sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre la corde qui l'attachait. Ils étaient attachés dos à dos, mais l'odeur du sang frais indiquait à Jarod que Lilium bougeait encore trop pour permettre au sang de coaguler sur la plaie et ainsi de tarir le saignement. Bien que maigre, ce dernier pouvait représenter un réel danger s'il était trop longtemps négligé –et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il sévissait sans soins.

- En Erebor, commença le nain, quand les chasseurs reviennent avec un loup des montagnes, on le rôtit lentement au-dessus d'un grand feu de joie, et on le mange au banquet du soir. C'est très bon, le loup grillé.

- Et vous en trouvez souvent ? questionna un hobbit.

- Ces derniers temps, il en rôdait de plus en plus près de la ville, grogna Gimli en réponse. On risquait de manquer de bois l'hiver si on utilisait tout pour eux, alors on les cuisinait en ragoût. Très bon aussi.

Jarod sentit quelque chose frissonner contre sa jambe et se tordit le cou pour s'en enquérir. La queue de Lilium battait l'air, le poil hérissé. Des remarques de ce genre, elle avait dû en endurer toute sa vie en entendant les paysans discuter tandis qu'elle était tapie dans la forêt. Mais le fait qu'elle réagisse à ces paroles, aussi petite que la réaction soit, montrait qu'elle en tenait encore compte. Après tout, elle avait sa fierté. Le breton manqua de se déboiter l'épaule pour faire parvenir sa main à la fourrure de la louve, qui se raidit encore plus, craignant sans doute que ce ne soit un des membres de la Communauté. Quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que Jarod, elle s'apaisa un peu et se détendit sensiblement.

- Ils amènent leurs chevaux à l'écurie de l'auberge, dit le rôdeur. Pippin, allez prévenir Prosper que des invités arrivent.

- Il doit déjà être au courant et je n'ai pas fini mon déjeuner, se plaignit le hobbit.

- Faites ce que l'on vous dit, gronda le vieillard en fronçant les sourcils.

Le semi-homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte en trainant des pieds, l'air bougon. Le second hobbit ne manqua pas de le rejoindre, et ils disparurent ensemble dans les escaliers. Tout allait se jouer dans quelques instants. Jarod ne doutait pas que Nerwen allait prendre sa défense et plaider en sa faveur, ainsi que confirmer tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Lilium : la princesse elfe l'avait toujours cordialement détestée, et c'était réciproque. Or, elle tenait actuellement sa vie entre ses mains, et personne n'avait pu la prévenir du choix qui l'attendait ou lui demander de se montrer généreuse. Et si jamais elle décidait que c'était le bon moment pour se débarrasser de la louve, son frère se ferait sans nul doute un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande.

Le silence se fit pesant dans la chambre, chacun tendant l'oreille en guettant l'arrivée des deux voyageurs. Après une attente interminable, le grincement caractéristique de la porte de la taverne se fit entendre, suivi d'un tonitruant « Bienvenue ! » de la part de l'aubergiste. La suite de la conversation se fit à voix trop basse pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre, même avec la salle commune vide à cette heure-ci. La porte de la chambre se rouvrit à la volée, et les deux hobbits y rentrèrent, les bras encombrés de pâtisseries en tout genre en plus d'en avoir plein la bouche.

- Mgna noregnorai a gna gnegrignion, dit le dénommé Pippin tout en essayant de mâcher un beignet gros comme son poing.

- Si vous ne crachez pas tout de suite le morceau, Peregrïn Touque, je vous promets que je vous ferais avaler mon bâton, et sans aucune sauce pour le faire passer !

Le semi-homme se recroquevilla devant le courroux du magicien et produisit un effort monumental pour avaler tout ce qu'il avait en bouche, ce qui était l'exact opposé de ce que le vieil homme venait de lui demander. Ça prit bien une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne soit en état de parler.

- Je disais : ça correspond à la description. Je crois que ce sont eux. Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui a relevé sa capuche, par contre.

- Et il ressemble à Boromir, continua Merry. On a cru voir un fantôme, au début.

- Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre, pas de doute là-dessus. Il est beaucoup moins impressionnant que lui.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait ma sœur ? les pressa Legolas.

- Qu'est-ce je peux en savoir ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue, et ses habits sont trop amples pour laisser deviner quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, Prosper leur a donné cette chambre, ils vont nous arriver droit dessus.

Comme pour leur donner raison, le bois de l'escalier se mit à grincer sous le poids des nouveaux arrivants. Sans un bruit, le dùnedain se glissa à côté de la porte, imité par l'elfe qui avait par précaution encoché une flèche. Le nain resta assis, balançant nonchalamment sa hache de gauche à droite, et les hobbits allèrent s'installer à la petite table pour dévorer leur tonne de nourriture. Quant au magicien, il se plaça devant les prisonniers. Précaution inutile, puisque ceux-ci savaient très bien qu'il n'était pas dans leur intérêt de faire fuir leurs amis avant qu'ils n'entrent. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière la porte. Malgré lui, Jarod était aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Il y avait toujours possibilité pour que le plus parfait des plans échoue…

- Lilium, tu t'es pris la tête avec Nerwen récemment ? souffla Jarod en profitant du court instant où personne ne faisait véritablement attention aux prisonniers.

- Pas tellement plus que d'habitude, répondit la louve en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ? Ta hâte de la revoir te pousse-t-elle jusqu'à t'assurer que je ne commettrais pas d'imprudence lors de son entrée ?

Le breton dut attendre de voir de côté le sourire malicieux de son amie avant de comprendre qu'elle tentait de faire de l'humour.

- C'est juste qu'elle a ta vie entre ses mains en ce moment.

L'idée sembla lui déplaire au plus haut point. Evidemment, avec son habitude de penser que le monde entier tournait autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas songé à ce que quelqu'un d'autre puisse prendre les rênes de son destins, et encore moins une princesse elfe à peine moins prétentieuse qu'elle. Sa queue s'agita un instant, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à cacher sa subite anxiété.

- Mais elle ne te laissera pas tomber toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la louve.

- J'espère bien que non, grogna Jarod en retour.

- Et toi, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein ?

Bien sûr que non, eut-il envie de répondre. Mais c'était le moment ou jamais de faire stresser un peu Lilium –l'occasion était trop belle.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire grand-chose, s'ils décident que tu es un danger pour eux. Et si Nerwen ne les détrompe pas…

- Tu t'en chargeras pour elle, prédit Lilium d'un air suffisant.

Jarod soupira longuement. Encore une fois, rien ne disait qu'après que Nerwen ait approuvé sa version des faits, les membres de la Communauté lui accordent leur confiance. Il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à deux elfes, un rôdeur, un nain et un magicien, même avec l'appui de Sean, en admettant que celui-ci se prononce pour la survie de la louve. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, gronda le nain, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Le breton reporta son attention vers l'entrée. Bien qu'ils aient tous entendu que les arrivants s'étaient arrêtés juste derrière, ils n'avaient toujours pas ouvert. Avec précaution, le rôdeur se baissa vers la serrure dans le but de regarder ce qui se passait. De l'autre côté, ils ne devaient attendre que ce moment, car sitôt que sa tête fut en face du trou, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, l'envoyant rouler aux pieds des prisonniers avec un cri de douleur. Le magicien se précipita vers la porte, mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'il fut stoppé par le canon d'un fusil juste devant son nez.

- Stop movin' ! ordonna Sean en armant le chien.

Le magicien s'arrêta, mais la pointe d'une flèche vint s'appuyer contre la tempe de l'anglais. Legolas, toujours à côté de l'embrasure de la porte, avait échappé à son regard. Rejoignit bientôt la flèche une lame de hache effilée juste sous son menton, tenue par le nain dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il se déplaçait avec une rapidité déconcertante compte tenu de sa taille, tout comme le vieil homme le faisait en dépit de son âge. Le bruit continu de mastication produit par les deux hobbits stoppa soudain, remplacé par un silence pensant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière provenant du couloir ne le rompe.

- … Legolas ? C'est bien toi ?

Le concerné tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sean, toujours immobile et les yeux fixés sur le magicien qui ne bougeait pas plus. Nerwen se faufila entre la porte et l'anglais pour se jeter au cou de l'elfe, qui écarta juste à temps son arc pour éviter de la blesser. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, laissant s'évacuer la pression d'un trop long et trop mouvementé voyage, qui aurait dû être une promenade de santé. Son frère lâcha son arme et lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux en soupirant de bonheur et de soulagement. Devant Jarod, le rôdeur se releva en se frottant la tête et jeta un coup d'œil global à la scène, avant de dégainer sa dague et de s'approcher du breton. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais le dùnedain sourit et commença à scier ses liens. Il ne toucha par contre pas à ceux qui entravaient Lilium, qui était de toute manière occupée à regarder les deux elfes avec un air à la fois de dégoût et d'envie mal dissimulée. Jarod se remit sur pied en se massant les côtes, compressées toute la matinée par la pression de la corde.

- Sean, je crois que tu peux baisser ton fusil, lança-t-il à son ami.

- Dès que je n'aurais plus de hache sur la jugulaire.

Le nain marmonna une vague excuse et abaissa son arme, provoquant une détente visible de l'anglais qui souffla un bon coup avant de remettre le chien de son fusil en place et raccrocher celui-ci dans son dos. Il s'écarta de quelques pas pour laisser de la place aux elfes, toujours enlacés. Ça c'était mieux passé que Jarod ne l'avait espéré. Restait l'étape la plus délicate : convaincre la Communauté de l'inoffensivité de la louve.

- Vous pouvez peut-être me détacher, non ? râla cette dernière.

- Pas encore, rétorqua le rôdeur. Il est hors de question de laisser un chien de Sauron en liberté.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le chien ?

Le dùnedain lui décocha un regard froid mais ne répondit pas. Jugeant vraisemblablement que la situation n'avait plus rien d'intéressante, les hobbits reprirent leur repas là où ils l'avaient laissé, emplissant de nouveau la chambre de leurs bruits de déglutition incongrus.

- Legolas, vous pourriez nous la présenter, tout de même, grogna le nain en tirant son ami par la manche.

L'elfe blond sembla retourner brusquement à la réalité et posa les yeux sur son compagnon barbu, avant de repousser doucement Nerwen qui s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. En tant que princesse, elle se devait de garder une certaine prestance, quelques soient les circonstances. Legolas se racla la gorge avant de commencer la présenter aux autres, ce après quoi il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas à Fondcombe. Cette question agaça assez Jarod, qui avait déjà tout raconté de long en large, mais même si le rôdeur l'avait spontanément détaché après l'entrée de la princesse, il était visible que tout le monde ne lui accordait pas le même crédit. Et encore moins le frère de ladite princesse, qui ne digérait pas qu'elle ait pu passer des semaines sur les routes avec pour seule compagnie des hommes –et un démon à la botte de Sauron.

- Glorfindel avait été chargé de m'escorté jusqu'à Imladris, c'est vrai, rapporta Nerwen, mais nous avons été attaqués alors que nous nous trouvions dans les bois du Rhudaur. Une bande d'orques nous est tombée dessus, et Glorfindel m'a ordonnée de fuir. Je n'avais pas fait dix mètres que d'autres m'attaquaient et m'assommaient. C'est Jarod qui m'a retrouvé, et qui s'est occupé de moi avec Sean et Veit.

- Qui est ce Veit ? demanda le rôdeur, intrigué.

C'était un point que Jarod avait préféré éviter. Non seulement le prussien était parti précipitamment, sans plus se soucier de leur sort à eux, mais en plus il avait commis un acte d'irrespect total envers Nerwen, et le récit de cet évènement risquait d'attiser le courroux de Legolas… et d'attiser son ressentiment, qu'il ferait s'évacuer en s'attaquant à la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait librement s'en prendre : Lilium. Aussi le breton préféra-t-il répondre à la place de son amie.

- Un de nos compagnons, qui nous a quittés il y a quelques jours, dit-il.

- Comment est-il mort ? insista le dùnedain. Vous n'en aviez pas parlé.

- A vrai dire… Il est parti seul, mais nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'il soit mort.

- Nerwen… ?

- C'est vrai, Legolas. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Jarod et Sean m'ont sauvée, et j'ai confiance en eux.

Ben voyons. Elle passait son temps à les critiquer, à les reprendre, à leur crier dessus, mais à part ça elle leur faisait confiance. Jarod soupira discrètement. Mieux valait de toute manière qu'elle dise ça, plutôt qu'elle annonce avoir des doutes sur leur sincérité et demande à son frère de les garder attachés.

- Eux, d'accord, on a compris, grogna le nain en roulant comiquement ses « r ». Ils n'ont pas l'air bien dangereux, de toute façon. Mais le chacal ?

- Je-ne-suis-pas-un CHACAL ! siffla Lilium.

Nerwen lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elles, même ceux des hobbits qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de manger pour autant. Jarod ne pouvait pas intervenir, sinon quoi il perdrait la crédibilité que la princesse venait de lui accorder aux yeux de la Communauté. Mais si elle la condamnait, il devrait de toute façon agir pour permettre à la louve de s'échapper, quitte à ce que tout lui retombe dessus ensuite. Il avait été élevé avec l'idée qu'un gentilhomme devait tout faire pour venir en aide à une femme, et même s'il n'était pas noble ni même officier, il appliquerait cette règle jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'ai personnellement aucune confiance en elle.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet. Jarod serra les poings et remarqua que la main de Sean glissait imperceptiblement vers son couteau. Ils étaient apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde, aussi suicidaire soit-elle. Mais Nerwen n'avait pas terminé.

- Mais il y a un moyen tout simple d'être sûr de sa sincérité. Le seigneur Elrond se prétend capable de sonder les esprits à la manière de Dame Galadriel, non ?

- J'y avais pensé, acquiesça le magicien, mais si tout ce qu'a raconté votre ami est vrai, alors nous devons passer par Fornost avant de rejoindre Imladris. Et garder une prisonnière durant tout le trajet nous est impossible, car nous devons faire vite.

- Et il est de toute manière hors de question que j'entre en territoire elfique, rajouta Lilium catégoriquement.

Il fallait évidemment qu'elle en rajoute. A cet instant précis, Jarod l'aurait bien frappée, mais autre chose vint le tourmenter. Pourquoi était-elle restée avec eux alors qu'elle ne comptait pas rejoindre les elfes ? Elle avait sa « dette à payer », comme elle disait, mais si elle comptait le faire avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Fornost, elle avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher.

- En ce cas, j'espère que vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous laisser partir, assena le rôdeur. Aussi…

Sean fit glisser son couteau dans sa manche et mit sa main en arrière, prêt à le lancer vers Jarod et à dégainer son sabre pour intervenir.

- Si vous souhaitez continuer votre route en compagnie de vos deux sympathisants ici présents, qui espèrent sans doute être discret tandis qu'ils se préparent à prendre votre défense, vous devrez rester constamment sous leur surveillance, ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit sans les prévenir au préalable, et obéir à chacune de leurs sollicitations –ou des nôtres. Si vous refusez, vous partirez également d'ici, mais les pieds devant, cela va de soi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Aragorn, intervint Legolas. Elle attendra le bon moment pour se retourner contre nous.

- Elle n'a pas commis le moindre geste contre nous tout le long de la route, l'informa Sean en jetant nonchalamment son poignard à Jarod. Eh, puisqu'on est repérés, pourquoi faire semblant ? rajouta-t-il en réponse au regard surpris du breton.

- Votre parole n'est pas non plus d'or, insinua Legolas en réponse.

- Il suffit ! trancha le magicien. Gaurhoth, acceptez-vous, ou devons-nous vous tuer sur le champ ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix… fit Lilium à voix basse.

- Oui, lui répondit le rôdeur. Vos amis ont l'air d'être prêts à mourir pour vous. Mais sachez que s'il le faut, ce sera fait, et nous ne vous laisserons pas en vie pour autant.

Lilium soupira encore. Jarod jeta un coup d'œil au nain, qui tenait sa hache prête, juste à portée de Sean, main sur le pommeau de son sabre. Legolas avait ramassé son arc et sa main était raidie par l'attente, à quelques centimètres de l'empennage de ses flèches. Le magicien s'appuyait sur son bâton d'un air las, mais son regard était encore alerte, et son épée à moitié dégainée. Au premier mot de travers de la part de la louve, c'était le bain de sang.

- … Détachez-moi.

**'-'**

Le soir était tombé, engloutissant la ville dans une pesante obscurité. La lune et ses étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages, et les seules torches encore allumées étaient celles des remparts, bien loin de l'auberge. En bas, le tapage continu indiquait qu'en fin de compte, le commerce ne marchait pas si mal. Jarod s'approcha de la silhouette accoudée à la fenêtre, une pipe rougeoyante à la main. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme ne fit pas attention à lui avant qu'il ne s'asseye en face.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? répondit le fumeur, la voix rendue plus grave par le tabac.

- Vous auriez pu la laisser tomber, les laisser la tuer. Mais vous avez proposé un compromis. Pourquoi ?

- Aucune mort ne doit être inutile. La vôtre l'aurait été, si vous vous étiez battu pour elle. A mon tour de poser une question. Pourquoi lui accordez-vous tant d'importance ?

- C'est une amie. J'aurais fait la même chose pour Nerwen ou Sean.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ne laissez pas passer les chances qui vous passent sous le nez, Jarod. Vous le regretteriez.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

- Je crois que si.

Jarod se leva et partit vers la porte. Mais avant de redescendre et de rejoindre les autres qui fêtaient leurs retrouvailles en buvant de la bière, il se retourna vers l'ombre qui fumait toujours dans l'obscurité.

- Quoi qu'il en soit… Merci, Aragorn.

**'-'**

**Voilà... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, surtout après l'attente, mais j'ai eu un mal énorme à tenter trouver le juste milieu entre le caractère original des membres de la Communauté et celui qu'ils devraient avoir après la mort de Frodon et Sam et la perte de l'Anneau. Je ne sais pas si j'y ai bien réussi -dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu!**

**J'en profite également pour un petit instant pub ^^ Je vais bientôt commencer la publication d'une autre fic, _Sang-Pitié_, en collaboration avec Lotelemna Nullame. Il s'agira d'un cross-over x-men/fire emblem, aussi ça n'intéressera pas tout le monde, et la trouver par hasard ne sera pas aisé. C'est pourquoi je me permet d'en parler ici. Merci d'y jeter un coup d'oeil quand vous aurez le temps ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13: Plan d'attaque

**Eh, je l'avais dit que ce chapitre viendrait plus rapidement que le premier! Et ce fut d'ailleurs difficile, avec le retour de la prépa... Mais pas impossible, la preuve ;)**

**Une autre chose (enfin une autre personne) qui m'a affreusement ralenti, c'est Lotelemna Nullame, qui m'a forcé à trimer et à suer sang et eau pour l'écriture de notre fic commune x) Elle est d'ailleurs enfin publiée! Et lisible ici:_ u/4427792/Ketto-no-Hane_**

**Juste à enlever l'espace!**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: mais puisque je te dis que tes dialogues sont très bien x) j'espère d'ailleurs que tes prochains chapitre arriveront bientôt :P**

**Edd: un grand merci pour ne pas changer :]**

**Poing d'Acier: merci, à toi aussi :]**

**Eryn Gil'Sayan: eh bien voilà la suite :] j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût ^^**

**Lot': (il est où mon deuxième bonus? x) )**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Plan d'attaque

La salle commune était bondée, une fois le soir venu. Quand Sean descendit, une fois lavé et rasé de près, il eut le soulagement de constater que les hobbits de la Communauté –il n'avait pas encore réussi à retenir leurs noms– avaient eu l'intelligence de réserver une grande table à mi-chemin des escaliers et de la cheminée, permettant de rester au chaud tout en ne se situant pas trop loin des chambres si besoin. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que l'anglais allait pouvoir déguster tranquillement une bière, aussi comptait-il en profiter, quitte à ce que ses compagnons aient la corvée de le porter jusqu'à son lit. La bière était loin d'être sa boisson favorite, il lui préférait volontiers un bon whisky, mais personne ne semblait connaître pareil alcool ici. Quand il en avait parlé à Gimli, qui semblait assez calé sur le sujet, le nain lui avait avoué son ignorance. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

L'anglais tira la chaise la plus proche du feu et s'assit sans mot dire, n'osant pas interrompre les conversations déjà en cours. Et puis, il ne connaissait réellement personne ici. Il y avait bien Nerwen, mais elle était avec son frère à l'autre bout de la table. Ils avaient sans doute pas mal de choses à se raconter après avoir été séparés aussi longtemps. Les deux hobbits dégustaient déjà un poulet de belle taille, chacun tenant une chope de bière dans la main. Le nain les regardait en fumant sa pipe, lui-même ayant déjà deux pintes vides devant lui. Le magicien, Gandalf, avait annoncé qu'il ne se joindrait à eux que tard dans la soirée car il avait à parler avec Prosper, le propriétaire de l'établissement. En attendant, c'était deux hobbits surchargés qui s'occupaient seuls du service. Quant à Aragorn et Jarod, ils étaient ensemble dans une des chambres à l'étage, enfermés avec Lilium. Un peu plus tôt, Sean avait surpris le breton et le rôdeur en train de discuter au sujet de la louve, mais il était clair que le sujet n'était pas clos. Dans tous les cas, ils ne se montreraient pas non plus avant un bout de temps. Ce qui faisait que l'anglais était bel et bien seul. Un des deux hobbits de service s'approcha, un plateau crasseux dans une main, deux chopes vides dans l'autre. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et son visage était d'un beau rouge vif. Il fallait dire que s'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud à la base, le monde qui emplissait la salle suffisait à la surchauffer à l'extrême.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? le pressa-t-il.

- Une bière ne serait pas de refus, répondit poliment l'anglais.

Le hobbit fila vers le comptoir. Dans les bars en Angleterre, les serveurs ne se déplaçaient pas et laissaient les clients se servir au comptoir. Ici le même principe devait s'appliquer, puisque que ledit comptoir disparaissait sous une masse d'hommes plus sales les uns que les autres, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans l'intérêt de la taverne de laisser un potentiel client assis sans rien devant lui. Il n'y avait pas de petit bénéfice, même en temps de guerre. Le regard de l'anglais ne cessait d'aller d'un homme à l'autre. Tous possédaient des armes, de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, mais seulement quelques-uns donnaient l'impression de savoir s'en servir. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres de montrer ostensiblement leurs effets pour bien prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas sans défenses.

- Détendez-vous, l'ami. Ils sont dans le même sac que nous.

Sean se retourna vers le nain, qui fumait toujours aussi tranquillement. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné par la présence d'une multitude d'inconnus armés autour de lui, et lui-même gardait sa large double-hache posée contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Le problème ne réside pas là, répliqua l'anglais. Mais dans le fait que justement, je ne sais pas dans quel _sac_ je suis.

- Je croyais que l'elfe vous avait rapporté notre situation, s'excusa le nain.

- Elle l'a fait, mais…

Sean soupira. Comment expliquer ça à un individu qui n'était ni du même monde, ni même de la même race que lui ?

- J'étais en guerre, moi aussi. J'avais un combat à mener. Simplement, quelque chose nous a fait venir ici, moi et mon bataillon. Et il se trouve que j'en suis l'unique survivant. Mourir égorgé durant une bataille d'ivrogne serait loin d'honorer leur mémoire. Ni celle de mon frère.

- Je comprends ça, fit le nain en hochant la tête. Aux dernières nouvelles que j'en ai eu, mon père était à Fondcombe quand Sauron a gagné. Mais pour ce qui est du reste de mes proches et de mon clan… Ils étaient en Erebor. Et leurs restes doivent toujours s'y trouver, si quelque orque ne les a pas emportés en guise de provisions.

Il avait dit ça sans en paraître réellement affecté, et il ingurgita une sympathique gorgée de bière à la fin de sa tirade. Il avait dû avoir tout le temps de pleurer ses amis durant son voyage jusqu'ici. Sean aurait aimé avoir eu l'occasion de pleurer, lui aussi. Mais les évènements s'étaient enchainés trop vites, et il avait toujours eu à fuir. Les quelques moments où il se posait, le soir au coin du feu, il devait faire illusion auprès des autres. Ni Jarod, ni Nerwen n'avaient cédés au désespoir et à la mélancolie, et il se refusait à être le premier à le faire. Il représentait l'Angleterre. La Grande-Bretagne était forte. Le hobbit passa en coup de vent, le sortant de ses pensées, et déposa sans s'arrêter une bière dont la mousse dépassait allègrement de la chope, coulant lentement sur le bois et les cercles d'acier qui le maintenait en place. L'anglais s'en empara et avala goulûment une gorgée de la même façon que le nain quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, en effet.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Offrir à Sauron ce qu'il attend : une résistance farouche, digne d'un nain. Et si pour ça je dois me rendre chez les elfes, alors soit !

- Ce serait lui faire plaisir, non ?

- Eh, mais à moi aussi, ça me convient ! C'est là tout l'intérêt.

Ce n'était pas dépourvu de logique. Mais Sean doutait fortement qu'à cette table, tout le monde partage sa façon de voir les choses. Les deux hobbits, par exemple. Ils étaient tout le temps de bonne humeur, ne cessaient de manger, de boire ou de se lancer des vannes à tour de bras. Ils durent se rendre compte qu'il les fixait, car ils cessèrent leur mastication pour l'observer à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'est là que l'anglais comprit : ils étaient sans doute les plus déterminés à se battre. Il y avait une faible lueur au fond de leur regard espiègle, une lueur d'une violence exaltante. Ils continuaient à vivre comme ils le faisaient avant tout ça, parce que c'était ainsi que leurs amis disparus à la Montagne du Destin les avaient connus. Ils refusaient de se laisser briser par l'Ombre qui étendait son bras vers eux. Sean se prit à éprouver un profond respect pour eux. Il y avait un nain farouche à côté de lui, et un rôdeur encore meilleur combattant au-dessus. Mais ceux que Sauron avait le plus à craindre, en admettant qu'il craigne quelque chose, c'étaient ces deux hobbits.

- Vous savez, reprit Gimli, vous me rappelez un de mes anciens amis. Un de nos compagnons, en fait. J'imagine que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Boromir, du Gondor ? Pas sûr que même ici quelqu'un d'autre que nous le connaisse, d'ailleurs.

- Non, en effet, confirma l'anglais.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. En fait, avec dix kilos de muscle en plus, vous pourriez postuler pour devenir son sosie. Posthume, bien entendu.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Les orques lui ont décoché toute une volée de flèches alors qu'il tentait de défendre nos amis hobbits ici présents, soupira le nain. Il en a abattu un grand nombre, mais que peut le meilleur combattant face à des pleutres sa cachant derrière leurs arcs ?

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part des deux elfes, mais il ne s'en sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure. A vrai dire, il avait même l'air habitué. Il se reprit une gorgée de bière avant de roter bruyamment, faisant même se retourner des hommes accoudés au comptoir, et en faisant rire quelques-uns à l'autre bout de la salle. Rencontrer un nain n'était pas courant, à Bree. Mais si en plus il savait s'amuser…

- Tiens, voilà votre ami, lança Gimli. Et Aragorn.

L'anglais tourna la tête vers l'escalier pour voir en émerger Jarod, suivi de près par le rôdeur qui rangeait sa pipe dans sa veste. De Lilium, aucune trace. Au moins n'y aurait-il pas d'altercation avec Nerwen… Le breton vint s'installer à côté de lui et lui emprunta directement sa chope.

- T'aurais pu demander.

- T'aurais pu m'en prendre une. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir, moi. Et j'ai bu à peine plus.

Les deux hobbits firent les yeux ronds. Le plus petit, bien qu'il n'y ait que quelques millimètres d'écart, lui tendit un pilon de poulet dégoulinant de jus. Jarod l'accepta avec gratitude et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? l'interrogea Sean à voix basse.

- De ce que ferait Lilium durant le voyage, répondit le breton sur le même ton. Il serait désagréable que quelqu'un voit ses oreilles ou sa queue.

- Ou même ses canines… rajouta l'anglais en souriant légèrement. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle a accepté qu'on la tienne à l'écart sans rien dire. Surtout au profit de Nerwen, puisqu'elle, elle est avec nous.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle allait rester seule, rectifia le breton. Personne ne lui interdit de descendre. Mais porter son bonnet toute la soirée, ça, ça la dérange. Elle a failli s'étouffer quand Aragorn et moi lui avons annoncé ça. Et nous sauter dessus du même coup. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle… boude, termina-t-il en souriant.

Sean eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait personne pour faire la tête à quelqu'un qui venait de lui sauver la vie –et pas pour la première fois. Personne, sauf Lilium. La façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais considérer les évènements à leur juste valeur l'avait toujours épaté. Elle était capable de rire ne n'importe quoi, et de se vexer pour la même chose la minute d'après. Il était d'ailleurs probable qu'elle revienne à la raison le lendemain et ne fasse plus aucun problème pour porter un couvre-chef. Surtout que celui-ci lui plaisait le matin même.

Nob arriva à leur table, ployant sous le poids d'un énorme plateau qui avait dû briller dans une hypothétique jeunesse, et qui maintenant paraissait aussi sale que le sol de l'auberge. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait dedans qui attira le regard de l'anglais : un cochon entier, cuit à point, recouvert d'une sauce rouge qui dégageait un arôme plutôt plaisant. Tous les clients se retournèrent vers le hobbit et son fardeau alors que le premier déposait précautionneusement le second sur la table, en plein milieu des convives. Les yeux de Gimli se mirent à briller, tout comme ceux des semi-hommes qui n'attendirent même pas que le plat soit posé pour se jeter dessus, manquant de le renverser avec tout son contenu. Le serveur s'épongea le front avec un torchon aussi crade que le reste en soufflant bruyamment, et se tourna vers Aragorn.

- Un tonneau de bière avec ceci ? demanda-t-il, espérant visiblement que la réponse serait négative.

- Avec plaisir, accepta le rôdeur.

- Non merci, le contredit Gandalf en arrivant de derrière le comptoir en compagnie de Prosper. Nous avons à parler, et nous devons avoir l'esprit clair.

Nob soupira de soulagement et reprit son travail, tandis que le nain grognait de frustration. Sitôt que le magicien se fut assis, et qu'il eut congédié le maître des lieus d'un signe de tête, les conversations reprirent dans la salle, plus actives que jamais. Personne ici n'était au courant de l'identité des membres de la Communauté et de leur rôle dans l'histoire, devina Sean. Et eux ne se souciaient apparemment pas que leur passage soit remarqué ou non –les elfes ne cachaient même pas leurs oreilles pointues. Gimli et Aragorn se mirent à faire le service, distribuant de consistantes portions de viande à chacun, y compris aux hobbits qui venaient à peine de terminer leur poulet. Si Nerwen accepta volontiers l'assiette que le rôdeur lui tendit, Legolas refusa poliment la sienne, se contentant des quelques légumes qui l'accompagnaient. Jarod et Sean furent servis en dernier, sans grande surprise. Gandalf attendit que tout le monde ait à manger pour prendre la parole, lui-même ayant eu droit à une des plus grandes côtes.

- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, leur apprit-il. Il semble bien que nous ne soyons nulle part à l'abri des yeux de Saroumane et de Sauron.

- Qui est Saroumane ? demanda Jarod, devançant Sean qui allait poser la même question visiblement stupide aux yeux des autres.

- Un ancien mage de mon ordre, répondit Gandalf. Notre chef, avant. Mais il a été corrompu par Sauron, qui l'a piégé alors qu'il regardait dans son palantir.

Ce dernier mot provoqua un sursaut chez l'anglais, qui le cacha du mieux qu'il put. Le même malaise avait pris Jarod, mais la Communauté n'y prêta pas attention. Par contre, d'autres paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur eux, un peu partout dans la salle. Ce détail avait peu de chance d'avoir échappé au rôdeur, alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

- Navré de vous interrompre, mais ne serait-il pas mieux de… mener cette conversation dans un lieu plus sûr ? proposa Sean.

- Nous sommes déjà repérés, l'informa Aragorn. Sauron sait que nous sommes dans le coin depuis que les orques ont reçu la missive destinée à Fornost.

- Et il est même certain que nous sommes à Bree, rajouta le magicien. Prosper m'a appris des choses inquiétantes ces dernières heures. Des choses que nous ne pouvons négliger. Les Ents ont eu beau dévaster l'Isengard, les hommes de Saroumane étaient déjà disséminés de par le continent, et particulièrement ici. Quand je lui faisais encore confiance, et même alors qu'il n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie, j'ai commis l'erreur de lui parler de la Comté et des hobbits.

- Et de l'herbe à pipe, rajouta un semi-homme. Il y avait de la feuille de Longoulet dans les réserves de l'Isengard.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un des aspects de son intérêt soudain pour votre pays, Meriadoc… Durant des années, sur ma demande, les dùnedains ont veillé à ce qu'aucun ennemi ne pénètre le Bois-au-Chet et n'accède à la Comté.

- Et nous avons fait comme vous l'aviez dit, l'interrompit Aragorn.

- Certes. Je ne vous blâme pas, mais si l'arrivée de la Compagnie Grise a été décisive à la bataille de Fort-le-Cor, le départ des rôdeurs a permis aux espions de Saroumane de s'infiltrer et de prendre le contrôle de la Comté.

- Quoi ?! s'écria le second hobbit.

- J'ai bien peur que votre pays ne soit plus que désolation, soupira Gandalf. Hobbitbourg est sous les ordres d'un certain Sharcoux, que je soupçonne être Saroumane lui-même. Avancer plus loin vers l'ouest serait suicidaire, et nous serions immédiatement repérés.

- Mais c'est pourtant par-là qu'est Fornost, non ? demanda Jarod.

Un silence gêné suivit sa question. Les hobbits ne mangeaient plus du tout, accablés par les nouvelles du magicien, mais les autres se taisaient pour une toute autre raison, c'était indéniable. Aragorn secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Legolas et Nerwen avaient baissé les yeux, et Gimli grommelait dans sa barbe. Seuls Jarod et Sean ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible dans ces paroles. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rejoindre Fondcombe sans avertir les dùnedains ?

- A dire vrai, murmura Aragorn, il y a un autre chemin.

- Mais il y quelque chose de terrible sur la route qui nous amènera tous à une mort certaine, lente et douloureuse, si nous l'empruntons, c'est ça ? devina Sean.

- On peut voir les choses sous cet angle, répondit Legolas. Ou aussi considérer que ces pauvres âmes ne cherchent qu'un peu de compagnie dans leur éternelle agonie.

- Ces… Pauvres âmes ? répéta Jarod.

- Les spectres des Galgals, souffla Merry qui semblait toujours sous le choc.

- L'Anneau les a réveillés, acquiesça Gandalf. Des disparitions multiples ont eu lieu ces derniers temps aux alentours des Hauts. Et tous ceux qui sont passés par là pour rejoindre le nord n'ont pas été revus.

Les Hauts des Galgals. Nerwen leur en avait parlé en racontant l'histoire de la région et de Fornost. Lorsque le Roi-Sorcier avait entreprit de ravager l'Arnor, il avait commencé par les bois du Rhudaur, qui lui avaient causé plus de fil à retordre que prévu grâce à l'intervention des elfes et des hommes d'Arthedain –et d'après certains, d'une divinité de la forêt. Mais Fondcombe n'avait pas poussé assez loin la contre-attaque, et Angmar avait pansé ses plaies. Les orques s'étaient alors lancés à la conquête de Cardolan, le second plus fragile royaume d'Arnor. Et pour pousser les dùnedains à tomber dans son piège, le Roi-Sorcier avait profané les tombes des anciens héros, et avait corrompu leurs esprits pour les transformer en spectres à sa botte. Et lorsque qu'enfin Angmar avait été détruit, les spectres avaient été emprisonnés dans leurs premières tombes, qu'ils hantaient depuis.

- Comment les tombes ont-elles été ouvertes ? demanda Sean.

- Elles l'étaient déjà quand nous avons quitté la Comté, répondit Merry. Les spectres nous ont attrapés, et nous ne leur avons échappé que de justesse.

- Tous les spectres n'ont pas été vaincus, rajouta Gandalf. Le capitaine d'Arnor qui était chargé de défendre les Hauts a été corrompu à son tour après sa mort sur le tombeau d'Arveleg. Il est resté à Carn Dûm, et d'après Radagast, il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui qui ait poussé les gobelins à reprendre possession des lieus.

- Il se fait appeler Karsh, dit Aragorn. L'Anneau lui a redonné la force de reprendre son macabre combat, tout comme ses « frères », qui sont sortis de leurs tombes. Quand Sauron viendra en ces terres, ils le rejoindront, et ce seront alors des ennemis aussi redoutables que les Neuf.

- Les Huit, rectifia Gimli. Les actes d'Eowyn et de Merry ne devraient pas être oubliés aussi rapidement.

- Trois choix s'offrent à nous, reprit Gandalf. Continuer sur la route principale, à l'ouest, et risquer de nous faire attaquer par Saroumane. Faire un détour par l'est et perdre un temps précieux, tout en nous mettant à la portée des orques et des gobelins des montagnes. Ou couper par le nord, et traverser les Hauts.

- Quelle serait la différence entre nous faire attraper par Saroumane ou par Sauron ? lança Sean. S'ils sont alliés, si l'un nous stoppe, il fait le bonheur de l'autre.

Le magicien soupira longuement avant de répondre. La tristesse se lisait clairement sur son visage ridé, ainsi qu'une profonde pitié pour son ancien ami.

- Saroumane n'est pas plus l'allié de Sauron que nous. Il a joué son jeu en attaquant et en affaiblissant le Rohan, mais il a essayé de le tromper et de prendre l'Anneau pour lui. Sauron veut tout autant sa mort que la nôtre. Et ce que Saroumane veut, c'est se venger de nous. Il sait qu'il ne survivra pas à cette guerre, tout comme nous, mais il veut avoir le plaisir de nous tuer lui-même.

C'était une information intéressante. Sean la rangea dans un coin de son esprit. « L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami », comme on disait. Le proverbe était entièrement vrai, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne marche pas pour le magicien. D'autant plus qu'il devait s'y connaître en palantir, et donc qu'il pouvait potentiellement aider Jarod à retourner en Amérique, ou même en France.

- Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter, dit Jarod en haussant les épaules. Il faut rejoindre Fornost le plus rapidement possible, même si cela veut dire braver les spectres.

- Et puis nous avons tous ici déjà survécu à une attaque de Nazgûl, sourit Nerwen.

- De plus, il y a un de nos amis près des Hauts, ajouta Merry. Il pourrait nous aider.

- J'ai à lui parler, en effet, dit Gandalf en hochant la tête. Il est resté à l'écart de la guerre, mais il ne peut plus ignorer la situation à présent.

L'anglais n'avait aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient bien parler, mais à dire vrai, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. La seule chose à retenir était qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de se cacher, puisque les espions de Saroumane étaient sûrement ici même et au courant de leur présence depuis la veille. Ça faisait un souci de moins. Il récupéra la chope de bière toujours posée devant Jarod et la vida d'un trait.

- Quand devrons-nous partir ? lança-t-il à la cantonade. Je veux simplement savoir si je peux me saouler proprement la gueule ou pas.

- Les provisions ne seront pas prêtes avant deux ou trois jours, lui répondit Aragorn.

- Parfait.

Il partit vers le comptoir, suivi de Gimli qui comptait bien demander à Nob le tonneau qu'il avait proposé un peu plus tôt. Jarod termina rapidement son assiette et en saisit une autre pour Lilium. Elle aussi avait besoin de manger. Après tout, c'était une louve. Sous le regard attentif d'Aragorn, il récupéra également la pomme coincée dans la gueule du porc, mais pour lui-même. La viande était délicieuse, mais il avait toujours eu un faible pour le sucré-salé. En de rares occasions, sa mère dépensait un peu plus de Louis que d'habitude au marché et cuisinait des plats plus élaborés, aidée de sa grand-mère, qui avait appris plusieurs recettes exotiques de marins revenant des colonies et mouillant à Lorient. Ces jours-là étaient toujours jours de fête.

Il monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et rejoignit la chambre qu'il avait louée avec Lilium. Ils l'avaient gardée, tout d'abord parce qu'aucune n'était assez spacieuse pour les accueillir tous, ensuite parce qu'il était plus prudent qu'ils ne soient pas rassemblés au même endroit. Les hobbits dormaient avec Gandalf et Aragorn, Legolas et Nerwen étaient ensembles, mais Lilium avait refusé de dormir avec Gimli, à qui elle ne pardonnait pas le terme de « chacal » et son savoir culinaire. C'était donc Sean qui dormait avec le nain, et Jarod avait hérité de la louve. Encore.

Le breton essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée coincée l'informa que Lilium s'était enfermée. Il coinça la pomme entre ses dents et cala l'assiette sur son bras gauche pour sortir le second jeu de clé du droit. Un feu flambait dans la cheminée, et la louve était –étonnamment– occupée à se réchauffer devant, les bras tendus au-dessus des flammes. Dès que Jarod posa un pied dans la chambre, ses oreilles se redressèrent et sa queue se mit à balayer le sol. Le breton referma derrière lui et posa le plat sur le petit bureau. Lilium se mit à renifler l'air, sentant sans doute l'odeur alléchante de viande, et se leva immédiatement après. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur le porc, ce fut sur le breton qu'elle sauta, le faisant tomber en arrière et faisant rouler la pomme sur le plancher.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle courut après la pomme et l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'amasse trop de poussière. Elle mordit dedans avec délectation, un air de contentement ultime plaqué sur le visage.

- Une pomme ? s'étonna Jarod. Alors que tu as de la viande fraîche juste à côté ?

- Les pommes sont bien meilleures que n'importe quelle viande, lui répondit-elle. Plus encore quand elles sont cuisinées.

Un loup qui mangeait des pommes. Il aurait tout vu.

- La viande était pour toi, et la pomme pour moi, l'accusa-t-il.

- Alors je te remercie de faire preuve de tant d'abnégation pour moi, minauda-t-elle en retour.

Elle s'affala sur le lit pour finir de déguster le fruit, et quand ce fut fait, elle se jeta avidement sur la viande. Jarod se débarrassa de son épée, la posant sur la table, sous le regard mécontent de Lilium qui lui disait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait qu'il ne devrait pas l'utiliser. Mais comme il n'avait que ça pour le moment… Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire branlante du fond de la pièce et en sortit une couverture, qu'il étala par terre en guise de matelas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Lilium.

- Je vais dormir.

- Tu connais le principe du lit ?

- Je suppose que tu veux dormir dedans, non ? Ce qui ne me laisse pas le choix.

- Jarod…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle avait encore un de ses sourires amusés caractéristiques, ce qui fit craindre au breton la suite de la phrase avant même qu'elle ne la dise.

- On est censés être mariés.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le moment :]**

**Je me permet de refaire un peu de pub néanmoins x) Sang-Pitié est une fic co-écrite avec Lotelemna Nullame sous le pseudo de Ketto no Hane, et c'est un cross-over entre X-men et Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ecrite dans les esprits conjugués de_ Naurofana_ et de _Pourtant il faut vivre_, je vous la conseille si vous suivez ma fic (et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite x) )**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu!**


	14. Chapitre 14: Mise en confiance

**Ne vous habituez pas au rythme de publication, ça ne risque pas de durer. Mais voici néanmoins le quatorzième chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Edd: eh oui, c'est Lilium :] merci :]**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Mise en confiance

Le réveil fut difficile. Bien qu'il se soit couché tôt par rapport à la plupart de ses compagnons, Jarod n'avait pas plus dormi pour autant. L'auberge était très mal isolée aussi bien au niveau auditif que thermique : les échos des conversations bruyantes qui provenaient de la salle commune n'avaient cessées que tard dans la nuit –ou tôt le matin, tout dépendait du point de vue. Et l'hiver prochain s'était rudement rappelé à lui par de nombreuses bourrasques gelées qui faisaient grincer la charpente pour s'engouffrer entre les tuiles, et venir balayer la chambre de leur souffle glacé. Evidemment, il y avait des couvertures, mais c'était sans compter sur Lilium qui les avait monopolisées la plupart du temps, en plus de bouger sans cesse dans son sommeil, bloquant définitivement toute tentative du breton pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. L'avantage était qu'il avait pu entendre chaque membre de la Communauté remonter un à un, et deviner à peu près leur état.

Gandalf était reconnaissable à son pas régulier mais tout de même fatigué. Il était monté en premier, suivi des deux hobbits, qui avançaient dans un quasi-silence. Jarod avait dû y aller par élimination pour deviner qu'Aragorn était le suivant, car le rôdeur avait une démarche tout à fait banale, en un peu plus discrète que le commun des mortels, toutefois. Nerwen et Legolas discutaient encore en allant dormir, ça n'avait pas été difficile de les reconnaitre. Tous étaient allé dormir avant que le milieu de la nuit ne soit passé, à en juger par la trompe annonçant la relève de la garde, à minuit d'après Prosper, peu après le passage des elfes. Mais pour les deux autres… Sean et Gimli n'étaient remontés que très tard, et avec une balourdise qui ne cachait rien de leur état, accompagnée de chants qui n'étaient pas plus glorieux. Si le breton avait du mal à se décider à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il faisait déjà jour à l'extérieur, il savait qu'il ne serait pas le plus à plaindre. Il ignorait combien de pintes le nain et l'anglais s'étaient enfilées, mais vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient la veille, ça devait avoir dépassé la dizaine. Au bas mot.

Il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour se tirer définitivement du sommeil. Il serait bien resté allongé quelques heures de plus, mais il avait, une fois encore, la réputation du royaume de France entier à assurer, et ce ne se ferait pas en dormant jusqu'à midi. Lilium avait déjà quitté la chambre depuis un bout de temps, à en juger par sa partie du lit déjà froide. Et elle n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui rendre les couvertures… Jarod soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant ses mains sur son visage pour terminer de se réveiller. Il se leva en baillant et remarqua que la bassine du cuivre était remplie d'eau. Enfin une bonne chose. Il ôta sa tunique, qu'il avait préféré garder pour la nuit histoire de réduire la probabilité que la louve ne se laisse pas aller à ses idées lubriques, et se rinça rapidement le cou. L'eau était froide, mais ça lui fit tout de même du bien… et son reflet à la surface lui rappela à quel point il avait négligé son apparence ces derniers temps. Pas étonnant que la Communauté ne l'ait pas cru à ses simples paroles.

Ses cheveux qu'il gardait auparavant propres autant qu'il le pouvait étaient d'un gras luisant tout simplement écœurant, et bien trop longs pour qu'il puisse en faire un catogan convenable. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de tricorne à mettre dessus. Son visage avait toujours été plutôt fin, mais il s'était tant émacié qu'il aurait pu s'apparenter à celui d'un squelette. Les cernes de la nuit n'amélioraient en rien le tout, lui donnant un aspect plus féroce que ce qu'il aurait voulu et mettant en valeur l'éclat de ses yeux verts, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il sourit légèrement. Au moins, à présent, on le prendrait au sérieux sur un champ de bataille. Quant à sa barbe, mieux valait ne pas en parler. Elle avait poussé par plaques irrégulières tout le long de ses joues, de son menton et de son cou, et ce n'était pas vraiment esthétique. Pas du tout, en fait.

Il prit son couteau, posé près de l'épée du nazgûl sur le bureau, et commença à se raser précautionneusement. L'eau pure de la cuve se teinta rapidement de quelques nuances de rouge ici et là, au fur et à mesure qu'il se coupait à tel ou tel endroit. L'irrégularité de la barbe n'allait pas en l'aidant, évidemment. Ç'aurait été bien trop simple. Au final, il accumula cinq ou six petites plaies, la plupart sur le cou. Restait l'histoire des cheveux, et ça risquait d'être bien plus compliqué. A moins de vouloir massacrer ce qui lui restait de coiffure, il devrait se trouver un barbier quelque part en ville. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire même pour se raser, d'ailleurs. Il soupira devant sa propre sottise. Enfin bon, il était fatigué, et ceci expliquait cela… Il aiguisa la lame de la dague sur celle de son épée et trancha une mèche d'un coup sec. Ça marchait plutôt bien. Le sol fut bientôt recouvert de cheveux, et Jarod se pencha au-dessus de la cuve pour admirer le résultat. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais ça irait pour le moment. Comme aurait dit Lilium, il aurait moins chaud en été avec les cheveux courts… Il se délesta du reste de ses habits et se glissa dans la cuve en soupirant de bonheur. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre un bain depuis des lustres. Depuis Saratoga, en fait.

Une fois propre et habillé, il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit, pour ne pas briser le silence ambiant. Rien ne bougeait dans l'auberge, pas plus à l'étage qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva dans la salle commune en bas. La cheminée était éteinte, mais la porte était ouverte, inondant l'établissement de la lumière du jour. Il allait sortir quand Prosper jaillit des cuisines, un torchon et une chope trempée à la main. Le tavernier ne semblait pas avoir énormément dormi non plus. Jarod se sentit tout de suite moins seul en voyant son air encore à moitié endormi.

- Mauvaise nuit ? demanda Prosper, qui avait dû lui aussi remarquer les traces du manque de sommeil de breton.

- On peut dire ça, répondit ce dernier. Mais je ne dois pas être le seul, hein ?

- Ça, vous pouvez le dire. Votre ami a foutu un beau bordel, hier soir.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Jarod.

Si Sean avait indéniablement bu la veille, il le voyait assez mal provoquer une bagarre d'ivrognes. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais vu ivre…

- Il a commencé à me vider tout un tonneau de bière, expliqua l'aubergiste. Et comme il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, le nain l'a suivi. Pour ne rien arranger, les deux elfes étaient tellement contents de se revoir qu'ils ont commandé une tournée générale. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les concours de boisson et les chants paillards ne commencent. Et une fois que tout était bien parti, ils sont allés dormir. Ah, sacrés oreilles pointues, je vous jure… Vous souhaitez manger quelque chose ?

Jarod avait bien envie d'accepter son offre, mais il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, ni où tous ses compagnons étaient allés. Et puis, il n'avait pas trouvé sa bourse en s'habillant, ce qui voulait dire que Lilium l'avait visiblement emportée avec elle. Il n'avait donc pas de quoi payer son repas.

- Non merci, répondit-il en souriant. Le cochon d'hier m'a suffi. Mais peut-être savez-vous où ils sont tous passés ?

- Ah, mais oui, suis-je bête ! s'écria Prosper en se tapant la main sur le front. Grand-Pas m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attendrait dans la cour. C'était il y a deux bonnes heures, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y soit encore, mais vous devriez tout de même aller voir. Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis…

- Merci bien, coupa Jarod.

C'était le genre d'interlocuteur qui pouvait disserter sur n'importe quoi durant toute une journée, il l'aurait parié. Et il n'avait pas réellement envie d'écouter un interminable monologue sur l'avis d'une personne qui n'était même pas fichue de retenir convenablement ce qu'on lui disait. Il était heureux que le breton l'ait croisé en sortant, sinon quoi il n'aurait jamais été au courant qu'Aragorn l'attendait. Il sortit par la petite porte qui menait directement aux écuries et à la cour pavée, actuellement recouverte d'une belle couche de boue du fait des pluies torrentielles de ces derniers jours. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était déserte. Le rôdeur avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de l'attendre toute la journée. Un cruel dilemme se présenta alors à Jarod : soit faire demi-tour et tenter de demander à Prosper où étaient les autres, quitte à devoir subir une tirade de quinze minutes, soit partir en ville et attendre que la relève de la garde annonce midi. Il opta bien vite pour la deuxième solution.

Seulement, il venait de dépasser le box de l'étalon blanc quand un sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre. Le genre de bruit qu'en un mois en Terre du Milieu, il avait appris à craindre. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la lame qui s'apprêtait à le décapiter, et sauta en arrière, dégainant sa propre épée. De l'ombre sortit Aragorn, arme au clair, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Jarod baissa sa garde en soupirant.

- C'était censé être quoi, ça ?

- Un simple test, répondit le rôdeur. Votre arrivée jusqu'ici aurait très bien pu être due au hasard et à la chance. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez quelques notions de survie, ce qui a l'air d'être le cas.

- Et si ça ne l'avait pas été ? demanda le breton en haussant les sourcils. Votre épée m'est passée au ras de la tête !

- Eh bien, je suppose que vous seriez mort. De toute manière, vous n'auriez été qu'un poids dans la suite de notre voyage, et cela, nous ne pouvions nous le permettre.

Rassurant. Ça l'avait étonné aussi, qu'Aragorn lui fasse aussi rapidement confiance après l'arrivée de Nerwen alors qu'il avait été le premier à se méfier de lui. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que ses réflexes tenaient encore debout, et s'étaient même aiguisés. Il n'était pas le moins du monde certain qu'il aurait pu esquiver une telle attaque quelques mois plus tôt.

- Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas testé Nerwen ? plaisanta le breton en rengainant.

Bien mal lui en prit. Le rôdeur se rua de nouveau sur lui, et il eut tout juste le temps de rouler dans la boue en dégainant de nouveau. Il leva son épée au moment où Aragorn abaissait la sienne, et le choc de l'acier sur l'acier produisit de nombreuses étincelles qui vinrent s'éteindre dans la terre meuble. Le rôdeur se dégagea, laissant le breton se relever, et remis en place une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barraient le visage. Au moins Jarod n'avait-il plus ce genre de problème.

- Et là, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il en soufflant bruyamment, l'attaque l'ayant pris totalement au dépourvu et son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réellement vous voir combattre, et je préfère m'assurer de votre style de combat avant que nous n'ayons affaire à une escarmouche bien réelle. La cohésion est essentielle en combat de groupe.

- Et ç'aurait été trop compliqué de le dire gentiment ? grogna Jarod.

- Pas plus compliqué, mais moins amusant, peut-être.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'épée du breton, et toute bonne humeur s'effaça de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, et son regard prit encore une teinte plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Vous devriez passer à l'armurerie d'en face vous acheter une épée neuve. Non pas que celle-ci risque de casser malgré son apparence, mais elle est…

- Maudite ? proposa Jarod devant l'hésitation du rôdeur.

- Disons qu'elle a pris bien trop de vies humaines, naines ou elfes pour servir d'arme à un homme honnête.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui a pris des vies, mais celui qui la maniait.

Oui, il avait été révulsé à l'idée de l'utiliser, au début. Oui, il aurait préféré garder Geragan et jeter celle-là. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer, et avait même récemment remarqué un fin anneau d'acier juste sous la garde, juste de la taille d'un doigt. Preuve qu'avant de devenir des spectres au service du mal, les nazgûls avaient un style de combat bien plus raffiné et évolué. A l'origine, cette lame devait être magnifique, au moins aussi belle que l'était celle d'Aragorn actuellement. Une épée de roi, destinée à combattre ce qu'elle avait finalement finie par servir.

- Il y a un vieux précepte que m'a inculqué mon grand-père, continua-t-il. « Les armes à feu sont les outils des lâches, de ceux qui ne connaissent pas la véritable voie du guerrier. Combattre à l'épée est une responsabilité. Quand tu abaisses ton arme sur ton adversaire et que tu sens la résistance de son corps, que tu entends son râle, à ce moment tu mesures tout le poids de sa vie. Et quand ce fardeau devient trop lourd, alors ton âme est perdue, et tu deviens un diable condamné à l'enfer. »

- Cet homme est un sage, approuva Aragorn. Mais il ne me fera pas dire qu'il est bon de se battre avec l'arme d'un traître et d'un assassin. A présent, voyons un peu ce que vous valez offensivement… Allez, attaquez-moi !

Jarod ne se le fit pas répéter. Le rôdeur venait de le prendre par surprise deux fois de suite, c'était à son tour d'avoir à se défendre. Il n'espérait pas réellement parvenir à le toucher, puisque d'après Nerwen, c'était un des meilleurs bretteurs de la Terre du Milieu. Mais lui prouver que lui aussi savait y faire, c'était possible. Il garda la garde basse, et se mit à tourner dans la cour, immédiatement imité du rôdeur qui avait lui aussi l'épée baissée. Mais la tension aisément devinable dans son bras indiquait qu'il était prêt à réagir à tout instant. Ils continuèrent leur manège un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jarod ne trouve le moment opportun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le dos au soleil.

Il fonça vers Aragorn et tenta de l'atteindre d'un coup de taille porté des deux mains pour plus de puissance au cas où le rôdeur bloquerait, mais celui-ci se contenta d'esquiver sans riposter. Il ne souhaitait réellement pas prendre l'initiative, mais bien repérer la technique du breton. Ce dernier passa la boucle de la garde à son doigt et se prépara mentalement. Il devait mettre son adversaire en difficulté sans avoir à utiliser sa main gauche, sinon quoi son index risquerait d'être pris au piège dans l'anneau et de se briser comme une brindille sèche. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu en reprenant le style qu'il avait avec sa rapière. Mais puisque la force brute ne valait rien contre le rôdeur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à revenir aux origines, fussent-elles lointaines.

Il abaissa brutalement son épée, coup aisément bloqué par Aragorn. Mais au lieu de reculer comme celui-ci s'y attendait, il enchaîna avec deux mouvements tournants, le premier bloqué également, mais le second qui obligea le rôdeur à reculer d'un pas. Il en profita sans hésiter et lui fit perdre du terrain sous une avalanche de coups aussi vifs qu'il le pouvait, tout en gardant un œil sur ses gestes et mimiques pour prévoir une éventuelle riposte. Aragorn abandonna son attitude défensive et lâcha lui aussi la main gauche, lui donnant une plus grande rapidité et une meilleure fluidité. C'est là que les choses commencèrent à se corser. Son changement de stratégie fut palpable, et Jarod dut bientôt parer autant de coups qu'il en donnait. Une foule de badauds commença à se rassembler à l'entrée de la cour pour les regarder se battre. La porte de l'auberge elle-même s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Prosper, toujours occupé à nettoyer sa vaisselle, et un Sean à moitié endormi qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

La vitesse des attaques s'accéléra brutalement. Aucun des deux belligérants ne se battait plus pour impressionner l'autre, mais véritablement pour remporter le duel. Et finalement, Aragorn bloqua le poing de Jarod alors que ce dernier allait abaisser une énième fois sa lame, et lui apposa la sienne sur la gorge. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, à bout de souffle, couverts de sueur et de poussière, avant qu'une subite ovation n'éclate de la foule. Un tel affrontement ne se voyait pas tous les jours, et encore moins ici à Bree. Aragorn se mit à sourire et lâcha le breton, qui lui sourit en retour. Rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, il savait qu'il avait définitivement acquis le respect du rôdeur.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous a appris à vous battre, dit celui-ci entre deux halètements, mais il n'a pas perdu son temps ! Toutes mes félicitations, Jarod !

- Hein ? C'est Jarod lui ? demanda une voix éraillée.

Sean se tenait encore la tête entre les mains, l'air franchement hagard. Son œil droit était injecté de sang, et ses cheveux en bataille ainsi que sa barbe drue en disaient long sur l'ampleur de sa cuite. Il détailla Jarod, insistant particulièrement sur ses cheveux, puis haussa les épaules et rentra dans l'auberge.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dormir, bailla-t-il.

La foule commença à se disperser, et Legolas en profita pour se frayer un chemin à travers, flanqué de Gimli qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par ses chopes de la veille et de Nerwen, beaucoup plus présentable et digne que lorsqu'ils étaient sur la route. Elle aussi reste bouche bée en voyant la tête du breton, et le nain se tourna vers le prince en tendant la main. De mauvaise grâce, ce dernier y déposa une petite poignée de piécettes que Gimli soupesa, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Attendez, tout le monde était au courant ? demanda Jarod à Aragorn.

- Et comment ! répondit le nain à sa place. Content que vous soyez encore en vie, l'ami. Je vais pouvoir me payer une bonne tournée ce soir, et aux frais d'un elfe !

- Je t'avais prévenu, lança Nerwen à son frère. Tu viens d'enrichir un _nain_, là.

Donc, sa propre mort par la main d'Aragorn avait fait l'objet d'un pari. Les épreuves qu'avaient enduré les membres de la Communauté avait dû les rendre à moitié fous… Il rengaina, tout en gardant un œil sur l'épée du rôdeur, qui ne semblait pas devoir se relever dans l'immédiat. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à regagner son fourreau elle non plus, sous le regard satisfait de son propriétaire.

- Où sont Lilium et Gandalf ? l'interrogea le breton.

- Ils discutent en-dehors de la ville, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi, mais ils avaient l'air d'en avoir pour un bout de temps lorsqu'ils sont partis. Vous devriez vous trouver un autre interlocuteur pour la journée, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Après avoir repris un bain, peut-être, rigola-t-il.

Sa tunique lui collait au corps comme s'il s'était tenu des heures sous la pluie, et le soleil, bien que n'égalant pas l'ardeur d'un plein été, n'allait pas pour arranger les choses.

- Ce que tu devrais surtout faire, gronda Nerwen, c'est t'occuper de ta coiffure. Avec quoi tu as réussi un tel massacre ?

- Euh… Au couteau.

Nerwen ouvrit de grands yeux, et Legolas perdit son habituelle expression méfiante pour prendre une tête désolée qui ne souffrait pas d'équivoque. Il venait de dire une connerie.

- C'est normal chez toi de te couper les cheveux au couteau ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton trop calme pour que ça laisse présager quoi que ce soit de bon.

- Quand ils n'ont pas de ciseaux sous la main, je présume que c'est ce que les gens font, non ?

La princesse se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant d'exaspération. Sans autre préambule, elle le tira par le bras dans la taverne. Passant devant Sean qui était finalement resté en bas pour boire un thé brûlant, elle l'entraîna directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lilium et le planta devant le petit meuble qui faisait office de table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une paire de ciseaux qui, bien que vieux, avaient tout l'air encore tranchants. Jarod regarda à l'intérieur, et y découvrit un rasoir et un peigne. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très bête : une auberge digne de ce nom proposait forcément ce genre de confort. Il aurait dû y penser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi, soupira de nouveau Nerwen. Tous les guerriers n'ont-ils donc rien dans la tête ?

- Y'a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent sur les blondes également, chez moi, railla-t-il.

Il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'elle l'enfonce un peu plus. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas terminer de se réveiller avant de s'occuper de sa toilette, elle ne pouvait pas en rester là ? En plus, même si ses mèches étaient assez… irrégulières, ce n'était pas si mal pour un premier essai à la dague.

- Je serais ravie de les entendre. Une autre fois. Allez, assieds-toi là, lui intima-t-elle en désignant la chaise.

- Pourquoi ? hésita-il, un minimum méfiant.

- Parce qu'après le carnage que tu as accompli, il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas toi qui essaie de rattraper le coup.

- Tu t'y connais là-dedans, toi ?

- Jarod, je suis une femme. Peut-être que les elfes ne sont pas aussi sexistes que vous autres humains, il n'empêche que j'ai reçu une formation minimum en ce qui concerne ce que vous appelez les « travaux de femmes ». La coiffure en faisait partie, avec la couture et autres stupidités du genre. Maintenant, assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

Vu l'air déterminé qu'elle affichait, il était inutile de discuter. Il déposa de nouveau son épée sur le bureau et ôta sa tunique afin d'éviter qu'elle ne soit couverte des restes de sa tignasse, avant de s'asseoir comme l'elfe l'indiquait. Il fut à peine installé que le cliquetis des ciseaux commença à se faire entendre. Nerwen n'hésitait pas un instant lors de sa tâche, et quelques minutes plus tard tout cessa. Elle inspecta son travail d'un œil critique avant de rendre le verdict.

- Evidemment, ç'eut été mieux si ç'avait été fait dès le début. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire mieux avec ça.

Jarod se leva et alla se regarder dans l'eau trouble du bain qu'il n'avait pas vidé. Ça lui fit mal de le reconnaitre, mais c'était effectivement bien mieux ainsi. Enfin il avait comme excuse que lui n'avait jamais suivi de cours sur le sujet.

- Merci, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais de toute manière, sur la route, personne n'y aurait fait attention, tu sais.

- Sauf ceux qui voyagent avec toi. Mon frère n'entretient pas d'excellents sentiments à ton égard, tu as dû le remarquer.

- Parce que j'ai pris la défense de Lilium, c'est ça ?

L'elfe se rembrunit soudainement à ce nom.

- En partie, j'imagine.

- Ecoute, Nerwen, j'ignore totalement ce qu'elle a pu faire dans le passé. Mais à présent, c'est avec nous qu'elle se bat, et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous mettiez vos différents de côté pour le trajet, je crois. Je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir trop condamnée hier, mais je le serais encore plus si tu réussissais à la voir comme elle est, et non comme un Gaurhoth d'un temps passé.

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné si j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle meure, j'imagine ?

- Il y a des chances.

Nerwen secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle prit appui dans l'encadrement et se retourna vers lui, toute colère ayant déserté son visage, où ne se lisait plus qu'une peur contenue mais néanmoins présente.

- Un loup solitaire ne survit pas longtemps, Jarod. Il s'écarte juste de la meute pour repérer une proie, qu'il revient chasser avec ses congénères.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers, laissant le breton seul dans la chambre, à essayer d'interpréter ses dernières paroles. Il était clairement sous-entendu que Lilium travaillait pour Sauron, mais ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça de la part de l'elfe. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était les « congénères ». Soit elle partait de suppositions, comme quoi il y aurait d'autres Gaurhoth encore en vie, soit elle en était certaine, et ça soulevait un autre point. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? En y repensant, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas parue plus que ça surprise de rencontrer une race censée avoir disparue des siècles plus tôt. Comme si elle en avait déjà vu, ou si elle savait déjà qu'il y en avait d'autres.

Il s'empara de sa tunique et de ses armes et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre à son tour. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il croisa de nouveau Sean, qui le regarda passer les yeux vides. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli avaient déserté la cour. Nerwen n'était pas non plus en vue, et Gandalf et Lilium étaient au-dehors de la ville. Restaient les hobbits… mais il doutait fort qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, et il ignorait totalement où ils se trouvaient. Tant pis, il devait bien avoir une petite heure avant le déjeuner pour les chercher. Il sortit de la cour et se retrouva dans l'avenue principale, guère active à cette heure, tous les villageois étant déjà sortis aux champs ou aux postes de guet. Il décida de se rendre à la place centrale, où il aurait plus de chance d'apercevoir un des membres de la Communauté ou tout du moins une échoppe qui aurait pu les attirer.

Seulement, il y avait un bel attroupement autour de la fontaine qui trônait au centre de la place. La plupart étaient des femmes et des enfants, qui n'avaient rien à faire en-dehors de la ville, mais même les marchands des boutiques voisines regardaient d'un air ébahi ce qui se passait. Dégainant son couteau et le glissant dans sa manche au cas où, Jarod joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule, aboutissant bientôt au premier rang. Au premier regard, il n'y avait rien de spécial à voir. Au premier regard seulement. L'archer de bronze tenait toujours son arc bandé vers le ciel au milieu de la fontaine, une flèche de métal encochée. Mais à la place du visage élégamment sculpté qu'il avait encore la veille se tenait un crâne. Humain, à n'en pas douter. Dans ses orbites grouillaient une multitude de vers de toute sorte, tombant çà et là sur le reste de l'édifice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… souffla le breton.

- C'est apparu peu après midi, l'informa un des seuls hommes à côté de lui. Ça n'y était pas avant, et puis en un instant, c'est apparu.

- Euh… Mais il est quelle heure, là ?

- Passé seize heure, pourquoi ? D'où sortez-vous ?

Donc il pouvait toujours attendre que la trompe de midi sonne. Toujours était-il que si cette chose était là depuis plus de trois heures, pourquoi personne ne l'avait enlevée ? L'homme secoua la tête quand il lui posa la question.

- Personne ne veut y toucher. C'est un mauvais présage, et celui qui essaiera de le contourner sera maudit, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Une main lui saisit brusquement l'avant-bras, et Jarod se retourna en saisissant sa dague. Mais ce n'était qu'Aragorn, qui lui imposa le silence en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le breton hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la foule, jusque dans une des rues adjacentes de la place. Le rôdeur avait perdu toute la bonne humeur qui l'animait tout à l'heure, et son visage était même plus sombre qu'habituellement.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop trainer dans les environs, lui dit-il. Vous êtes un étranger, ici, et ce crâne n'est pas arrivé là tout seul. Vous feriez un parfait coupable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange sur ces os ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Alors pourquoi cette question ? C'est un crâne humain, c'est assez visible, non ? Et il a une double fonctionnalité, je crois.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les espions de Saroumane sont ici, et s'il a perdu son palantir, ça ne l'empêche pas de suivre ses Crébains à la trace. Il les contrôle néanmoins moins bien qu'avant, et ne peux que déterminer leur position. Et que fait un corbeau qui repère des vers appétissants sortant d'un os blanc, bien visible du ciel ? Il descend et se régale. Sauron savait déjà que nous étions ici, mais il est trop loin pour intervenir. Saroumane le saura d'ici ce soir. Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous partions plus tôt que prévu. Restez à l'auberge en attendant.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Je m'occupe de trouver les derniers et de les ramener. Moins nous sortirons de la taverne, mieux cela vaudra. Prenez garde à vous.

- C'est à deux pas, railla Jarod.

- La longueur du trajet n'influence en rien le danger. L'hiver vient. Le soleil sera couché d'ici une heure, et l'obscurité est l'alliée des espions et autres égorgeurs. Surtout, dites à votre ami de ne pas sortir. Et demandez à Prosper de nous dénicher des montures supplémentaires, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Allez ! insista-t-il en voyant Jarod hésiter.

Le breton tourna les talons et marcha d'un air aussi tranquille qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'auberge afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il y eut la surprise de voir que Prosper était occupé à bloquer les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée en y clouant des planches de bois. La porte de la cour avait déjà été barricadée de la même manière. Et il était aidé à la tâche par Legolas, Gimli et Nerwen, Sean étant toujours attablé, mais cette fois accompagné des hobbits. Apparemment, Aragorn les avait prévenus avant lui. Mais eux avaient droit aux détails.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- L'auberge sera fermée pour ce soir, grogna Prosper.

Ça, il l'aurait deviné.

- N'avez-vous pas écouté ce qui a été dit hier soir ? s'impatienta Legolas. Toutes les forces restantes de Saroumane sont disséminées dans la Comté, à quelques heures de marche d'ici. Et à présent, en plus de Sauron, lui aussi est au courant de notre présence.

La suite n'était pas compliquée à concevoir.

Ils n'allaient pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**J'en profite pour rappeler -brièvement- que ma nouvelle fic, _Sang Pitié_, a été enfin publiée :] le lien est sur mon profil.**


	15. Chapitre 15: Main Blanche

**Y'a pas à dire, je déteste ne plus être dans la première page du fandom. Alors me revoilà! Merci à tous de me suivre encore, et merci pour vos reviews!**

**Edd: Merci :]**

**Emy: Merci ça fait plaisir ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Main Blanche sous pluie drue

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plus d'une heure, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Gandalf et Lilium. La porte de la taverne n'avait pas été bloquée pour leur permettre d'entrer, mais deux tables appuyées contre les murs adjacents n'avaient besoin que d'une poussée pour aller former un madrier ou une barricade. Toutes les autres ouvertures étaient totalement obstruées par divers matériaux de fortune, allant de la banale planche de bois clouée aux chopes de bière entassées et maintenues en place par un arceau de tonneau. Nob avait eu exceptionnellement droit à une soirée de congé, puisque l'auberge fermait, et le hobbit était parti sans demander son reste se barricader dans sa propre maison. Il n'y avait sans doute aucune raison que les hommes de main de Saroumane l'attaque, mais comme tous les semi-hommes, il détestait de nature avoir des ennuis. Alors, depuis qu'il était parti, l'attente se prolongeait, interminable et silencieuse.

Aragorn, rentré bredouille un peu plus tôt, était confortablement installé à une des fenêtres de l'étage à n'avoir pas été bloquées, avec pleine vue sur la porte principale, son épée sur les genoux et sa capuche baissée. S'il n'avait pas été informé qu'il était en fait l'héritier légitime du trône du Gondor, Jarod l'aurait sûrement pris pour un rôdeur comme un autre. Legolas était assis dans un coin de la salle commune, au rez-de-chaussée, jouant distraitement avec la corde de son arc, une flèche posée sur ses genoux pour encocher instantanément en cas d'alerte. Gimli profitait du calme avant la tempête pour piquer un petit somme dans un coin. Merry et Pippin étaient assis sur le comptoir, les jambes battant l'air, et discutant à voix basse. Nerwen faisait le guet depuis une autre chambre de l'étage, avec une vision globale de la cour, au cas-où l'attaque viendrait de par-là. Sean, d'énormes cernes encore visibles sous ses yeux fatigués, vérifiait fiévreusement toutes les installations défensive du groupe, passant de l'une à l'autre sans discontinuer et en murmurant dans sa barbe. Quant à Jarod, il attendait impatiemment que quelque chose se passe, juste à l'entrée de l'auberge, appuyé sur le chambranle.

Le fait qu'ils allaient devoir tenir un siège durant toute la nuit et probablement une partie du lendemain le laissait plus ou moins indifférent. Mais quelques détails singuliers lui échappaient, et il avait peur de passer pour un imbécile s'il le faisait remarquer. Pourquoi avoir laissé les chevaux sans protection, déjà ? Même si ce ne serait pas leur but premier, les brigands ne manqueraient pas de les voler. Et même, comment pourraient-ils entrer en ville ? Il devait bien y avoir déjà quelques espions à l'intérieur même de Bree, mais le gros de l'ennemi était encore en-dehors, et les sentinelles veillaient. En admettant qu'ils réussissent à entrer en prenant les remparts d'assaut, il aurait été logique que le reste de la ville soit prévenu. Et pourtant, seul le Poney avait pris ses dispositions. Le breton avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, quelque chose lui échappait. Il tapota nerveusement le pommeau de son épée. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui donner un nom, d'ailleurs. Elle en avait sans doute déjà un, mais utiliser celui par lequel le nazgûl l'appelait ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il comptait se rendre chez les Elfes.

Il en était à se réciter mentalement tous les noms d'armes légendaires qu'il connaissait quand une goutte de pluie tomba à ses pieds, suivies d'une secondes, d'une troisième et d'une multitude d'autres. Il se recula juste assez pour être à l'abri de l'embrasure de la porte et se contenta d'observer l'averse, qui tombait à vrai dire un peu trop au bon moment. La pluie s'intensifia rapidement jusqu'à rendre toute vision impossible au-delà de quelques mètres devant soi, si bien qu'il distinguait à peine la maison d'en face pourtant située à trois pas. Il y eut un bref éclair, suivi d'un bruit de tonnerre qui résonna au-dessus de la ville comme pour signifier sa destruction prochaine.

- Ils arrivent, souffla Legolas dans son coin. C'est la même stratégie qu'à Fort-le-Cor. Réveillez-vous Gimli, dit-il en allant secouer l'épaule du nain. C'est pour bientôt.

- Que fait-on des autres ? demanda Merry. Gandalf n'est toujours pas rentré !

- On ne peut attendre plus longtemps, déclara l'elfe. Jarod, fermez la porte et abaissez les tables. Je vais voir où Aragorn en est.

Le breton hocha la tête et s'exécuta à contrecœur. Si le magicien et la louve n'était toujours pas de retour, c'était soit qu'ils avaient compris que quelque chose se tramait et qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient plus le temps de rentrer en ville, soit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose et qu'il était donc de toute manière déjà trop tard. Il allait mettre en place la seconde table quand Sean l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et ses pupilles dilatées et tremblotantes en disaient long sur l'ampleur de sa peur –ou des effets secondaires de l'alcool.

- Si tu fais ça, souffla-t-il, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible !

- C'est le principe de la barricade. Ça bloque l'adversaire et ça nous abrite.

- Mais ça nous empêche aussi de sortir ! Imagine qu'ils balancent des torches sur le toit, hein ? Ou bien qu'ils nous tirent dessus au canon pour nous faire sortir ? Ou les deux A LA FOIS ?!

Il avait crié ses derniers mots d'un air hystérique, et son attitude l'était tout autant. Ce qui étonna le breton, c'était que son haleine ne respirait pas du tout la bière. Il était sobre, et pourtant dans un état dans lequel il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un canon ? demanda Pippin, intrigué.

- Tu vois, ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est, dit Jarod en tentant vainement de rassurer son ami. Quant aux torches, il pleut, ça ne risque pas de prendre feu.

- Et des catapultes ? Ils peuvent avoir des catapultes !

- Ah, ça, on sait ce que c'est, lui apprit Merry. Et s'ils en utilisent il vaudrait mieux aller s'abriter à la cave.

- Nooooon surtout pas la cave ! s'écria l'anglais. Ils nous bloqueraient dedans et on y mourrait de faim !

- Sean… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La bouche de l'anglais se tordit dans un rictus torturé et il eut un petit rire nerveux. Sans cesser de ricaner, il alla se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, où le rire se transforma rapidement en larmes. La lueur de folie, elle, ne disparaissait pas de son regard.

- Les meilleurs peuvent voir leurs nerfs les lâcher la veille d'un combat, commenta Gimli. Vous feriez mieux de fermer cette porte et de laisser votre ami. Il s'en remettra. Enfin, s'il passe la nuit.

Jarod bascula la dernière table en travers du chemin et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de la poussière et des échardes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Sean, qui, la tête dans les mains, sanglotait doucement. C'était le seul bruit audible dans la salle autre que la répercussion des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres, d'ailleurs. L'atmosphère n'en était que plus inquiétante. L'escalier grinça sinistrement, terminant de miner le moral de tout le monde, mais ce ne fut que pour voir descendre Aragorn, dont les doigts ne cessaient de tambouriner nerveusement le pommeau de son épée.

- Cette nuit ne sera pas de tout repos, lança-t-il en jetant à peine un coup d'œil à l'anglais. Mais si ne serais-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous baisse sa garde, ce sont tous les autres qui pourraient en pâtir. Nous n'aurons pas à faire à une armée entière, et l'assaut sera sans doute le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sentinelles encore intègres, mais n'oubliez pas une chose : Saroumane s'est installé dans la région il y a plusieurs mois de ça. La moitié de la ville est à lui… et la moitié des soldats de métier sans doute, par la même occasion. L'autre moitié ne lèvera sans doute pas le petit doigt pour nous, car ils auront trop peur des représailles. Ce soir, nous sommes seuls.

Jarod grimaça. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. L'ennemi était en fait bel et bien déjà ici, et ils ne pourraient compter sur aucune milice providentielle pour les aider. Ç'allait être eux contre toute la cité, et si jamais une des portes était défoncée, ou une des fenêtres brisée, le pari était vite fait. Si le bâtiment ne pouvait effectivement prendre feu par l'extérieur par ce temps, il en allait autrement de l'intérieur, et des murs ou cloisons en bois.

- Où est Prosper ? demanda le breton.

Après tout, l'aubergiste pouvait très bien jouer double-jeu et s'apprêter à les trahir au dernier moment en ouvrant un passage aux assaillants.

- Caché dans la cave, répondit Pippin. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais le rejoindre, j'ai un petit creux. Tu viens, Merry ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps de souper, en effet. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… Il est certaines choses n'attendent pas.

Ils sautèrent de leur promontoire et filèrent vers la trappe de la cuisine, qui menait directement à la large cave de l'auberge, où Prosper conservait habituellement ses jambons et, surtout, ses fûts de bière. Aragorn les regarda filer sans dire un mot, avec l'air de celui qui en a déjà bien trop vu pour s'étonner encore d'un paradoxe du genre. Ne penser qu'à manger quelques instants avant une attaque avait de quoi surprendre n'importe qui… n'importe qui d'autre que ceux qui avaient déjà voyagé avec des hobbits. Le rôdeur se tourna ensuite vers Sean, qui s'était remis à prier nerveusement comme il le faisait au début de leur voyage. Sauf qu'en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'il ne demandait pas protection ou chance, mais bien pardon.

- Il est claustrophobe ? demanda Aragorn à Jarod à voix basse après s'être approché.

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit le breton sur le même ton.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis commença à donner ses ordres. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'au sein de la communauté, il avait été avec Gandalf le guide de toute la petite troupe, et c'était une habitude qui ne se perdait pas. Ça n'allait d'ailleurs pas pour déplaire à Jarod, qui n'avait jamais reçu aucun conseil stratégique hors ceux de son grand-père qui s'apparentaient plus à des manœuvres tactiques de duel qu'à des plans de bataille de grande ampleur. Il s'installa donc derrière la porte de la petite cour, alors que Gimli s'occupait de celle donnant sur la rue. Aragorn, Nerwen et Legolas resteraient à l'étage pour tirer depuis les fenêtres et prévoir les mouvements de l'ennemi, alors que les hobbits étaient censés rester dans la salle commune et apporter des chaises ou des tables pour renforcer telle ou telle position menaçant de céder. Du moins quand ils auraient fini leur repas. Sean continuait de prier, malgré l'agitation croissante autour de lui. Et toujours aucun signe du magicien ou de la louve.

Un éclair déchira à nouveau le ciel, suivi cette fois d'une multitude d'autres, nettement visibles à travers les minces espaces entre les planches clouées aux fenêtres. Et puis il y en eu un autre, mais dont la lueur ne s'éteignit pas, mais se répandit autour du bâtiment jusqu'à en faire le tour. Au-dessus, Legolas cria quelque chose en elfique, que Jarod ne saisit évidemment pas, mais Aragorn tapa une dernière fois sur l'épaule de Gimli et, arc en main, remonta les marches quatre à quatre.

- Ils nous ont encerclés, remarqua le nain une fois qu'il fut parti. Ce sont des torches que nous distinguons là, ou je ne suis qu'un gobelin ! Je donnerais cher pour avoir un trou où regarder.

- Vous risquez d'en avoir d'ici peu, souffla Jarod en pliant et dépliant ses doigts sur son épée pour les échauffer. Des trous faits à la hache.

- Qu'ils viennent ! Je leur montrerai comment on utilise une véritable hache, par Durïn !

Il risquait malheureusement d'en avoir l'occasion. Une voix gutturale beugla des ordres dehors, et tout un florilège de hourras lui fit écho. Quelqu'un à l'étage répondit, mais ce fut caché par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Le chef des assaillants sembla avoir entendu, lui, car il cria de nouveau, et cette fois des insultes fusèrent en tous sens, et un premier coup fut porté sur la porte principale. Gimli, bien calé derrière et la bloquant de ses larges épaules, bougea à peine. Il y eut d'autres cris, d'autres réponses d'Aragorn ou Legolas, le tout rendu inaudible par la pluie. Mais quelques instants plus tard, l'enfer se déchaina.

Les deux portes tremblèrent simultanément sur leurs gonds, assaut toujours sans effet sur le nain mais manquant d'envoyer valdinguer Jarod. Des coups de hache se firent nettement entendre sur les fenêtres, dont le verre vola en éclat dès les premières attaques. Le sifflement d'arcs se rajouta à la cacophonie, immédiatement suivi par des cris de douleur de l'extérieur. Forts de leur position avantageuse, les elfes et le rôdeur ne faisaient pas de quartier. Les portes subirent un nouveau choc, mais seuls deux ou trois hommes pouvaient les frapper de front, aussi restaient-ils inefficaces. Tant qu'ils n'amenaient pas de bélier, Jarod doutait fort qu'ils puissent entrer par-là. Les fenêtres, par contre… Quelques planches commençaient déjà à sauter çà et là.

- Mais que font donc ces hobbits ! s'énerva Gimli.

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, Merry et Pippin jaillirent de la cuisine, une grosse marmite vide en main. Sous les regards surpris et incompréhensifs de leurs compagnons, ils la plaquèrent contre la fenêtre la plus mal en point et clouèrent les anses sur le chambranle à grand renfort de planches supplémentaires. Ils renforcèrent le tout en coinçant une chaise sous l'ustensile, pour que l'installation ne soit pas affaiblie par son propre poids.

- Cela vous va-t-il, maître nain, ou bien désirez-vous autre chose ?

- Occupez-vous des autres au lieu de faire les malins, rétorqua le concerné.

Les hobbits repartirent, et il rajouta plus bas :

- Ça ne passera pas la nuit.

- Qu'importe si les défenses explosent, du temps que nous, nous sommes encore en vie, lança Jarod. Je préfère largement ma petite existence à celle d'une porte malmenée ou d'une vitre brisée.

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'un formidable choc l'envoya en avant, et il s'écrasa contre un des piliers de la salle. Le nain le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous ne tenez plus debout ?

- Je crois… haleta le breton. Je crois qu'ils ont un bélier.

- Ohoh. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

Il quitta son propre poste et plaqua sa bouche contre une des fenêtres, pour hurler quelques insultes à l'envers des assaillants, puis reprit son poste l'air de rien.

- Normalement, ils devraient se diriger vers moi, maintenant.

La suite lui donna raison, puisque ce fut à son tour d'avoir à supporter les puissants coups de bélier, alors que ceux sur la porte de la cour revinrent à la normale. Jarod ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose, mais il s'en accommoda très bien. Un certain temps s'écoula sans autres surprise, les hobbits multipliant les allers-retours pour renforcer telle ou telle brèche ou replacer une marmite qui menaçait de tomber. Quand les planches de bois eurent toutes cédées, ils allumèrent précautionneusement un feu sous chaque marmite, chauffant le métal à blanc et empêchant les assaillants de les pousser à main nue. Puis les coups sur les portes s'intensifièrent, se faisant également plus fréquents, et Gimli lui-même commença peu à peu à être repoussé de la sienne, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester en place. A chaque choc, Jarod était projeté en avant, mais il revenait inlassablement à sa place. Ils n'avaient pas encore combattu, mais la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir. Et tout se précipita.

En haut, Aragorn cria quelque chose, auquel Legolas et Nerwen répondirent d'un ton qui se voulait ferme mais ou pointait une légère inquiétude. Il y eut un craquement immense, suivit d'un choc qui ébranla toute la bâtisse et envoya tout le monde à terre. Aragorn roula à bas des escaliers, en sang et couvert de poussière. Les elfes le suivaient de peu et dans le même état, bien qu'encore debout. Les hobbits se précipitèrent pour aider le rôdeur à se relever. Visiblement sonné, les ordres ne viendraient plus de lui avant un bon moment.

- Ils sont passés par le toit ! les avertit Legolas. Il s'est écroulé sur nous !

Des silhouettes se dessinèrent effectivement dans les escaliers. Nerwen commença à décocher ses dernières flèches, et son frère allait la rejoindre quand une main se posa sur son bras. Jarod n'avait pas aperçu que Sean s'était levé, parfaitement calme et un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage.

- Gardez-en au moins une, lâcha-t-il. Les hobbits ! Décrochez-moi ces saletés de marmites et remplissez-les avec tout l'alcool que vous trouverez dans ce taudis ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Bougez vos sales carcasses !

- Si on ouvre les fenêtres, l'invasion sera terminée, remarqua Jarod qui peinait de plus en plus à maintenir la porte en place.

- Le siège est terminé, la place est prise. Ce qui reste à faire, c'est emmener ces saletés avec nous. Maniez-vous le cul ! Lâchez ces portes et laissez-les rentrer. Battez-vous pour vos vies !

Gimli éclata de rire et quitta son poste avec joie, se plaçant bien en face de la porte de manière à pouvoir accueillir les premiers arrivants comme il se devait. Jarod fit de même, passant son doigt à l'anneau de la garde de sa lame. La largeur de la porte ne laisserait passer qu'un seul adversaire à la fois. Parfait pour le style de combat auquel il était habitué. Legolas abandonna son arc et passa ses dernières flèches à sa sœur, en gardant tout de même une comme l'anglais le lui avait demandé. Le changement d'attitude de ce dernier avait réussi à convaincre l'elfe, du moins pour le moment. Il dégaina deux couteaux à lame courbe et se plaça en bas des marches, tailladant tout homme essayant de passer par-là. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes lâchèrent pratiquement simultanément. Les assaillants lâchèrent leurs béliers, mais trop lentement pour esquiver le premier coup de hache du nain, qui coupa proprement deux hommes au niveau de la taille. Le premier ennemi de la cour, lui, reçu la pointe de l'épée du nazgûl en pleine gorge et s'effondra sur place, gênant considérablement l'avancée des suivants, et mâchant gentiment le travail du breton. Des fenêtres permettant le passage, les premières têtes se firent voir elles aussi au fur et à mesure que Merry et Pippin dégageaient les marmites à l'aide de maniques trouvées quelque part près des fourneaux. Sean les trancha au fur et à mesure, tout en désignant aux hobbits où placer les fûts de bière et les quelques autres alcools que l'auberge proposait.

Prosper finit par les rejoindre, armé d'une hachette rouillée tenue à bout de ses bras tremblotants. Sean lui fit signe d'aider les hobbits, ce que l'aubergiste accepta avec soulagement, ne sachant pas se battre et n'ayant aucune envie d'apprendre maintenant. Tout en faisant face à ses propres problèmes, Jarod jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. Petit à petit, les fûts et autres marmites avaient fini par entourer chaque pilier qui soutenait l'étage supérieur. L'anglais coupait aussi légèrement chaque colonne à coups de hache, mais les laissant suffisamment stable pour que rien ne s'écroule. Le breton espérait simplement que son ami avait une autre idée derrière la tête que le suicide collectif.

- Attention où vous mettez les pieds ! beugla Sean. Ça risque de glisser un peu !

Il tenait un baril de bière sous chaque bras, les hobbits l'ayant relayé aux fenêtres. Il en ôta les bouchons et arrosa copieusement le sol, sous le regard désolé de Prosper et incompréhensif des autres. Dès qu'ils furent vides, il en prit deux autres et leur assena le même traitement, si bien que le plancher devint effectivement très instable. Gimli manqua d'ailleurs de glisser, et ne se rattrapa qu'en plantant le tranchant de sa hache dans l'épaule d'un de ses adversaires, qu'il bloquait toujours dehors, faisant barrage de son corps plus petit mais aussi plus large et épais que celui d'un humain.

- Berseker ! hurla soudain Legolas en reculant précipitamment.

Pour laisser la place à un gigantesque orque à la peau rougeâtre qui descendait pesamment les escaliers, à moitié nu et armé d'une espèce de longue épée à lame double. Il portait pour seule protection un casque d'acier où était peinte une main blanche, motif présent également sur son torse et ses épaules. Nerwen lui décocha deux flèches, qu'il ignora superbement, avant de lancer un cri de guerre retentissant. Il leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à décapiter l'elfe sans autre forme de procès, quand un sifflement fendit l'air, en provenance de la porte. Gimli venait de projeter une de ses petites haches, fendant le crâne du berseker qui s'écroula en râlant.

- Vingt-deux ! cria le nain triomphant.

- C'est quoi, cette chose ? demanda Jarod en bloquant l'épée d'un soldat en uniforme de la ville avant de lui enfoncer la sienne dans l'abdomen.

- Un Ourouk-Haï, une création de Sauron améliorée par Saroumane, répondit Legolas en reprenant sa place. Ils sont pratiquement insensibles à la douleur, et ont plus de force que dix orques réunis.

- Il y en a d'autres ici ! les informa Gimli qui commençait à vraiment suer sous son casque. Je ne pourrais pas les prendre seul !

Les hommes normaux laissaient effectivement peu à peu la place à des créatures du même acabit que le premier Ourouk, mais pour la plupart plus petites et surtout plus protégées. Au lieu du simple pagne de celui des escaliers, ceux qui affluaient aux portes étaient couverts de la tête aux pieds d'une armure de cuir bouilli qui, sans bloquer les coups d'estoc, empêchait toute attaque de taille. La hache du nain perdait donc grandement de son efficacité, et il commença à reculer sous les assauts, malgré le renfort de Legolas et de ses dagues, l'escalier étant providentiellement vierge de toute attaque. Mais Jarod dût rapidement se détourner de son observation pour faire face à ses propres problèmes. Bien que l'épée permette d'embrocher facilement les Ourouks, ceux-ci se faisaient toujours plus nombreux, et le breton perdait vainement du temps à dégager sa lame des cadavres qu'elle créait. Alors qu'il s'évertuait à dépêtrer l'acier du cuir, la lame large d'un des assaillants lui passa au ras de la tête, et il eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour esquiver. Le coup se termina dans le bois de la porte brisée, arrachant une écharde de belle taille qui vola se planter dans l'épaule de Jarod. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, mais ralenti par sa blessure, il fut obligé de reculer d'un grand pas pour gagner du temps, laissant ainsi le champ libre aux attaquants.

Auparavant limitée aux quelques ouvertures de la pièce, la mêlée devint générale, Gimli lui aussi forcé de quitter son poste pour éviter de se faire surprendre par derrière. Le petit groupe se replia pas à pas vers les escaliers, d'où Nerwen décochait ses derniers projectiles tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en haut, pour vérifier si personne ne venait du toit. D'un regard, Jarod vit que Prosper était coincé dans la cuisine et courait vers la trappe de la cave. Il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autre choix s'il ne voulait pas finir sommairement abattu. Tous ses autres compagnons étaient autour de lui, Sean portant Aragorn encore inconscient sur une épaule.

- Tout le monde en haut ! ordonna l'anglais en poussant une table prévue à cet effet en travers du chemin en guise de dernier rempart. Legolas en premier, Nerwen, tu le couvres ! Gimli, vous fermez la marche. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien contre le fait de couper encore quelques têtes.

Le nain acquiesça d'un grognement, et le groupe se mit en branle. Jarod arracha au passage une torche qui brûlait en bas des marches, et vit Sean hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Voyant les portes tombées, tout assaut avait dû être abandonné par les toits, puisqu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive au second étage. La charpente s'était en effet effondrée sur dizaine de mètres, ensevelissant les chambres sous une tonne de gravas et de poussière, et rendant le sol plus qu'instable. Une partie du plancher failli s'affaisser alors que le breton marchait dessus. Les planches tombèrent dans la salle commune juste après son passage, et il ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Legolas qui le ramena sur un terrain plus fiable. Mais au moins avaient-ils maintenant une vue en contrebas.

- Gimli, retenez-les encore un peu ! lui demanda Jarod.

Il déchira un pan de la tunique d'un cadavre à moitié caché par une poutre de belle taille et jeta le tissu à Legolas, qui l'attrapa au vol sans comprendre. Mais si en Terre du Milieu, la guerre de rue n'était apparemment pas couramment usitée, il en allait autrement en France ou en Angleterre. Et le breton avait parfaitement saisi le plan de Sean, qui tirait Aragorn le plus loin possible du trou.

- Enroulez ça autour de votre flèche, et mettez-y le feu. Après…

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête et fit comme indiqué, avant de se placer près de la crevasse. Une flèche ennemie l'accueillit en lui passant au ras du visage, mais il la dédaigna comme on chasse une mouche de la main et banda son arc. Visant soigneusement un fût accolé à un pilier, il décocha le projectile enflammé en plein dedans. La salle remplit d'Ourouks et de soldats qui attendaient leur tour pour grimper les marches s'alluma d'un coup, éclairant le second étage d'une belle lueur ambrée, et déclenchant des cris de douleur et d'horreur d'en bas. Gimli fut repoussé en arrière par le souffle des flammes trop subitement apparues, tout comme le furent ses adversaires les plus proches, immédiatement achevés par les hobbits qui n'attendaient, Jarod aurait pu le jurer, que ça. Leurs yeux devenaient rouges quand ils s'acharnaient tous les deux sur le même Ourouk, pourtant mort depuis longtemps. Legolas les arrêta en les prenant par la taille et en murmurant :

- Ça ne fera pas revenir Boromir…

L'auberge commença à grincer au fur et à mesure que les corps d'en bas se taisaient, mis à mort par les flammes insatiables. Celles-ci léchaient dangereusement les piliers, qui viraient peu à peu au noir au fur et à mesure que le bois s'oxydait. Et si la pluie qui parvenait à l'étage par les trous du toit empêchait toute prise du feu en haut, le bâtiment menaçait sérieusement de s'écrouler sur lui-même d'un instant à un autre.

- Il faut partir d'ici ! cria Jarod. Ou bien on va y rester !

La plupart sembla de son avis, mais Sean secoua négativement la tête. Il commença à s'expliquer devant l'air ahuri des autres, d'une voix calme et posée, et où perçait encore un peu de la folie qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai été envoyé en Amérique stopper la révolte des colons. Une simple répression, en quelque sorte. Sauf qu'on a commencé dans un village comme Bree : tout simple, calme, et…

- Ça crame, en bas, rappela Gimli.

- Les derniers résistants s'étaient réfugiés dans une auberge, qu'on a prise d'assaut après l'avoir bombardée avec deux ou trois canonnades. On est entré, et on a forcé le passage jusqu'à les diviser en deux : certains à la cave, d'autres à l'étage. Sauf qu'ils avaient piégé la salle… Ils y ont mis le feu avec de la poudre et de l'alcool, et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient sont morts brûlés vifs. Comme ici. Et puis le bâtiment s'est écroulé, mais les piliers se sont rompus dans le même sens, ce qui fit que le second étage a lentement glissé vers la rue, laissant tous ses occupants intacts.

- D'où l'intérêt de scier les piliers, commenta Legolas.

Il y eut un craquement plus fort que les précédents, et tout l'étage se mit à trembler violemment, jetant une nouvelle fois tout le monde à terre.

- Accrochez-vous, jeunes hobbits ! fit Pippin avec une voix grave.

Seul Merry sembla avoir compris, car il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents tout en se tenant à une planche à moitié décelée du sol. Les autres firent de même, attrapant tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, Nerwen et Sean maintenant tous deux Aragorn en place en le tenant chacun d'un bras. Jarod se saisit d'un pan de mur, tirant ainsi affreusement sur son bras blessé, l'autre étant toujours occupé à tenir son épée. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours l'écharde plantée dans l'épaule, mais il n'était plus temps de s'en soucier. Comme l'avait prédit l'anglais, ils commencèrent à glisser vers l'avenue principale, où grouillaient encore une vingtaine d'hommes qui n'étaient pas dans l'auberge au moment où l'incendie s'était déclaré. Ils s'écartèrent en criant de terreur, tandis que l'étage fut bloqué au-dessus de leurs têtes par le bâtiment d'en face, assez proche pour limiter les dégâts. Une longue fissure commença par contre à se former dans le plancher, et celui-ci s'affaissa en son centre, prêt à se rompre à tout instant. Legolas brisa une fenêtre de la maison qui les avait retenus et s'y engouffra, appelant les autres à grands cris. Nerwen et Sean le rejoignirent sans trop de mal, car ils étaient assez loin de la brèche et plutôt près du bord. Les hobbits y arrivèrent aussi assez facilement, leur poids n'ayant pas grande influence sur le statut de l'auberge. Mais ce fut tout de suite plus compliqué pour Jarod et Gimli, le premier parce qu'il se trouvait très près de la fissure qui ne cessait de grandir, le second parce qu'à cause de sa carrure, le bois craquait et manquait de se briser à chacun de ses pas. Jarod rengaina tant bien que mal son épée et dégaina sa dague. L'utilisant comme prise dans le plancher, et s'aidant de son autre main pour se relever, il rejoignit le nain à quatre pattes. Mais quand celui-ci vit ce qu'il faisait, il secoua la tête.

- Sortez de là, l'ami. On y arrivera pas à deux.

- Gimli ! protesta Legolas.

L'elfe enjamba la fenêtre et s'apprêta à retourner en terrain dangereux, mais Nerwen le retint de toutes ses forces.

- Jarod ! Move ! appela Sean. Vite !

Le breton jeta un dernier regard au nain et se dirigea du plus vite qu'il put vers la fenêtre. Le plancher craque une énième fois et commença à se relever, chaque côté s'apprêtant à se refermer en son centre tel un claquoir géant. Jarod finit par les rejoindre pratiquement en grimpant. Et à peine eut-il posé le pied sur le rebord que les deux parties se rejoignirent dans un fracas digne d'un tir de canon, ensevelissant tous les soldats encore dans la rue sans qu'un seul ne pense encore à crier. Haletant, le breton s'effondra au sol. Et, toujours perché à la fenêtre, Legolas laissa s'échapper une larme.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, mais quelqu'un dont je tairais le nom m'a prié d'une fin sadique... Je suis désolé, mais fallait bien que quelqu'un finisse par y passer! dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu :]**


	16. Chapitre 16: Conséquences

**Ahah me revoilà! Pas la peine de me dire que je vous ai manqué, je le sais déjà x) Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour continuer à me soutenir, en cette année sombre plus que toute autre!**

**Edd: Merci encore :]**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les conséquences de la guerre

La pluie avait cessée avec le lever du soleil. Toute la nuit, continuant même après la destruction de l'auberge, le groupe avait été assailli par les hommes corrompus par Saroumane et les Ourouks. Puis le flot de ceux-ci s'était tari, suivi par ceux des gardes, les quelques-uns encore honnête osant enfin intervenir en les prenant à revers. Et à présent que le jour était venu, Bree pleurait ses morts.

Les soldats qui gisaient dans leur propre sang avaient beau servir un double traître, ils n'en restaient pas moins des citoyens aimés par leurs voisins, chéris par leur famille. Ceux qui avaient été tués d'une flèche restaient les plus chanceux, n'ayant que peu souffert et restant à peu près présentables dans leur mort s'ils n'avaient pas été écrasés par la taverne en ruine. Mais tous les autres… Qu'ils aient été décapités à coup de hache en tentant de passer par les fenêtres, ou bien coupés en deux par la lourde hache de Gimli, tous donnaient à présent la nausée à Jarod, qui errait dans la rue principale, hagard. Il tenait encore fermement son épée dans sa main droite, le bras gauche définitivement inutilisable. Un cimeterre avait glissé sur la mitaine de maille et avait profondément entamé la chair, si bien qu'à présent le breton ne sentait plus du tout ses doigts. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Sans doute ses dernières convictions sur l'équilibre du monde, sur la justice de la guerre et de ses causes, venaient de trembler sur leurs bases. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait cru et adhéré aux concepts d'honneur chevaleresque, comme l'Histoire en portait tant d'exemples. Autant de choses qui n'avaient pas leur place dans la réalité.

Cette nuit avait été la plus grande boucherie de son existence, et de loin. Il avait déjà perdu des compagnons à la guerre, déjà vu des canons arracher des membres à leurs propriétaires. Mais voir ainsi des corps mutilés à l'arme blanche, des cadavres qu'il avait lui-même créé et qu'il avait abandonné sous les pierres lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était pas le seul, puisque Nerwen était blanche comme un linge et s'était assise près de la fontaine de la grand-place, serrant le bois de son arc comme s'il s'agissait d'une boue de sauvetage jetée à un noyé. Son frère et les deux hobbits arpentaient les restes éparpillés du second étage du « Poney », à la recherche du corps du nain. De fait, à l'exact opposé du début de la bataille, Sean était le seul à avoir encore un contrôle parfait de lui-même et était avec Aragorn en train de s'expliquer avec le chef des gardes les ayant secourus –tous les officiers avaient été, semblait-il, tués lors de l'attaque. Seuls les soldats de second ordre, qui n'avaient pas semblés importants aux yeux de Saroumane, n'avait pas trempé dans l'affaire. Ce qui faisait d'en plus d'être affaiblie moralement, Bree ne comptait plus que quelques dizaines de soldats de métier, et une partie du centre-ville avait disparue en fumée.

Jarod s'affala sur un banc de bois encore miraculeusement debout vu sa proximité avec l'auberge et planta son épée dans le sol. Il se sentait faible tout d'un coup, comme si toute l'énergie et l'ardeur qui l'avaient aidé à passer la nuit l'avaient quitté en le laissant vidé de toutes ses forces. Le sang qui coulait goutte à goutte le long de sa tunique déchirée pouvait en être une explication, mais il n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de s'en occuper. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir…

- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez un peu de sang sur le bras, fit une petite voix timide devant lui.

Il releva la tête au prix d'un effort considérable pour découvrir une fillette tournée vers lui d'un air à la fois inquiet et horrifié, un pansement et une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en bataille et elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle non plus ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Ses yeux couleur d'ambre n'étaient pas vraiment synchronisés, l'un regardant en l'air alors que l'autre paraissait fixer le sol. Etrange personnage en somme, sachant qu'elle ne devait en plus pas dépasser les treize ans. Le breton secoua néanmoins négativement la tête.

- Il y a plus grave que moi là-bas, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'eau. Mais je veux bien un peu de ça, rajouta-t-il en désignant la bouteille.

Elle la lui tendit et il l'ouvrit d'un coup de dent, avant d'en prendre deux longues gorgées. L'alcool presque pur lui tordit la gorge mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Si ça pouvait le soulager de la douleur qui irradiait de tout son corps…

- Que fais-tu, petite sotte ? cria quelqu'un d'autre à l'entrée d'une maison voisine. Je t'ai dit d'aider les gens de Bree, pas des types comme lui !

- Mais il est aussi blessé, protesta doucement la gamine.

- C'est à cause de lui et de ses amis que tout ça est arrivé ! On a pas à avoir de compassion pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? File !

La fillette parut regarder la bouteille un instant, chose difficile à affirmer du fait de son strabisme, et Jarod la lui rendit sans discuter. Faire face à un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens à en juger par la force de sa voix alors qu'il était dans cet état ne lui paraissait pas réellement être une bonne idée.

- Je suis désolée, lança la petite fille en guise d'au revoir, avant de se mettre à courir à toutes jambes vers le centre-ville.

- Quelle incapable ! vociféra l'homme. Et vous, il vous suffit pas de foutre la merde à tout bout de champ dans notre petite bourgade tranquille, faut en plus que vous essayiez de me piquer mon aide ! Approchez-vous encore d'elle et je finirais moi-même ce que la milice a commencé cette nuit !

La porte de sa maison claqua bruyamment. D'un peu plus loin, les râles des blessés redevinrent les seuls bruits audibles. Un sentiment de solitude immense s'empara de Jarod. Il avait traversé tout ça, juste pour que les gens auxquels il souhaitait sincèrement de vivre heureux le prennent pour un fauteur de troubles et pensent que c'était lui le fautif. En y réfléchissant, rien ne disait que le camp qu'il avait choisi, le chemin qu'il avait été de fait forcé d'emprunté, était le bon. Rien ne disait que Gandalf et Aragorn valaient mieux que Saroumane et Sauron. Rien ne disait qu'il se battait en fait pour la bonne cause… En temps de guerre des adversaires avaient toujours tendance à raconter toutes sortes d'horreurs les uns envers les autres. Peut-être bien que Sauron était le gentil, et les autres les méchants. Les orques pouvaient très bien être incompris et persécutés du fait de leur apparence, et…

- Jarod ? Ça va ? Ah, question stupide, je le reconnais. Comment les choses pourraient-elles aller bien dans un contexte pareil ?

- Sean… Je me demandais… Et si on faisait tout ça pour rien ? Je veux dire, ceux que nous nous efforçons d'aider ne nous le rendent pas forcément. Bree nous prend maintenant pour des ennemis déclarés, et c'est tout juste si Legolas ne nous suspecte pas d'avoir abusé de sa sœur.

- Tu te poses trop de questions, je crois. _Holy shit_, ton bras !

Le breton sentit à moitié l'anglais le soulever et le forcer à se remettre sur pied. Sean rengaina son épée pour lui et lui passa son bras valide par-dessus l'épaule, le ramenant vers l'auberge, où désormais tous ceux ayant ne serais-ce qu'une once de connaissance en médecine s'activaient comme un essaim d'insectes au-dessus d'un repas appétissant. Sauf que les débris n'avaient rien d'un repas, et les blessés rien d'appétissant. Le reste resta totalement flou dans les pensées de Jarod : l'anglais l'assit contre un mur de briques, quelqu'un s'occupa rapidement de son bras et de son épaule, le bandant du mieux possible en un minimum de temps et en renversant dessus un liquide incolore qui fit tout sauf soulager sa douleur et qui dégageait une odeur à lui retourner l'estomac. Ajoutée à celle du sang qui flottait dans l'air, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne recrache pas tout son repas de la veille. Puis Sean l'abandonna là durant ce qui lui parut une éternité, jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, il reprenne ses esprits, et que la douleur revienne avec. Ses pensées restaient embrumées, mais au moins avait-il de nouveau conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sa vision passa de « flou » à « acceptable », et il put de nouveau se concentrer sans provoquer de migraine. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'odeur du sang et celle de la chair brûlée. Un vieux chariot allait et venait du centre-ville jusqu'au dehors, portant à chaque fois une bonne dizaine de cadavres. Les râles des blessés étaient moins présents, sans doute parce que la plupart avaient été ramenés chez eux par leurs familles. Mais ce qui attira plus que tout l'attention du breton, ce fut une silhouette blanche de dos qui discutait avec animation avec Aragorn. Le rôdeur tenait par la bride deux chevaux sellés, que Legolas s'efforçait de calmer à grands renforts de caresses et de paroles en elfique. Ce fut quand l'homme de dos parla qua Jarod le reconnu comme étant Gandalf. Il avait dû revenir alors que son esprit vagabondait au gré des effluves de l'éther et de l'alcool.

- Il nous faudra pourtant faire avec, disait-il. Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas en état de monter à cheval, et d'autres ne le peuvent tout bonnement pas.

- Si Lilium refuse de monter, répliqua Legolas, elle peut tout aussi bien rester ici.

- Le problème ne vient pas que d'elle. Aucun cheval n'accepterait de la porter sur son dos, tant la présence de son instinct animal est forte.

- La traversée des Hauts des Galgals n'a rien d'une promenade de santé, insista Aragorn. La tenter avec deux blessés et aussi lentement que posséder un chariot l'implique ne serait qu'une folie !

- Alors que proposez-vous ? Faire un détour par la Comté ? La question a déjà été posée. Nous ne devons pas nous jeter délibérément dans les filets de Saroumane. Voyez quel carnage il a été capable de provoquer, ici même !

- Une fois de plus, je me fierai à vous, Gandalf, soupira le rôdeur. Mais puissiez-vous vous rappeler que je vous avais prévenu que vous ne ressortiriez pas de la Moria indemne. La sagesse des Hommes s'est peut-être estompée avec le temps, mais vous auriez tort de ne vous fier qu'à vous-même.

- Et que voudriez-vous que nous fassions ? J'ai la certitude que ces deux étrangers vont apporter beaucoup à la Terre du Milieu. Et s'ils ne veulent se séparer de la Gaurhoth, alors le choix est clair.

Aragorn hocha doucement la tête et Legolas se détourna en fronçant les sourcils. L'elfe emmena ses chevaux vers les portes de la ville la tête basse. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait vu là une occasion de se débarrasser de Lilium. Mais ce qui intriguait Jarod, c'était que Gandalf avait parlé de deux blessés. Or, à sa connaissance, il était le seul dont la blessure puisse à la rigueur l'empêcher de monter, aucun autre membre du groupe n'ayant manifesté la moindre douleur ou difficulté durant le combat. Le breton referma les yeux pour en retenir les larmes. Il en allait souvent ainsi lorsqu'il était trop fatigué : la moindre constatation ou idée un peu gênante le mettait d'une humeur exécrable et au bord de la crise de nerf. Encore une fois, il avait été le seul à ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Même Aragorn, alors que sa tête saignait encore abondamment du fait des poutres qui lui étaient tombées dessus, avait combattu dès qu'il avait réussi à tenir debout. Tous les autres n'avaient que quelques égratignures… Et tous les autres n'auraient sans doute pas hésité à sauver Gimli s'ils avaient été à sa place. Alors que lui avait fui sans hésitation dès que le lui avait proposé. Et pour ça, le nain était mort.

- Hey… Jarod ?

Sans qu'il l'ait entendue, Lilium était sortie de nulle part et était accroupie à côté de lui, ses yeux violets laissant passer une certaine inquiétude. Ses oreilles étaient cachées par son bonnet, mais de légers bruissements de celui-ci indiquaient qu'elle était toujours à l'affut et à l'écoute de tout. Elle n'avait pas pu manquer d'entendre la conversation entre le magicien, l'elfe et le rôdeur, mais n'en paraissait pas plus que ça affectée.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, dit-elle dans un sourire quand il se tourna vers elle. Ah, tu empestes vraiment, c'est une infection !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me laver, désolé, répliqua-t-il peut-être un peu trop vivement.

- Je parlais de ce qu'ils ont mis sur ton bras. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'éther. Et je sais bien que tu as eu autre chose à faire que t'occuper de toi, cette nuit.

- Il est clair que ce n'est pas ton aide précieuse qui nous a tirés de là, railla-t-il.

Pour le coup, la louve se renfrogna. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour en essuyer un peu la poussière et la sueur et se ressaisir.

- Lilium, je suis désolé, mais la nuit a été agitée, et je…

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres du breton en souriant. Ce fut le moment que choisi Gandalf pour s'approcher à son tour, s'appuyant sur son grand bâton mais sans se baisser plus que nécessaire. Chose étrange, ce fut à ce moment seulement que Jarod remarqua que si tout l'attirail du magicien était blanc, le bâton lui était d'un bois marron des plus banals. Ses pensées vagabondaient toujours dans les moments les plus impromptus…

- Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, commença Gandalf. Non, ne bougez pas. En continuant de vous agiter après avoir reçu le coup de l'Ourouk, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et une blessure qui aurait dû être bénigne risque de vous causer plus de problème que prévu.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais, si je puis me permettre… Où étiez-vous hier ? Nous aurions eu besoin de vous. De vous deux, précisa-t-il en faisant volontairement passer ses mots pour une accusation.

- Ne me jugez pas trop vite, Jarod Wyrmslayer, répondit doucement le magicien. Il est certaines choses qui ne doivent pas être révélées à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à les entendre, et j'avais besoin de Lilium pour tenter une expérience qu'il me fallait effectuer depuis longtemps.

La louve renifla dédaigneusement à « expérience », ce qui lui valut un léger coup d'œil de Gandalf. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse. Décidemment, Jarod n'y comprenait rien.

- Aragorn va essayer de trouver une charrette pour vous et Gimli, reprit le magicien. Dès que ce sera fait, nous partirons. Passer une nuit de plus ici ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Pardon ? l'interrompit Jarod. On va garder avec nous… le corps de Gimli ?

- Son corps ? Mais notre maître nain est bien vivant. Personne ne vous l'a dit ?

Non, personne n'avait apparemment cru utile de le lui préciser. Jarod soupira de soulagement. Il aurait un mort de moins sur la conscience, et même si celle-ci était encore tourmentée par les paroles du père de la fillette le matin même, au moins était-elle un peu allégée. Et puis Lilium et Gandalf étaient en vie –ça n'allait peut-être pas si mal, après tout.

- Je vais voir où en sont les autres, dit Gandalf. Surtout, bougez le moins possible, et reposez-vous. Nous devrons aller au plus vite pour mettre autant de distance possible entre Bree et nous ce soir, et dans votre état ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

Il lui tapa une dernière fois sur l'épaule et s'en alla sans hâte aucune, ce qui faisait sonner ses dernières paroles un peu faux. Jarod se redressa encore un peu pour éviter qu'une brique récalcitrante ne continue à lui labourer le dos et jeta un œil à son bras. Le bandage hâtif constitué d'un lambeau de tissu bleu avait viré au noir, et il était tellement serré qu'il lui faisait presque encore plus mal que la blessure en elle-même. Il se tourna vers la louve pour se changer les idées.

- Tu connais les Hauts des Galgals ? demanda-t-il.

- Un endroit maudit, répondit-elle sombrement. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas ne doit jamais se reproduire.

A en croire son visage et le mouvement de ses oreilles sous son bonnet, le sujet était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. Visiblement, ce qu'en avaient dit Aragorn et Gandalf deux jours plus tôt n'était pas tout à fait complet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y est passé ? insista-t-il.

Lilium soupira longuement, jouant distraitement avec un caillou dans la poussière. Elle mit un temps avant de reprendre.

- Connais-tu l'histoire du royaume d'Arnor ?

- J'en ai eu quelques bribes par Nerwen et les dùnedains. C'était un grand royaume des Hommes, mais qui a été divisé en trois du fait de problèmes de successions. Sauron en a profité pour le détruire partie par partie.

- C'est un résumé assez juste, approuva-t-elle. Bien que Sauron ait été vaincu des siècles plus tôt, le Roi-Sorcier était encore bien en vie, et il était décidé à affaiblir les Hommes pour préparer le retour de son maître. Il est allé dans les montagnes au nord de l'Arnor, là où des dùnedains renégats s'étaient réfugiés après avoir été bannis pour nécromancie et autres pratiques tout aussi obscures. Il en a fait ses serviteurs, et de là, il a planifié son attaque sur Arnor.

- Il a commencé par le Rhudaur, le plus faible des trois royaumes, puis Cardolan, et enfin l'Arthedain. Nerwen me l'a expliqué.

- Mais ses forces n'étaient pas assez fournies en soldats pour risquer une trop grande offensive sur Fornost, la dernière forteresse d'Arnor. Aussi a-t-il décidé de recruter… des morts. Il est allé réveiller les rois de jadis dans les Hauts à l'aide de sa sombre magie, et personne n'était là pour l'arrêter, car Cardolan était tombée depuis des mois, et les elfes étaient bien trop loin pour intervenir. Personne, sauf un ancien capitaine, tapis là depuis la mort de son roi.

Le visage de Lilium était étrangement pâle tandis qu'elle disait ça, comme si des souvenirs depuis trop longtemps enfouis refaisaient surface. Elle s'assit sur une pierre et enserra ses jambes avec ses bras, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Mais Jarod était pendu à ses paroles, intrigué par la possibilité de faire revenir les morts tout autant que par le capitaine d'Arnor.

- Carthaën d'Arnor avait pu fuir lors de la chute de Cardolan et s'était caché dans les Hauts, organisant la résistance des derniers dùnedains de ce royaume. Quand le Roi-Sorcier est revenu pour corrompre les âmes des défunts, il se dressa face à lui, ses hommes avec lui, et ils combattirent. Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux, et fatigués. Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres. Au dernier instant, Carthaën se retrouva face au Roi-Sorcier lui-même, et ils se battirent en duel. Evidemment, il perdit, et tomba à genoux sur le tertre même où était enterré son roi. Mais au lieu de le tuer, le Roi-Sorcier le corrompit lui aussi, empoisonnant son âme avec une lame de Morgul. Carthaën devint Karsh, le chef des spectres des Galgals. Et ces âmes tourmentées hantent leurs tombes, en l'attente de l'appel de leur maître Sauron. Voilà pourquoi les Hauts des Galgals sont autant crains.

- Tu ne parles pas dans l'ignorance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. J'y étais.

Jarod haussa les sourcils. Elle était une Gaurhoth, donc logiquement au service de Sauron. Si elle était là à ce moment, deux mille ans plus tôt, cela voulait dire…

- Ne te méprends pas, le prévint-elle. J'étais avec les dùnedains. Tu n'es pas le premier humain à me faire confiance, même si ceux-ci se comptent sur les doigts de la main… Carthaën l'avait fait aussi, mais son dernier ordre à mon égard était de fuir. Il savait que c'était sans espoir, et ne voulait pas que je meure là-bas –ou pire, que je retombe dans les griffes de Sauron. C'était un homme bon.

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes contenues, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait légèrement. Elle n'aurait attiré l'attention de personne en se laissant aller à ses émotions dans un tel contexte, puisque bien d'autres femmes pleuraient leurs maris tombés, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de laisser tomber le masque hautain qu'elle affichait en permanence. Gêné d'être à la cause d'un tel bouleversement, Jarod alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'enserra de son bras valide. La louve posa la tête sur son épaule et tous les deux restèrent comme ça un temps qui parut un peu trop court au breton, après quoi elle reprit sa constance.

- Tu ne sens vraiment pas bon, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit avec elle, et Sean les appela en leur indiquant une vieille carriole cabossée d'un peu partout munies de deux attaches pour chevaux de trait. Aragorn venait de revenir avec, et derrière lui un autre homme tenait encore deux autres bêtes.

- C'est un peu rudimentaire, s'excusa le rôdeur, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Maintenant dépêchons nous d'y aller. L'après-midi va toucher à sa fin, et rester dans les parages ne me dit rien qui vaille. Merry, Pippin, allez chercher Bill et nos chevaux à l'écurie. C'est une chance qu'ils n'aient rien.

Les deux hobbits acquiescèrent et filèrent vers les box, miraculeusement épargnés et par les chutes de débris et par l'incendie. Jarod se dirigea vers le chariot et aida Sean à harnacher les chevaux fraîchement acquis. Leur ancien propriétaire n'avait pas l'air plus malheureux que ça de s'en séparer, et pour cause : avec les pièces d'or qu'il caressait dans ses mains et avec lesquelles Aragorn lui avait acheté tout ça, il avait de quoi se rééquiper en double ou en triple. Mais c'était la loi du marché : quand quelqu'un était pressé, il était moins enclin à perdre du temps en marchandage et acceptait le premier prix proposé. Mais une petite lueur douloureuse passa dans ses yeux quand il caressa une dernière fois l'encolure de la jument alezan qu'il avait cédée.

- C'est une bonne bête, dit-il à Jarod. Elle peut tirer de lourdes charges sans broncher, et elle galope plus vite que n'importe quel cheval que j'ai possédé à ce jour. Vous ne la regretterez pas, mais prenez-en soin, d'accord ?

- Quel est son nom ? demanda le breton.

- Applejack. On l'a appelée comme ça parce que la première nourriture solide qu'elle a avalée était un cageot entier de pommes fraiches.

- Attendez… hésita Sean en fronçant les sourcils. Vous connaissez l'anglais ?

- Le quoi ? s'étonna l'homme. « Apple » veut dire « pomme » en numénoréen ancien, mais je ne connais pas l'an… L'an quoi ?

- Laissez tomber, soupira Sean. Il faudra que je me renseigne là-dessus auprès de Gandalf, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Jarod.

- Celui-ci se nomme Discorde, continua l'homme en désignant le cheval à la robe gris clair qui se tenait près d'Applejack. A présent, je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance…

- Merci, répondit Jarod bien qu'il se doutât qu'il disait ça plus par égard aux chevaux qu'aux voyageurs.

Il s'éloigna en reprenant le sourire, caressant toujours ses pièces facilement acquises. Les hobbits revinrent avec les autres montures, et les autres membres du groupe firent leur apparition à leur tour, Gandalf avec le magnifique étalon blanc que le breton avait remarqué dans les box deux jours plus tôt. Nerwen et Legolas aidaient Gimli à avancer, pratiquement pliés en deux pour que leurs épaules arrivent à la hauteur de ses bras. Le nain avait un bandage autour du front, et une multitude d'autres un peu partout ailleurs. Son armure lui avait été ôtée, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son impressionnante carrure, mais qui marquait beaucoup plus l'arrondi de son ventre. A force de boire de la bière et de manger pour deux, il n'avait pas développé que du muscle… Jarod termina d'attacher Applejack, qui se laissait faire sans rechigner, et sauta dans le chariot sur l'injonction de Gandalf. Il aurait bien aimé protester, par fierté, mais au vue de la conversation qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux un peu plus tôt, ç'aurait sans doute été mal accueilli. De plus, si jamais le magicien acceptait, il était sûr de rapidement regretter d'avoir refusé.

- Aragorn, Vous irez en tête avec moi, dit Gandalf avec un ton ne souffrant aucune équivoque. Il vaut mieux que vous repériez les traces d'éventuels orques avant que nous ne soyons totalement sur leur territoire.

- Entendu. Tulë, Brego, murmura-t-il à sa propre monture en l'emmenant vers la porte.

- Les hobbits, restez dans le chariot, avec Gimli, Jarod et Lilium.

- Ne serait-il pas possible de marcher près de Bill ? demanda Pippin. Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes quittés.

- Si vous voulez, mais que cela ne nous ralentisse pas ou je vous jetterais moi-même dans la charrette ! prévint le mage. Sean et Nerwen, vous avez vos propres chevaux, il me semble ?

- Je ne suis pas très bon cavalier, préféra répondre l'anglais.

- Tant que vous tenez en selle, ça ira. Legolas, restez en queue derrière eux, et prévenez-moi si vous entendez le moindre bruit suspect ! Cela vaut aussi pour vous, rajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil appuyé vers Lilium.

Le louve souffla d'exaspération et accepta la main que Jarod lui tendit pour monter. Discorde renâcla brusquement, mais Applejack resta parfaitement calme même après que Lilium se soit installée à côté du breton qui avait pris les rênes. Les elfes installèrent Gimli derrière, le calant entre les sacs de provision pour éviter qu'il ne bouge dans tous les sens durant le voyage. Il geignit un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux de toute la durée de l'opération. Il était bel et bien en vie, mais décidemment pas en pleine forme. Rapidement, tout le monde prit sa place dans le convoi, avant que celui-ci ne s'ébranle vers la sortie de la ville. Sur leur passage, les habitants de Bree les fixaient d'un regard parfois haineux, parfois empli de gratitude pour avoir débarrassé la ville de la corruption que Saroumane y avait installé. Aux portes se tenaient deux gardes, dont l'un que Jarod reconnu comme étant Gawain, l'homme qui les avait fouillés Lilium et lui à leur arrivée. Il n'était donc pas du côté du magicien déchu. Etrangement, cela n'étonna pas le breton. Le garde avait l'air bien trop droit et fier pour accepter des pots de vin. Mais en plus d'eux, un Prosper Poiredebeurrée intact leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

- Il est encore en vie ? s'étonna Jarod.

- Oui, lui répondit Sean. Il s'est barricadé dans sa cave à l'aide de ses jambons. Ils ont cramé, pas lui.

- Vous devriez quitter Bree, Prosper, lui conseilla Gandalf en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Plus rien ne vous retient ici, et la ville ne tiendra pas longtemps quand les orques arriveront, si Saroumane ne cherche pas à se venger avant.

- Partir pour aller où, Gandalf ? se désola-t-il. Non, je vais rester ici. Sauron ne va pas tous nous tuer, hein ? Il aura besoin de main d'œuvre. Et le brassage de ma bière devrait m'assurer une certaine immunité. Les orques aussi aiment l'alcool, enfin je l'espère ! rajouta-t-il dans une piteuse tentative de blague.

Le magicien laissa s'échapper un soupir réellement désolé avant de se détourner et de se remettre en route. Il montait à cru, ce qui étonna assez Jarod, puisqu'à l'âge qu'il devait avoir son derrière devait être assez sensible, mais il n'en paraissait pas incommodé. La foule commença à se disperser dès le moment où Gandalf et Aragorn passèrent la porte, mais alors que la charrette allait elle aussi sortir, une main s'accrocha à la botte de Jarod, qui tira précipitamment sur les rênes pour arrêter les chevaux.

- Monsieur, je peux venir avec vous ?

C'était la fillette qui l'avait aidé le matin. Elle le regardait de ses yeux désordonnés mais néanmoins suppliants, un baluchon sur l'épaule. Sur le coup, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Une telle demande à un tel moment était tellement inattendu qu'il resta bouche bée, bloquant la voie et attirant tous les regards vers lui.

- Mais… Et ta famille ? réussit-il enfin à bégayer.

- Je n'ai pas de papa ni de maman… Monsieur Liebert me loge en échange de mon aide, mais je ne veux pas rester ici… J'ai peur la nuit, ici !

Jarod se tourna vers Aragorn, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- On ne peut pas se le permettre, assena-t-il.

La petite se mit à pleurer, quand une pièce atterrit pile à ses pieds. Les sourcils froncés, Sean la regardait, une main à sa bourse.

- Vous comptez rester ici à attendre la mort ? demanda-t-il brutalement à Gawain, qui avait suivi la scène sans bouger de son poste.

- J'ai l'air d'un clown ? répliqua celui-ci.

- Trois pièces d'or pour que vous protégiez cette enfant.

- Cinq.

- Trois maintenant, trois de plus à Fondcombe.

- A Fondcombe ? Me prenez-vous pour un fou ? s'écria le garde. Je ne fricote pas avec les elfes, moi !

- Dix pièces si nous vous retrouvons là-bas, intervint Jarod.

Gawain en resta sans voix. Il pesa le pour et le contre, regarda la fille, puis le convoi. Les membres de la communauté regardaient sans rien dire, mais il était clair qu'Aragorn approuvait le geste, bien que ne pouvant pas le montrer après avoir refusé de la prendre avec eux. Enfin, le garde tendit la main, et l'anglais y déposa les écus.

- On se reverra là-bas, promit Jarod à la petite fille.

- Assez perdu de temps ! tonna Gandalf. Nous avons une longue route devant nous, et pas de temps à perdre en futilités!

Il remit son cheval au trot, et Jarod fut obligé de le suivre dans la campagne. La compagnie ne s'arrêta pas pour se retourner, mais dans leur dos, tous sentaient les regards peser. Menant les chevaux la tête basse, Jarod le ressentait plus que tout autre. En ce lieu, il avait pour la première fois versé un sang avec qui il aurait dû s'allier; Pour la première fois, il avait dû faire face aux conséquences de la guerre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, je suis d'accord, mais si vous avez du temps à perdre, cherchez donc dans toutes les fics ou romans que vous avez lu les chapitres où il ne se passe rien. Ils sont tout le temps bourrés de petits détails qui auront leur importance pour la suite... Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous serez toujours présents au prochain chapitre! :] Brohoof /)**


	17. Chapitre 17: Sur la colline

**17ème chapitre! Ecrit de façon totalement décousue en plein milieu des concours. Donc si vous y trouvez des incohérences ou des répétitions, n'hésitez pas à me faire la remarque, je vous en serais reconnaissant!** **Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Edd: oui, et la suite n'ira pas pour s'arranger de ce côté-là :] merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Sur la colline

La pluie commença à tomber doucement, goutte à goutte, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Quelques gouttelettes qui vinrent s'écraser sur le bois du chariot, un petit tressautement des chevaux ou de leurs cavaliers quand l'eau les touchait. Ils venaient de quitter les champs entourant la campagne de Bree et avaient déjà traversé les arbres qui formaient les dernières traces de la Vieille Forêt, bois soi-disant hanté qui faisait le tour des collines du Temps, leur destination. De fait, personne ne savait réellement le pourquoi de leur appellation. Son origine s'était perdue dans les âges. D'aucuns disaient que c'était une référence aux tombes des anciens rois, qui avaient traversé les âges. D'autres plus terre-à-terre prétendaient que c'était simplement à cause de la sorte de microclimat qui y régnait : bordées d'un côté par les bois, de l'autre par le mur du Nord, grande construction conçue pour protéger l'Arthedain de la corruption de Cardolan, le vent ne soufflait que sur le sommet des tertres, épargnant les différentes routes qui traversaient la région. Mais de tout cela, Jarod n'en avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que Dieu avait quelque chose contre eux : c'était comme si le ciel avait attendu qu'ils ne soient plus à l'abri pour se déchaîner, et ce alors que le soleil avait brillé toute la journée, en plus de la nuit de la veille assez humide elle aussi. Alors pour se changer les idées, il observait les environs tout en tenant distraitement les rênes du chariot.

A première vue, l'endroit n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il s'agissait simplement d'une succession de pentes herbeuses, au milieu desquelles serpentait un chemin de terre tellement battue que l'eau n'y pénétrait pas mais formait de grosses flaques dans les nombreux nids de poule qui la parsemaient. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres, quelques enjolivures apparaissaient par endroit : un petit socle de pierre craquelé devant deux colonnes encadrant une porte de marbre fissurée, portant les traces des coups de ceux qui avaient voulu en récupérer des morceaux, ou bien des menhirs de granit comme on en trouvait en Bretagne, dressés en haut des tertres. A l'apparition du premier d'entre eux, sortant de la brume qui flottait constamment sur le chemin, Merry et Pippin se turent subitement, leur visage prenant un air douloureux. Jarod lui-même ne put retenir un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos, et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Chez lui, il avait toujours adoré ces stèles –il adorait jouer avec quand il était petit. Mais contrairement à celles qu'il connaissait, celles-ci n'étaient ni accueillantes ni chaudes. Elles respiraient simplement les souvenirs anciens, que personne n'aimait à se remémorer.

Sean avait dû sentir la différence lui aussi, puisqu'à ce qu'on disait que les mêmes structures ornaient les landes de l'Angleterre. Sa tête était légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules, comme s'il voulait se faire tout petit. A côté du breton, Lilium avait les oreilles couchées en arrière, et sa queue qu'elle avait installée sur ses genoux pour se réchauffer s'agitait sans cesse. Gandalf menait toujours la troupe, son bâton accroché dans son dos et son épée au fourreau, l'air pas plus inquiet que ça. Aragorn et Nerwen gardaient leurs mains sur leurs armes, aux aguets, alors que Legolas avait freiné sa monture pour rester à la hauteur de la charrette et de Gimli qui s'agitait à peine dans son sommeil, bien calé entre les sacs de provisions.

- Détendez-vous, leur conseilla le magicien sans même avoir à se retourner. Cette partie des Hauts n'est plus dangereuse. Ce fut la première à tomber entre les mains du Roi-Sorcier, et toutes les âmes qu'il y a corrompu reposent désormais en paix à Angmar, où Glorfindel et Earnur du Gondor leur ont accordé le sommeil éternel.

- Combien de temps serons-nous obligés de rester là ? grommela Sean.

- Nous sortirons des collines du Temps demain, en journée.

L'anglais poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais Lilium fronça les sourcils et Pippin les haussa, surpris.

- Notre dernière traversée avait duré plus longtemps, fit-il remarquer.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas dit que nous aurions parfaitement quitté les Hauts, répliqua Gandalf. Je ne considère tout bonnement pas la demeure de Tom Bombadil comme faisant partie entière de cet endroit.

- Qui est ce Bombadil ? demanda Jarod.

- Personne ne sait exactement qui ou ce qu'il est, éluda le mage. Il est Tom Bombadil, et Tom Bombadil, c'est lui.

Le breton se tassa un peu plus sur son siège, exaspéré par les secrets continuels de leur nouveau guide. Quoi qu'il arrive, le magicien ne semblait pas comprendre que laisser les autres dans l'ignorance ne contribuait pas à maintenir leur moral. N'importe quel bon officier savait que le nombre ou la technique ne valait rien si le désespoir s'emparait de ses hommes. Même Jarod le savait, et c'était son grand-père, ancien mercenaire, qui le lui avait appris. Lui qui avait vécu des centaines d'années, il aurait été logique qu'il s'en préoccupe un minimum. Le breton allait en faire la remarque quand un léger bruit de frottement à côté de lui attira son attention. Lilium essayait sans doute d'être discrète, mais sa queue allait et venait nerveusement sur le banc de bois de la charrette. En la regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçu que bien qu'elle garde la tête bien droite, elle lançait de fréquents coups d'œil sur sa gauche. Il balaya la zone mais ne vit rien de spécial, si ce n'était un dolmen un peu plus grand que les autres en haut d'une colline voisine. Il se pencha légèrement vers la louve.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta mais reprit rapidement constance, levant vers lui ses yeux d'améthyste.

- Ne dis rien aux autres… répondit-elle sur le même ton. Regarde dans l'ombre du dolmen, là-bas.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard dans la direction des monolithes, mais rien de plus ne lui sauta aux yeux. Le ciel couvert de nuage gardait toute la région dans une pénombre qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, et la pluie redoubla de violence, brouillant sa vision au point que le monticule ne ressembla rapidement plus qu'à une vague tâche grise dans le lointain. Et puis une partie de son ombre sembla bouger. D'abord certain d'avoir été victime d'une illusion, Jarod continua son observation, mais l'ombre bougea de nouveau. Il se tourna alors vers la louve.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Un spectre, répondit-elle calmement. Mais il n'est pas hostile, rajouta-t-elle devant la mine ahurie de Jarod.

- Et comment peux-tu en être bien certaine ? s'enquit-il. Gandalf a assuré qu'il n'y en avait pas, ici.

- Je le sens, lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence.

Avec ses sens de loup, elle devait effectivement pouvoir mieux ressentir certaines choses que lui, mais pour le coup ça ne le rassura pas plus que ça. L'air de rien, il glissa sa main jusqu'au pommeau de son épée. Le contact de l'acier froid le rassura un peu, et il s'efforça de ne plus tourner ses yeux vers la gauche. Il aurait voulu prévenir les autres, mais c'était le moment ou jamais de tester la fidélité de Lilium, bien que lui n'en doutasse plus depuis longtemps. Et si jamais elle ne disait pas la vérité, eh bien… Face à des cadavres réanimés, donc déjà morts, il doutait qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose. C'était donc un pari à quitte ou double, mais il était décidé à prendre le risque.

De fait, il ne se passa rien jusqu'à la nuit. La pluie s'arrêta un peu avant que le soleil ne disparaisse totalement, laissant derrière elle un ciel clair et dégagé –et un sol détrempé et boueux. Trouver un endroit convenable pour bivouaquer ne fut pas une mince affaire, et même Aragorn eut du fil à retordre avant de finir par dénicher un coin sec. Et pour cause, c'était une tombe dont la porte de pierre gisait fracassée dans l'herbe, couverte de mousse. Jarod et Sean jetèrent à leurs compagnons un regard choqué alors qu'ils posaient pied à terre et s'apprêtaient bel et bien à dormir ici. Dans la demeure d'un mort.

- Attendez… commença l'anglais. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, right ?

- Cet endroit a été pillé il y a des lustres, expliqua Aragorn. Les dùnedains d'Arnor utilisaient de semblables cachettes lorsqu'ils luttaient contre le Roi-Sorcier. De plus, nous n'occuperons que l'antichambre.

Sean eut une moue dégoûtée avant de tout de même descendre de monture et d'attacher celle-ci à un des piliers du chambranle. Jarod amena le chariot jusque devant la porte afin de faire coupe-vent avant d'en descendre et d'en débarrasser les chevaux, qui hennirent doucement de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des provisions ? demanda-t-il. Si on les laisse dehors, le premier venu pourrait les emporter…

- Il y a l'air d'avoir du monde, dans la région ? railla Nerwen.

Jarod soupira, mais il dut reconnaitre que ça question avait été stupide. Il attendit que Legolas et Aragorn ne fassent descendre Gimli pour le mettre à l'abri lui aussi, puis recouvrit les sacs de vivres d'une des épaisses couvertures de laine dont ils s'étaient équipés afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient trop trempés si la pluie venait à reprendre. Quand il entra ensuite dans le caveau, une odeur de moisissure lui sauta immédiatement aux narines. Même les quatre torches qui avaient été allumées, ce qui était assez conséquent compte tenu de la taille relativement petite de la pièce, n'arrivaient pas à chasser l'humidité des lieus. De la mousse recouvrait quasiment l'intégralité des murs et du plafond, d'où pendait même quelques lianes. De gros blocs de pierre détachés des murs ou de la porte faisaient office de sièges, et le rôdeur en avait rassemblé plusieurs en cercle pour allumer un feu de camp. Quelques trous dans la voute assuraient le renouvellement de l'air et donnaient la certitude qu'ils ne finiraient pas enfumés.

Çà et là, quelques objets divers étaient encore visibles sur le sol : un vieux chandelier sans valeur, la lame d'une épée rouillée et brisée, ou encore la hampe d'un étendard. Celle-ci, bien que dans un état de décomposition avancé, semblait moins vieille que le reste. Le breton la ramassa précautionneusement pour l'étudier. Il s'agissait en fait d'un tube en fer désagrégé, dont la pointe avait été ôtée par quelque pillard. Des lambeaux de la bannière y étaient encore accrochés, de couleur bleu nuit. La hampe se cassa brusquement entre ses mains, tombant à terre dans un bruit de chute étouffé par la mousse, mais lui valant tout de même un coup d'œil réprobateur de la part de Gandalf, assis et en train de bourrer sa pipe. Derrière lui, les deux hobbits tentaient de dégager un mur de mousse pour entrevoir les pierres qui se cachaient derrière à l'aide de leurs petites lames. Mais alors que celle de Pippin était visiblement d'origine noble, ornée de pierreries et sertie d'or, celle de Merry n'était qu'une dague toute simple sans décoration aucune.

- La force de quelqu'un ne se juge pas sur sa taille, murmura Legolas en le faisant sursauter.

L'elfe se tenait juste à côté de lui, observant lui aussi ses deux compagnons qui, bien que visiblement moins à l'aise qu'en plein air, avaient semblait-il oublié leurs soucis avec cette nouvelle occupation.

- Ils ont accompli bien plus que vous et moi ne pourrions jamais faire, continua le prince. L'épée de Merry a frappé durement la jambe du Roi-Sorcier, provoquant son trépas sous l'épée de la dame Eowyn du Rohan. Mais elle a disparue sous la force du contrechoc. Elle venait d'ici même, comme celle de Pippin.

- Vos femmes se battent donc réellement sur les champs de bataille ? s'étonna Jarod. Votre sœur sait se battre, je ne le mets pas en doute, mais j'ignorais que c'était réellement à des fins guerrières.

- Nerwen n'aurait pas dû… hésita Legolas. Elle a désobéi à notre père en suivant les cours qui m'étaient prodigués en cachette, s'entraînant seule le soir venu. Certes, ce n'est pas la seule elfe qui sait manier l'épée, mais dans son cas, elle n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre. Quant aux femmes du Rohan… C'est un pays de cavaliers, dont les hommes partent en guerre souvent pour plusieurs semaines. Les femmes doivent apprendre à se battre pour se défendre en leur absence.

Jarod hocha doucement la tête. Donc, les hobbits étaient bel et bien les membres les plus dangereux du groupe ou en tout cas ceux qui avaient accompli les plus grands exploits, et certains pays manquaient tant de recrues qu'ils engageaient des femmes. L'idée lui semblait tout de même étrange. Même si elle savait se battre, laisser une femme sans protection en arrière relevait de la pure inconscience : alors que les hommes ne risquaient que la mort, elles pouvaient être la proie de bien pire si jamais elles perdaient. En France, une telle idée ne passerait jamais, il en était certain. Il n'était pas un professionnel du calcul, mais un officier qui voyageait à bord du même bateau que lui en allant en Amérique lui avait dit une chose en parlant de sa propre femme : l'égalité entre les deux ne seraient jamais possible. « Dans la nature, ça n'existe pas. L'égalité, ce n'est qu'une invention de mathématiciens ». Il avait été assez d'accord avec cette idée, jusqu'à ce que Nerwen ne le mette à terre, puis fasse de même avec Veit, prouvant qu'elle les égalait au moins.

Ses pensées passèrent de nouveau au prussien. S'il avait suivi la route la plus directe, il était forcément passé par ici. La question était : un homme seul pouvait-il espérer pouvoir traverser les Hauts des Galgals sans encombre ? Si oui, alors Veit ne devait plus être bien loin de Fondcombe. Peut-être y était-il déjà. S'il avait de la chance, il était même déjà rentré chez lui ou tout du moins en Amérique grâce à l'aide d'Elrond. Au début, le breton aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui aussi rentrer au plus vite, mais au fur et à mesure de son voyage, quelques détails lui étaient revenus à l'esprit, et il n'était plus si pressé d'arriver à Fondcombe. L'officier anglais avait dit que si l'un des palantiri était brisé, il fallait casser les autres. Mais pourquoi ? A cela aussi, Elrond devait avoir des réponses. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que Lilium refusait toujours d'aller jusqu'à Imladris. Même si elle avait promis de le faire, Jarod savait que sitôt passé Fornost elle leur fausserait compagnie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il doutait de son honneur, mais parce que justement celui-ci n'avait déjà et depuis le début aucune valeur aux yeux des membres de la Communauté et de Nerwen. La louve n'avait pas grand-chose en jeu.

Le camp ne mit pas longtemps à être monté. Chacun installa sa propre couverture à terre pour éviter de trop se faire grimper dessus par les insectes qui devaient pulluler sous la mousse, et une autre fut placée entre le chariot et l'entrée pour tenter d'isoler un peu le caveau. Et durant tout ce temps, Lilium resta dehors sans rien faire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas quitté la charrette et s'était simplement installée à l'arrière. Personne ne lui fit la moindre réflexion à ce sujet, et Jarod ne put que leur en être reconnaissant : ce genre d'endroit devait raviver en elle des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Aragorn mit les quelques morceaux de viande fraiche qu'ils avaient emportés à cuire sur le feu, aidé par les hobbits qui s'occupèrent de l'assaisonnement. Ils mangèrent dans un silence total, Sean ayant levé le ton envers Merry et Pippin lorsqu'ils avaient ris tous deux d'une blague du premier. Gandalf leur avait lui aussi lancé un regard qui se passait de mots, et les deux cousins avaient immédiatement arrêtés. L'anglais avait peut-être arrêté de prier chaque soir pour son roi et son pays, il n'en continuait pas moins de croire en Dieu, et respectait pour cela les sépultures des morts, fussent-elles vides. Mais de tout le repas, Lilium ne vint pas, même pour réclamer sa part, et la viande fut terminée sans que personne ne pense à lui en garder. Le rôdeur et le mage allumèrent leurs pipes, faisant grommeler Gimli qui en était privé et qui sortait petit à petit du cirage.

- La région n'est normalement pas dangereuse, dit Gandalf en tirant une bouffée, mais il vaut mieux instaurer des tours de garde. Je ne crois pas que l'on nous ait suivis, surtout jusqu'ici, mais Saroumane a le bras plus long que ce qu'il semble.

- Je prends le premier quart, prévint Nerwen.

- Ahem… toussota son frère. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux…

- J'en suis parfaitement capable !

- Très bien, très bien… Mais ne fais pas de zèle, et réveille-moi dès que ton tour sera terminé, d'accord ?

La princesse acquiesça et sortit, son arc à la main. Un par un, les autres allèrent se coucher, sauf Aragorn qui resta longuement devant les flammes à fumer, Sean qui était occupé à étudier les gravures que les hobbits avaient mises à jour en grattant la mousse, et Jarod qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les images du matin lui revenaient en tête. Il n'avait gardé que très peu de souvenirs de la bataille en elle-même, et de toute manière il trouvait qu'il avait été plutôt « propre ». Mais les corps mutilés enterrés sous les ruines de l'auberge lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Donner la mort était une chose… Voir le travail de celle-ci terminé en était une autre. C'était pour leurs propres vies qu'ils s'étaient battus, mais ça n'arrivait pas à tout justifier.

- Bon, eh bien moi je vais faire un tour, déclara soudainement Sean en se levant.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Aragorn dont les yeux papillonnèrent un instant, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé.

- J'ai à moitié dormi durant toute la journée, et je pourrais le faire en selle demain puisque je ne suis pas de garde cette nuit. Et j'aimerais bien explorer un peu les alentours, puisqu'ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Le rôdeur ne pouvait rien redire à ce dernier argument, puisque c'était Gandalf qui l'avait lancé en premier, mais la réprobation se lisait clairement sur son visage. L'anglais vérifia son sabre et accrocha son fusil dans son dos avant de soulever la couverture d'entrée et de sortir, provoquant un petit courant d'air qui fit vaciller le feu. Les ombres projetées par celui-ci tanguèrent elles aussi, donnant l'impression que des fantômes longeaient les murs de la tombe. Après ce qu'il avait vu sous le dolmen, cela ne put que donner la chair de poule au breton. A son tour il se leva, bien décidé à ne pas rester à l'intérieur tant qu'il ne serait pas en de bonnes conditions pour dormir. Aragorn le regarda faire sans rien dire. Le breton hésita un instant à lui donner une explication, mais se ravisa et sortit à l'air libre.

La fraicheur de la nuit l'accueillit sans crier gare, ne faisant que renforcer son malaise. Normalement, en pleine nature, les animaux nocturnes n'étaient pas totalement silencieux, là si. Aucun bruit de venait des hautes herbes des collines, aucun de la forêt, aucun même des chevaux. C'était à se demander s'il n'y avait que les végétaux qui pouvaient vivre ici. Il fit quelques pas vers la route en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Assise sur un monolithe couché de la colline d'en face, Nerwen lui adressa un petit signe avant de retourner à son observation silencieuse. Il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace de Sean, si ce n'étaient quelques pas dans la boue du chemin qui s'éloignaient et disparaissaient dans l'herbe. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Parfaitement dégagé à présent, il laissait voir toute une multitude d'étoiles, et la pleine lune qui baignait les collines de sa lueur argentée… et étalant sur le sol l'ombre d'une silhouette aux oreilles de loup. Assise au bord du chariot, Lilium fixait elle aussi la lune. Un instant Jarod craignit qu'elle ne se transforme, comme dans les contes qu'on racontait dans son monde, avant de se ressaisir. Il se hissa dans la charrette, son bras lui arrachant une petit grimace, mais la louve ne se détourna pas de son observation. Ce fut tout juste si une de ses oreilles bougea un peu.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? lui demanda Jarod. Tu ne pouvais pas rester loin d'un feu comme ça en pleine nuit, avant.

- Bien sûr que si, je le pouvais. Je n'aime pas, c'est tout.

- Alors pourquoi rester ici ? Je sais que des moments difficiles y sont liés, mais…

- Non. Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Sur le coup, sa réplique le stoppa dans son élan. Le plus étrange n'était pas qu'elle lui parle comme ça, mais justement que ce ne soit pas du tout de façon hautaine. C'était une simple affirmation, rien de plus, et ç'en était d'autant plus effrayant. N'insistant pas, il fouilla dans un des sacs et en ressortit une pomme qu'il croqua sans attendre. Elle était tout juste mûre et un peu acide, mais tout de même gouteuse.

- C'est ici que ça s'est passé, reprit la louve. Une nuit semblable à celle-ci, en un peu plus froide. Je m'étais cachée dans les bois comme il me l'avait ordonné. Je les ai vu tomber, un à un, sur ces collines… Il n'en restait plus que trois en haut de celle-ci. C'était leur base principale, et le Roi-Sorcier le savait. Il les a encerclés… Son ami est tombé en premier, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Puis ce fut la fille. Alors il ramassa l'étendard d'Arnor et le planta au sommet, défiant le Roi-Sorcier en personne. Il s'empara des épées de ses amis et en frappa le nazgûl, criant le nom d'un de ses compagnons tombés à chaque coup. Et quand il en eut terminé…

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, baissant la tête vers le sol.

- Le coup de masse a dû lui fracasser les côtes. Le craquement fut horrible. Il défia une dernière fois son ennemi : « Vous ne m'effrayez pas. Vous pouvez juste me tuer. » Il n'eut pas de réponse, sinon un coup de dague dans le cœur. Et alors son corps… Son corps a…

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Jarod plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. A vrai dire, il n'avait véritablement pas envie d'entendre la suite. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'apprendre que des morts pouvaient être réanimés, puisqu'il connaissait aussi ce genre de légendes. Mais savoir comment ça se faisait le rendait malade.

- Carthaën avait l'air d'être un grand homme, dit-il. Garde le souvenir que tu as de lui de son vivant, ne te focalise pas sur celui de la mort. S'il est resté ici alors que le Roi-Sorcier approchait, c'était qu'il souhaitait l'affronter, non ? C'était son choix. Tiens, finit-il en lui tendant une autre pomme.

Elle l'accepta en souriant. Sourire qui fut rapidement remplacé par un air bougon.

- Cela fait des siècles que je vis seule. J'ai vécu sous forme de loup tout ce temps, c'est normal que je ne sache plus mener correctement une conversation avec un humain. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si je racontais tout ça juste parce que c'est toi, j'y pense aussi quand je suis seule. Alors… ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, hein ?

- Manquerait plus que ça, railla-t-il. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un humain amoureux d'un loup-garou ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître convainquant.

- Oui.

Tout son raisonnement venait de tomber à l'eau.

- Ah. Pas moi.

Lilium eut un petit rire qui rassura le breton. Qu'elle déprime était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. En quelques bouchées, il termina sa pomme et en jeta le trognon sur le tertre, avant de s'allonger sur la couverture qui couvrait les vivres. C'était assez irrégulier, comme matelas, mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas dormir à l'intérieur. Ici au moins, il était sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais totalement sombre. Et s'il pleuvait… il en serait quitte pour un déménagement en hâte en plein milieu de la nuit. Il resta longtemps comme ça, à fixer le ciel, ses yeux se fermant progressivement. Il allait s'endormir quand quelqu'un s'allongea à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une main se glissa dans la sienne. Et tout doucement, il entendit Lilium murmurer :

- Merci.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le moment :] j'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court et un peu vide, vous aura plu!**

**Strider.**


	18. Chapitre 18: Le maître des collines

**Bien le bonjour à tous! Voilà le dix-huitième chapitre! Il a mit du temps à arriver du fait que j'ai dû me presser à reconstituer la réserve de chapitre de _Sang Pitié_ (les lecteurs sont toujours bienvenus, lien sur mon profil!) . De plus, j'ai dû ici m'essayer à l'utilisation du personnage le plus mystérieux de tout Arda, Tom Bombadil; eh bien j'aime autant vous dire que si j'ai mis autant de temps à l'écrire, c'est à cause de ça! Je ne pense pas du tout l'avoir bien réussi, mais comme il ne sera présent que dans ce chapitre (pour le moment...), j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. En tout cas, il est certain que je ne suis pas au niveau d'Hinaya-Chan pour ce qui est de ce personnage et de sa femme, car elle les manie avec brio dans sa fiction_ Ondoromë_, que je vous conseille bien que ce n'en soit encore qu'à quelques chapitres! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Edd: merci beaucoup :]**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le maître des collines et la fille de la rivière

- Allez, debout là-dedans ! On repart !

L'injonction fut accompagnée d'un coup de pied qui, bien que léger, acheva de tirer Jarod hors du sommeil. Levant une main pour signifier qu'il était déjà réveillé, il ouvrit ses yeux engourdis par la fatigue. Derrière les collines, le soleil commençait timidement à apparaitre, baignant le chemin d'une lumière rougeâtre. Le breton se rendit compte qu'il était trempé par la rosée, alors qu'Aragorn qui se tenait encore au-dessus de lui était parfaitement sec. L'intérêt de dormir à l'abri. Avec un grognement, il se redressa et s'assit. Il lui semblait n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes tant sa lassitude était grande. D'un bond, le rôdeur sauta souplement au sol et rejoignit son cheval qu'il détacha de la colonne. A priori, Jarod était le dernier encore couché, les autres étant déjà prêts à repartir. Lilium était déjà installée à l'avant du chariot, et il vit Sean en train de seller sa monture. Au moins ne lui était-il rien arrivé durant son escapade durant la nuit.

- Ce serait bien que vous bougiez, dit Legolas dans son dos.

Le breton s'excusa et descendit à son tour, laissant l'elfe et sa sœur porter Gimli jusqu'à sa place. Prenant une autre pomme en guise de petit déjeuner, Jarod alla chercher les deux chevaux chargés de tirer la charrette, tout en baillant allégrement. Il n'eut aucun problème à harnacher le gris, Discorde, même si celui-ci regardait la pomme avec envie. Mais alors qu'il s'affairait à délasser la bride d'Applejack enroulée autour de la pierre, la tête de la jument se rapprocha de sa main et, avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire, happa son contenu en manquant de lui écraser les doigts.

- Eh, doucement toi !

- Vous mangez bien assez comme ça, de toute manière, se permit de dire Pippin.

Son cousin et Jarod se tournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils, et Aragorn se contenta de rire en montant en selle. Les deux hobbits montèrent à l'arrière, fatigués de devoir marcher comme la veille, alors que le breton finissait d'attacher Applejack. Les rênes de Bill furent attachées au bord du chariot pour qu'il suive le rythme sans que quelqu'un ait à le surveiller, et le cortège s'ébranla. Gandalf toujours en tête, un peu taciturne, Aragorn que ses talons. Sean les suivait, puis venait la charrette, et enfin les deux elfes qui fermaient la marche. Le temps était plus clément que la veille, et l'humidité omniprésente n'était due qu'à la brume qui stagnait à mi-hauteur des collines, comme si celles-ci l'empêchaient de rejoindre les autres nuages. En fait, les dolmens prenaient une apparence encore plus inquiétante que sous la pluie, disparaissant à moitié dans le brouillard, le soleil levant formant des jeux d'ombres qui n'étaient pas pour rassurer Jarod. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu hier. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas y repenser, et il y avait été aidé par les souvenirs de la bataille de l'auberge dont l'horreur outrepassait toute autre songe. Mais il était temps de passer à autre chose. Piétiner dans l'écrin des souvenirs ne menait à rien, et il avait nombre de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir.

La première était ces « spectres ». En Bretagne, et sans doute partout en France et dans le reste du monde, un spectre était un fantôme revenu de l'au-delà pour hanter un lieu ou une personne, attirant le malheur sur ceux qui le rencontraient. Celui qui l'avait toujours effrayé était l'ombre de la Dame Blanche, enfermée dans une tour par son mari qui craignait l'adultère. Elle finit par se suicider, se plantant un couteau dans le ventre, et son âme continua à hanter les ruines du château, femme à la peau pâle, drapée d'une robe blanche tachée de rouge. Mais elle restait dans les limites de son ancienne demeure, et si son apparition annonçait le malheur, elle ne tuait pas ses victimes pour autant. Apparemment en Terre du Milieu, c'était l'exact contraire : les spectres se déplaçaient librement, avaient une certaine consistance puisqu'ils étaient visibles de loin et dans l'ombre, et n'avaient pas la même apparence que de leur vivant à en croire la réaction de Lilium quand elle s'était rappelé le « passage » de Carthaën. Une fois réanimés, les cadavres puisqu'ils ne s'agissaient ici pas d'âmes rentraient sous le contrôle de celui qui les avait relevés. Le problème se posant était : même si Gandalf prétendait pouvoir s'en débarrasser, le pouvait-il vraiment ? Le breton ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tuer un mort. A part par une séance d'exorcisme, mais il n'avait vu aucune trace de clergé ou d'Eglise jusqu'à présent.

Sa seconde interrogation portait sur Applejack et ce qu'en avait dit le fermier. Si l'anglais était bel et bien la langue des Numénoréens, alors il y avait forcément un lien évident avec leur monde. Mais il avait beau creuser, retourner le problème en tous sens, il ne voyait pas en quoi. D'autant plus que d'après Nerwen, le palantir était destiné à voir des contrées lointaines, à espionner un ennemi derrière ses lignes de défense ou à surveiller son royaume sans avoir à bouger de la capitale. Comment expliquer que cette magie ait pu les transporter aussi loin de chez eux ? Et pourquoi tout bonnement tout le monde ici parlait-il français ? Il allait poser la question à la cantonade quand Sean le devança. L'anglais talonna sa monture pour se porter à la hauteur de Gandalf, et parla assez fort pour être entendu malgré le bruit spongieux des roues du chariot glissant dans la boue.

- Do you understand me ? demanda le soldat.

Le magicien ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de dévisager Sean. Mais à la surprise générale, il hocha doucement la tête.

- Few words, répondit-il.

L'anglais sursauta et commença à débiter un flot d'informations dans sa langue natale, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Mais Gandalf l'arrêta d'un geste levant la main.

- La langue de Nùmenor a disparue depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse encore mener une conversation convenable, se désola-t-il. J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi. Ce qui m'intéresse par contre, c'est comment _vous_ êtes parvenus à l'apprendre, et qui plus est à la parler couramment ?

- Chez nous, on l'appelle l'anglais. C'est pratiquement exclusivement ce qui est parlé en Grande-Bretagne et en Amérique.

L'information étonna tout le monde, Aragorn laissant échapper un sifflement de surprise. Si le sang de Nùmenor coulait vraiment dans ses veines, il ne pouvait que s'intéresser à ce que venait d'annoncer Sean. Brusquement, Gandalf et lui semblaient bien plus enclins à considérer les deux soldats comme des personnes intéressantes, et ayant des choses à leur apprendre –pensée qui, Jarod l'aurait juré, ne leur serait pas venue à l'idée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce fut là, au milieu d'un endroit maudit perdu dans la brume, que la glace entre les deux groupes se brisa définitivement. Chacun se mit à poser des questions sur l'autre, sur un ton plus léger, et pas seulement pour demander la distance à parcourir restante ou ordonner un arrêt déjeuner. Malheureusement, il en ressortit que ni Gandalf ni les Elfes, qui auraient pu être au courant d'une légende ou rumeur sur le sujet, ne savaient rien du devenir de la langue de Nùmenor. Elle avait abandonnée avec l'arrivée d'Elendil en Terre du Milieu, quand Sauron avait provoqué l'engloutissement de l'île-empire. En somme, aucune de leurs questions ne semblait devoir avoir de réponse avant l'arrivée à Fondcombe.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, l'air se fit plus frais, bien que toujours sans un seul souffle de vent. Les conversations se turent après que Gandalf eut annoncé qu'ils entraient dans une région plus dangereuse, dont la traversée durerait plus de deux heures. Le temps qu'il fallait pour rejoindre la demeure de Tom Bombadil, rajouta-t-il. Bien évidemment, les hobbits firent exception à la règle, continuant à badiner comme si de rien n'était, encadrant Gimli qui ronflait bruyamment, paupières mi-closes. Le temps parut se dilater à partir de ce moment-là, Jarod luttant à tout instant pour ne pas frissonner tout en scrutant le paysage. Une main sur les rênes, l'autre sur la poigne de son épée, il avait posé une couverture sur ses genoux pour la camoufler tout en se tenant chaud. A côté de lui, Lilium avait opté pour la même technique, mais ne semblait pas plus que ça incommodée par la température. En fait, elle paraissait même être _bien_. Les oreilles dressées et à l'écoute, elle n'accordait pas le moindre coup d'œil à Jarod. Son affection de la veille s'était dissipée en même temps que l'obscurité. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, elle sortit un peigne d'un des sacs, posa sa queue sur la couverture, et commença à la brosser consciencieusement, dans le sens du poil.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'étonna Jarod. Je doute qu'Aragorn ait prévu ce genre d'accessoire avec les provisions.

- Il y en avait plein l'auberge, répondit la louve en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et comme il ne trouvait rien pour continuer la conversation, Jarod ne rajouta rien non plus. Il reprit son observation silencieuse, comme tout le monde, se demandant ce qui se passerait si jamais ils étaient attaqués. En cas de surnombre de l'ennemi, la fuite était toute indiquée. Mais le chariot serait dans l'incapacité de le faire, et détacher les chevaux prendrait trop de temps. En somme, il resterait bloqué ici. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que rien de désagréable n'arrive. Grelottant de nouveau de froid, et peut-être un peu d'appréhension, Jarod resserra sa cape autour de lui sans aucun effet notable. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine, une idée naquit dans son esprit. Si ça marchait, ça pouvait accroître considérablement son confort en cas d'échec, Lilium risquait de lui en vouloir méchamment. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

- Belle fourrure, dit-il en lorgnant sur sa queue.

- N'est-ce pas ? se rengorgea la louve d'une voix emplie d'une fierté orgueilleuse. Bien plus belle que toutes celles qui vous servent de manteau.

- Sans aucun doute, acquiesça le breton. Et sûrement bien plus chaude aussi…

Lilium lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré, qui lui apprit qu'il y était allé un peu trop vite. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas une couverture !

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Ni une bouilloire !

- D'accord, je voulais juste…

- Et tu espérais m'avoir avec des flatteries !

- Eh, ça a plutôt bien marché au début, non ?

Toujours en lui tournant le dos, elle glissa le peigne dans une de ses chaussures et remit sa queue sous la couverture. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas froid : à défaut d'être discret, ça lui servait au moins à sauvegarder sa chaleur corporelle. Soupirant lourdement, Jarod se résigna à continuer à voyager dans le froid, enfonçant le plus possible ses mains dans les manches de sa tunique. C'était là qu'il regrettait son tricorne : il aurait pu l'enfoncer profondément sur sa tête et garder ses oreilles au chaud. Mais il avait fallu que Lilium ait la fantastique idée de le brûler –justement pour l'empêcher d'avoir trop chaud. Belle ironie.

- Cessez donc de vous chamailler et de vous plaindre, tonna Gandalf. Ouvrez plutôt grand vos yeux. Vous verrez ici des choses impossibles ailleurs.

- Ici où, Gandalf ? demanda Pippin.

- Là, assena le magicien en pointant un endroit dans la brume à leur gauche.

Au début, personne ne vit rien. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, la brume se dissipa lentement, et le doux clapotis d'un ruisseau leur parvint aux oreilles. Les arbres réapparurent dans leur champ de vision, indiquant qu'ils longeaient encore la Vieille Forêt. Mais plus réconfortante que toute autre chose fut l'image d'une bâtisse qui se dessina à l'orée du bois, faisant crier de joie les hobbits qui sautèrent à terre et se mirent à courir en riant dans sa direction. Les chevaux semblèrent tout d'un coup plus détendus, et les ronflements du nain s'apaisèrent. Gandalf lui-même se permit un sourire, et la main d'Aragorn se détacha progressivement du pommeau de son épée. Alors le bouillard disparut complètement, révélant un spectacle que Jarod n'aurait jamais cru possible en un tel endroit.

C'était bel et bien une maison. Pas le même genre de maison que l'on pouvait croiser en France toutefois, même dans la campagne. Elle ressemblait à une ferme en pierre banale, avec un toit de chaume et une petite cheminée par laquelle s'échappait une fumée blanche, mais une quantité de plantes grimpantes avait pris possession des murs et les recouvraient d'un voile de fleurs blanches. Les fenêtres et la porte étaient rondes, comme celles des hobbits de Bree, peintes en vert. Les broussailles qui dépassaient des arbres étaient taillées comme une haie, et l'herbe aux alentours coupée de près, comme tondue. Une rivière passait paisiblement derrière la bâtisse, sortant de la forêt et continuant le long des arbres jusqu'à y disparaitre de nouveau un peu plus loin. Une vieille roue de bois y tournait, dans un grincement non pas agaçant mais plutôt apaisant. Rien de tout cela ne lui rappelait la Bretagne, et pourtant Jarod s'y sentit un peu chez lui. Il se surprit à penser que si ceci était son monde, alors cet endroit était son foyer. Une aura de bienfaisance irradiait des vieilles pierres. Ses épaules se firent plus légères, comme si tous ses problèmes avaient disparus. La guerre, la mort et le froid lui parurent bien loin tout d'un coup. Lâchant son épée, il laissa les chevaux se diriger d'eux-mêmes vers ce qu'ils ressentaient comme le meilleur endroit où aller.

Les hobbits y étaient déjà, eux. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à plusieurs mètres de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une femme dont la simple apparence déconcerta totalement le breton. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en longues ondulations sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage frôlant la perfection, auquel quelques taches de rousseur ne faisaient qu'accroitre la beauté. Un fin diadème qui semblait tissé en tiges de fleurs retenait sa chevelure, bandeau vert soulignant le bleu océan de ses yeux. Non, pas océan, se reprit le breton. Ils lui rappelaient plus la rivière que la mer, et une lueur au fond d'eux n'allait pas sans évoquer les remous du courant. Elle portait une robe verte aux reflets d'argent, maintenue à sa taille fine par une ceinture d'or ciselée à l'image de lys fleuris. La femme se mit à rire elle aussi en voyant les hobbits, d'un rire cristallin et rafraichissant à la fois. Elle se baissa pour accueillir les hobbits, ouvrant grands ses bras comme une mère qui retrouve ses enfants. Mais si elle paraissait joyeuse et sereine, une ombre ternissait sa beauté, l'écho d'une douleur sans nom qu'elle essayait de camoufler.

- Nous voici chez Tom Bombadil, la maison sur et sous la colline, déclama Gandalf. Nul ennemi ne nous atteindra ici tant que le maître des lieux y vivra.

Il mit pied à terre et, laissant son cheval libre de gambader dans la plaine entre la maison et les collines, il s'avança à son tour vers la femme. Il la salua en une élégante courbette, ce qui la fit rire de nouveau.

- Allons, point tant de fioriture ici, Mithrandir, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Venez donc vous réchauffer à l'intérieur ! Vous aussi, mes amis, laissez donc vos montures se reposer et entrez. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes les invités de Tom Bombadil et de sa femme Baie d'Or, la fille de la rivière !

Et ce faisant, elle désigna la porte ronde encore ouverte, d'où sortait le doux fumet d'une soupe ou de quelque potage. Aragorn et Sean imitèrent le magicien, bien que l'anglais eût une certaine réticence à laisser son cheval partir sans aucun lien. Le rôdeur salua Baie d'Or de la même manière que le mage, tandis que Merry et Pippin fonçaient à l'intérieur sans doute à la recherche de l'origine de l'odeur alléchante qui les avait fait saliver. Respectant les usages en cours chez eux, Sean se courba en avant et prit la main de son hôte pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Le geste l'amusa et la fit rire, visiblement peu habituée à pareille salutation. Jarod amena le chariot jusqu'au bord de l'eau avant d'en détacher Discorde et Applejack, qui partirent sans demander leur reste. Il espérait juste que Gandalf savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'ils reviendraient à temps pour leur départ. Le breton ignorait s'ils repartiraient dans l'après-midi ou bien le lendemain, et à vrai dire il ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement. Le plus tard serait le mieux.

- Tu ne descends pas ? demanda-t-il à Lilium qui ne bougeait pas.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en préoccuperais, railla-t-elle. Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de ma queue en guise de chauffoir.

- Très amusant, soupira-t-il en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre.

Elle haussa les sourcils, eut un petit sourire satisfait et accepta la main tendue, bien qu'elle n'en eut nul besoin pour sauter souplement dans l'herbe. Elle avait laissé ses oreilles découvertes, et sa queue était nettement visible, mais le breton préféra se rassurer en se disant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins l'espérait-il. Ils s'avancèrent à leur tour vers Baie d'Or, qui leur sourit devant le porche. Imitant son ami, Jarod exécuta un baisemain qu'il n'espérait pas trop maladroit, auquel elle répondit par une révérence amusée.

- Bienvenue à vous, fils d'un autre monde, dit-elle de sa voix claire. Déposez donc votre lassitude en cette demeure, pour reprendre votre route soulagé de tout souci. Le chemin à suivre ne vous en sera que plus clair, et vos choix plus aisés.

- Merci, ma Dame.

Il avança d'un pas, attendant de voir la réaction de Baie d'Or en voyant Lilium, mais elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise ou étonnée, et la salua même comme une égale.

- Bienvenue, Lilium des Bois Dorés. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vue en cet endroit.

- Je viendrais peut-être plus souvent si l'on y mangeait plus de viande, répondit la louve avec un sourire carnassier.

Sur quoi elle avança, cédant sa place à Nerwen et Legolas, ce dernier soutenant Gimli. Jarod laissa Lilium passé, interloqué. Elle le regarda avec le sourire suffisant qui lui allait si bien, une satisfaction non dissimulée peinte sur son visage.

- Ferme cette bouche, tu vas avaler des insectes, lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu es déjà venue ici… ?

- Evidemment. J'ai séjourné un moment dans cette forêt, jusqu'à ce que les arbres ne prennent un peu trop d'indépendance avec l'arrivée des Entwises.

- L'arrivée de quoi ?

- Si je te l'expliquais maintenant, tu risquerais de continuer à gober les mouches.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à la compagnie à ce sujet alors ?!

- M'auraient-ils cru ?

Un point pour elle, se dit le breton en entrant définitivement à l'intérieur. C'était aussi accueillant que l'on pouvait s'y attendre de l'extérieur. On entrait directement dans ce qui devait être le salon, dont les murs étaient encombrés d'objets de toutes sortes, eux-mêmes décorés avec des fleurs de toutes races et couleurs. Une grande et vieille table de bois trônait au milieu de la salle, avec déjà douze couverts d'installés sur une nappe tissée en tige de roseau. Un plancher de bois recouvrait les pierres du sol, permettant la présence de multiples tapis toujours d'origine végétale, à n'en pas douter. La charpente ressemblait à une coque de bateau retournée, et retenait ce qui se devinait comme étant une ample épaisseur de chaume servant à contenir la chaleur. Au fond de la salle, un feu avait été allumé dans une grande cheminée de pierre, devant laquelle les deux hobbits stationnaient, cherchant fébrilement un torchon qui leur permettrait de relever le couvercle de la marmite sur le feu sans se brûler. De chaque côté, deux couloirs donnaient sur ce qui se devinait, dans l'obscurité, comme des chambres. Les nombreuses fenêtres rondes laissaient entrer autant de lumière que possible, les vitres étant impeccablement propres, mais quelques chandeliers avaient été installés tout de même le long des murs et sur les nombreux meubles, sans doute pour la nuit. Sean était occupé à examiner l'un d'eux, qui rappelait encore une fois une silhouette de fleur. Ce devait être la passion de la maison.

- Allons, asseyez-vous donc près du feu, les invita Baie d'Or en refermant la porte derrière elle. Installez ce pauvre nain sur ce fauteuil. C'est celui de Tom, mais j'ai bien peur qu'aucun autre siège ici ne puisse accueillir quelqu'un de sa carrure !

- Les nains d'Erebor sont petits, mais costauds, acquiesça Aragorn. Amenez-le par ici, Legolas. Attention à ne rien faire tomber.

En effet, penchant sur le côté du fait du poids du nain, l'elfe manqua de peu de renverser une assiette, se rattrapant de justesse en rectifiant le cap au dernier moment.

- Un peu de vaisselle cassée ne serait pas une telle catastrophe, dit Baie d'Or. L'important est que vous soyez tous à l'aise. Non, pas ici, mes hobbits ! rajouta-t-elle alors que Merry allait s'asseoir par terre, devant la cheminée. Il y a bien assez de chaises ici pour que nous ne soyons pas réduits à de pareilles extrémités !

Montrant l'exemple, elle s'empara d'un des sièges de bois qui entouraient la table et le rapprocha du feu, l'offrant gracieusement au hobbit. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas assez de place autour de la cheminée pour accueillir tout le monde, d'autant plus que Lilium, Merry et Pippin se collaient tout bonnement aux flammes. Mais la maison était de toute manière déjà assez chaude comme ça, aussi Jarod préféra prendre un peu de recul, tout comme Sean, Aragorn et Nerwen. Ils s'installèrent le long de la table, sans avoir à en bouger les chaises, et Baie d'Or les y rejoignit, au centre de l'attention de toute la compagnie. Ce n'était pas une simple femme, Jarod n'avait eu aucun mal à le comprendre. La sérénité qui émanait d'elle n'était pas totalement naturelle, et sa beauté surnaturelle ne l'était pas plus. Il avait la ferme impression que la tristesse qui ternissait la lumière et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait n'était pas non plus due à un malheur qui l'avait frappé elle, mais à tout ce qui se passait alentour. A la mort de la terre, celle dont elle s'était occupée, celle qu'elle avait aimée. Au décrépissement de la nature sous les pas lourds des orques du Mordor.

- Tom est parti dans la forêt, dit-elle. Il ne tardera plus à présent, et nous pourrons alors passer au déjeuner quand vos corps et vos cœurs se seront réchauffés.

- Votre seule vue suffit à faire partir les peurs les plus coriaces et à distiller en nous le plus pur des courages, énonça Legolas.

- Depuis quand il sait parler comme ça, lui ? maugréa Sean à part.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, ami Elfe, répondit Baie d'Or, mais j'ai bien peur que le temps où vous trouverez le repos ici ne soit bientôt révolu. Le monde se meurt, jusqu'à ses plus profondes racines, et je me meure avec lui. Mais parlons donc de choses plus réjouissantes, et ne restons pas à nous morfondre sur la fatalité ! Certains d'entre vous ne sont pas d'ici, et doivent se poser bien des questions.

Ce disant, son regard passa de Jarod à Sean, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur chacun des deux. Le breton se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Etre au centre de l'attention comme cela ne lui avait jamais plu, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait jamais été habitué. Et la présence d'un être surnaturel tel que Baie d'Or devant lui n'allait pas pour améliorer les choses. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle reprit la parole, n'attendant visiblement pas qu'ils disent la moindre chose sur eux.

- Le chemin qui s'étend devant vous ne sera pas aisé à emprunter, dit-elle à la cantonade. Le moment viendra, pour vous tous, où des choix devront être faits, et il suffirait qu'un seul d'entre eux se dresse dans la bonne direction pour que tous les autres soient sauvés.

Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à chanter, d'une voix douce et à la fois emplie de sens et de volonté. L'écoulement de la rivière au-dehors sembla l'accompagner, marquant un rythme lent et incantatoire, soutenant les paroles avec une force sauvage. La sauvagerie de la nature. La maison s'éclaircit un peu plus, comme si le soleil était attiré par le chant inattendu, et sembla lentement se balancer sur ses bases, marquant les accords plus graves ou plus légers, dansant sur la mélodie mélancolique pourtant aussi fraîche qu'un ruisseau s'écoulant paisiblement en plein hiver.

_« Toutes les ébènes auront rendez-vous_

_Lambeaux de nuit quand les ombres s'éteignent_

_Le chemin vous emmènera vous ne saurez où_

_Si vous ne savez lâcher les regrets trop lourds._

_Doucement reviendront à pas de loup_

_Reines endormies, vos déroutes anciennes_

_Couleront les fontaines jusqu'où s'échouent_

_Les promesses éteintes et tous les vœux dissous. »_

Quand le chant s'éteignit, le décor reprit son aspect habituel et la rivière son cours éternel. Personne ne parla un long moment, même les hobbits, tant il était évident que ces paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées dans le seule but de distraire l'assemblée. Si la mélodie était belle, son sens était profond et se grava dans leur mémoire à tous. Comme Gandalf l'avait dit, Baie d'Or et Tom Bombadil ne suivaient pas les règles de ce monde, et étaient tout à fait capables de connaître des choses dont les autres ne pouvaient envisager l'existence. Jarod soupçonnait fortement que c'était de l'un de ses évènements à venir dont Baie d'Or avait voulu les mettre en garde. Ce fut dans le silence complet que la porte d'entrée se rouvrit en claquant, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Holà, ma belle dame ! s'écria le nouveau venu. La table est mise, et le salon remplit ! Aurions-nous donc des invités ?

- Oui certes, mon aimé. Mithrandir le pèlerin gris est revenu, tout comme Lilium la sage-louve. De bien illustres personnes rassemblées sous le toit de Tom Bombadil !

Ainsi c'était donc lui, pensa Jarod. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était à la fois déçu et déconcerté. En entendant Merry et Pippin dire tant de bien de lui, Gandalf le citer comme l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde, et en découvrant sa femme Baie d'Or, il avait imaginé un homme grand et fort, respirant la magie et la puissance, tout en possédant la sagesse de l'âge. Mais en fait, Tom Bombadil était d'une carrure tout à fait banale, pas beaucoup plus grand que les hobbits. Doté d'une épaisse barbe brune et d'épais sourcils aussi broussailleux que la haie qui encadrait la maison, il était en plus vêtu d'habits tranchant nettement avec la sobriété de sa demeure. Son chapeau était jaune paille, sans doute tressé dans cette matière d'ailleurs, alors que son veston était bleu marine, ses bas verts et ses bottes jaunes tachées de boue. Une plume d'oie était passée dans son couvre-chef et une pipe rangée dans la poche de sa tunique, et il portait sous le bras tout un bouquet de lys blancs tout juste fleuris. Ce sur quoi Jarod ne s'était pas trompé néanmoins, c'était qu'il respirait bel et bien la force. Pas celle d'un colosse ou d'un Ourouk, pas la force brute des barbares scandinaves du temps jadis, mais une puissance différente, à la fois effrayante et attrayante. En cela, il ressemblait à sa femme, sauf que chez lui rien n'évoquait la tristesse.

- Eh, oh, mais oui c'est Gandalf le Gris ! Etes-vous donc venus par les collines pour que je ne vous croise pas dans les bois ?

- Oui en effet, répondit Gandalf en se levant pour venir le saluer. Nous venons de Bree, et n'avions pas le temps de faire de détour.

- Ohoh, et si ce ne sont pas les joyeux Meriadoc et Peregrïn ! reprit Tom. Rentrez-vous donc chez vous, dans la Comté ? Vous vous rendiez à Bree la dernière fois, si je ne m'abuse. Mais il semblerait bien que votre mission ne se soit pas aussi bien passée que prévu, alors vous faites le chemin dans l'autre sens ?

- En fait, nous nous rendons à Fornost, lui apprit Aragorn.

- Ah, le Nord ! Une belle région, pleine de joyeux flocons de neige ! Allons, Baie d'Or, le déjeuner est-il prêt ? N'avez-vous pas faim après votre voyage ?

Et, tout sautillant et en chantonnant, il posa le bouquet sur la cheminée avant de disparaitre dans une des chambres. Jarod ne sut que penser. Leur hôte avait réagi au nom de Fornost comme si c'était un lieu touristique où il avait passé de bons moments, et semblait n'avoir strictement rien à faire de l'échec de la « mission » de Merry et Pippin. Il était apparemment bel et bien au courant du retour de Sauron, mais ne s'en préoccupait tout simplement pas, comme s'il ne craignait rien. Suivant le mouvement général, le breton s'installa à table, entouré à sa gauche par Nerwen et à sa droite par Sean. Baie d'Or déposa sur la table de nombreux plats en argent, emplis de toutes sortes de victuailles sauf pour ce qui était de la viande. Il n'y en avait aucune trace, ni bœuf, ni porc, ni poulet ni poisson. Le breton s'en désola, n'ayant pas mangé de véritable viande cuisinée depuis Minas Malloth. Sean aussi paraissait déçu, mais aucun des deux n'osa le manifester. Les personnes en présence étaient trop… étranges pour ça. Tom Bombadil les rejoignit peu après, ayant ôté sa veste et nettoyé ses bottes. Il s'assit à un bout de la table, et après avoir apporté la marmite, sa femme en fit de même à l'autre. Chacun fut servi en soupe dans le petit bol qui accompagnait l'assiette, puis se servi librement dans les plats disposés de part et d'autre. Préférant piocher en petite quantité dans les plats qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'est-à-dire la plupart, Jarod ne quittait pas des yeux Bombadil, espérant le voir esquisser un geste ou une expression prouvant qu'il se préoccupait un peu du destin du monde. Mais ne changea, rien du tout, le petit homme continuant à chantonner des phrases sans queue ni tête.

- Tu devrais manger au lieu de t'en faire, lui conseilla Sean. C'est à Fondcombe que nous aurons des réponses, pas ici, de toute manière.

- Des réponses ? s'exclama Tom. C'est donc que vous avez quelque question qui vous trotte en tête ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être pour que le vieux Tom ne puisse pas vous répondre ?

- Eh bien, dit l'anglais en se raclant la gorge, j'en aurais une petite pour commencer : qui êtes-vous ? Nos… guides n'ont pas pris le temps de nous en informer.

- Ah, mais l'Aîné, voilà ce que je suis mon ami ! Retenez bien ceci : Tom était ici avant la rivière et les arbres, Tom se souvient de la première goutte de pluie et du premier gland. Il a tracé des sentiers avant les Grandes Gens, continua-t-il en embrassant du regard les elfes et les humains, et il a vu arriver les petites personnes, rajouta-t-il en regardant cette fois Gimli et les hobbits. Il était ici avant le roi, les tombes et les Etres des Galgals. Quand les elfes sont passés à l'Ouest, Tom était déjà ici, avant que les mers ne soient infléchies.

Ce n'était pas une explication des plus claires, mais demander des éclaircissements aurait pu le vexer ou les faire passer pour des imbéciles, aussi Jarod et Sean se turent-ils.

- Et vous, d'où venez-vous donc ? De Dale, vous n'avez pas l'accent, ni la chevelure du Rhovanion, ni les oreilles de la Lorien, le teint de Rhûn ou le parler du Gondor. Pareille arme, le vieux Tom n'en a jamais vu, dit-il en montrant le fusil, ni d'aussi compliquée ni d'aussi meurtrière.

Sur l'invitation d'un geste de Gandalf, Jarod et Sean racontèrent une fois de plus leur arrivée ici, chacun rajoutant des détails que l'autre avait oubliés, chacun racontant sa version de l'embuscade de Saratoga, de l'atterrissage en Rhudaur et du combat contre les orques. A la fin du récit, Tom Bombadil resta un moment pensif, se grattant doucement la barbe en y passant ses vieux doigts.

- La magie et les maléfices, oh, voilà ce que c'est ! Le vieux Tom ne fait confiance qu'à la nature, c'est bien plus sûr, ça oui ! Et si le palantir a accompli une tâche qui ne devait pas être la sienne, c'est que ça l'était tout de même. Ce que vous connaissez des reliques anciennes n'est qu'une parcelle de ce qu'elles recèlent vraiment. Bien des secrets ont été oubliés, volontairement ou non, tant ils étaient terribles à penser. Chercher dans le passé, voilà ce que vous devriez faire. Vos réponses ne se trouveront pas là-dedans, dit-il en posant un doigt sur le front de Legolas assis à côté de lui, mais là, finit-il en faisant glisser le doigt jusqu'à son propre cœur.

Même si ces mots donnèrent à réfléchir à Jarod, Tom sembla les oublier presque immédiatement, changeant brusquement de sujet et se mettant à parler avec Gandalf de la culture de son herbe à pipe, qui poussait à côté de la roue à eau. Le reste du repas se déroula de la même manière, Baie d'Or et son mari s'intéressant tour à tour à chacun d'entre eux, posant aussi des questions sur Gimli qui s'agitait de plus sur son fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Une petite flamme au fond des yeux de Gandalf montrait qu'il s'impatientait et souhaitait s'entretenir seul-à-seul avec son hôte le plus tôt possible, bien que celui-ci ne semblât pas disposé à quitter son repas sur le moment. La déjeuner d'attarda sur une bonne partie de l'après-midi, aussi Aragorn répondit-il positivement à la proposition de Baie d'Or pour que le groupe ne reparte que le lendemain, afin de ne pas traverser les Hauts dans la nuit. Enfin, plusieurs après leur arrivée, la table fut démise, et tous furent invités à pratiquer une bonne sieste, ce que la plupart accepta sans hésiter. Tous en fait, sauf Gandalf, qui sortit avec Bombadil tandis que les autres se couchaient dans les chambres ou dormaient à même les chaises.

Tous furent réveillés pour le dîner, qui se déroula exactement de la même manière que le déjeuner, si ce n'était que Gandalf paraissait d'une humeur plus sombre, et était moins enclin à rire des blagues des hobbits ou de Tom. Au beau milieu de repas, qui était cette fois pourvu en poisson sur la demande de Lilium, Gimli sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Accueilli en grande pompe par ses compagnons, il se jeta sur la nourriture avant tout autre chose. Deux jours sans avaler le moindre morceau était une épreuve pour un nain, même endormi. Puis, devant le feu de la cheminée, Bombadil et Baie d'Or les régalèrent de diverses légendes plus ou moins ressemblantes à celles que l'on pouvait entendre en Bretagne. Les deux mondes n'étaient peut-être pas si différents, après tout. Le temps s'écoula goutte à goutte, sans que personne ne le vit passer, mais la fatigue s'accumula de nouveau sur leurs épaules à tous, et le temps vint de dormir à nouveau. Néanmoins, avant que tous ne les abandonne, Tom posa une dernière question, qui le rattrapa un peu aux yeux de Jarod : il n'était pas totalement désintéressé par leur quête.

- Si vous allez à Fornost, vous passerez donc par les Galgals ! dit-il comme s'il prenait tout juste conscience de leur destination, indiquée pourtant des heures plus tôt. Prenez garde, alors. Le nord n'est pas sûr.

- Les spectres ne nous toucherons pas, assura Lilium tout bas.

- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous, cracha presque Legolas.

- Allons allons, ami elfe, tempéra Bombadil, notre louve a de bonnes raisons de croire ça. Mais je ne parlais pas des Etres des tombes, non non ! Avant Fornost, il y a les avant-postes abandonnés. Là, danger il y a.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'ils sont abandonnés, s'étonna Sean.

- Ces cités sont habitées par des choses pires que les spectres, croyez-en le vieux Tom !

- Eleusis sera la pire, acquiesça Aragorn. Mais les dùnedains y sont revenus, et nous devrons en fouiller certaines zones pour y repérer des messages de mes frères. Si nous restons en groupes de trois ou quatre, les hors-la-loi devraient nous laisser en paix.

- Pourquoi la ville a-t-elle été abandonnée ? demanda Jarod. En la reprenant, elle constituerait une ligne de défense supplémentaire avant Fornost.

- Je doute que nous soyons assez nombreux pour déjà tenir toute la Chaussée au Morts, il est inutile de penser à Eleusis, répondit Aragorn.

- Ce qui ne répond pas à la première question, remarqua Sean.

- La ville a été dévastée il y a des siècles, expliqua Gandalf d'une voix basse et triste. Le Roi-Sorcier devait la détruire avant de pouvoir prendre définitivement les Galgals, pour les corrompre. Utilisant les paysans du Rhudaur qu'il avait rallié à sa cause et qui étaient devenus inutiles, il les envoya attaquer l'avant-poste tout en simulant d'autres attaques à l'est et au sud. Le leurre a parfaitement marché, et bien que les dùnedains chassèrent immédiatement les paysans des ruines, la ville était détruite. C'est pour cette raison que la seule défense des Hauts lors de l'arrivée du Roi-Sorcier en personne, vingt ans plus tard, constituait en quelques rôdeurs éparpillés.

Ce qui expliquait que Carthaën, malgré tous les éloges qu'en faisait Lilium, n'eut pas été en mesure de repousser l'Angmar. Jarod ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait été la situation du capitaine d'Arnor : sans aucun point de repli, sans aucuns renforts à proximité, il avait forcément compris qu'il allait mourir en restant sur les lieux. Mais il était tout de même resté, et plus étonnant encore, ses hommes avaient fait face avec lui. Ç'avait dû être vraiment un meneur d'exception pour avoir réussi à convaincre ses troupes de ne pas fuir et de continuer à se battre jusqu'à la fin.

- Mais nous parlons, nous parlons, et nous parlons encore, mais l'heure tourne ! lança Tom Bombadil. Allez donc vous reposer, mes amis. Le vieux Tom et sa femme Baie d'Or vont en faire autant, eh !

Ce disant, il disparut dans la chambre de gauche. Celle de droite comportait six lits, ce qui ne laissait que quatre personnes à dormir sur les chaises, devant le feu. Cédant sa place, Jarod sortit le plus silencieusement possible. Dehors, la lune décroissait, mais était encore assez pleine pour éclairer toute la plaine entourant la maison de Bombadil de sa lumière d'argent. En face de lui, les collines paraissaient bien lointaines, perdues dans leur propre brume. Au bord du ruisseau, des criquets cliquetaient, accompagnant les tourbillons de l'eau passant dans la roue. En fait, le breton avait quitté les autres parce qu'il avait _besoin_ de ce calme. Malgré qu'il se soit fait plus sympathique avec lui, Legolas continuait à le fixer d'un œil noir dès qu'il côtoyait Nerwen. Il n'avait pas l'air d'approuver non plus le geste que Sean avait eu envers la fillette, à Bree, alors que selon Jarod l'anglais avait parfaitement bien agi. Mais en y repensant, rien ne disait que Gawain n'allait pas garder les pièces pour lui tout seul et abandonner l'enfant, ou encore qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire égorger dans leur sommeil par des brigands attirés par l'or. Peut-être avait-ce été du gaspillage, de donner ainsi à la petite, mais il ne pouvait pas le regretter. On lui avait toujours apprit, et la Bible disait de même, que l'on récoltait ce que l'on semait. Si c'était le vent, on obtenait la tempête. Mais si c'était l'aumône, alors on accéderait au paradis. Ça, il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Ce dont il était sûr par contre, c'était que la fille l'aiderait en retour si jamais il la recroisait. On disait que les enfants pourvus d'yeux ambrés étaient destinés à un avenir exceptionnel. Pour elle, c'était mal parti étant donné les circonstances, mais Baie d'Or n'avait-elle pas dit qu'un choix pouvait rattraper tous les autres ? Peut-être la Terre du Milieu n'était-elle pas perdue. Peut-être y avait-il moyen de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand un bruissement dans l'air le fit se retourner. Sortie tout aussi silencieusement que lui, la femme de Tom Bombadil se tenait à ses côtés, regardant elle aussi le ciel étoilé, tenant dans ses mains une des lys que son mari lui avait ramenés le matin.

- Vous sembliez avoir froid en arrivant, dit-elle, et pourtant vous restez au-dehors sous la lune. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange, Jarod fils d'un autre monde.

- Comment saviez-vous que je n'étais pas d'ici ?

- La fille de la rivière sait bien des choses que les autres ignorent, et voit bien des choses qui restent cachées au plus grand nombre.

Elle leva le lys devant elle, enfouissant son nez dans les pétales odorants et y prenant une grande inspiration. Elle le plaça ensuite devant la lune, et Jarod se rendit compte que les deux avaient exactement la même teinte.

- On dit que le lys nait des éclats de la lune, quand elle rencontre le soleil une fois par siècle. C'est une fleur que j'ai toujours aimée.

- Vous me rappelez pourtant plus le soleil que la lune, répondit Jarod.

- Peut-être… Mais ces pétales ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? Et pourtant, mangez-en un seul, et vous tombez malade. Prenez toute la fleur, et vous êtes mort. Etrange ironie dont fait parfois preuve la nature…

- Je ne crois pas que la nature sache faire preuve de genre d'humour. La nature est la nature, et c'est tout. Ce sont les dieux qui édictent ses règles, mais vos dieux semblent vous avoir abandonné depuis longtemps, ici.

Baie d'Or soupira, puis posa le lys au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais avant de rentrer pour rejoindre son mari, elle chanta de nouveau à voix basse.

_« La Lune voulait être mère_

_Sans le savoir vraiment._

_Elle le devint pourtant_

_Et fut guidée par son enfant. »_

- Chaque parole, chaque détail a son importance dans une vie, Jarod fils d'un autre monde. Rappelez-vous en quand vous ne saurez plus quoi faire.

Ce sur quoi elle referma la porte, le laissant seule dehors. Etrangement, il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'au matin, malgré le vent timide qui soufflait en faisant grincer les arbres. Jarod s'aperçu que les chevaux étaient tous revenus, dormant ici ou là, à proximité de la maison. Rassuré, il s'approcha de la charrette et plongea la main dans un des sacs. Alors, il prit juste une pomme, et il la croqua.

* * *

**Voilà! Plus long qu'à l'accoutumé, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas assomés pour autant. Les paroles de la première chanson sont librement inspirées de celles de "En Passant", de J-J Goldman. Ce que j'écoutais alors que je me trouvais en manque d'inspi, et qui m'a remis sur le chemin de l'écriture!**

** Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt /)**


	19. Chapitre 19: Eleusis

**Et voilà le chapitre dix-neuf! Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette fic, il va justifier le rating"T". Donc si vous êtes un peu trop sensibles, passez votre chemin et redirigez-vous vers autre chose. Je ne prendrais aucune plainte en compte, vous aurez été prévenus! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Edd: merci beaucoup :]**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Eleusis

_Tout était en flammes. Autour de lui, rien que du feu, des flammèches rouges ou oranges qui dansaient au rythme du vent et des bourrasques soulevées par le lourd battement d'ailes des dragons dans le ciel. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé ici, ni où est-ce qu'il était exactement, mais il ne put rester immobile bien longtemps. Prévenu juste à temps par un pressentiment tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, il sauta sur le côté au moment où une épée s'abattait à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il ne put manquer de remarquer les oreilles pointues de son adversaire, qui dépassaient de son casque par un espace ménagé à cet effet. Pourquoi diable se battait-il contre un Elfe ? Peu importait. Il avait la certitude que ce qu'il faisait était juste. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas de la haine qui l'emplissait alors qu'il dégainait son épée noire ? L'Elfe s'écroula sous son coup, une plaie béante séparant les deux moitiés de son torse. Se surprenant lui-même, il s'entendit prononcer en direction du cadavre :_

_- Vous l'avez tuée._

_Puis il cracha dessus et se tourna vers ce qu'il sentait être son but. Un large bâtiment de bois, dont chaque colonne, chaque pan de mur, chaque tuile étaient élégamment sculptés. Mais cette beauté le laissa de marbre, et il marcha d'un pas implacable le long de la pente qui menait à ce qui ressemblait à la porte principale. Déjà enfoncée, elle béait en mille morceaux, les battants encore attachés à leurs gonds. Alentour, Orques, Hommes, Elfes, Nains et d'autres races qu'il ne connaissait pas bataillaient, et il n'en avait que faire. Ce qu'il voulait se trouvait à l'intérieur, il le sentait. Tout son être le poussait à entrer, mais il s'arrêta tout de même sous le porche. En face de lui se tenait un homme, qu'il savait connaître bien sans réussir à mettre des souvenirs ou un nom dessus. L'inconnu familier semblait protéger un enfant terrorisé qui se tenait derrière lui, peinant à soulever une épée bien trop grande et lourde pour ses maigres bras. Sans s'émouvoir, il entra et transperça l'homme d'un seul coup au niveau du cœur. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, et il n'était donc pas utile de le faire souffrir inutilement. Après tout, ce n'était pas un Elfe. Dégageant son épée, il se tourna vers l'enfant, qui regardait celui qui devait être son père cracher du sang par terre. Le gosse se mit à geindre en se tordant par terre, implorant sa pitié. Mais, bien qu'avec un léger dégoût pour lui-même, il leva haut sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abaissa d'un coup._

Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'osa pas bouger, restant recroquevillé sur le sol, craignant presque de voir un déluge de feu l'entourer. Mais au fur et à mesure que sa respiration se calma, il finit par admettre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout paraissait paradoxalement réel, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé jusqu'à maintenant, mais à n'en pas douter ce n'était qu'un fruit de son imagination. Après tout, il n'avait rien de particulier contre les Elfes, qui étaient même ses alliés et qui pourraient l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Après plusieurs minutes, il osa enfin se détendre un peu. Essuyant la sueur qui lui barrait le front de la manche de sa tunique, il se releva en s'asseyant, son dos l'élançant légèrement. Conséquence d'une nuit passée à dormir à-même le sol, bien que celui-ci était recouvert de tiges de joncs. Il faisait encore sombre, et les étoiles étaient visibles à travers les vitres rondes de la demeure de Tom Bombadil. C'était une nuit parfaitement normale, mais lui était en nage. D'un coup d'œil, il vit ses compagnons endormis auprès de lui, plus calmes les uns que les autres. Alors, calmant sa respiration, il se rallongea et referma les yeux.

* * *

Quand Jarod se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de garder les paupières serrées et de placer sa main au-dessus. Le soleil était éblouissant alors même qu'il se savait en intérieur. Une douce odeur de pain frais lui parvint aux narines, suivie de celle du beurre battu et d'un mélange de divers fruits provenant sans doute de confitures récemment ouvertes. C'était un réveil tout de même plus agréable que ses précédents, au milieu de cadavres ou de coups de pieds dans les côtes. Il ne s'obligea à sortir de sa torpeur qu'en se disant que, si de telles senteurs lui parvenaient, c'était que quelqu'un était déjà debout. Donc, qu'une fois de plus, il avait sûrement dormi plus que de raison. Se relevant sur un coude, s'appuyant sur le sol de joncs tressés, il ouvrit les yeux l'autre main en guise de visière pour atténuer l'éclat du soleil qui se reflétait sur les vitres. Il s'était couché la veille non loin de la cheminée dont les braises continuaient encore de rougeoyer, les lits des chambres ayant été réquisitionnés depuis longtemps quand il avait quitté son observation des étoiles. Les dernières paroles de Baie d'Or revinrent alors lui trotter en tête, sans qu'au premier abord il ne puisse leur accorder le moindre sens, et il ne put approfondir.

- Ah, Jarod ! Je commençais à croire que chez vous, vous ne connaissiez pas les vertus du sommeil court et réparateur.

Le breton leva un œil glauque vers Aragorn qui le regardait en souriant légèrement, jonché à revers sur une chaise de bois, une tasse fumante à la main. Tout de suite, il remarqua quelque chose de différent, sans réussir à comprendre quoi, avant de repérer ses cheveux : ils étaient coiffés. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le rôdeur propre et lavé, et même ses habits paraissaient neufs et repassés.

- Et je commençais à penser que vous ne connaissiez pas les bienfaits du savon, rétorqua Jarod en se levant.

- L'occasion ne s'était guère présentée, auparavant. Mais venez donc vous asseoir, il reste encore un peu de pain grillé. Enfin, ce que Merry et Pippin en ont laissé.

Il se décala en faisant sautiller sa chaise pour livrer passage au breton qui s'installa à côté de lui. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé, et il se trouva qu'il y avait effectivement nombre de confitures de toutes les couleurs du prisme. Renonçant à toutes les goûter, autant par flemme que par simple peur d'une mauvaise surprise, il se contenta d'étaler sur un toast une cuillère d'une gelée rouge qui sentait la fraise. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il remarqua qu'en fait, il n'était pas si tardif que ça : l'aube pointait à peine, et Sean dormait encore à poings fermés. Pourtant, le salon resplendissait bel et bien, comme si un autre astre l'illuminait de l'intérieur. Mais il avait compris, comme l'avait précisé Gandalf, que tout ce qui arrivait ici n'était pas nécessairement normal. Il n'en eut qu'une preuve de plus quand, alors qu'il finissait d'étaler sa confiture, la tartine lui échappa des mains et tomba à terre. Côté pain. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce miracle, provoquant un nouveau sourire du rôdeur.

- Bienvenue chez Tom Bombadil, dit-il en reprenant une gorgée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? demanda le breton en ramassant prudemment son repas.

- Du thé. Une plante rare que l'on ne trouve que dans la Comté, et qui se révèle particulièrement goûteuse en infusion.

- Hum, je connais, approuva Jarod. Les Anglais boivent la même chose. Essayez d'en garder pour Sean, ça devrait lui plaire.

Aragorn acquiesça silencieusement en désignant une grande théière posée un peu plus loin sur la table. S'en dégageait une fine fumée odorante, légèrement verte, et qui ne laissait guère d'hésitation quant à son contenu. Rassuré, Jarod préféra néanmoins prendre un simple bol de lait, dont un seau entier attendait qu'on le vide à côté de la porte. Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement expédié, au fur et à mesure que tout le monde se levait. Sean avait les yeux rouges, mais il s'expliqua en disant qu'il avait mal dormi à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Tom Bombadil revint avec les deux Hobbits, et Legolas et Nerwen refirent également leur apparition, les bottes encore tachées de boue après une petite visite de la forêt. Les Elfes étaient ainsi faits qu'ils ne pouvaient passer à proximité d'un bois sans ressentir l'envie d'explorer celui-ci, et ce d'autant plus s'ils étaient des Elfes sylvestres. Comme ils ne dormaient pas à proprement parler, ils avaient eu tout le loisir de le faire lors du lever de soleil. Gandalf ne paraissait pas de meilleure humeur que la veille, et semblait même encore plus exécrable, alors que Gimli se remettait à vue d'œil et avait déjà repris une partie du poids perdu lors de son jeûne forcé. Le magicien évitait même délibérément Bombadil, qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop occupé à chantonner en tous sens. Personne à part eux deux ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais ce n'était visiblement pas pour plaire à l'Istar. De tous, il semblait le plus pressé de partir, alors qu'aux yeux de Jarod, c'était ici un véritable paradis, qui ne donnait lieu à aucune envie de le quitter.

- Une longue route nous attend encore, argua Gandalf alors que les autres tardaient à finir de manger. Pour notre propre sécurité, mieux vaut avoir quitté les Galgals avant la nuit, car cette fois nous traverserons le cœur de la zone la plus corrompue.

Bien qu'avec force contestations, le groupe fut bien obligé de se rallier à son avis. Personne n'avait envie non plus de devoir faire face à des spectres de nuit –leur faire face tout court, d'ailleurs. Pas le moins du monde affecté par la mauvaise humeur du magicien et le départ prochain de ses invités, Tom Bombadil ressortit un panier à la main pour aller s'enfoncer dans la forêt, sans rien dire de sa destination.

- Ne pourrions-nous rester ici une journée ou deux ? proposa tout de même Merry.

- Attendre ne ferait que vous ramollir plus encore que vous ne l'êtes déjà, Meriadoc Brandebouc ! C'est une course contre les orques que nous menons, ne l'oubliez pas !

- S'ils arrivent avant nous à Fornost, expliqua Aragorn, tous les dùnedain qui s'y trouvent seront condamnés. Et nous devons prendre le temps de fouiller Eleusis pour y récupérer l'approvisionnement que les miens y entreposent.

- Je croyais que c'était un repère de hors-la-loi, dit Sean en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour la plupart des gens, les rôdeurs le sont aussi. Mais il est vrai que les ruines sont désormais habitées par des brigands et des détrousseurs de la pire espèce. Nous les utilisons tout de même comme point de ralliement d'urgence, et aucun groupe de vaurien n'ose s'attaquer à ceux qui portent les habits des hommes du Nord, fussent-ils moins nombreux qu'eux. Nous les en avons dissuadés depuis longtemps.

- Si vous savez où vous cachez vos biens, ça ne devrait pas prendre bien longtemps, alors, déduit Gimli. J'aimerais autant éviter de passer la nuit là-bas non plus.

Aragorn soupira et se gratta pensivement la barbe de l'air dépité d'un enfant pris en faute.

- Tout le problème est là : nos cachettes changent constamment pour éviter qu'elles ne soient dévalisées. Il va nous falloir chercher avant de pouvoir les trouver.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec abattement par tout le monde. Jarod avait espéré que ce ne serait qu'une simple formalité, aussi facile et plaisante que la visite de vieilles ruines. La chasse au trésor n'avait jamais été son fort. Il savait chasser, oui, encore une fois grâce à son grand-père, mais les jeux de piste ne l'avaient jamais inspiré. Chercher un indice ou un objet dans toute une forêt, il ne savait pas le faire, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris Eleusis était avant sa destruction une cité imposante. Même s'ils y arrivaient pour midi, rien ne disait qu'ils réussiraient à trouver quoi que ce soit avant la nuit.

- Je ne sais pas où sont nos hôtes, lança brusquement Gandalf, mais il est inutile de perdre du temps à les attendre. Préparez vos montures, nous partirons dans une heure –ou plus tôt, si Tom Bombadil refait surface d'ici-là et que notre Gaurhoth daigne se réveiller.

Et en effet, l'heure passa, à peine assez de temps pour que tous fussent prêts. Legolas insistant pour qu'on s'occupe des chevaux, chacun dût brosser le sien, les Hobbits s'occupant de Bill à eux deux et Jarod héritant des deux qui tiraient le chariot. Il accepta avec gratitude l'aide de Nerwen quand elle en eut finit avec le sien, et ce alors que son frère qui en avait également terminé ne daignait pas lever le petit doigt pour se joindre à eux, se contentant de les observer. Gandalf et Aragorn s'occupèrent de vérifier leurs vivres, ne sachant pas si leurs hôtes comptaient leur en fournir en plus. Le départ de Bree ayant été précipité, personne n'avait vraiment pris garde à ce qu'ils possédaient ou non, Aragorn ayant acheté les premières denrées qu'il avait trouvées. Ils avaient ainsi un confortable stock de viande séchée et de pommes, et c'était à peu près tout.

- Si on continue comme ça, vive le scorbut, grommela Sean.

- Des scorpions ? J'ai connu pire, rétorqua Gimli. Trois jours et trois nuits sans boire ni manger, à courir à la poursuite d'un groupe d'Ourouks déchaînés. Vous avez mieux ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de capacité à jeûner, expliqua l'anglais. Si on ne mange pas de légumes, les dents se déchaussent, on commence à tousser et à perdre ses cheveux, avant d'avoir la peau qui vire au jaune et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ça s'appelle le scorbut.

- Les caches d'Eleusis renferment normalement nombre de caisses de provisions, tempéra Aragorn. Y compris des pommes de terre, faciles à conserver dans l'obscurité. Encore une fois, il nous suffira de les trouver.

A court d'occupations, sauf pour Merry et Pippin encore occupés à dévaliser la cuisine qui jouxtait le salon, tout le monde resta dehors, prêts à partir. De fait, Jarod avait découvert en se rendant lui-même à la cuisine que la roue de bois couverte de mousse qui tournait au gré du courant de la rivière servait en fait à presser un soufflet qui conservait le feu de la seconde cheminée constamment allumé à condition qu'il y ait assez de combustible. C'était un procédé qu'il n'avait jamais vu : habituellement, les seules maisons situées à proximité d'une rivière et possédant donc une roue étaient celles des meuniers, et ils les utilisaient pour moudre leur grain, pas pour faire du feu ce qui serait trop dangereux pour le blé en question. De plus, le couvre-feu instauré dans la plupart des communes rendait parfaitement inutile une telle utilisation.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le délai de Gandalf ne se termine que Baie d'Or reparut, les bras chargés de deux paniers d'osier tressé débordant de divers légumes frais sortis Dieu savait d'où. Il n'y avait aucun marché où elle aurait pu les acheter, et aucun potager. Encore une fois, Jarod remisa la question dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait eu affaire à des créatures de folklore, dans un monde qui semblait coincé depuis des millénaires à un semblant de Moyen-Âge. S'il se laissait encore étonner par ça, il n'allait pas aller loin. Leur hôte était vêtue de la même manière que la veille, si ce n'était que les reflets de ses habits semblaient légèrement différents, tirant un peu plus encore sur le vert et moins sur l'argent. Cette fois, elle ne cherchait pas à cacher sa tristesse : malgré son sourire toujours aussi accueillant, ses yeux étaient plus sombres, semblables à deux billes de cristal ternies par le poids des âges. Sa démarche était aussi légèrement plus traînante, comme si chaque pas lui demandait des efforts disproportionnés. Un instant, Jarod voulut aller à sa rencontre et l'aider, mais le port encore rien moins que gracieux de Baie d'Or l'en dissuada. Même s'il en doutait, elle aurait pu se vexer, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il savait ne pas en avoir le temps, mais lui poser des questions sur ses paroles de la veille lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Le vent m'a appris que vous partiez déjà, Mithrandir, se désola-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. J'en suis attristée, mais je ne tenterais pas de vous retenir. Lui ne sera pas là avant longtemps, mais ses sbires le précèdent, et il vous faut vous hâter.

- Sauron n'est pas le seul mal à l'œuvre ici, ma Dame, répondit poliment Gandalf. Les sang-mêlés de Saroumane contrôlent tout l'ouest, vous devez le savoir. Etre pris en tenaille serait la dernière chose qu'il nous faudrait.

Baie d'Or acquiesça doucement et posa ses paniers à terre. Elle s'approcha alors doucement du magicien, semblant flotter sur l'herbe fraîche comme si elle volait légèrement au-dessus sans vraiment y marcher. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds alors que l'Istar se baissait, elle murmura quelques mots à ses oreilles que lui seul put entendre et qui le troublèrent grandement. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et se releva en s'appuyant sur son bâton. En un instant, tous ses compagnons crurent qu'il avait été rattrapé par tous les ans qu'il avait déjà derrière lui. Mais la fille de la Rivière ne s'arrêta pas là, haussant la voix pour que cette fois tout le monde puisse profiter de ses prédictions.

_« Rouge comme sang, poursuivra son but jusqu'à sa tombe_

_Blanc comme neige, défendra son bien au fond de la combe_

_Noir comme nuit, descendra des Ténèbres en chassant les ombres_

_Jaune comme l'or, brillera de mille feux de sa lame oblongue »_

- Traitre est la Lune de l'éclipse, continua-t-elle, mais sous son manteau de nuit elle amène l'espoir et l'attente du nouveau jour. Gardez le tous à l'esprit, à chaque instant de votre périple. Je ne puis garantir que vous surviviez tous, dit-elle avec un regard en direction de Gandalf, mais ceux qui resteront sauront alors quoi faire.

Jarod ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait une obsession plutôt malsaine avec la lune. Non pas qu'il soit effrayé par l'astre en lui-même, mais les légendes qui y étaient liées étaient étayées d'assez de preuves pour qu'il le redoute tout de même. Ne serait-ce que pour les loups-garous. D'ailleurs… S'esquivant, bien que sachant pertinemment que tout le monde le verrait, il rentra dans la bâtisse. Les restes du déjeuner étaient encore sur la grande table, personne ne sachant où les mettre, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Ouvrant la porte à droite de la cheminée, il pénétra pour la première fois dans la chambre qui leur avait été accordée. C'était une petite pièce exigüe, avec pour seul mobilier les différents lits dont deux étaient montés en mezzanine pour un gain de place. Une autre porte derrière menait à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain, qui était en fait une petite pièce avec un baquet d'eau et un accès à la rivière par une fenêtre basse. La chambre elle aussi ne comportait qu'une seule fenêtre, située un peu plus haut, et dont les rideaux étaient encore fermés. Tous les lits étaient faits, à l'exception d'un dont les draps étaient en boule. On aurait pu croire que c'était dû à la négligence de son ancien occupant, si ce n'était la queue auburn à bout blanc qui en dépassait et qui pendait immobile. Jarod ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, provoquant un mouvement agacé de la part de ladite queue.

- Nous partons maintenant, dit-il.

- Pas envie de me lever, répliqua une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la couette.

- Dois-je rappeler que tu as promis de m'obéir ? demanda-t-il alors que les conditions de la liberté de la louve lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il n'y avait pas pensé, avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés un peu trop vite, mais à présent qu'il y pensait, il y avait moyen d'en tirer profit. Les draps bougèrent, et soudain surgit d'entre deux épaisseurs la tête boudeuse de Lilium. Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés, et lui ne cilla pas. Hors de question de lui accorder pareille victoire alors que, pour une fois, il avait l'avantage. Après un court moment, la louve cessa son petit jeu et se leva en baillant comme si de rien n'était, enfilant directement ses chaussures au sortir du lit.

- Où est le petit déjeuner ? réclama-t-elle.

- Il n'y en a plus. On s'en va, répéta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Mais je n'ai pas mangé ! se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Il fallait se lever plus tôt. Allez, viens.

Il se détourna pour ne pas avoir à subir la mine rageuse qu'elle devait arborer et sortit de la maison. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait suffi de sa courte absence pour que Tom Bombadil revienne, l'air souriant et insouciant comme toujours, ce qui contrastait d'autant plus avec celui inquiet de sa femme. Ses habits multicolores et son chapeau à plume n'aidaient pas à le rendre plus sérieux non plus.

- Maître Wyrmslayer, nous vous attendions, lança Legolas. Il me semble que la ponctualité n'est décidemment pas votre fort.

- Je crois avoir hérité de plus de courtoisie que de ponctualité, sans doute, répliqua le breton. Les deux ne sont visiblement équitables chez personne.

Si la pique fit plisser les yeux de l'Elfe, elle fit par contre sourire Sean et Nerwen, qui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et accorda un clin d'œil à son ami. Lilium émergea à ce moment-là, baillant encore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors que Jarod montait sur la carriole où Gimli et les Hobbits se prélassaient déjà, la louve salua brièvement Bombadil et Baie d'Or, cette dernière lui adressant à elle aussi quelques mots en privé. Ils n'eurent pas le même effet que sur Gandalf, puisqu'elle éclata de rire, décontenançant un instant la fille de la Rivière.

- Je ferais attention, promis la louve en reprenant son sérieux pour la rassurer.

- Je crains que vous ne puissiez lutter contre votre destin.

- Le destin est l'excuse des vaincus.

Sur ce, elle sauta habilement à sa place à côté du breton. Baie d'Or soupira mais ne rajouta rien. Alors, monté sur Gripoil, Gandalf commença à avancer.

- En avant. Nous avons une longue route devant nous.

* * *

Ils n'arrivèrent en vue d'Eleusis que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, sans qu'aucun signe de spectres ne se soit montré. Ce fut après la longue montée d'une colline imposante que les ruines s'offrirent à leur vue, amas de roches posées comme au hasard au milieu d'une plaine herbeuse entourée des Hauts des Galgals. La ville était encore entourée d'un large mur de pierre, dont plusieurs endroits tenaient encore debout bien que de nombreux se soient effondrés. Son architecture et sa disposition attirèrent l'attention de Jarod : on aurait dit en tous points une cité moyenâgeuse telle qu'on en voyait en France. Au centre, un peu surélevé, se tenait le donjon, haute tour carrée dont il ne restait à présent que la base. Autour, les remparts de la forteresse en elle-même, chaque coin prenant la forme d'une tourelle ronde. Devant eux s'étendaient la ville, désormais en ruines, protégée par le premier mur. En clair, lors de sa prise et comme c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'autres, c'étaient les civils qui avaient été touchés les premiers. Une route de terre battue formée par le passage courant des hors-la-loi partait dans trois directions à partir de la ville : l'ouest, l'est et le nord. Mais aucune ne menait au sud, là où se trouvaient les Hauts. Quelques traînées de fumée noire partaient de tel ou tel endroit des maisons abandonnées, là où campaient les brigands. C'était le seul signe de vie visible.

- Eleusis, annonça Aragorn, la ville-fantôme. Nous pouvons normalement y séjourner sans risques. J'ai parmi ces coupe-gorges certaines de mes connaissances, et je pourrais leur demander s'ils ont vu signe des rôdeurs récemment afin de trouver les caches plus rapidement. Il nous faut tout de même nous séparer pour couvrir le maximum de terrain en un minimum de temps.

- Ne serait-il pas mieux de rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé vos… amis ? grommela Gimli.

- Et s'ils ne savent rien ? rétorqua le dunadan. Ce serait trop de temps de perdu. Vous irez avec Legolas et Nerwen par l'est. Gandalf, entrez par le nord avec Pippin. Votre monture est plus rapide et vous prendrez moins de temps pour faire le tour de la ville. Merry, avec moi par l'ouest. Jarod, conduisez votre carriole au sud. Les rues sont normalement assez dégagées pour vous permettre le passage. Retrouvons-nous à la route nord dans deux heures.

- Ils vont chercher à s'enfuir, affirma Legolas.

Jarod allait répliquer, et Sean en faire de même à en croire son expression outrée, mais Aragorn les devança tous deux en prenant un ton calme.

- Et alors ? Ce sont eux qui souhaitent aller à Fondcombe. Nous quitter ne serait pas dans leur intérêt.

Le prince se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien, laissant le temps à Gimli de descendre de charrette avant de le prendre par le col et de le placer devant lui. Il partit ensuite au trot, suivi par Nerwen qui jeta un coup d'œil désolé aux deux soldats. Gandalf lança d'un seul coup Gripoil au galop, tenant fermement Pippin contre son torse, et Aragorn en fit de même avec Merry. Ne restaient plus que, bêtement immobiles sur la colline, Sean, Jarod et Lilium.

- Et notre avis, il n'importe pas ? s'emporta l'anglais. Que ce maudit Elfe aille à Satan !

- On dit « aille au diable », rectifia Jarod.

Il secoua légèrement les rênes et les chevaux se mirent en branle, descendant lentement la pente qui menait aux ruines. De toute manière, protester les ordres d'Aragorn n'aurait servi à rien sauf à les discréditer, même s'il était d'accord sur le fait que toutes les décisions avaient été prises sans les consulter. Il aurait amplement préféré rester avec un véritable rôdeur, avec lequel il aurait été certain de ne pas se faire attaquer. N'importe qui d'un peu observateur pouvait deviner tout de suite que ni lui, ni Sean n'étaient des dùnedain, et encore moins Lilium malgré la cape qu'elle avait passée par-dessus ses vêtements. La louve paraissait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise, de la même manière que devant le tertre ou Carthaën était « mort ». Sa queue s'agitait en tous sens sur ses genoux, et sa capuche ondulait régulièrement sous les mouvements de ses oreilles.

Il y avait en fait un chemin qui entrait par le sud, mais il était en grande partie recouvert d'herbe. C'était une large route de pierre, dont de nombreux pavés avaient disparus, sans nul doute emportés par les paysans des environs qui s'en servaient pour construire leurs maisons. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Du coup, le passage était plus qu'irrégulier, et le chariot remua en tous sens durant une grande partie du trajet jusqu'à la porte sud à moitié détruite, mais encore assez large pour les laisser passer, comme l'avait prédit Aragorn. Etonnamment, la ville en elle-même ne semblait pas avoir subi le même sort que sa route : aucune pierre ne manquait bien que nombreuses fussent celles descellées. La réputation de la cité mêlée à celle des Hauts avaient eu raison de la détermination des plus audacieux. Ils passèrent le porche et s'engouffrèrent dans la ville, arrivant sur une large avenue encore, par endroits, bordée d'arbres centenaires. Beaucoup de bâtiments étaient intacts, quand d'autres s'étaient écroulés. Certains encore étaient noircis par la morsure du feu qui avait dévoré toutes leurs parties organiques, bois, tissus, plantes décoratives et sans aucun doute habitants. Des quantités de mauvaises herbes avaient poussées dans tous les recoins libres, colorant un peu ce monde gris et blanc. Aucune fleur néanmoins, ni aucun animal. Et pour seul bruit rien que le vent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, déjà ? demanda Jarod.

- Une pierre verte, indiqua Sean.

- De quelle taille ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça ait été précisé.

Le breton se rembrunit. Il pouvait aussi bien d'agir d'une roche taillée de la taille d'un homme qu'un petit galet couvert de mousse ramassé au bord d'une rivière. Néanmoins, logiquement, ce devait être assez petit pour éviter d'attirer par trop l'attention.

- Si on doit fouiller chaque maison, dans deux heures on aura pas fini l'avenue, maugréa l'anglais.

- Il y a de la fumée, là-bas, montra Jarod.

Un fin filet gris montait en effet vers le ciel non loin d'eux, à une ou deux rues tout au plus. Ils pourraient toujours clamer qu'ils étaient des amis d'Aragorn et cherchaient à savoir où étaient passés les derniers rôdeurs. Le breton fit bifurquer son chariot, quand les deux chevaux se cabrèrent, affolés, alors qu'une petite silhouette passait à toute vitesse sous leurs pieds. L'enfant trébucha et tomba juste à côté de l'endroit où Discorde frappait le sol de ses sabots, un air terrorisé sur le visage.

- Olà, toi ! Fais attention ! cria Jarod.

L'enfant se remit sur pied et leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, mais était plus maigre qu'un enfant de cinq. Il portait des haillons pour seuls habits, et ses chaussures n'étaient que des bouts de tissus noués à ses chevilles. Pas étonnant qu'il perde l'équilibre quand il courait. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il détalait déjà dans une ruelle adjacente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse fait ici ? souffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en marge de la loi qu'on a pas de famille, dit très justement Sean. Restons pas ici.

Il talonna son cheval qui se remit en route, entraînant mécaniquement un suivi du chariot. Jarod garda cette fois une main sur son épée, au cas-où. Si les parents de l'enfant étaient vraiment dans le coin, rien ne disait qu'ils n'allaient pas braver l'interdit tacite d'attaquer des rôdeurs. Un homme qui avait faim était capable de tout –surtout si sa femme et son fils étaient dans le même état que lui.

- Ça empeste ici, râla Lilium en portant une main à son nez.

Ni Jarod ni Sean ne sentaient quoi que ce soit, aussi ne réagirent-ils pas, se contentant de suivre le chemin qui leur paraissait le plus court pour arriver là où partait la fumée. Ils débouchèrent ainsi sur une grand-place pavée de pierres blanches, au centre de laquelle trônait un socle. La statue qui devait y reposer en temps normal gisait en mille morceaux sur le sol, représentant à l'origine un homme, sans doute un héros de l'époque. Derrière ces débris était installé tout un stand de marché : une longue table de bois consistant en une planche posée sur des tréteaux, soutenant une multitude de tourtes à la viande et autres petits fours encore chauds, sortant d'un four artisanal. Il était lui-même construit d'un empilement de pierres récupérées des bâtiments environnant, d'où sortait la fumée qu'ils avaient aperçue. Derrière, assise sur un énorme pavé, une femme attendait, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées et paraissant s'ennuyer à mourir. La scène était assombrie par l'immense ombre du donjon, qui bien que rasé restait situé en hauteur.

- Eh bien on va pouvoir manger, sourit Jarod.

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour déjeuner, et midi devait être passé à en croire la position de soleil. Et vu la fortune que leur avait légué Bregalad, ils avaient largement de quoi s'offrir un petit plat chaud. La seule chose dérangeante était en fait l'odeur de brûlé qui planait dans l'air, ce qu'avait senti Lilium bien avant d'arriver là.

- Cette odeur me rappelle quelque chose, maugréa Sean. Je serais incapable de dire quoi, mais ce n'est pas joyeux-joyeux.

Il était clair que ce n'était pas plaisant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait couper leur appétit. Ils contournèrent les restes de la statue pour se diriger vers le stand. En les voyant, le visage de la femme s'illumina, et elle se redressa tout de suite pour les accueillir. Elle devait aller dans la trentaine, avait la peau d'un blanc laiteux et les cheveux châtain sombre. D'énormes cernes violets contrastaient avec la clarté de son visage, et ses pupilles rouges lui donnaient un air assez effrayant. Bien plus qu'au premier abord, en fait.

- Messires, soyez les bienvenus, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Ce n'est pas souvent que des descendants des premiers hommes me font l'honneur de s'arrêter ici.

- Nous cherchons des renseignements, et de quoi manger, annonça Sean.

- Je pense pouvoir satisfaire les deux, monseigneur…

L'anglais posa pied à terre et s'approcha, sur ses gardes. Les yeux de la femme n'étaient rien moins qu'horribles à regarder, tant on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient gorgés de sang –mais pas du sien. Il s'efforça néanmoins de la regarder en face en s'adressant à elle, ce pour quoi Jarod l'admira. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu faire la même chose.

- Trois tartes, demanda-t-il.

- Pas pour moi, le contredit vivement Lilium. Et je ne vous conseille pas d'en manger non plus.

- Vos paroles me blessent sincèrement, se désola la vendeuse. Ces tartes sont uniques en leur genre, vous savez.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, railla la louve.

- C'est empoisonné ? s'enquit Sean.

- Pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est pas dangereux en soi, le rassura-t-elle.

- Eh bien alors… Deux tartes.

La marchande jeta un regard noir à Lilium mais tendit les deux tourtes demandées à l'anglais, qui porta une main à sa bourse avant de se raviser et de couper à la main un morceau, qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il le mâchonna un moment et fronça les sourcils.

- Il me semble avoir déjà goûté ça auparavant…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la vendeuse. Vous êtes plus ouvert que vos compatriotes, en ce cas ! railla-t-elle.

Il lui tendit une pièce d'argent et passa son repas à Jarod. La chaleur de la tarte lui réchauffa les mains avant même qu'il n'en mange. Il mordit dedans à pleines dents, sous le regard inquisiteur de Lilium qui fronçait les sourcils comme jamais. La viande était un peu sèche et possédait un léger arrière-goût de brûlé, origine sans doute de l'odeur. Elle était tout de même gouteuse, bien plus que du porc ou même que du bœuf pour ce qu'il en savait. Il n'en avait mangé qu'une seule fois, quand une vache de la ferme avait rendu l'âme. C'était en tout cas une saveur qui lui était totalement inconnue. Les oreilles de Lilium remuèrent et elle tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, murmura-t-elle.

- Sans doute ses partenaires.

- Je crois qu'ils crient.

Le breton fronça à son tour les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait signifier. Lilium ne l'aurait pas averti s'il s'agissait de cris de dispute ou de colère, donc ce devait être autre chose. Un appel à l'aide ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis soudain, Sean ouvrit de grands yeux et avala difficilement sa bouchée, lâchant sa tarte qui alla s'écraser par terre. Un instant Jarod craignit que le mets ne fut bel et bien empoisonné, mais l'anglais ne resta pas immobile, tirant au clair son sabre, le plaçant sous la gorge de la marchande dont le visage devint encore plus blême.

- Je me rappelle, maintenant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi donc ? paniqua la femme.

- De ce goût. De cette viande. Je crois être dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jarod en posant sa tourte.

- De l'homme, souffla l'anglais.

- De… quoi ?

Une nausée irrépressible le prit à l'idée même de ce qu'impliquaient les dires de son ami. Mais non, il devait se tromper, sa langue avait fourchée... Mais Sean répéta le simple mot « homme », et Jarod eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas vomir. Sur le coup, il ne se demanda même pas comment l'anglais pouvait en connaître le goût, trop concentré qu'il était à se retenir de tout régurgiter. Et puis sa colère prit le dessus, et saisissant son épée il sauta à terre.

- Comment avez-vous pu… ! hurla-t-il.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux emplis de peur de la femme, mais son poing régla vite l'affaire en l'envoyant par terre. Se frottant les jointures endolories, il s'avança vers elle, qui reculait à tâtons sur ses coudes pour lui échapper. Mais elle se retrouva bloquée par Sean de l'autre côté, tout aussi outré que Jarod. Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans l'espoir d'y trouver un abri, sans aucun succès. Repliant ses jambes contre elle dans un réflexe de survie, elle se mit en boule, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? pleura-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que je cuisine ça, c'est pour ça que les rôdeurs m'évitent ! Pitié… Je croyais que vous saviez !

Encore pire. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à les piéger. Pour elle, manger de l'humain était normal, et cela finit de sortir Jarod de ses gonds. Et pourtant, elle semblait vraiment désolée. Ce qui était pour elle un moyen d'enfin rentabiliser ses tartes devenaient un cauchemar. Mais rien que l'idée d'avoir mangé de la viande d'humain… Il leva son épée, prêt à l'abattre pour en finir rapidement.

- Jarod ! l'interrompit Lilium. Ecoute !

Se forçant à refouler son envie de meurtre, il tendit l'oreille au maximum pour tenter de distinguer autre chose que les pleurnicheries de la psychopathe cannibale. Dans un premier temps, il n'entendit rien. Et puis un léger appel lui parvint, comme étouffé par des murs. Il se tourna vers la maison, où la louve avait dit avoir entendu des cris, et s'en approcha, collant son oreille à la porte. Il ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il lui sembla entendre son nom. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de Sean, laissant la femme sous la responsabilité de Lilium. La salle sur laquelle ils arrivèrent était parfaitement vide, si ce n'étaient les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Mais les cris ne provenaient pas de là… Le son provenait du sol. Ils se mirent à bouger les pierres à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait évoquer un passage. Après un court moment, l'anglais finit par trouver une trappe dont le bois paraissait aussi neuf que celui de la porte d'entrée. Les appels se firent plus forts. C'était une voix qu'ils connaissaient, et qui appelait à présent sans nul doute le nom de Jarod. S'y mettant à deux, ils soulevèrent la planche.

- Jarod ? appela quelqu'un en bas. C'est bien toi ? Toi, aide-moi à monter !

Ils s'écartèrent des escaliers sur lesquels donnaient le passage. Une première tête émergea de l'ombre. C'était un homme, apparemment en bonne santé. Il avait un visage anguleux, muni d'un nez en bec d'aigle qui lui donnait le profil d'un prédateur. Ce qui était intrigant, c'était ses habits qui bien que couverts de boue restaient encore visiblement blancs. Et les deux cartouchières, croisées sur son torse, ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant au fait que c'était un uniforme d'officier français. Il acheva de sortir de l'ombre, laissant voir qu'il soutenait un deuxième individu. Celui-ci avait tant de cheveux collés au visage qu'il en devenait indiscernable, et Jarod vit avec horreur qu'une partie de sa jambe avait été sauvagement arrachée : il avait encore son pied, mais toute la partie latérale de son mollet avait disparue, laissant apparaitre l'os de son tibia dont le blanc tranchait avec le rouge de sa chair. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était de lui qu'ils avaient mangé quelques instants plus tôt. Et pire encore fut le choc quand, pour voir la lumière, il chassa ses cheveux d'un revers de main. Jarod et Sean reculèrent de quelques pas, n'osant pas y croire. Et pourtant, les restes d'uniforme vert sombre ne trompaient pas.

- Vous vous en êtes mieux tirés que moi, à ce que je vois, dit Veit d'une voix rauque. Je crois… que j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec vous.

* * *

**J'avais promis le retour prochain de Veit, non? Ben voilà, fallait pas demander x) Les paroles du poème de Baie d'Or sont cette fois (librement) traduite de l'unique couplet de _Red like Roses_, de Jeff Williams. Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et en tout cas merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
